The World Is Ours
by Dotti55
Summary: MattxMello are on their own until a visit to L has them helping on a case and dealing with a blossoming romance between L and a certain Detective named Light Yagami; MattxMello, eventual LxLight AND Near and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone! Having fallen so deeply in love with Matt and Mello while writing Always There, I had to go back and revisit them and keep them alive. In this AU universe all is well, there has been nor will there be a Kira. There will be a Light, but this one never picked up that damned notebook. This first chapter is an introduction to where MxM are in this universe, not sure exactly what the plot shall be exactly, but it's growing in my fevered brain. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing them again.

And yes, they don't belong to me, they belong to that lovely duo of Ohba and Obata, without whom I'd be soo bored right now. No infringement meant, just lovingly borrowing.

The World Is Ours

Chapter 1

"Jeezus Mello if you don't stop I'm never gonna get this done!" the red head complained as he leaned over the computer rewiring the modem. Behind him his blonde, leather clad lover was making circles on his ass with his finger tips.

"Sorry, you can't expect me to ignore an opportunity when it's staring me in the face!" he said laughing.

"Yea, well when I finish I'm going to PUNCH you in the face if you don't stop it right now!"

That made Mello laugh even harder but he did stop distracting Matt from his work. He went across the room and sat in one of the chairs in the room, draping one leg across the arm of the chair as he reached inside his vest for a candy bar.

"You're right, the view is much better from over here." He said chuckling. Matt finished and stood up, turning the power back on and waiting to see if it worked properly. When all the lights were flashing he booted up the computer and smiled happily as it sprang into life, internet lights flashing.

"Alright, back in business." He said and sat down at the computer. Mello looked at the clock.

"Not a moment too soon, it's almost time for Dad's call." Matt burst out laughing.

"Oh man don't ever let him hear you call him that." He said continuing to laugh. Mello shrugged and sat up straight in the chair.

"I think he'd appreciate it. Maybe we could send him a tie for father's day." They both laughed at that idea.

"Oh yea, it'll go so well with that white shirt," Matt added, "Crap, where's the file he's going to be calling about?" he began to frantically look around the desk just as the computer buzzed. He looked absolutely terror stricken when he saw the archaic L floating on the screen in front of him.

"Well, answer it you know he hates waiting." Mello said picking up a folder lying on the table in front of him and handing it to Matt, who nearly passed out from relief.

"This is Matt." He said connecting the call.

"It's about time, why were you so long in answering?" came the familiar monotone thru the speakers, a tone of aggravation making itself known.

"I'm sorry L, I had some difficulty with the modem." Mello laughed at Matt, covering the sound with his hand.

"So what have you found out for me, boys?" Matt opened the folder and pulled out several papers.

"It appears you were right with your idea that there was a failed ponzi scheme behind the murders of all those Wall Street executives. It appears they wanted out and it was far too late to escape. It's detailed on the report I'm sending you now." Matt said feeding the fax machine attached to the computer. There was silence from L as the information arrived and he perused it. They could hear paper rattling over the speakers and they looked at each other hoping it would be acceptable to their mentor/father figure.

"Excellent work, boys. Your deductions are well thought out and you have concrete proof of your theories. You came to exactly the same conclusion as I did, and you did one step better by having the proof readily available. Excellent."

Matt and Mello both exhaled the breath they'd been holding, Matt sagging against the chair, Mello sliding down to the floor, searching for another chocolate bar.

"Sooo we did good?" Matt giggled into the microphone and heard a slight chuckle in return.

"Yes, you did. But I expected no less from you. Will you be coming back for a visit now that you've solved this case?" Matt looked at Mello and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably. Depends on if something else comes up anytime soon."

"Why? Do you miss us?" Mello piped up from the floor and there was another chuckle from the computer.

"I can't imagine why you would even think that. I have quite enjoyed the quiet in the house since you two left. I believe Near misses you is why I ask." Mello snorted at the idea.

"Yea, sure he does. He's loving the fact he's got you all to himself right now I'm sure." Matt looked over at his partner and could see that he was only half joking. Apparently even now the rivalry was still strong.

"Mello, you know you are all equal to me." L stated and Mello sighed.

"Yes, I know. Forget I said anything, sorry." He answered.

"If nothing exciting comes up by the end of the week I'll make sure we get a flight back out there, L. We haven't been home in quite a while." Matt said to lighten the mood.

"That would be agreeable. I will pass it on to Watari and Near. I've got other pressing cases now that this one is solved. I need to contact the authorities in New York and let them know what you have discovered so they can take the next proper steps."

"Good, glad we could help, L. Good night." Matt said and the L disappeared. He looked down at Mello who was still hunched on the floor.

"Mello, you have to stop this bullshit with Near. There's no reason for it anymore."

"I know, it's an automatic reflex. It's not like I don't care for Near, I do." Matt got out of the chair and sat next to Mello on the floor. He put his fingers under Mello's chin and lifted it so he was staring into his green eyes.

"I know you do, you don't have to explain it to me. " he leaned forward and captured the blonde's mouth with his, kissing him softly. When he pulled back Mello smiled at him.

"I don't know how much more fucked up I'd be if I didn't have you." He said and Matt laughed.

"I don't even want to think about it. Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." He started to stand and Mello stopped him grabbing his hand.

"I'm serious, Matt. I love you." Matt smiled back at him.

"I love you too, and I knew you were serious, so am I. " he ran his hand through the blond hair, smiling.

"I'm also serious when I say I'm starving, let's go eat." He reiterated and this time Mello let him get up and he got up right behind him.

"So what'll it be tonight?" he asked brushing himself off.

"Chinese, I could kill for some Tao's Chicken." Mello nodded in agreement.

"Alright, sounds good." He said and headed for the door, Matt in hot pursuit.

After dinner they walked from China Town to their apartment on the upper East Side. It was a long walk, but it was a beautiful warm evening in the city and there were many bars to stop in along the way in between for a drink and more conversation.

They had first moved here not too long after graduation to see if they could work on their own and be more of a help to L being outside of Whammy's. L at first had not been too keen on their leaving the safety of Whammy's but understood they felt they had to prove themselves not only to themselves but to him so he allowed them to go. In all honesty they were of age to make their own decisions now, it was only out of respect and love for him that they had asked his permission and he acknowledged it. That was something it took him a while to get used to; the fact they were no longer the three little boys that would surround him for a show of affection after working hard on cases, but young men.

Now they were extensions of L when necessary, and when he didn't have anything for them they would check the radar and see what kinds of situations could use their expertise. Like L, it had to be something above and beyond the normal police work, and they would work the case on their own, and submit information to the proper authorities, saying they were working with L, which he allowed. They had discussed going completely on their own, but they didn't want to be competition for L, that he wouldn't stand for, but perhaps they could start their own type of investigational services. Taking cases that had gone cold for the police, missing persons, old murders, things of that nature. They had discussed that over dinner and decided they would go over it with L and see what he thought when they went back home.

They had also discussed the third member of L's heirs who had elected to stay with L and worked with him there. Unlike them he had no wild side or mad desire to be out and about. Near was much more like L than they were personality wise, he preferred to be sequestered away as he worked, his contact with the outside world limited to computer lines and the occasional television show.

They were now in Times Square, sitting in the bar of the Marriot Hotel, watching the sitting go by as the restaurant itself rotated.

"So what are we going to do about your problem with Near? When are you gonna outgrow this rivalry crap?" Matt asked Mello, then regretted how he worded the question when he saw the flash of anger cross his partner's eyes.

"It never mattered to you because you never really cared one way or another, so you don't understand." Mello answered and took another sip of his drink.

"Okay, maybe I worded it wrong, I'm sorry. But this has gone on since we were little kids, Mello. We're adults now, there are no more challenges, no more test scores, no more report cards, there is NOTHING left for you to compete against him for. Certainly not L's affections, you know better than that. How many times has he told you that?"

"I know that Matt, I can't help these feelings I've always had. No matter how hard I tried, I could never do anything as well as Near. He's always managed to best me at everything. I couldn't even rattle him like I did the other kids, he could totally ignore me. Then to have him be better at everything we did in school..it just always pissed me off."

"Why's it so important to be better than him, Mello? What does it prove? It doesn't change anything."

"When we were kids it mattered just because I had to be better than everyone at everything, it was just me. I think it gave me something that made me different from all of the other kids there, I wasn't just another orphan. I was bigger than most of the kids, I could overpower all of them.."

"Yea you were a real terror at Whammy's, everyone was afraid of you." Matt said laughing.

"Yea, except you. That's what attracted me to you, you had the balls to tell me to shut the fuck up." They both laughed at that, remembering when a very loud and boisterous young Mello invaded Matt's game playing space and he turned and very loudly told him exactly that, and shocking the young Mello into stunned silence, and making him want to know just exactly who this guy was who so very easily shut him up.

"Okay, I get it. You were alone and all you had was your pride to make you feel special. Mello, guess what? We were all alone there, until we became heirs to L, then we at least had L. You love Near as a brother, you know that. Stop marring it with these old feelings. Because if you don't I'm just gonna have to kick your ass until you grow the hell up and stop it. Now you owe me at least fifty bucks for the psycho session."

Mello stared at him wide eyed and open mouthed before he realized Matt had done it to him again. On top of that, he was absolutely right. He started laughing and finished his drink.

"You need a better bedside manner, Doc. Let's go." He said climbing off the stool.

"Thank God, I need a cigarette like crazy now." Matt said laughing and Mello pushed him towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Near heard the tail end of L's conversation with Matt and Mello and smiled as he came in. It would be good if they came back to visit soon, he did actually miss them being around, he even missed being picked on sometimes. In one hand he held several files, in the other one of his beloved robots, and he made his way over to his section of the room.

L had his apartment redone so that there was a large section next to where he was where Near could work alongside him, though not underfoot. His computer and screens were set up very much like L's. L provided him with some of his lesser cases to work on, all under his supervision ofcourse, but giving him free reign to make his own decisions, use of contacts, and anything else he would need to solve and clear it out. He would also on occasion provide a little back up for Matt and Mello when they needed contact help. Near was very much like L; he preferred to work alone, sequestered at a desk and computer whereas the other two preferred to be out and about. He found that he was quite happy with his world right now, working alongside the one person he cared for and respected the most.

For L, he couldn't be more proud of his heirs. Always having worked and been alone, he would have never thought he would enjoy having someone alongside him as he worked, but Near was different. Near's temperment was so much like his that when they did work together it was almost in tandem and with no arguments. L's was always the final word on everything if there was ever a question, so that was never a problem. He watched as Near walked past him and sat down in his own chair on the far side of the room. He felt the familiar warmth of affection for the boy, well young man now, before he turned back to his own computer.

"Which one are you working on now, Near?" he asked dipping his fork into the chocolate cake that was sitting next to his keyboard.

"The Van Gogh murders, where each of the victims have one of their ears removed by the killer." L nodded and took another bite of his cake.

"Trophies or just something to do to make himself different from other killers?" Near looked thoughtful for a moment, his finger twirling a piece of his snow white hair, and then looked back at L.

"I don't think those explanations need be exclusive of each other in this case, L." L stopped chewing for a moment and smiled at Near.

"You are quite right, Near. I don't believe they are exclusive of each other as well. He or she is trying to throw you off track. Continue." Near smiled back with that small flush of pride he allowed himself to feel when his theories were proven right and L was pleased.

The door to the apartment opened and Whammy came in, a trolley filled with L's sweets and food for Near. Near turned and eyed the trolley hungrily.

"Whammy how do you always know exactly what I want when I want it?" he asked as Whammy placed the trolley between them. Whammy glanced back at L and then looked back at Near.

"Years of practice, Near." He said and Near grinned while L continued eating his chocolate cake, oblivious to the entire conversation.

The next morning Mello awoke to find Matt wrapped around him. They had both fallen into bed, exhausted from all the walking and had promptly fallen asleep against each other. That wasn't exactly what Mello had in mind while walking home, he had more activity planned, but even he fell asleep after getting out of his clothes and climbing under the covers. He slid out of Matt's grasp and an evil grin covered his face. He slid down underneath the covers, his hands reaching down between Matt's leg's and grasping his flaccid cock. Matt made a noise in his sleep as Mello began to stroke him, which became an all out groan when his tongue crept out and licked around the tip.

Matt's eyes shot open as his body began to react to what Mello was doing, the feelings reaching his brain and shooting him out of his deep sleep with a start. He looked down to see a big lump under the covers and he would have laughed except that was the moment Mello decided to deep throat him. He practically screamed and grabbed at the sheets on the bed.

Mello laughed around Matt's rapidly growing cock which only made Matt cry out louder, his head slamming back against the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut in pure ecstasy. Mello sucked and licked the way he did his favorite chocolate bar, concentrating more around the tip, dipping his tongue in, delighting in the precum he found there. e

He withdrew long enough to lick two fingers and reached down and slid one around Matt's entrance, rubbing around the ring of tight muscles before slowing plunging it inside. He grinned hearing Matt cry out his name and began pumping his finger in and out in time to how he was sucking him. He then pushed the second finger in, curling them to reach Matt's prostate.

"Mello…I can't…oh god…" Matt cried out and with one last suck from Mello he came, Mello swallowing every drop as Matt's warm essence filled his mouth. When Matt was spent he crawled up his body, popping his head out of the covers, watching Matt trying to gather himself back into a coherent human.

"Good morning!" he called cheerfully and Matt started laughing.

"Damn and all I usually look forward to for me to wake up is coffee and a cigarette…fuck that!" Mello laughed and crawled up to Matt's mouth and kissed him, his tongue forcing his way into the red head's mouth, totally taking it over, beating his tongue back into submission as he explored every part of it. He finally released him and Matt took a deep breath and grinned up at him.

"Now I know you're not done, come on big boy give it to me!" Mello laughed and then growled at him, throwing the covers back off the bed, grabbing Matt and flinging him over onto his stomach, pulling him up onto his knees.

"Tell me how badly you want it, Matt." He growled digging around for the lube.

"How badly do I want you, let me count the ways…" Matt said laughing and wagging his ass at Mello. Mello had found the lube and finished slathering it on his cock and was position at Matt's entrance when his lover decided to waggle his ass at him. He stopped and slapped Matt's ass before grabbing it again and holding him in place. Matt cried out with the slap and then again as Mello pushed himself into him with no hesitation.

"I'm all yours…" Mello whispered slamming into him while holding Matt in place. Matt groaned and moved back against him, meeting his every thrust, enjoying the rough treatment as he always did. Mello reached around and took Matt's cock in his hand, and began pumping him, knowing he wasn't going to last long. They moved together in rhythm, the room filled with the sounds of the cries of lust and ecstasy until Mello felt Matt's muscles tighten around him. He picked up the pace of his thrusts as he stroked him harder until Matt exploded onto his hand and the squeezing of his own cock by Matt's muscles pushed him over the edge as he slammed into him one last time. Mello held onto Matt as he rode out his orgasm, then both of them tumbled down to the bed in exhaustion.

After a few moments, Mello reached out and pulled Matt to him, stroking his hair with one hand while the other made little circles on Matt's chest. The red head looked up and stared into Mello's bright green eyes.

"I love you Mello, but if you're trying to start up again you have to wait till my ass heals!" he said with his trademark grin. Mello stopped stroking his chest and looked seriously back at him.

"Did I really hurt you this time? I'm sorry…" he started and Matt shook his head.

"No, I'm just messing with you. You know I love it when you're a beast." He answered then reached up and kissed Mello deeply. Mello relaxed and held Matt against him.

"Plans for the day?" Mello asked.

"We've got some loose ends to tighten up. I saw an interesting case happening in Tokyo. Some dirt bag is taking ears as trophies after he kills his victims. I'm sure L's already on it, but it caught my eye so I thought I'd study up on it and see what L's doing with it when we visit. Other than that I think we can work on getting a flight back to Whammy's."

"What do you think he's gonna think of us wanting to start on our own?" Matt shook his head at Mello's question.

"I don't know. I think part of him is going to really not like it, he looks at us as his heirs more than anything else, and I don't think he's going to want us delving into things that might be dangerous on our own."

"He let us get this far on our own." Mello reminded him.

"Yea, I know and that gives me hope that he's not going to be too upset with this idea. I mean, it's unrealistic that we should just sit around waiting for him to retire or…."Matt suddenly looked away, "or die." Mello stared at him horrified.

"Matt don't say that, jeezus it makes us sound like vultures!" Mello sat up and reached his bedside table and found a chocolate bar. Matt watched him and knew he had inadvertently upset him with the thought of L's death.

"I'm sorry Mello, I didn't mean to upset you with that, I was just making a point." Mello sighed.

"Yea, I know and it makes sense. I just don't like to think about what would happen if.."

"Then don't. Besides, it'll never happen. He doesn't lend himself to situations that would be dangerous for him very often. I think what will happen is he'll find a nice girl someday and might want to give up being L." Mello snorted.

"L would never give up being L, especially not for some girl." He raised his eyebrows and looked at Matt, "Especially not for some GIRL." He emphasized and started laughing as Matt's eyes grew wide at the implication.

"You mean L is..he's gay? He's like us?" Matt asked incredulous. Mello nodded and snapped a piece of chocolate.

"I think he might even be bi, but remember when I talked to him about us a few years ago he said he wasn't surprised and that it didn't bother him at all so not to worry about it? He also told me that he was of the opinion that he leaned more in this direction as well, although he never really had the opportunity to follow it through, and thought he probably never would, but that he was glad we had been able to."

"You never told me that when you said you talked to him about us! Why didn't you tell me then?" Mello shrugged at the question.

"At the time I didn't think it was my place to mention it, but enough time has passed I don't think he'd mind now. Besides, I had to stop that road you were on, L give up being L for anybody is ridiculous, but especially for a girl." They both laughed then and felt another bond between them and L strengthen.

"Mello…what about Near? Which way do you think he swings?" Matt asked and Mello burst out laughing.

"Neither. He's a fucking eunuch!" he said and both he and Matt broke into laughter.

"Okay," Matt finally said stretching, "Time to get up and get things going. Shower first though." He said getting up and heading for the bathroom. Mello got up as well and started following him into the bathroom.

"Shower, eh? That sounds like fun." He said leering at Matt and started chasing him into the bathroom, with Matt screaming like a girl and covering his ass with his hands. The sight made Mello start laughing so hard that he had to stop running and that gave Matt ample time to run into the bathroom, slam the door and lock it.

"That's okay, I know where you live." Mello said still laughing and he could hear Matt laughing behind the door. Then he heard the sound of the lock and the door opened a crack and he could see blue eyes behind the opening.

"Promise to be nice and I'll let you in." came Matt's voice from the crack in the door. Mello sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I promise." He said grinning and Matt opened the door. Mello went to him and grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply, grinding against him as he did so. Matt sighed in the kiss, closing his eyes and his body reacting to the grinding.

"Cut it out Mello, we have to get started." He warned backing away from him.

"That's what I was trying to do.."Mello grinned at him and Matt threw a towel at him laughing.

"Yea, no kidding." He said as Mello attacked him again, and he just decided to give up. They weren't in any rush anyway…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They spent the next few days tying up lose ends, submitting information to the proper authorities so they could end their cases. The thought of a visit home seemed more and more exciting to them as they thought about it, it had been almost three years since they'd moved to New York. Matt was able to get them a flight to England for Friday and that made it even better.

Mello continued to study the Van Gogh murders in Japan. He found the case fascinating, as they seemed to be random in the victims at least so it seemed. He spent most of the day and evening after they wrapped up their cases on the computer, making notes of what he learned. He had Matt hack into the Japanese NPA to see what they had in the way of suspects and found they had precious little.

"Do you think he's working on this case?" Mello asked Matt as he leaned back in the chair, his favorite game beeping in the background. Matt snorted in answer and looked at him.

"Come on Mello, a case like that? You know he's all over that." Mello grinned.

"Maybe we could work on this case together while we're there." He said hopefully and Matt nodded.

"I don't see why not. It'll be good for you, make you humble again when you're up against the master." He said and laughed. Mello smirked at him and turned back to the computer.

Matt watched him for a few moments, enjoying the childish excitement that was on Mello's face as he went over more information. One thing he'd always wanted to do was to work with L as an equal, instead of just a student. He knew Mello wanted to prove to him how well he had learned and that he had his own ways of being able to handle cases as well. That was part of the reason he had wanted to move away on his own, and Matt knew it. Now that he had been able to prove himself in that way, now he wanted to really work with L one on one. It looked like he would get his opportunity.

While Matt slept during most of the flight, Mello continued to work on his laptop with the case. He didn't want L to ask him anything about the case that he couldn't answer. He even knew the names of the lead detectives on the case, one Light Yagami seemed to be in charge, the others Touta Matsuda and Shuichi Aizawa also assigned. He knew what evidence there was, though it was very little, that it was always the same ear from each victim, and that they were all strangled. He studied so hard that he eventually fell asleep, his seat belt the only thing keeping him from falling face first into the laptop on the drop down tray in front of him. Matt woke up at one point to find his partner leaning forward towards the table fast asleep, so he sat him back, turned off the laptop and put the tray back up, putting the laptop between the seats. He then leaned over and kissed Mello's cheek, and fell back asleep himself.

Watari was waiting for them when the got off the plane. They both ran to him, more thrilled to see him than they realized. Watari was quite surprised when both young men were suddenly upon him and he struggled to stay upright.

"It is very good to see both of you as well," he said smiling, "The car is right in front." He reached for their bags but they both refused.

"We've got these, Watari we're big boys now," Mello said pulling out a chocolate bar, "All you have to do is drive." Watari nodded and led them to the familiar black Mercedes…and a very familiar white haired young man leaning against it. He broke into a huge grin when the two emerged from the doors of the airport. Matt reached him first and Mello stuck out a hand to shake Matt's hello. Matt took it and then pulled the surprised albino against him into a hug.

"Asshole, you think I flew all this way after all this time to shake your hand!" Matt said as he hugged him. Near tensed for just a moment and then allowed himself to return the hug. When Matt released him he looked at Mello who looked uncertain for a moment and then he too gave Near a hug, although not quite as long as Matt did.

"It is good to see you, Near." He said once he let go and Near smiled gratefully.

"It is good to see you, too." He said happily, seeing in Mello's eyes that he did mean it. Watari had opened the door for them as they were greeting each other, and walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. Mello crawled in first and sat down, only to yell and jump up pulling something out from behind him. He growled when he saw what it was.

"Geez Near, this damned robot almost went up my ass!" he yelled tossing it at Near. Matt fell in the car laughing and Near couldn't hide his giggle either, once he realized his robot was unharmed. No one saw the very amused smirk on Watari's face as he put the car into gear and pulled out into traffic; the boys were most definitely back.

L wouldn't admit to himself how excited he was knowing the boys were on their way back, yet he couldn't stay away from the main window in his office that opened to front yard and the driveway. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he saw the car pull into the driveway and stop. Then he watched as Matt, Near and then Mello got out of the back and a huge smile adorned his face. He hadn't even realized until now just how much he had missed having them around. They were his boys, his family as much as they were his heirs, and he had definitely missed them.

It was only a few moments before the door blew open as it used to when they were kids and wanted to see him, but these were no kids that came into his apartment now. They were now young men, whom he hadn't seen in three years. He could see subtle changes in them as they came through the door, and for just a few moments they merely stood across the room from each other and just took each other in. Mello started walking towards him at the same time L started walking towards them. Then the walk turned into a full out run and Mello was suddenly on him. He held the blonde against him for a few moments until Mello pulled away, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, L." he said and stared into those bottomless black eyes that now looked at him quizzically.

"Interesting way to say hello, Mello. But I've learned to expect the unusual from you." He looked up at Matt who he held out one arm to, and Matt came flying into it, hugging him just as hard as Mello, who had stepped out of the way.

"Hello, L! Is that better?" Matt asked when he pulled away and L chuckled. Watari came in and picked up their bags.

"Your bags will be in your old room." He said and took them out before they could protest. They both finally stepped away from L and he walked over to the couch, grabbing a lollipop from one of his candy bowls as he folded himself on it. Near walked over to his desk beyond L's and sat down, as he felt this would be Matt and Mello's time with L. They both then suddenly noticed the extension to L's apartment and the setup that Near sat in front of.

"WOW near that is some sweet set-up." Mello said walking over to him and looking around.

"Yes, it is very functional. L and I are far enough apart where we don't get in each other's way, and yet we're close enough so that if we need to bounce information we can do so without having to call each other or walk from room to room." Mello nodded and looked at all the screens and equipment. They had similar in their New York apartment, but this was different, it was with L. He smiled at Near and leaned closer to him.

"It must be just a bit intimidating though, once in a while. He can see your every move."

"Indeed. It keeps me on my toes at all times, can't ever let down my guard. I never know when he's watching."

"Still, it must be awesome, kind of gratifying to be working along side him like this." Mello said almost wistfully and then grinned remembering the case. He turned and went back to L as Matt continued to peruse Near's space. He sat down next to L just as Watari came in bearing gifts of snacks and drinks. He placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of Mello, complete with whipped cream and a cherry while refreshing L's coffee. L looked at the hot chocolate and then looked up at Watari, his eyes bigger than usual. Watari smiled and nodded, leaving the room to return a few moments later with another mug of hot chocolate and sat it in front of L, his having three cherries on top. L smiled his thanks at Watari and picked up the steaming mug, picking the cherries off first to savor. Mello took a tentative swallow of the hot liquid and decided this would be the best time to bring up the case.

"L…I know you're probably working on the Van Gogh case. I've been studying recently and I thought it would be great if I could talk with you over some of the aspects of the case." L nodded.

"Yes, an extremely interesting case," He said popping the second cherry into his mouth, "It is primarily Near's case, however. I'm giving him my input, ofcourse, but he's been doing most of the investigative work." Mello's hopeful face expression fell into one of surprise and disappointment.

"It's NEAR's case? Not yours?" L looked over at Mello, not understanding why he suddenly looked so upset.

"Yes, mostly. I'm working on it as well, we're doing it as a bit of collaboration, although he's got the lead on it. Why..do you see it as a problem?" he asked.

Matt knew immediately what the problem was and knew he had to get to Mello to see if he could stem the explosion he could feel was happening inside of Mello. Mello stood up, staring at Near and then at L. He tried to stem the anger and disappointment that was rising in him, but he couldn't. He had worked so hard at knowing this case, hoping that he could impress L with his knowledge of what was happening, to sit with L and perhaps work with him on it. But no, it was Near's case, Near was already working on it with L, ofcourse he was. L knew Mello well enough to know that something was about to happen, but he was still completely confused as to why.

"I studied that case for days, L. I've learned everything I possibly could so that I would be ready for any question you might ask me about it I thought we could…that I could…but no, as usual Near is ahead of me in even this! I fucking HATE you, Near!" he finally shouted and stormed out of the door, slamming it behind him. Matt had tried to hold him but had failed and could only stare after him as he ran out of the door. Matt turned to Near and went back to the completely surprised young man.

"He doesn't mean it Near, he's just upset, you know Mello. I'm sorry he said it."

"I don't understand..what did I do?" Near asked him wide eyed.

"Nothing, you're just here. Mello had thought he could work with L on this case, he didn't stop to consider that if L was working on it, you would be too. Don't worry, it will blow over." He then walked to L who had stood up, his hands in his pockets staring at the door.

"L, I'm so sorry, I'll talk to Mello.." L turned to look at him and he stopped talking, that look in his L's eyes not something he was going to challenge.

"First of all Matt, you need to stop apologizing for Mello. As long as you do that, he will continue to behave in this manner without thinking of the consequences. He needs to take responsibility for his actions. Secondly, I will talk to Mello." Matt watched the darkness deepen in L's eyes and was damn glad he wasn't Mello.

"Okay, but L…" he reached out and grabbed L's arm. L turned to look at him, that look trained on him and he backed up a few steps.

"I…I just wanted to say that it's because he loves you that he..he's so upset, L. He's always wanted to work one on one with you. He wants to show you what he's learned. Please…please remember that while you're tearing him a new one, okay?" L's eyes softened for a moment and he smiled.

"Okay." He said and followed Mello out of the door.

Mello screamed at the top of his lungs the minute he ran into the room and slammed the door behind him. He picked up the bags on the bed and threw them to the floor, kicking them across the room. All that studying, all that work to make sure he was ready for L and fucking Near is running it. He heard the door behind him open and figuring it was Matt he didn't turn around.

"Don't say a goddamn thing to me! You know how hard I worked on this, it's not fucking fair!'

"Neither is it fair to blame Near for something he had no idea of."

Mello turned around, terrified of the voice he just heard, and stared into the very angry, frightening eyes of L. He backed up against the bed as L walked towards him, his hands in his pockets, eyes boring into Mello's.

"Nor is it fair that you turn a very pleasant reunion into a selfish, childish tirade in my home." Mello stopped backing up and tried to plead his case.

"You don't understand, L I worked, I studied this case! I…"

"Didn't stop to think of all the possibilities. You knew I would be working on this case because it was the type of case I enjoy. You also knew that Near was here working with me. Why would you not suppose that we would be working on this case together? It is true that there are some cases I work on alone, but there are others we share. This should have been a consideration before you put all of your interests in working with me."

Mello stared back at L, ready to argue back but realizing he was right. He knew Near was here, he worked with Near through the computer on cases that he and L were working on as well, he should taken that into consideration when he was planning, he really should have.

"But this is not the real reason behind this upset, is it?" L said finally coming to him, "There is a deeper, underlying reason which has been at the root of most of your upsets with Near, and this is no exception."

"I don't know what you mean…" he recoiled as L's eyes flared even hotter at him.

"Do not pretend ignorance at this. Since you were a child you have always felt you were in extreme competition with Near, always trying to best him, you always felt you were second to him in everything. While that may be been true in test scores and attendance records, it is not true in everything." Mello looked away from him and sat on the bed he was backed into.

"You can't tell me that Near isn't number one in your book as well, as an heir, as a partner.."

"L does not have a partner, you know that. Near is working with me because he needs to learn just as you and Matt do. You decided to leave and go elsewhere, you could have remained here and been at my side, but you chose not to. I do not blame you for wanting to try being on your own; I am proud that you took that chance and have done so well at it. Do not blame Near because he chose to remain here. While it is true that Near is first in line, it is simply because his scores were higher and mostly because his temperament is better suited than yours. Something that you have just proven again."

Mello looked up at him at that, his own eyes flaring in protest, but he knew L was right. He had acted like a child yet again, and even worse, directly in front of L. He looked down again, unable to face L's stare any longer. L had never raised his voice, his voice had remained the same, even if a bit more strident, but he never raised it. This made it much worse, when he had every right to yell at him. He felt warm tears run down his face as everything L said hit home. He heard L sigh and he looked up to see him run his hands through his unruly hair; that meant he was about to say something he wasn't completely comfortable saying. He prepared himself for the worst; perhaps this time he had pushed L too far.

"But there is one thing you must remember, there is no second in the way I feel about you and the others. Each one of you hold an equal place, you are all my family, I care deeply for each one of you, which means I care a great deal for you, Mello. Please do not forget that. I have to do what I feel is correct in being L; I cannot favor one for the other in this. I have to go by the numbers, what's in front of me." Mello nodded and stood up and faced L again.

"I'm so sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to behave so childishly, I didn't think, I just…"

"Acted emotionally. This is something you must work on, but I have faith you will be able to conquer it. Now, let us go back and put this behind us. You must apologize to Near, however.' Mello nodded and looked back at L, and was glad to see his eyes had softened, and there was the hint of a smile on his face. He stepped closer and put his arms around the man he loved as a father, and was glad to feel his hug returned. He pulled away and looked at him and could see the affection reflected in those eyes. He took a deep breath and stepped away.

"Alright, I am ready to go back and apologize to Near, and Matt. I'm sure I put him in an awkward position too." L nodded and smiled.

"Very good, a step forward already." He said and headed for the door, Mello directly behind him.

When they arrived, Matt was with Near at his desk, obviously checking out his equipment. Mello immediately went to Near, Matt getting out of the way and walking back towards L. Near looked up at Mello, not sure what he was going to hear next.

"Near, I need to apologize for what I just did. I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking I was just being ridiculous. Ofcourse you would be working on that case, it just makes so much sense. Can we forget it and pretend it didn't happen?" Near smiled and nodded, his ever-present robot forgotten for a moment.

"Yes, that would be the best way. But, Mello…would you mind if we got together on this case? I would be greatly interested on what you've come up with." Mello blinked a couple of times and then grinned.

"Absolutely, Near! Let me get my notes!" he said excitedly and then ran back out of the door to their room to get them out of his bag. Matt and L looked at each other, a smiled on both of their faces.

"It seems all of his study will be justified after all." L stated as Mello flew back into the room and grabbed a chair to sit next to near. He turned back to Matt for a moment.

"Matt, I'm sorry I screwed up again and put you in a bad position." He called back smiling and turned back to Near.

"Yes, our little boy is growing up." Matt said and L couldn't help laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt enjoyed watching Mello so deeply involved in a case with Near, it meant he had been right all along, they could work together as long as Mello forgot the competition aspect of their relationship. Not to mention he reaped the benefits at night as a thoroughly happy and relaxed Mello was also an insatiable, horny Mello.

At the moment they were sitting in the back of the building, leaning against a tree and watching the kids who were outside running around, screaming and laughing. Matt took a long drag on his cigarette and laughed as a couple of the over enthusiastic boys ran into each other, knocking the wind out of each other and hitting the ground.

"Wow, that was special." He said continuing to laugh and Mello joined him.

"We were never that stupid." He commented and Matt responded by blowing smoke into his face.

"WE weren't, YOU were. You don't remember the trees you ran into because you were so busy looking behind you to notice them in front of you? Or the grass you ate because you were always hitting the ground because your feet couldn't keep up with you?" Mello frowned at the smoke and pushed Matt away from him.

"At least I was up and moving most of the time. Getting you to drop that and get up and play was next to impossible!" he retorted, pointing at Matt's game. Matt shrugged, completely unfazed by the accusation.

"Yea, well I missed out on all the stitches you got too, wow, sorry I missed that." Mello reached over and pushed Matt to the ground and then straddled him, holding him down.

"Are you trying to piss me off? I think all those things contributed to what I am now, right?" Matt looked up into Mello's face, smiling at the smirk that he found there and carefully moved his legs to quickly draw them back and push Mello off of him with his feet. Mello flew backwards, landed on his back and Matt got up and sat on Mello's legs and laughed.

"You're right, you're my hero and it's all due to you running into trees when you were a kid!" Mello sat up and grabbed Matt, bringing him down so they were face to face. Then he leant up and kissed him.

"You're such a pain in my ass." He told him when he pulled his mouth away and smiled.

"I love you too." He said and leant down to kiss Mello again when the sound of someone clearing his throat made him stop and look up. They both gasped and scrambled to get to their feet once they realized L was standing there staring at them.

"I do not believe such open displays of affection are proper in the presence of the children." He said simply and both Matt and Mello nodded.

"Sorry, we kind of forgot the kids were over there." Matt said and L's expression softened.

"I am quite sure they won't have nightmares over it, but I think it would be best if that wasn't a normal occurrence. You understand it is not that I don't approve, I don't approve of anyone making out in front of the students." They nodded again and then L smiled.

"Have you two had lunch, or were you too…busy to be hungry?" Mello nervously reached for a candy bar as Matt laughed.

"No we haven't had lunch yet, L. We actually were watching the kids for a long time, we just kinda forgot about lunch." L nodded and began to walk towards the building, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face.

"Then come join me, Watari has brought some things I think you would enjoy." He said and they both fell into step behind him.

Upon arriving at L's apartment the first thing they noticed was the table was set and there was food all around the table. The second thing they noticed was that Near wasn't there.

"Isn't Near going to eat with us?" Mello asked as he sat down. L shook his head.

"Near was here until the very early hours of this morning, a long time after you left. I made him go down and get some rest; he ate something before he went." Mello smirked.

"He really is like you, isn't he?" L stopped in the middle of picking up his fork and thought for a moment.

"In some things that is unfortunate, I suppose. It is only because he holds respect for me that I was able to make him go to bed. I am sure I defied Watari's requests for this kind of things many times in my lifetime, and it wasn't that I don't respect him, but just because I am far too stubborn." He then continued to grab a piece of melon with his fork in his style. Matt elbowed Mello as he watched L use the fork with just his forefinger and thumb and deftly get a piece of his melon to his mouth. They both giggled quietly, until L lifted his eyes and stared at them, making them both nearly choke on their food.

"Am I doing something amusing that I am not aware of?" he asked, and they hastily shook their heads.

"No..no L it's just..something we've always loved watching you do since we were kids." Matt explained, "The way you hold your fork..we always thought it was so cool and we haven't seen it in a while…that's all." L's head tilted to one side as he listened and then looked down at his fork and then back at them.

"I see. Cool?" he asked and they both broke up laughing.

"Yes, so cool L. No one else in the world eats like that!" Mello said and L nodded.

"Ofcourse not, no one else is L." he said quite seriously and they were off and laughing again. L smiled at them and continued to eat, thoroughly enjoying having his boys again.

Near walked back in a couple of hours later s to find Mello sitting at his desk going over some new information. He sat down next to Mello in the extra chair and surveyed the screens around Mello's head.

"There hasn't been another victim, which is off from what the killer's pattern has been." Mello told him and Near nodded looking at a feed from Japan.

"It appears the NPA is a bit confused as well; it must be a first for Detective Yagami." He said.

"I am sure Detective Yagami will not have a problem with this for very long; we are working together on several avenues." L said as he stood up from his desk. "If you would excuse me, Roger has requested I come down to a meeting with he and Watari, despite the fact that I have more important things to attend to. I shouldn't be long." He said as he walked towards the door and then out.

"Ofcourse he's going to defend Yagami, I think he has a soft spot for him." Near said after L had left. Matt looked up from his game and grinned.

"Really? Who is this Detective Yagami?" Near beckoned him over to where he was and hit a few buttons on the keyboard. A picture and service record of one Light Yagami appeared on the screens; Mello whistled.

"Way cute!" he said and then ducked as Matt swung at him, "Well he is, I can't help but tell the truth!" he said. Matt looked up at the pictures and had to agree. Staring back at him was a very attractive young man with amber eyes and auburn hair; his hair and suit impeccable.

"Not only is he attractive he's near genius in his intellect; rivaling L's IQ actually," Near added, "He practically walked through school, securing a top spot in To oh University and graduating with every honor imaginable. Then on to the NPA, where by the way, his father is a high ranking Chief of Police where he just practically walked into whatever he wanted his scores were so high."

"L would be crazy not to be attracted to this guy, there's no wrong here." Matt said reading Yagami's service record.

"I believe the attraction is mutual," Near continued, "I have noticed that L had given him the right to call in on the line that is used exclusively by his contacts. They have conversations that don't always include the case. L has worked with him several times before, and he is the only one L will work with when something comes up in Japan, and that is very unlike L. As long as they can understand him, L generally doesn't pick and choose who he communicates with, but when it comes to Japan, it's only Light Yagami."

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. This was too awesome to be true; their L had a crush on someone? And apparently the feelings were reciprocated.

"Oh we have to get these two together!" Mello said and then looked at Near, "What are the chances we could get L to want to go to Japan and work on this on location? I know he does it on certain cases, couldn't this be one?"

"Not to burst a bubble, Mello but what if we do get to Japan? L doesn't meet anyone personally, it's too dangerous. And if they do manage to meet, then what? This is L we're talking about, how can he possibly have a relationship with anyone? He lives and works here, Yagami is in Japan. It can't really amount to much if they're this far apart!" Near told them. Mello sighed and smacked Near in the back of his head.

"For Christ's sakes stop sinking the ship before it even leaves the fucking dock!" he said to him and Matt laughed.

"There are a couple of valid points there, Near but if it's going to work out they'll figure out a way. But we owe it to L to push him into this somehow. If there's a chance he can find someone to make him happy, we have to try and help him find it." Near nodded but still looked uncertain, in fact he looked truly unhappy with it. His fingers twirling furiously in his hair, as his other hand clutched his robot. Matt and Mello looked at him and then each other and began to understand.

"Near, he's not going to love you any less if he finds someone. As close as you are to him, there' definitely a couple of things you can't provide for him!" Mello said winking and a blush rose to Near's cheeks as he realized what he meant.

"You're disgusting, Mello!" he said and pushed him away as the blonde laughed at his embarrassment, reaching for his chocolate.

"C'mon now, this could be great for us. Maybe he'll be less quick to turn those eyes on us if he gets some relief, you know?" Mello continued laughing and Matt joined in. Near, however, failed to appreciate the joke.

"Is that all you guys think about? You think sex is going to fix everything?" he asked them, angry that his own emotions were showing.

"C'mon if you'd ever had it you'd know it's good for practically anything that ails you!" Mello said with a big grin and then immediately regretted it when Near looked at him as if he'd been punched.

"Why are you so sure I haven't? Am I that abhorrent?" he asked and Mello quickly backed pedaled.

"No, Near it's not like that. But for the same reasons that L hasn't, you're so wrapped up in your work you don't socialize. How can you meet someone if you stay in this corner all the time? Have you even looked at some of the girls that are here? The senior class has some awesome looking ladies, why don't you introduce yourself to a couple? Unless ofcourse you swing our way.." Near shook his head violently.

"No, I don't swing your or L's way, and how can I possibly talk to any of the girls here? They're about to graduate, they'll move away, what's the point of that?"

"There you go again blowing up the damn ship, you don't know what the situation can hold for you unless you try, Near!"

"I know you're thinking of the future, if you should become L for any reason you think it would effectively end any relationship. That's not true you know. Just because L stayed single doesn't mean it has to be that way. You'd have to find a special person who would understand, but it could be done. Don't close yourself off because you feel you're destined to be L." Matt added, putting his hand on the white haired boy's shoulder.

Near looked at them both and realized that they had managed to voice all of his fears about his emotional life in just a few minutes. How had they done that? Oh, yes they were genii as well, weren't they? He smiled at them both and nodded.

"I'll think about it, okay?" he said finally and they other two smiled back at him and nodded.

"That's more than we had when we started this conversation," Matt said and ruffled Near's hair as Near drew back in horror.

"Now, what are we gonna do about L's little problem, eh?" Mello asked and they all put their brains in gear to figure a way to get their mentor and Light Yagami together.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellllooo! I apologize if it seems the story has veered away from being simply an MxM story and has become inclusive with L and Near. It just started working out that way, but believe me, MxM are the main thrust of the story.

Chapter 5

Matt awoke the next morning very early, before sunrise. He wasn't sure why he suddenly woke that early, he just did. He got out of bed without waking Mello, pulled on his pants, grabbed his cigarettes and went outside in the back.

He always appreciated the beauty of Whammy's. After you got past the fence and the driveway, there were trees and what seemed like endless land. The grass and bushes were always perfectly kept, the trees lush and many perfect for climbing. There were gardens of flowers in the front and back, and some that even bore vegetables and herbs; and what seemed like an endless play area.

There was an area behind the mansion that was all trees that hid a small brook that you couldn't see until you were almost on it. He could remember hot days when he and Mello and Near would sneak down there at night and go swimming; and the times L would join them and it would turn into more fun than they thought possible. If you had to be an orphan, this was the place to be.

He also remembered that the amount of fun they had was in direct correlation with how hard they had to work. The teachers were tough on them, but L was even tougher, expecting nothing less than what he felt was their best and what they were capable of. But no matter how hard he was on them¸ he didn't push them beyond endurance and there was always just as much affection and non-work related attention.

They had known early on that being affectionate with them was very difficult for him, it was awkward for him at first, and there were still times he seemed unsure. Matt remembered the first time L reached out to touch him, to pat his head – it was almost comical how stiff L was, but at least he tried.

He took a long drag on his cigarette as he watched the sun begin to rise over the treetops, the birds greeting it with more noise than his un-caffinated head wanted to hear. He looked up at the mansion and suddenly saw L standing in his private balcony that oversaw the entire property. He waved and L acknowledged it; then gestured towards his coffee cup. Matt took that as an invitation for coffee and he practically ran back into the mansion and up to L's private suites.

He knocked lightly and came into the apartment, zeroing in on the aroma of fresh coffee and going to the pot sitting on the table. There were several cups; obviously Watari knew they would be up there eventually. He made himself a cup and then took it with him as he made his way out to the balcony. L turned with a smile as Matt joined him then turned back to look at the horizon.

"I am surprised you are awake so early." He said to the redhead, standing at the railing, rather than sitting in one of the two chairs that were out there along with a small table.

"So am I. It just happened. But you can't beat the view." Matt answered sipping at the excellent coffee. L nodded.

"I find it peaceful and soothing to me lately," L answered still watching the sky, it helps me keep things in perspective." Matt got closer as he heard more behind those words than the words themselves. He looked at L's face and saw what he expected to see – nothing. The large dark eyes stared forward into the horizon; the brilliant colors of the sunrise reflected there, nothing else.

"L, is something wrong?" he ventured, putting his coffee on the table as he pulled out another cigarette. L turned slightly to stare at Matt, then looked away again.

"There is nothing wrong. I am…concerned over new revelations about myself and am at somewhat at a loss of how to address them." He turned fully and gazed at Matt for a moment, Matt feeling as if he were being x-rayed for a few moments, but he had gotten used to L's gazes.

"How is your relationship with Mello working?" he asked suddenly. Matt blew smoke away from L and tried not to show how surprised he was by the sudden question.

"We're doing fine. Mello is definitely not easy and as you pointed out I do tend to enable his behavior, but we're happy. Why do you ask?" L listened, his head tilted to one side as he did.

"Does your relationship interfere with your work? I have discerned no difference, but I wonder if it requires more concentration to work with someone you are in a relationship with."

Matt was confused with this line of conversation. L had never spoken of their relationship before, and he couldn't imagine where this was leading. Then a small idea began to work its way through and he tried not to smile.

"To be honest, it's natural for us. But we've known each other for so long that we already know each other's habits, how we work. It really isn't a problem. I have to admit to some…distractions but a quick punch in the head usually works." L looked slightly alarmed at that and Matt laughed.

"I'm kidding, well maybe not completely, but the reality is, it works for us. Is there…a reason for this line of questioning L?"

"I never do anything without a reason, I'm sure you know this." He watched, as it appeared L was struggling with what he wanted to say next.

"So, are you thinking about going to Japan on this case? I'm surprised you haven't actually, there's so much going on with it." He actually saw the change in L's eyes when he changed the direction of the conversation, he actually looked grateful. He obviously wasn't ready quite yet to say everything that was on his mind, but he had made it clear to Matt what the subject matter really was.

"That eventuality has crossed my mind for several reasons. I usually send Watari to do the hands on part of it for me, but this time I think I need to get involved myself."

"Well, be prepared for the rest of us to tag along, especially Mello since he's been working so hard on this case." L nodded and then thought for a moment.

"I would assume Near would prefer to stay, he's even more reticent to any kind of change than I am, but of course I will offer him the choice." Matt tried not to smirk when he asked the next question.

"Are you planning on meeting that detective you mentioned last night, what was it…Bright Yagami.?" L's eyes narrowed for a moment and Matt almost forgot to blow out the smoke he had inhaled.

"It is Light Yagami, which I am sure you know perfectly well and I meet no one."

"Well, I know you haven't before and for good reason, but, if you don't mind me saying so, it seems you like working with this guy, so maybe you could find a way." L was quiet for a moment and then he turned to Matt with more emotion in his face than Matt could ever remember seeing.

"I find that I am attracted to Detective Yagami's intellect and style in a way I have not ever been before with anyone else and I am not quite sure how to handle the situation."

Matt snorted.

"Oh yea, and the fact he's pretty hot didn't go past you either I'm sure." He saw L's pale skin color slightly and he tried not to giggle.

"Be that as it may, I am…uncomfortable with speaking about this, I am uncomfortable thinking about this, and yet it stays forefront in my mind."

"L, there is nothing wrong with being attracted to someone, even the great L is human first. But you have to decide what you want to do about it. Let's go to Japan and once we're there you can decided exactly what you want to do."

"I may be human, Matt but my lifestyle has not allowed me to think about anything so trivial as attraction to anyone. I am not even sure such a thing is possible. I have never felt the desire to even try before." Matt moved closer to L and placed a hand on his arm.

"Listen, you can't go by me and Mello because we've been together most of our lives, so trying to decide to meet someone you're attracted to would be unnerving for anyone, and for you there's all this extra baggage. I would think the best way is one little step at a time, L. We'll go to Japan, keep the dialogue up between you guys and see from there. Between all of us we have to figure something out!" L stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed, but a small smile did find it's way on his face.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable having such a discussion spread out amongst the three of you, but I have no other options. Nor do I trust anyone else with such information." He turned and headed back inside and then stopped for a moment.

"Matt, I appreciate your giving me your thoughts in this matter." He said without turning around and continued into the apartment. Matt didn't think he'd ever wipe the grin off of his face that was on there right now. L had just thanked him for talking to him, he could step in a pile of dog poo barefoot and it wouldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He had to go wake up Mello.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Matt was fairly bouncing down the hall to get to his and Mello's room. He ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Mello! Mello, wake up! You won't believe what just happened!"he said shaking the lump under the covers. Then a very loud growl emanated from the lump making Matt stop and back up. His eyes went to the clock and he realized it was barely seven a.m. Mello was never up this early and obviously he had no intention of it today. Mello didn't do anything else, obviously assuming the growl was warning enough.

"No, come on you need to wake up! We have to talk!" Matt insisted and pulled the blankets away from Mello, revealing a very naked and very angered Mello.

"What the fuck, Matt? The house better be on fire or I'm kicking your ass!" he warned rubbing his eyes.

"No, the house isn't on fire but it's about L…" Mello's eye cleared immediately and he stared at Matt.

"What about L? Did something happen to L?' he yelled jumping out of bed and Matt laughed.

"No, you idiot L's fine. But we talked this morning about his fascination with that detective guy in Japan. It's serious Mello, we really have to do something to help him meet this guy."

"You woke me up and scared the crap out of me for that? Christ, Matt…" Mello groaned and sat back on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but this is really important to him and he doesn't have the first idea of what to do. He wants to go to Japan and take us with him to not only work on the case but work on getting to know this detective. You know how difficult this is going to be with him being who he is." Mello sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He got up and groped around for a candy bar and upon finding one got back on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"So, we're going to Japan. Sweet." He said taking a bite.

"Yes, but don't miss the big picture here, Mells."

"Yea, I know. The reality of the situation is L is L which will make it a bitch to get this done. Also this case is stuck at the moment and that's not going to help things. I need coffee." Mello finished his candy bar and got off the bed.

"You need clothes first. Not that I'm complaining about the view." Matt said laughing and Mello turned to him.

"Be glad my need for coffee is stronger than my need to make you pay me for waking me up this early, you owe me." He said heading for the shower which made Matt laugh again as he reached for his game to wait.

"Yea, yea..whatever…" he said and dropped his game as Mello suddenly was on him, his hand gripping the back of his neck, holding him steady as the blonde brutally kissed him, his tongue forcing his way into Matt's mouth not giving him a chance to catch his breath. Just as Matt thought he might pass out from lack of air, Mello released him and pushed him back on the bed. Mello smiled down at him as he gasped for air.

"That's just a taste of what you're in for, Matty." He said and walked away into the shower. Matt continued to catch his breath and then sat up. He reached up and touched his lips as they now felt numb and then grinned. He was looking forward to when he had to finish paying up.

As Mello walked out of the shower drying his hair there was a knock on the door. He walked over to the door as he was going by it and opened to reveal Near, who's eyes widened when he realized Mello was answering the door naked.

"Is it customary for you to answer the door in that condition?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"When someone knocks after I get out of the shower, yea." Mello answered continuing to dry his hair.

"Good morning, Matt. I wonder if we could talk a few moments before we start our day?" Near asked.

"Not unless you brought some coffee with you." Mello answered and Matt laughed.

"Look, I'll go get some coffee otherwise he's not going to be civil. Go ahead and start I'll be right back." He said and went out of the room.

"What's up, Near?" Mello asked as he started to get dressed. Near sat on the edge of the bed, one hand reaching up and twirling a strand of hair.

"About that situation we talked about last night…"

"You mean L and his detective?"

"Yes. Do you really think this is a good idea…to try and get them together?"

"Better question, why DON'T you think it's a good idea?"

"I have several reasons to be against this, but the first reason is L himself. I am not sure he would really want this meeting to happen."

Mello had finished getting dressed and was digging for another candy bar.

"I don't see why not, he seems to be truly interested in this guy. And just this morning he talked to Matt about it…"

"He did? This morning?" Near asked just as Matt came back in with a tray with three coffee cups, a pot of coffee and cream and sugar.

"I ran into Watari on his way to L's room and got these," he said putting the tray on the table, "Now what did I miss?" he asked fixing a coffee for Mello and handing it to him.

"Near's not sure about our playing matchmaker," Mello said taking the coffee, "I was about to tell him about your conversation with L this morning, but now you can do that."

"L talked to you about this?" Near asked him and Matt nodded as he took a sip.

"He didn't come out and say he wanted to meet this guy, but he did let me know that he was very interested in him. Enough to want to go to Japan and work hands on with this case and perhaps get to meet him." Near looked down for a few moments and then looked up as Matt handed him a coffee.

"My personal feeling aside, my worries are more for L and his safety. If this meeting were to happen, how would it be done?" Matt and Mello looked at each other, and then back at Near.

"I would imagine whatever L wanted to do, and whatever it was we'd be there as back up." Mello said.

"We could have him come to the hotel…"

"And jeopardize L's safety in anonymity and no one knowing where he was." Near added.

"Well we wouldn't just give him the address and room number, that would be ridiculously stupid!" Matt said.

"We'd go pick him up, blindfold him once he was in the car and not take the blindfold off until he was inside the room." Mello suggested and Near nodded.

"That isn't a bad idea. But there's one thing we have to remember. Once he has seen L, it can't be unseen. If something were to happen, if this meeting or the ensuing relationship, if it did happen, were to go awry, he would still know who L was, what he looked like. How can we be sure that he's not the type of person who would turn vindictive and use it against L somehow?" Mello stared at him and dropped down on the bed next to him.

"Fuck me, Near you would think of something like that." He said. Matt pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"He's right though, Mello that's something we have to consider. Something L has to consider as well. Near, why don't you get on your system down there and find out everything, absolutely everything you can on this Light Yagami. I can do it with my laptop but your system would make it a lot easier and you can hack into other systems a lot easier than I could. If you find anything at all that's questionable, we'll look it over and discuss it with L before any type of meeting takes place. Does that sound agreeable?" Near thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, that is agreeable. I don't believe L needs to be appraised of what we're doing." Matt choked on his smoke

"Oh God, no. This has to be between us only, L wouldn't appreciate this at all!"

"As I don't believe I will be going with you to Japan, I can continue to monitor everything from here.

"L thought you might not want to go with us," Matt stated, "Although I can't believe you're passing up going to Japan." Near stood up and smiled.

"I am quite happy with where I am and have no desire to travel elsewhere unless absolutely necessary." He said and placed his coffee on the tray. He looked at both Matt and Mello and smiled.

"I have to admit that this has been quite pleasant, working with you, Mello. I wish it could continue." Mello smiled back at him.

"Yea, it has worked out better than I would have thought. You know you could come back to New York with me and Matt…" Near quickly shook his head.

"No, as I have said, I like being here and doing what I am. But I can continue to help you as I do L on occasion." Both of them nodded their answer.

"Yea, we can work with that." Matt answered and for a moment the three just looked at each other, no other words necessary.

"It's time for me to join L, I'll see you two later." Near said and left their room. Matt and Mello looked at each other, one snapped a chocolate bar, the other finished a cigarette.

"We've got our work cut out for us don't we?" Matt asked and Mello chuckled.

"Oh yea. And we haven't even discussed having our own agency yet." Mello answered and they both laughed.

"Later!" they said at the same time and laughed again.

"Come on let's get to L's. I'm hungry and I know he's got something to eat." Mello said and Matt nodded in agreement, as they both headed out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

L listened as Matt and Mello had decided to pitch their idea of a separate agency to allow Near time to gather his information on Light Yagami. When they finished talking L was quiet, his face unreadable. He had one hand on a drawn up knee and the other holding a large lollipop in his mouth. He seemed to be apprising all they had said carefully, his gaze beyond them as he did so.

Finally his eyes shifted back to their faces and he removed the lollipop from his mouth and took a deep breath. He knew what he had to say and he knew it would not be welcomed.

"You have presented a nearly flawless argument for your cause," he began, "But I have several reservations which preclude me from allowing such a venture." Mello and Matt looked at each other and then back at L, they hadn't expected to be turned down.

"Why not? Haven't we proven ourselves to you yet, what else do we have to do?" Matt put a warning hand on Mello's knee as Mello spoke.

"Indeed, you have in many ways. I have been quite pleased with your progress so far, but it is just that, progress towards the eventual goal I have set for you, you have not reached it yet." Mello stared back at L, his confusion and disappointment almost touchable.

"This goal, L are we at least close?" Matt ventured and L nodded as he stood up.

"Yes, I believe so. I will let you know when I feel you have reached it, I'm certain it will not take that long. At that time we will revisit your request." He began to walk towards his desk when Mello stood and stormed over to him, grabbing L's arm.

"Are you going to at least give us a damned clue as to what this mystical goal is or what we have to do to reach it to your satisfaction? Or are you just going to leave us wondering?" L slowly turned to Mello, his eyes moving down to where Mello had grabbed him and back to his heir's face. Mello released his hold, recognizing the last time he had seen that look in L's eyes he had found himself flying across the room and landing in a heap against the wall.

"I will give you insight on one item, Mello. When you can deal with personal issues that disappoint and anger you in an intellectual basis instead of an emotional one you may bring the subject up again."

"This has nothing to do with how I handle cases, L, I separate my personal issues from work issues. We're pretty much doing it on our own anyway right now!",Mello argued.

"You may think you separate the issues, but I assure you this is not the case. Also, everything you do in New York is under my supervision, I know every move you make and allow or disallow each of those moves. You have yet to deal with a heinous case that will affect you emotionally, and if you do not learn how to handle these emotions on a day-to-day basis, cases like that will destroy you or lead you to make unsound decisions. As of now I have no proof that I can trust you to not react emotionally at a time it is imperative that you do not. I am not saying that you cannot feel, but you need to control it, Mello. You have only to remember your upset the evening you arrived to understand what I mean. The other reservations I have are minor."

Mello sighed deeply and looked away from L. He had to admit he did have difficulty in that area, he almost proved it again just now. He was holding them back and he had to do something about it. Matt stood up and walked over to where Mello was still standing as L continued to his desk and sat down. He put a hand on Mello's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey, we're going to Japan, what a great place to practice being inscrutable!" he said and Mello had to smile at that.

"When are we leaving, L?" he asked next and L's thumb went to his mouth.

"As soon as Watari gets it set up, so we should be flying out within 24 hours."

"Hell yea the L jet!" Matt said and he and Mello high fived each other as L looked on with a small smile.

"Near, there is still time to change your mind, it is your case", he offered to the white haired boy in the corner who shook his head.

"Thank you, L but I still prefer to stay here and provide backup. Don't worry L, I have faith in you." Matt and Mello started laughing at Near's rare display of humor and L stared at Near, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I wonder if being with these two isn't giving you bad ideas." He said and turned back to his computer. Mello looked into Matt's smiling face and suddenly felt the need to apologize. If it weren't for him, they'd be moving forward right now, really getting their futures started. He pulled Matt away from L and back towards the main room. Matt stared at him confused and he took a deep breath, he hated apologizing.

"Matt I know it's my fault L didn't go for letting us open an agency, and it's not fair to you, I'm really sorry." Matt smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I always said you were a hot head. You just have to work harder at keeping it together, Mello it's okay. Now, go work with Near and also tell him we'll meet him after dinner in our room to go over whatever information he's pulled up on Yagami. I'll go get my laptop and check up on what's happening in New York since we left, just in case something interesting pops up and I can run it past L, just to keep our noses in, okay?" Mello nodded and after looking to see if anyone was looking he snuck a quick kiss and then walked over to Near's side of the room. Matt sighed as he watched him walk away. He loved him Mello more than anything, but he also knew Mello had to get past his constant knee jerk reactions to things, L was absolutely correct in that. It was the one thing that continually kept him number two to Near, although he would never say that out loud, not when it seemed Mello had finally managed to put that constant rivalry behind him. That alone was a major step, so he'd give him time to work on his emotional outbursts. He walked back over to L and gently touched the raven's shoulder to get his attention.

"I don't mean to interrupt you L, I value my life more than that, but I need to ask you a question." L turned to face him, waiting for the question, ignoring the joke.

"Is there anything I should be doing to help Mello get a handle on his emotions?" L's eyes shifted to where Mello was sitting with Near and then back to Matt's face.

"The only thing that you can do, Matt is to make sure you don't continue to make excuses and apologies for him when he loses control. As I told you before he will not learn until he faces the consequences for such behavior. I would imagine he would listen to you even more readily than he does to me, so when you see him begin such behavior tell him immediately. Perhaps with constant reinforcement he will begin to recognize when it happens and be better prepared to control it. But ultimately, he is the one who must master his own emotions." Matt sighed and then grinned at L.

"Why do I see a future of black eyes ahead of me?" he said and L's head cocked to one side, a thumb going to his mouth, his eyes questioning.

"Don't worry, he doesn't beat me or anything like that, but he has been known to swing if he's really pissed."

"I see. Well, then there is an extra reason to get him to control himself. I have faith in both of you, Matt." L said and then turned back to his computer, discussion obviously over. As Matt began to walk away, L's computer buzzed letting him know a call on one of his private lines was coming in.

"This is L." he answered.

"Good morning, L." came a pleasant male voice over the speakers.

"Good morning, Light. Has there been movement on the case?" The trio all looked at each other as they heard who was on the other end of the conversation.

"We found another victim this morning, all evidence points to it as being the Van Gogh killer." L sighed, that made four victims and they still weren't any closer to finding him. He really needed to be there, he was sure there was some kind of physical evidence that he couldn't see in the pictures provided, that the police just weren't seeing.

"I see. I will be in Japan tomorrow, Light. I believe this case dictates that I need to be on sight." There was silence on the line for a moment before Detective Yagami spoke again.

"Is there a possibility, then, that we may be able to meet?" he asked tentatively, and the trio all turned their attention to L.

"For reasons that I am sure are obvious to you, I do not meet anyone." They all rolled their eyes at L's answer, was L playing hard to get?

"Oh, I understand completely, L. But I wondered if perhaps, since we've been working together for a while, that you might consider it a possibility. It would make it easier working on this case if we did." L was quiet for a moment, he knew how much he really wanted to meet Light, the sudden increase of his heart rate proved it if nothing else.

"I will take it into consideration, Light and contact you when I arrive. In the meantime, please forward information and pictures of the latest victim."

"As you will see, this victim is female, Kyumi Kazawari, age 32. Same method of death strangulation, subsequent removal of right ear." Near and Mello stood up and stood beside L as the pictures and information began to appear on his various screens.

"I wonder if the fact that they are strangled and then an ear removed is a clue as to why they are being murdered as well as how." L murmured, thumb running back and forth across his lip.

"What do you mean, L?" Detective Yagami inquired.

"We need to investigate the backgrounds of each of these victims more carefully, Light. I am beginning to believe that what's being done to them is for a reason, to bring attention to some slight the murderer feels has been done to him or her."

"Well, that was done originally to find a connection between them, but nothing has surfaced that they have in common."

"Yes, I did that as well, but I feel we are missing a large picture here. "

"It's possible, but I can't imagine what it is."

"I'll see what I can discover here and when I arrive in Tokyo we'll go over it and see what we have found." L said examining close ups of the bruised neck of the victim. The outline of the chord used obvious. The use of the chord made it difficult to ascertain the sex of the murderer, but L was inclined to believe female; he believed a male's probable greater strength would leave deeper indentatons.

"Good. I still say that would be done much easier if we could work together on this." Light tried again.

"You seem quite eager for a meeting to take place, Light," L said cautiously, "Is there another reason besides working on this case?" Again there was silence from the other end of the conversation.

"I guess there is a desire to finally meet the man I have been talking to for such a while, it's my nature as a detective I imagine, I dislike unknowns." L smiled at the microphone.

"As do I Detective Yagami. I will contact you again when I arrive, unless something comes to the forefront before that time."

"I look forward to hearing from you, L." and L cut the connection.

"Have we found any connection between these victims, Near?" L asked and Near shook his head.

"I have cross-matched them in as many ways available," Near answered, "They do not seem to have anything in common except their deaths."

"Did we check to see if they knew one another?" Mello asked and Near nodded.

"I am currently running checks to see if they perhaps had any meetings between them, I haven't received complete results yet, but from what I've seen so far, nothing has come up."

"Add this last victim into the mix, perhaps something will come up. I cannot shake the feeling that we're being told why they're victims and why they are being murdered this way."

Near and Mello went back to their side of the room while Matt moved closer to L and spoke quietly to him.

"It appears that Detective Yagami wishes to meet you quite badly." He said and L turned to face him, a small smile on his lips.

'Indeed. But it's quite possible it's merely to quell his own curiosity and nothing more."

"Yea, and maybe he wants to get to know you better personally for an entirely different reason."

"This is also possible, but I have no way of proving this." L answered, a small blush adorning his porcelain features.

"Not unless you agree to meet him." Matt said smiling and then turned to go back to their room to wait for the others so they could do their own investigating.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After dinner Matt was back in the room waiting for the other two. He had pulled up a little information on the NPA and Yagami himself, after doing a little work on what they'd left behind in New York, as he waited for Mello and Near. He didn't have to wait too long, as within minutes of his pulling up his information they came into the room, laughing.

"Did you hear that contact backpeddle when L called him out? I think he needs to change his pants now, if he has an ass left." Mello said laughing and Near nodded, his eyes twinkling in complete merriment.

"I hope I never make a mistake like that and if I do, I hope I realize it before I open my mouth to L." he added closing the door behind him.

"I take it one of L's contact screwed up royally?" Matt ventured as they came into the room.

"Oh, man did he ever!", Mello said sitting on the bed, "I wasn't paying attention at first, so I don't know what the basis was, all I know was that L's voice took on that "you're so full of shit" tone and he began to rapid fire this guy with questions that the poor schmuck couldn't begin to answer. All he did was stutter, he sounded like a broken engine..'but but but but but…'" Mello burst into laughter and Near picked up for him.

"L was relentless, that poor guy didn't have time to breathe much less answer. Finally L told him he was not to try to contact him again, the number he used would be disconnected and he was being relieved of his position and that even though he had no idea where or who L was, L knew all he needed about him; and if he did anything to try and retaliate, his life would not be worth the air he breathed."

"Holy shit¸ no way he fired him?" Matt asked looking from one to the other.

"I guess so, " Mello answered, "I've never heard L ever having done that before, but boy he did it big tonight. He then contacted Watari and told him what had happened, and that this contact was to be erased from all information and watched carefully for at least a year."

"Needless to say L's mood was not exactly sunshine and roses after that so we thought it would be best we excused ourselves for a while until he cooled off. He was that kind of pissed off where you could almost see it in waves over his head, his eyes were so black, Matt, I've NEVER seen him that angry. He got up and went on his balcony, and that's where we left him. But damn, that poor contact…LOL." He and Near laughed again and this time Matt joined them as he lit a cigarette.

"Well, at least we know he probably won't be looking for us for a bit. When he's that mad he stays that way for a while."

'Watari will calm him down, he always knows what to do." Near said pulling out his information and spreading it out on the bed.

"If he's smart he'll stay in his apartment for the next six hours!" Mello said laughing again and Matt picked up a picture of Light Yagami.

"I hope this guy is legit, they'd make an awesome couple." He said gazing at the picture and Mello snatched the picture.

"Stop staring so hard," he said tossing the picture and Matt laughed.

"Jealous, much?" he said laughing.

"I'm the one who first noticed how hot he was, remember. But you're right, they would make a great couple." Near sighed.

"I think part of the reason L is so reticent on meeting Detective Yagami is because he is so attractive. I do not believe L thinks he is in the same league, looks wise, that the detective is." Matt and Mello looked at him and then at each other.

"Be completely honest. We love L, we've known him all our lives, so the way he looks is just natural to us. But look at him from the way the rest of the world would and look at Detective Yagami. He is classically handsome, L is…well L. Every hair is in place on the detective, he appears to always be impeccably dressed, L's hair defies gravity and has it's own mind; he is far from ugly but he is not what is normally thought of as handsome I don't think. And his taste in clothes is definitely not what the detective's is. I believe he is concerned that the detective will find him distasteful."

"I've never once thought L would worry about that." Matt said looking down at the picture of the detective.

"Why would he? L has always been alone and away from society. But now that he is attracted to someone, the next obvious question would be whether or not he would be attractive to someone else." Mello said and looked to Matt.

"Matt, you've talked to him more about this than any of us. The next time you two are alone, you need to find out if this is true and make him realize he can't think that way."

"I don't want to set his hopes up and then this dude meets him and doesn't like what he sees. L would be devastated."

Mello was reading over some of Near's information and nodding. He held papers out to Matt.

"This guy looks totally trustworthy. Here's what I think we should do. We need to get in touch with Yagami when we get there. When we get L to agree to a meeting, we will go and meet this guy first, we will bring him to L. And to be on the safe side we will blindfold him when we pick him up like we said earlier and not take them off until he's inside the hotel room. That way he'll have no idea where he is and if this goes wrong, he'll have no way to trace it back."

"He'll know what L looks like, and that could be very damaging." Near added.

"Yea, I know that but if L wants to take the chance because he feels he wants a relationship, than we have to go along with it and just make sure we protect him. Just knowing what L looks like will not make him easily found. He doesn't go out, and very rarely does he go on site for cases, and when he does he can be disguised. We can work this out, guys we have to."

Matt continued to peruse the papers, following the detective's history from high school through college and into the NPA. If anything he more resembled L in his social habits than not. Although he appeared to be liked, he never seemed to be among the crowd, spending a majority of his time studying, and then going to cram school after classes. As they had seen before, he apparently flirted with dating, but he began to truly believe it was all more for show as the dating seemed to progress only so far, and there were only a couple of girls.

"I agree, Mello. I think it's safe for L to pursue this if he truly wants to. And I totally agree with the plans of bringing the detective to L. Now all I have to do is somehow bring this up to L without him thinking I think he looks weird."

"We don't think he looks weird, HE thinks he looks weird." Mello corrected.

"Well, maybe not weird, but unconventional. Especially against someone like Light Yagami." Near added and they looked at each other and began laughing.

"Who the hell are we to say anyone looks unconventional?" Matt said laughing, "You run around in your damn pajamas, and Mello looks like he pours leather on himself every morning!"

"Yea, and you look like you're always expecting your game to explode and cause an eye injury!" Near said curling up into himself on the bed.

"Hey, Near…you still have rubber duckies in your bathtub?" Mello asked snapping on a chocolate bar and Near's cheeks colored slightly.

"They keep me occupied during a rather boring necessary function." He stated matter of factly and Matt lifted a foot and pushed Mello off the bed.

"Don't let him bother you, Near. He doesn't feel right unless his balls are wrapped so tight in leather they can't move." Near burst out laughing and fell back on the bed as Mello picked himself off the floor and glared at Matt.

"I'm only keeping them fresh for you, dear." He sneered and it was Matt's turn to laugh.

"Oh you mean you treat your leather like a zip lock bag? Awesome…" There was a loud thump as Near had rolled off of the bed in his laughter, which caused the other two to completely lose it. Matt reached down and pulled the white haired genius up from the floor as he continued to laugh.

"Are we agreed on the L situation?" Mello finally asked after the laughter had died down and they all nodded.

"Yes, I will try to talk to L tomorrow about he feels about his looks and we'll take on the Yagami boy when it's time for the meeting. Near, you really sure you're not going to come with us?" Near nodded.

"I'm sure, Matt. I feel better staying here and holding up the fort, such as it is."

"You'll starve to death, Watari's going with L you know." Matt teased.

"This is an orphanage, remember? There IS a kitchen which prepares food all day." Near scowled at him. Matt blew smoke at him and then nearly fell off the bed when there was a knock on their door. They scrambled to push all the papers onto the floor before the door opened, which they barely accomplished as L opened the door almost immediately after the knock and walked in, checking first to make sure he wasn't catching them in a compromising position.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." He said quietly as he closed the door behind him and all three shook their heads.

"No, we're just brainstorming." Matt said taking care to make sure the smoke didn't go L's way.

"We should be leaving around 7:30 in the morning, so I would suggest you get some rest tonight. We have a long flight ahead of us." He told them and then looked directly at Near.

"I have lost a contact this evening, so I will have to rely on you to keep up with what was his territory for the moment, Near, as best as you can remotely. I will replace him as quickly as possible. If you are free, I would like to go over with you exactly what he was doing and where." Near stood up immediately nodding.

"Ofcourse, we are done here L, I am free right now." L nodded and smiled and then looked at Matt and Mello.

"I look forward to our working together on this," he said, "It will be the first time we've done this and should prove interesting. Many goals could be met on this case." He added and both young men smiled at him hopefully.

"I have several of my own I wish to try to accomplish as well, so this will be a most interesting trip." He then turned and opened the door.

"I think everything is going to work out just fine, L." Matt said smiling knowingly and L turned back to him, giving him a small smile and a nod of his head before walking out of the door with Near right behind him.

"Hey, is there a bed on the L Jet?" Mello asked, his finger running down Matt's face, making Matt shudder involuntarily.

"Yea, an entire bedroom. Why?"

"I've never fucked in the air.…" Mello answered leaning down to kiss Matt who suddenly started laughing.

"I just had the funniest picture in my head…" he said and Mello grabbed him and kissed him roughly, one hand holding him in place by his hair. When he finally let him up for air, Matt's eyes were half lided with desire, he loved it when Mello was rough with him.

"Laugh this off.." Mello told him and pushed him back against the bed, grabbing Matt's jeans and nearly ripping them off him, roughly pushing them down to his knees. He leaned down and kissed Matt roughly again, forcing his tongue into his mouth as Matt kicked off his boots. He then placed two fingers into Matt's mouth and Matt immediately sucked them, coating them with saliva. Mello removed his fingers and flipped Matt over, pulling him to his knees. He then inserted both of the saliva covered fingers into Matt, not being particularly gentle. Matt cried out at the intrusion, and he loved every moment of it. He leaned back against Mello's fingers, hissing at the burning sensation but wanting more. Mello moved his fingers in and out, leaned down and kissed Matt's back, licking down from his shoulders to his hips as he did, then grinned slyly and he hooked his fingers just the right way to find Matt's favorite spot.

"Oh God, Mello!" he cried out and nearly fell forward into the pillow. Mello undid his pants and release his straining cock. He slowly removed his fingers from Matt and covered them in the pre-cum leaking from the tip and rubbed it on his cock, no wishing to stop long enough to look for lube. He positioned himself at Matt's hole and slowly pushed himself in, letting a growl escape as he was squeezed by Matt's tight muscles. Matt groaned as Mello pushed in relentlessly, not stopping until he was completely buried. Matt tightened his muscles around Mello which made Mello groan.

"Oh, Matt you shouldn't have done that…" he growled and grabbed Matt's hips, pulled out and then slammed back in, pulling Matt against him as he did, and set up a rhythm, not giving Matt a moment to catch his breath.

He continued slamming into Matt, leaning forward to take Matt's cock in his hand and began to stroke him with every thrust until Matt nearly screamed his name and came with such a force that his muscles squeezing him was almost painful. He leaned forward and increased his strokes until he finally released, burying his teeth into Matt's back as he did. They both collapsed on the bed, both breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

Matt rolled over and kissed the blonde gently, moving sweat covered hair from his forehead.

"Sometimes you're such an animal…" he said laughing and Mello grinned back.

"You love it." He answered and Matt's grin got wider.

"Oh, hell yea!" he said and Mello hugged him to his chest.

"I love you, Matty." He said quietly and Matt sighed against him.

"I love you too, but don't tell anybody." He said and they both laughed. They eventually kicked off the rest of their clothes and climbed into bed, still wrapped around each other, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Matt and Mello followed L onto L's private jet, barely holding their excitement from spilling over. They had never had the opportunity to ride on it before now and were looking forward to it.

The door led them into the seating area which held seating for at least ten passengers. The seats were the most luxurious the boys had ever seen. Pristine white seats that were plush and incredibly comfortable with padded armrests and outlets for computers and anything else you might want to plug in. Directly behind the seats was an eating area, with two tables that extended from each side of the plane, with four chairs at each table. There was a small kitchen area behind the tables and beyond that was a closed door which they believed led to the bedroom. Mello nudged Matt when he noticed it and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Strap yourselves in, we'll be leaving immediately as soon as we are cleared."L told them continuing towards the cockpit with Watari. They looked at each other, eyes wide.

"He's piloting this?" Matt asked out loud and they both laughed. It was cool enough they were in the jet, now they were going to be flown by L himself. It simply didn't get better than that. The door to the cockpit closed and they knew they were on their way. Matt reached out and grabbed Mello's hand as they felt the engines start up and Mello squeezed it, their excitement completely overtaking them.

"Gentlemen, please make sure you're belted in," L's smooth monotone came over the intercom, "We are beginning our taxi." He added and snapped off. The two watched as the outside began to move and pick up speed until the wheels left the runway and they were up in the air.

A few minutes later, Watari emerged from the cockpit and told them they could now move around.

"I'm getting L some coffee, you two need anything?" he asked and they shook their heads.

"We're all set, if we need anything we can get it." Mello said and he nodded and continued to the kitchen. Mello put the seat back and relaxed.

"Wake me if something exciting happens." He said closing his eyes and Matt nodded. He watched as Watari once again left the cockpit this time he prepared himself a cup of tea and snack and sat down in one of the seats and pulled out a book. Matt decided this would be a good time to talk to L about Light Yagami. He got up and went to the cockpit door and knocked before opening the door.

"Is it okay if I come in?" he asked when L turned to see who was coming in. L smiled and nodded.

"Ofcourse, come on in." he said and gestured to the co-pilot's seat. Matt walked over and sat down, and for the first few moments all he could was stare at the view. He had never been in a plane cockpit before, and the vista before him was something he couldn't have even dreamed of. The sky before him was laid out like a huge cloud carpeted highway, with the fluff below them. Just a huge expanse of blue in front, the rays from the sun cascading over the front of the plane.

"Wow this is awesome!" Matt said in an almost reverent whisper and L smiled at him.

"It is a sight that can take one's breath away. I have found that it is very peaceful up here, and it certainly gives you a different perspective on many things." Matt almost forgot why he was here, the view was so spectacular. He tore his eyes away for a moment to look at L.

"I thought this would be a good time to speak some more about that little subject we discussed on your patio." He began. L looked at him for a moment and then back ahead of him.

"Go on," he said.

"Have you thought more about meeting the detective?" he asked and L sighed.

"I seem to be thinking of practically nothing else, which alarms me." He said and Matt laughed.

"It's okay, L to be excited about a possible meeting. This guy obviously means something to you, or you want him to. At least your taste is good, he's really good looking." L sighed.

"Yes, he is quite attractive. I wonder if he isn't too good looking." Matt knew what was coming next if Near had been correct.

"Why would you say that? He'll look great on your mantelpiece!" L smiled and then looked at Matt seriously for a moment.

"If you had to describe my…appearance what words would you use?"

"L, are you worried about how you're going to look to him?" L didn't answer right away, but Matt noticed his grip on the controls tightened a little.

"I have never been one to think about my appearance, I found no need. How I looked did not have any bearing on how I handle my cases, and as no one ever saw me it truly didn't matter, and even if they did I didn't really care. However, in some of my studies on the subject of attraction and relationships, looks appear to be an important part. I believe that in my case, he may be too good looking. I am not foolish, I know my own looks are nothing to get excited about." So it was finally out, L WAS concerned about his own looks.

"Let me be completely honest with you, L," Matt began, 'You are not classically beautiful as Yagami is, I don't know anyone who is except for Yagami! But neither are you hideous to look at in any way. You are not unattractive, and I am sure that if Yagami is as interested in you as he sounds, your looks are just fine. I can pretty much guarantee he's not going to find anyone else who looks like you, and that makes you exotic!" L smiled and looked at Matt again.

"You may be laying it on a bit heavy but your motives are appreciated. I asked Watari what his advice would be and he said almost the same. Except he thought I was being incredibly foolish to even think that way. I suppose in a way I am, but I think all of my feelings in this regard are foolish."

"Yea, well that's normal, it's just part of the package. Sometimes the things I do and think when it comes to Mello make me wonder what the hell's wrong with me, but it's just part of it. I never regret anything, I love Mello too much to regret anything I do either for him or with him." L looked at Matt carefully for a few moments and then back at the sky in front of him.

"Then it is normal that I feel I must do whatever is necessary to meet Light and find out if this madness is indeed not onesided?" he asked and Matt laughed.

"Absolutely, even for you, L. He must have already done something to make you so interested before you met." He said.

"I found after working with him several times that his mind is brilliant, very much like my own. We could talk with each other as we could not talk to others, we seem to share that type of feeling we do not belong with the majority of the world. There are times during cases that we found we were thinking the exact same thing, planning the exact same moves, it was quite refreshing."

"No wonder you're attracted to each other. L, no matter what, you have to meet this guy. You have to take that first step." L sighed and then nodded.

"I believe you are right, Matt. If nothing else, it will forever be a great unknown to me and I can not tolerate things I do not know."

"Good, Mello and I will pick him up and make sure he doesn't know where he's going. We're not taking any unnecessary chances. You contact him when we get to Japan and set the time and date. " Matt added and L nodded again.

"I will leave that to you two and Watari then. Just try not to be too….exuberant in your mission."

"We promise to behave with him, don't worry." Matt said smiling and L looked at him and then smiled.

"I trust you to do just that. I also appreciate your discussing this with me, it is very difficult for me and as you are one of only two people I know who are actively in a relationship, I value your input." Matt grinned, thrilled he could do anything to help L in any capacity.

Would you like to try your hand at flying?" L suddenly asked and Matt's jaw dropped and he stared at L and then out of the window.

"Are you serious?" he asked

"I am always serious, you must know that by now." L answered and Matt laughed.

"Sure, that's what you want us to believe, but sure, if it's okay, I'd love to try."

L gave him quick instructions for holding the plane steady and what to look for on the panel in front of him. He then had Matt take the controls in front of him and slowly released his hold on his.

"You now have control." He told the excited red head and sat back in his chair. Matt at first held on to the controls for dear life, and then slowly relaxed his grip. He could feel the plane under his control and it felt….awesome!

"L! This is…this is amazing!" he said turning to look at the raven haired detective for just a moment, who favored him with a warm smile.

"Yes, I have to agree with you, it is amazing. Now watch that scope in front of you, you want to remain level with that line." Matt nodded and couldn't stop grinning, this was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. L allowed him to pilot the plane for a while, until he noticed a particularly large bank of clouds ahead.

"They could make things a little bumpy, Matt. I need you to go back in and buckle up and send Watari in, I may need his help." L told him as he took back over the controls. Matt nodded and jumped out of the seat.

"Thanks for that, L. It was amazing!" he said as he got to the cockpit door.

"You're welcome, now go get belted in." L said a little more stern and Matt flew out of the door. He got back to his seat and told Watari that L wanted him, and belted himself back in. He checked the still sleeping Mello and made sure he was still belted in and then relaxed.

L had been right, the minute those clouds closed in on the plane it began to feel like a car on a road full of potholes. He'd been on bumpy rides on planes before so it didn't bother him, he always thought it was kind of funny that something that looked so soft and fluffy could knock the hell out of an airplane. Besides, in these awesome seats you almost didn't notice it. A particularly jarring bump shook Mello enough to wake him up and he turned and stared at Matt.

"What the hell?" he asked, sure Matt had done something to wake him up.

"Don't blame me, bumpy clouds." Matt answered and Mello turned and looked out of the window.

"Oh…fucking clouds." He said and closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. Matt laughed at him and reached over and took his hand. Mello smiled as he drifted off to sleep and Matt decided a nap would probably be a good way to wait out the rough ride. He closed his eyes, his hand still holding Mello's, and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a long time since Near had gone down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast; Watari had spoiled him since he began working with L. He made his way directly into the kitchen to avoid the horde of children in the actual cafeteria area. He remembered all too well what the stampede was like at meal times, he himself having nearly been trampled several times. He was generally the smallest of any group in the cafeteria and it was usually because of Matt and Mello that he made it through unscathed as they always had his back.

Everyone there knew him and so no one paid him any heed as he took a plate and looked over the food before it was sent out into the cafeteria, except for one young woman who was obviously a recent hire who looked at him accusingly.

"Here now, what are you doing here in the kitchen? You should be waiting to come in with the rest of the students!" Near turned ready to teach her who he was when his dark eyes rested on the bluest pair of eyes he could remember seeing. They were only part of the picture as he then pulled back and saw an attractive face, framed by what he suspected was long blonde hair tucked into a ponytail and hair net. After finding his voice he answered.

"First of all, I am gathering my breakfast; secondly, I am no longer a student-I work and live here" The cafeteria worker looked at him skeptically, her hands on her hips as she watched him walk towards the food. She turned and walked over to one of her co-workers who verified he indeed worked and lived there, and that he was quite special, although she wasn't at liberty to say why.

"Well, the least he could have done was get dressed. The nerve of him wearing his pajamas down here." She said with disdain as she watched him go from serving dish to serving dish. She held back a giggle as she watched his reaction to the poached eggs, his face wrinkling in disgust. She cocked her head to one side and appraised him from afar. His face was quite pleasing she thought, with dark eyes that she could see shining from where she stood. His shock of white hair was quite unusual and when you put it together with his white pajamas, he was definitely an usual sight.

Near suddenly felt he was being stared at and he turned to catch the gaze of the young cafeteria worker, who smiled at him, and then quickly turned away, obviously embarrassed that she was caught staring. She immediately went back to work, sneaking a look at him every now and then as he finished putting his breakfast together.

When he was finished, Near turned to leave the way he came, and noticed the young woman loading bacon into an empty serving dish. He walked over to it and peered inside.

"Could I have a few slices?" he asked and she smiled, reaching in with the serving fork and placing them on his plate.

"Of course you can," she said smiling, "I understand your work here is quite important." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, it does keep me busy. Thank you…"

"Jennifer." She supplied and he nodded and began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name, then?" she asked and he stopped and turned back to her.

"I'm sorry, it's Near." He said and turned back around and left the kitchen. His walk back to the hidden stairway that eventually led to L's apartment was fraught with all kinds of strange thoughts in the young genius' mind. What was that feeling he got when Jennifer smiled at him as she placed the bacon on his plate. It was if he suddenly had a fever and it just as quickly went away.

He sighed as he finally entered L's apartment and placed the plate on the table. He didn't like mysteries he couldn't even fathom how to solve. He sat down and began to eat his breakfast, wondering how soon the others would be arriving in Japan, he suddenly felt the need to talk to someone so he could get this stupid feeling under control and out of his system. Jennifer's eyes and face suddenly appeared in his mind and he felt that uncomfortable warmth again. This was definitely distressing, perhaps he was getting ill.

The plane landed just as easily as it had taken off, Watari and L obviously being expert pilots and perfectly in control of the plane. Matt and Mello had spent a good deal of the flight sleeping, and when they were awake they were at the tables, eating, playing games and talking with L, when Watari had given him a break for dinner. It had been the most enjoyable long flight they could remember.

Once they were on the ground, through customs and in their rented car, the boys marveled at the sights of Tokyo around them. It was the very early morning for Japan and yet the streets were busier than they would have suspected. L had been several times and was able to answer their questions and realized just how much he was beginning to enjoy having them and their enthusiasm with him this time.

They arrived at their hotel and Watari did his usual duties of acquiring the room and then sweeping the room making sure it was safe. The boys helped Watari with the bags and then stared in amazement at the room when they arrived. It was the most opulently furnished room they'd ever seen, leather furnishings, glass tables which were already adorned with crystal bowls filled with candies of all types, a large dining area with a cherry wood table and six chairs, already set with linens and expensive looking dishes and crystal, a chandelier hanging over it. There was a work area, complete with a desk and other office equipment. Watari had packed what L called his traveling computer set up, which was what he and Mello would be working on.

"Geez, L does this room generally go to kings and sultans?" Mello asked looking around at the suite of rooms. L looked around him unimpressed.

"I imagine it is a distinct possibility. Watari chooses the rooms based on seclusion and security so it would make sense that a dignitary would require the same. Matt, I will require your assistance in setting up my work station so that Watari can get some rest after the long flight and before getting in contact with the NPA. Mello, if you would be kind enough to contact Near and let him know we have arrived and find out if there is any movement on the case. Let him know that as soon as I am set up, I will contact him. It should only take us two hours to get everything set up. It is approximately 2:00 a.m. here, which would make it about 7:00 in the evening back home. Once we have everything set up you two may retire to try and alleviate any jet lag you may be feeling. I imagine you need to put your bags in your chosen bedroom first." He said reaching into one of the bowls.

He and Matt grabbed their bags and headed in the direction they assumed the bedrooms were in and opened the first door they came to and went in. The bedroom was no less opulent with a huge bathroom on the other side of the room.

"This is crazy," Matt said inspecting the room, "There's even a TV in the bathroom!" Mello walked over to him and laughed as he peeked into the bathroom.

"You're right, this is crazy," he said then leaned down to kiss him when L's voice boomed from the living room.

"Gentlemen, we have much to do. I do not believe it takes that long to drop off your bags." Matt sighed shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad calls." He said, quickly kissed Mello's lips then ran back to L, while Mello went to the phone to call Near.

Near had just arrived back in the apartment after being back down in the kitchen to get his dinner when the computer beeped with an incoming call. He took a little more time at lunch when he got his meal, and even more time just now with dinner. Each time he spoke a bit more with Jennifer, finding he enjoyed her easygoing banter and smile.

He dropped his dish on the table and hurried over to the computer, connecting the call immediately.

"This is Near." He said.

"Hey, Snowball how ya hanging all by yourself?" Near frowned at the nickname he had never been too thrilled about.

"Ah, Mello. So, despite my best prayers you did not fall out of the plane over the sea of Japan." There was a burst of laughter over the speakers and the well-known sound of a candy bar being bitten.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but not this time." Mello answered and it was Near's turn to smile.

"So the trip was uneventful?" he asked.

"Near, have you ever been in that plane? It's amazing!"

'Actually, I have not. But I would imagine anything L has would be the top of the line."

"Whenever you get the chance, you have to get on it, and then this hotel room is mind blowing!" Near laughed then, Mello's excitement was completely infectious.

"So what time is it there, it must be very early?"

"Yea, its 2:30 in the morning, but L wanted me to let you know we were here and to ask if anything new had come up on the case."

"No," Near answered, "I do have some new information on the last victim, but nothing that I feel will lead us to our killer"

"Alright, I'll tell L. He said also to tell you that within the next couple of hours he'll be set up and he'll be contacting you himself." Near nodded at the microphone and then realized that was ridiculous.

"Then I will be waiting for him. Mello, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?" Near searched for the words, his fingers twirling in his hair furiously.

"I believe I have met someone who somewhat interests me, and I think I am in the same predicament as L." Mello was quiet for a moment and then chuckled.

"Damn, Snowball we've only been gone a few hours. Leave you alone and…."

"Please, Mello I am serious. How do I know if this could be something…interesting?" he heard Mello sigh and snap the bar again.

"You'll know. For now, just keep talking to him…err…her…which is it?"

"Girl, she works in the kitchen."

"Seriously, Near you just have to let things happen. You'll know soon enough if it's something…interesting, or just indigestion." Near sighed again and suddenly remembered his dinner.

"If there's nothing else, Mello my dinner is getting cold." He heard Mello laugh.

"Let it. It'll give you a reason to go back to the kitchen…"

"Good bye, Mello." He said and broke the connection. He got up and went to the table and sat down, fork in hand and took a bite. He grimaced, it had gotten cold; nothing's worse than cold mashed potatoes. He got up with the plate and headed to the little kitchenette where there was a microwave. Just as he opened the door, a thought crossed his mind and a smile graced his face. He closed the door to the microwave and walked to the door instead, plate in hand.

As he had estimated, L and Matt finished setting up his workstation two hours later. Matt made sure the scrambler was working perfectly so that it would send out a false IP location so that L could not be traced, and his voice synthesizer was in working order.

"Okay, L you should be good to go." He said, the weariness obvious in his voice. L turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Matt I appreciate your efforts. Please go get some rest." Matt nodded and then looked worriedly at L.

"What about you? I don't think you've slept since we left Heathrow and you flew practically the entire way here."

"I am fine, do not trouble yourself over my welfare. I will rest once I've contacted Near and we are both up to date. You know I do not require much in the way of sleep. Good night, Matt."

"Good-night, L." Matt said knowing he had been dismissed and the conversation was now over. He walked towards the bedroom just as he saw Watari coming out of his. They smiled at each other, Matt knowing within the next few minutes there would be fresh coffee and pastries on L' desk. He often wondered how the man did it.

L looked at the clock on the computer, it was far too early to think about contacting Light. He felt as if the next few hours were never going to pass.

Matt walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and smiled as he saw Mello sprawled across the bed sound asleep. He walked over to him and ran his hand through his hair to wake him up. Mello finally looked up at him blurredly and smiled.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Time to take off your clothes and get into bed." Matt answered and Mello nodded and did just that, peeling off his leather and crawling between the cool soft sheets. Matt did the same and crawled in beside him. Mello opened his arms for Matt and he obliged, laying his head on Mello's chest. Within minutes they were both asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

World 11

Again I apologize to my readers of both this one and Putting it All Together for the similarities regarding the trio. In this case it is the inclusion of a love interest for Near. It's just with MxM being such an obvious couple; the thought of Near being alone bothered me. I've also made him straight in both instances as I felt the idea of Whammy's only turning out gay detectives cracked me up. God knows I love my yaoi but someone has to be straight…lol! Here's hoping you all continue to enjoy!

Light waited as long as he could before he dialed the special number L had given him. He knew he had to be in Japan by now, and he needed to talk to him. He'd had some movement on the case he wanted to share, and then there was their meeting to plan.

He felt the familiar nervousness go through his system, his heart picking up speed as well as he thought about their meeting. He would have to make sure he controlled himself, he felt as if all he wanted to do was walk into the room and take L into his arms. Just talking to the genius detective had filled so many empty places inside him over the past two years they had worked together, that he couldn't imagine what actually being with him would be like, but he couldn't wait to find out. He hoped he was reading all the signals properly, that he wasn't misreading what L was telling him and that he was indeed truly interested in more than just working with him. This was a big gamble, but he had to play it. He found he didn't even care about what he looked like, well..not much anyway. The fact that they met intellectually on so many levels was what really excited him. Their ideas on so many things seemed to meet, from moral issues to the state of the world. If he was really good looking on top of that, it was frosting on the cake. If he wasn't...well as long as we weren't talking Freddy Krueger, that would be fine.

He stood up from his desk and walked out of the office into the hall and found a quiet corner. He dialed the number and held his breath.

L stood at the large tinted window that overlooked the city, his thumb at his mouth, and his other hand dug deeply into his pocket. He knew he should have called Light by now, but he suddenly found himself unable to do so. Whenever he tried to connect the call he would freeze and that was so unlike him. He didn't fear anything, except this. He sighed deeply and stared out into the city. Somewhere out there was Light Yagami, waiting for a call that he was afraid to make. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Watari sanding behind him, a slice of his favorite cake with strawberries and vanilla icing in his hand and a warm smile on his face.

"I take it you have not called yet." He said quietly and L shook his head as he took the cake offered.

"I find I have not been able to place the call, Watari. What if meeting him ruins the friendly relationship we already have? I enjoy the friendship we have, I do not wish to ruin it."

"L, to put it in terms you would understand, I believe there's at least a 98% chance that this meeting will enhance your friendship, not destroy it." L's eyes widened at Watari's use of his percentages to punctuate a point. He smiled as he cut off a piece of cake and held the fork in front of his face.

"You realize that I generally make up those numbers?" He said before putting the fork in his mouth and Watari laughed, nodding.

"Of course. But in this case, I truly believe it. If you do not, L you will regret it and continually wonder what if. No matter what happens, is it not better to find out your answers for sure? As the detective you are, you know this is true."

L stared at him for a moment and then moved away towards his desk. He sat down at stared at the several screens in front of him before setting down the plate and fork. He reached across to the computer and began to make the connection to Light's phone…when his computer beeped at him. Looking at the number flashing on his screen he knew it was Light. He looked at Watari who smiled knowingly and left the room. L continued the reach he had started and pushed the button to connect the call.

Matt opened the door quietly to look out into the front room as Mello showered in the bathroom behind him. He saw Watari talking to L and he could hear their conversation. He wasn't surprised to find out L had not yet called, he knew he'd have difficulty with that. If he didn't do it soon, he'd come out and help him calm his nerves somehow, he had to make that call. Suddenly the computer beeped and from the look on both of their faces it was obvious who was calling. He watched Watari smile and walk out of the room at about the same time that Mello came out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked him and Matt turned and shushed him.

"Watching L. It looks like Light is calling him to make the meeting time. Now be quiet so I can hear!" he said and Mello chuckled.

"Yes, dear." He said and Matt ignored him, straining to hear.

"This is L."

"And this is Light wondering why you have not called me yet. I was beginning to worry that something had happened to the plane." L smiled and sat back in his chair, the very sound of his voice soothing the uncertainty he had felt at making the call.

"I apologize for making you wait and wonder, it is my inability to decide what I should do that kept me from calling." Light was quiet for a few moments before he spoke.

"Were you having second thoughts about meeting me? Have I done something to make you rethink this?"

'Absolutely not. To be perfectly honest with you I am at a loss of exactly what to do or say. I have very rarely met anyone other than the few operatives I work with. This is completely unknown territory for me. Also, if you do not like what you see, perhaps you would rather not continue this working relationship we have as well and I would not wish that to happen." He heard a quiet chuckle from the connection and a deep sigh.

"L I can assure you that would never happen, even if for some reason we do not have a successful meeting. So, before you come up with something else, give me a time you wish me to meet you and tell me where."

"For reasons of security which I am sure you can understand, I will not be able to tell you exactly where or when. You will be contacted again and picked up at that time. Once you are in the car you will be blindfolded until you have arrived here and are safely inside the building and with me. I apologize ahead of time for the inconvenience this may cause you, but I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, I expected something similar."

"Also, it would be best if you begin using my cover name, Ryuzaki. It will make it easier to not make a mistake and say my real name in the wrong place."

"That will not be a problem. Ryuzaki, can I ask you something in order to make sure I've understood where we are?" Light asked quietly and L smiled at the microphone.

"You may ask me anything, Light."

"If I were to walk in there and feel that the first thing I wanted to do was kiss you, would you let me? What would you do?"

"I know what I'd do, I'd fucking stick my gun in his mouth and blow his brains out! Who does he think he is that he thinks he can just walk in and…?" Mello ranted and Matt pushed him away from the door.

"This isn't about you, Mello shut the fuck up!" he hissed and turned his attention back to L. He could see L's face had colored at the question and his already impossibly huge eyes seemed to grow wider as he thought about it.

"I imagine I might let you, not to be rude you understand. I suppose this is your way of trying to find out what my persuasion might be, so I hope I answered it correctly. But, that doesn't sound particularly Japanese that kind of display." This time Light actually laughed for a few moments.

"You're right, I WAS trying to find out definitively if you were gay and yes, you answered perfectly. Of course that doesn't rule out that I may still want to kiss you."

"We shall see, Detective Agama, just how bold you truly are." L said smiling, surprised at just how much that idea stimulated his senses.

"And now that the important subject is taken care of, I do have some more information on the case."

"Please continue." L answered, the mood effectively changed as he shifted to all business.

"We have been trying to find what the common denominator is for these murders. Like you I am sure these murders are related, and that the injuries to the neck and removal of an ear means something. The only thing that has surfaced from talking to friends of the victims, is that they all were recently dating someone and that they recently broke up with that someone." That small amount of information began to pick itself through L's brain.

"Do we know who they were dating? Can we round up these boyfriends?" he asked.

"That's what we're working on now, finding the men they were seeing. Somewhere there is a commonality, I know there is."

"Light, did these women know each other?" L asked suddenly.

"We have not found evidence that they did, but each one of these victims were relatively popular, they each had many acquaintances and friends." L's thumb worried at his mouth as he digested this new information.

"I will go over what you have given me and we can talk about this when you arrive."

"I was hoping we could have dinner together and discuss something other than business when we met." Light said.

"That could be arranged, but I don't think we should take too much time away from this case."

"I understand. Well, I will look forward to finally meeting you, Ryuzaki."

"Yes. As do I, Light."

"I've got to get back to work, so good-bye for now."

"Yes, good-bye, Light." L said and broke the connection. He sat there for a moment, going over everything that was said in the conversation. His concern that perhaps Light was not interested in a relationship was now moot, interesting way for him to make it clear what he wanted. That was a question though, what would he do if Light wanted to kiss him? He'd never been kissed, had no clue what he was supposed to do. He turned to his computer and began to search the web.

Matt closed the door and turned to Mello with a big grin on his face, to find Mello with a big scowl on his.

"What's wrong with you? This is great, L's going to meet Light finally!"

"Don't you think he's moving too quickly? He wants to walk in and kiss him? What's up with this guy?" Mello asked and Matt burst into laughter.

"Come on, Mello that was mostly to find out whether or not L was gay and not going to punch Light if he came in and made it obvious that he was. It was a test, is all." Mello looked doubtful and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know I was all for L meeting this guy, but this is just a little nerve wracking now that it's happening." Matt walked over to the fuming blond and patted his face.

"Aw, now Dad we knew this day would come when we had to let our little one go out on his first date…" Mello pushed him away in disgust.

"Asshole," he muttered, "Aren't you the least bit concerned?" Matt sighed.

"Of course I'm concerned, L's never done this and it's obvious he's got feelings for this guy already. I don't want anything to go wrong and have him get hurt, but he has to take this first step." Mello nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Let's talk with L about when he wants us to pick this guy up. And I will have a few questions for him when we do."

"Mello, don't scare the guy off before he even meets L!" Matt warned laughing and Mello merely scowled at him again.

"He has nothing to worry about as long as I feel his intentions are what they should be," he said and that just made Matt laugh harder. There was a knock on the door and then it opened and L walked in.

"As I am sure you both were listening into my conversation, you know that Light and I have connected and he will be waiting for a call when you are ready to pick him up. As he also mentioned he would like to have dinner, I would suggest you pick him up as he leaves the building he works in. You will bring him directly here, I do not want him intimidated or put ill at ease in any way, is that understood?" They both nodded and L seemed satisfied.

"Fine. Now, there is work to do until that time, I didn't bring you here just to sightsee. Mello, I have a station for you to work on, and I need you to run some cross references for me as I get in contact with Near. Near is going to be busy taking up for the contact that I lost, so he will not be able to keep current with this case. Effectively you will now get your chance to work with me on this case now. Matt, I need you to hack into the businesses these victims worked at to see what kind of information they had on them in their files." He turned and walked out of their room and into the living room.

Matt and Mello S


	12. Chapter 12

World 12

The large black car pulled up to the corner of the apartment building and parked. Matt and Mello in the back seat had been following Light as he had driven from his office to this building and had parked. He had not indicated that he knew he was being followed, but they hadn't been particularly trying to hide either. As he got out of his car they called his cell phone. He looked around and then reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Detective Yagami." He answered.

"Hey, Detective Yagami. My name is Matt and I work for L. If you walk away from your car and turn left, you're going to find a black car parked on the corner. I'm here to take you to L."

"I had a feeling I was being followed. You weren't being particularly stealthy." Light answered as he walked in the direction of the car.

"I wasn't trying to be. Believe me, if we had wanted to be you would have had no idea." Matt answered and Watari nodded.

"Actually, I believe that. Okay, I see the car, I'll be right there." Light closed his phone and stuck it into his pocket as the large black car came into view. As he got closer the passenger door to the back seat opened and Light stopped for a moment as he watched a blonde figure emerge from the car. At first he wasn't sure whether it was male or female, but he certainly recognized the gun being held low and out of general view. He started walking again until he got face to face with, he could now see, the leather clad young man. He quickly looked him over, from his leather clothing to the rosary around his neck. He gazed at his face and smiled.

"Are you Matt?" he asked and a chuckle came from inside the car.

"Naw, that's Mello, I'm Matt. Come on and get in." he said and Light nodded and did so, watching Mello carefully as he climbed in on the other side of him closing the door behind him. He looked at the young, smiling red head leaning against the seat next to him. He wondered about the goggles on the top of his head, but said nothing, just smiled back.

e He

"I don't believe you really need to hold me at gunpoint, Mello." He said and Mello smiled.

"Maybe not, but I want to make sure a few things are clear before we go anywhere." He said and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Mello…"

"I'm not going to say anything bad, I just want to lay a few ground rules. First of all, if you have a gun you're going to take it off here." Light nodded and reached into his jacket, removed his gun and handed it to Mello.

"Now I'm going to make sure you're not wearing any kind of wire or tracking device. If it beeps red, I'll shoot you." He said as Watari reached back and handed him a small monitor. He turned it on and ran it over Light's body from the top of his head to his shoes and back again. The monitor continued to flash a green light, meaning that nothing had been found. He handed the monitor back to Watari and nodded, who then put the car into gear and began to move.

Matt produced a black blindfold and covered Light's eyes with it, tying it behind his head.

"I'm sorry we had to be so cautious, but I'm sure you understand why." He said as he finished tying it. Light nodded.

"Ofcourse. This is L I'm going to see, he has to be extremely careful. I completely understand.

"So, you're interested in beginning a relationship with L, other than business." Mello stated and Light paused before answering.

"Is it required that people that work for L know his personal life as well?" he asked and Mello leaned over to him so that his mouth was very close to Light's ear.

"We ask the questions, pretty boy, watch yourself." He sneered and Matt shook his head and gestured for him to stop. Mello shook his head.

"To answer your question then, yes I am. I'm hoping he feels the same way, I think he does."

"Just a word of warning, Detective Yagami, if I feel for a moment that you pose any kind of threat for L, physical or emotional, I will shoot you without question. Do you understand?"

"Threatening a police officer is an offence…"

"Killing one's even worse, but I'm not worried about either problem." Mello answered and Light grinned.

"I always imagined L was an amazing person, but to have people who are this protective of him working for him just cements it. Look, I promise you, I have no ill intentions towards L in any way, just the opposite."

"Mello stop it, L's gonna kick your ass if you don't stop!" Matt warned and Mello moved away from Light, and put his gun away.

"Fine. I just wanted to make sure.."

"I know, Mello but you have to remember what L said." Mello nodded and sat back against the car seat.

"Is it alright if I ask how long you've been with L?" Light asked

"Sure, you can ask." Mello answered and Matt laughed.

"I see. Too much information, I guess." Light said and sighed, "Sorry."

"It's ok, Light. You're in a crazy position right now, blindfolded with a crazy man with a gun next to you. I'd want to know something about us too. But we can't, not yet anyway." Light nodded and then cocked his head towards Matt as he suddenly heard strange noises coming from his direction.

"Video game?" he ventured and he heard Matt laugh.

"God of War, and right now Cronos is kicking major ass!" Matt answered and then it was Light's turn to laugh. He already liked Matt, it was Mello he was slightly concerned about. He was silent the rest of the ride, listening to Matt play and the loud snaps that kept coming from Mello's side. He hoped he was eating something but with this guy he wasn't sure.

"We're here." Matt said as Watari pulled into the hotel garage and guided the car into a private parking spot. After parking, Mello got out and helped the blindfolded Light out of the car and into the garage entrance of the hotel. They made their way to the private elevators for dignitaries and special guests and piled in.

L had long given up trying to work since the boys left to pick up Light. He paced throughout the living room, stopping only to grab another sweet and sometimes to gaze out of the window at the lights of the city as darkness fell. He could not remember another time he felt so nervous, so unsure. He kept going over in his mind if perhaps this was a mistake, perhaps he should not got through with this after all. He shook his head and sighed. No, he would continue, no matter what the outcome would be he had to continue. He started slightly when he heard the door behind him open as he continued to stare out of the window.

Watari moved through the apartment towards the door that adjoined his room to L's stopping to grab L's arm and smile encouragingly at him. L gave him a small smile and nodded and Watari continued towards the kitchen. Mello led Light into the middle of the living room and began to untie his blindfold.

"Okay Detective, we're inside L's room, I can let you see now." He said as he undid the knot behind Light's head. When he did Light blinked a few times and looked around. His eyes settled on the figure standing with his back to him in front of the window. The first thing he noticed was the wild raven colored hair, then the slight stoop to his back clothed in a loose white shirt. He could see his hands were jammed into the front pockets of what appeared to be well worn jeans and then he noticed he was barefoot.

"Gentlemen, I thank you for bringing Detective Yagami here. Now, I'm sure you can find something to do." Came a soft voice from the figure. Mello walked over to the figure.

"I think we should stay here, just in case." L turned to him and shook his head.

"No, that won't be necessary. I am quite capable of protecting myself if it were to become necessary, you know this. Please follow my wishes." Mello sighed but nodded his head and walked back to Matt who then opened the door to the room and led him out into the hallway.

"God damn it! I don't like this!" Mello said as they walked away from the door. Matt put his arm around him.

"We both know how lethal L can be if necessary. We've made sure that Light's not armed, it will be fine. Remember you wanted this to happen too."

"Yes but not without observation the first time. I don't feel right just leaving him like this."

"Watari's there, don't forget. He's enough back up for anyone." Mello looked at Matt and then laughed.

"That's for sure. Alright, let's go down and get something to eat." He said and Matt nodded.

"I trust they weren't too hard on you during your ride here." L said still not turning around.

"Nothing I didn't expect," Light answered as he crossed to where L was standing, "It's quite obvious they care a great deal for you." He added when he was close enough to L to touch him. He saw the detective flinch when he heard how close his voice was. He reached out and rested a hand on L's shoulder feeling him tense at the touch.

L took a deep breath and finally turned to face Light. At first all Light could see was more wild hair as L had his head down, staring at the floor. Light reached out and placed his hand under L's chin and lifted his head.

The first thing that struck him was L's eyes, they were huge and black, and stared back at him, revealing nothing in their depths, yet seemed to see directly through him. He could see the dark lines under them and assumed they were from over work or lack of sleep. They contrasted with the porcelain skin of his face and neck, proving that the detective spent no time outside, attesting to his reclusive life, and the slightly upturned nose above what appeared to be an invitingly soft and seductive mouth. He gazed at the unusual features which he also found fascinating and strangely attractive to him and smiled. L continued to stare back at him, his expression revealing nothing.

L immediately took Light's pause as a bad sign and immediately moved away from him heading towards the middle of the living room. He knew from the pictures how good looking Light was, but seeing him up close nearly took his breath away. He had never seen anyone with honey-amber eyes before and they were amazing, but he hadn't seen anything in those eyes that looked as if they had found anything particularly enjoyable about him. He should have known better, he certainly couldn't live up to Light's looks, he could only have been a disappointment.

"I imagine you would like me to call and have you taken back home now," he said reaching for a handful of jelly beans from one of the dishes on the table, "Now that your curiosity has been sated. I will be calling you in the morning to learn of any other leads you may have…" he suddenly felt his arm being tugged and turned to face a confused Light.

"What are you talking about? Why would I want to leave when I've just arrived?" he asked.

"You needn't feel you have to stay out of courtesy, I would not wish to keep you any longer." Light pulled L closer to him and stared into those impossibly huge dark eyes.

"Courtesy? Ryuzaki I wish to stay because I want to." L stared back at him for a moment without blinking and then looked away, afraid he would not be able to keep hiding the disappointment out of his eyes while looking into Light's.

"Ofcourse. I did offer you dinner and discussion about the case. It would be very rude of me not to follow through now that you have come so far." Light pulled him back to face him, shaking his head.

"It has nothing to do with that. What is wrong with you, are you changing your mind now that we've met face to face? What have I done?"

"You've done nothing Light, except be honest with what you felt when you finally saw me. Your hesitation suggests to me that it is you who has changed his mind."

"My hesitation? Ryuzaki I needed a moment to take you in, unlike you I had no pictures or files to look at to let me know what you looked like ahead of time. This is the first time since we began working together almost two years ago that I have been able to see you. You have to give me a moment to put it all together." He explained. L sighed and looked down at his feet.

"And now that you have had your moment, what is it that you wish to do? Leave now or stay a bit longer for dinner and discussion? I am fine with either decision." Light reached forward and lifted L's chin up with his fingers.

"Why are you just giving me those two options? There is a third, you apparently have forgotten." He told him. Light leaned forward slowly and gently touched his lips to L's for just a few moments. He pulled back, his smile warm and genuine as he waited for L to react. He watched as L's hand came up to his mouth, his thumb rubbing back and forth across his lips, splash of color rising to his cheeks.

L hadn't realized that he had stopped breathing until Light's lips left his and he began breathing again, his thumb rising to his mouth. Light's warm smile told him all he needed to know, and he finally smiled back. He saw the immediate relief in Light's eyes as he did.

"You are correct, I had forgotten that option. At least I know you are true to your word."

He said and Light nodded.

"Of all the options you would forget that one. Can I stay now?" Light asked and L actually laughed, turning to sit on the couch, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Yes, please do. I am sure Watari will be arriving soon with dinner." Light joined him on the couch and took in the way he was sitting.

"Is that comfortable?" he asked as once again reached into the candy dish.

"That isn't the issue. The issue is that if I do not sit this way, my deductive reasoning decreases by 60%." Light looked him over and tried to reason out how that could possibly work and shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you discover that this was the case?" he asked and was pleased to see L relax even more as he began to explain how he discovered that sitting that way helped his reasoning.

Watari stood up from his desk and turned off the monitor. He was pleased to see that their meeting appeared to be going well. He returned his gun to it's usual hiding place that he had removed it from, now that he was sure he wouldn't need it and L was safe. He then proceeded to call room service and have food sent up to his room that he could in turn serve it to L and Light.

Mello lifted his face from his food to face Matt as he heard him release a long breath and sit back against the chair.

"What's the matter, does the food suck?" he asked and Matt shook his head.

"No, food's fine. It appears their meeting is going off very well." He said and Mello looked at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and watched as Matt removed a small earphone from his ear. Mello had seen it but thought it went to his video game.

"It was a bit touchy for a few minutes but everything seems to have smoothed out." Matt said smiling as Mello stared open mouthed at him.

"You bugged L room?" he asked incredulous and Matt laughed, nodding his head.

"Absolutely! You don't think you were the only one worried about this guy do you?" Mello slammed down his chop sticks and glared at his partner.

"All the while you were telling me to calm down and not worry about it, you had L bugged?" Matt laughed harder and took a sip of his drink.

"Why do you think I wasn't worried? If he'd said one questionable thing I would've buzzed Watari to be there in just a few seconds. Not to mention you know he was probably monitoring as well." Mello continued to glare and then suddenly just burst into laughter.

"Devious bastard. You better make sure L doesn't find it." Matt nodded as he took another bite.

"No worries. He has no reason to look for one." Mello nodded and picked up his chopsticks, then he looked at Matt's innocent face and burst out laughing again, and Matt joined him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I fell last week and broke my elbow. Kinda hard to type with a broken elbow, but this week it's not as sore or swollen so I was able to type fairly well. Once again, I apologize.

Hugs!

World 13

Light and L's easy conversations continued through the dinner that Watari brought to them, and afterwards as they went into detail about what was going on with the case over coffee and cake.

Light had noticed several of L's peculiar habits, the way he sat, the way it seemed all he ate was anything that was sweet, and how much sugar he put into his coffee. It almost made Light gag as he watched L continuously dump spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. He had finally asked him why he put so much sugar in his coffee and was told how the brain uses sugar to work, and that he required more sugar than most people. Light looked again at the slim figure before him and wondered just how damned high his metabolism had to be to burn off that constantly ingested sugar.

He also wondered why L had been so concerned he might have been disappointed once they met. Yes, L was definitely unconventional and so unlike Light himself, but strangely enough that was what he truly found attractive. He could find any good looking guy anywhere who dressed as he did, totally obsessed with his looks and what the world thought of them. Here was someone who did nothing like that. He was who he was and he could care less about what they were wearing on Wall Street or anywhere else. He also found his porcelain features unusual and beautiful; what was not to find attractive?

He had discovered over the past couple of years when they worked on cases together that they had many things in common, their shared intelligence a major part of his attraction. He was tired of always having to explain things or dummy down his discussions so that others understood. L was almost always one step ahead of him or exactly on the same page on their shared cases; and when they began to discuss other subjects their thoughts were very close. It was obvious L did not deal with many people, some of his ideas and discussions made it obvious all of his social knowledge was book learned and not personal experience. It would be fun to bring some of that experience to him.

One thing he also was becoming aware of was his physical attraction to L, and how much he wanted to make love to him. He had wondered if he would feel that way, it wasn't as if they hadn't gotten to know each other over time; this was only their first physical meeting. He found he loved watching L speak, his mouth drawing him in; he watched his long elegant fingers that he found he wanted to know their touch, and he wanted to touch him. He wondered if L would be offended if he made it known what he wanted to do next…well there was only one way to find out.

L had stopped talking long enough to cut off another piece of cake with his fork, and bring it up to his mouth when he realized Light was staring at him with a smile on his face.

"Did I say something amusing?" he asked lowering the fork.

"No, I love how you hold your fork, I've never seen anyone do that before." He answered and then leaned forward and kissed him again. L's eyes went wide with surprise and then slowly closed as he allowed himself to relax into the kiss. He was again surprised when he felt Light's tongue press against his lips. After a moment he realized what it must mean and he opened his mouth and let him enter it. He let a moan escape as Light's warm tongue played with his, and Light gathered him into his arms. Light pulled away from his mouth and began to kiss down his neck, allowing his hands to roam to his chest and down.

L felt all of his nerve endings going off at once, and it was getting difficult to breathe. The feeling of Light's mouth on his neck as his hands slid down his chest was something he couldn't even begin to put into words; he'd never felt anything like it to compare it to. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he pulled away from Light who looked at him startled.

"What's the matter, am I moving too quickly?" he asked and L's thumb came up to his mouth.

"I am not sure I wish to go where you seem to be going." He said quietly and Light sighed.

"It isn't as if we just met, Ryuzaki we've been having the world's longest foreplay for the past two years!" he said with a grin and L had to smile back.

"Perhaps, but…" Light reached out and stroked L's face with his fingers.

"I don't wish to force you into anything, but I need to tell you how much I want you right now, Ryuzaki." L blushed and looked away, but could feel his own body wanting the same thing.

"I have no experience in these matters, I am not sure whether it is normal for sex when one has just met.."

"Physically only, we've been talking for a long time, I think that counts as knowing each other longer than tonight."

"Did you come here tonight with the intention of having sex with me or did this just cross your mind?" L asked him and Light sighed again and looked at him seriously.

"No, I did not plan to have sex with you tonight from the beginning, how could I? I had no clue what you looked like, if you would actually like me once we met, if seeing each other finally would make things awkward. But since I've been here with you, and spent real time with you, it just felt like it should happen. I'm sorry if I'm being too fast with you." L stared back at him, trying to see if what he was saying was true. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Light as well, had been fantasizing about it for quite some time when he had decided he wanted to meet him, but now that the possibility was in front of him, he felt unsure of it. It involved a loss of control and a surrender of himself he wasn't sure he was ready to do.

"This won't work if you're unsure about it at all, I need you to want it as much as I do." Light said finally. L continued to stare at him, his head tilted to the side and his thumb still resting on his mouth. He decided that if he had to think this deeply about it, he wasn't ready.

"I hope this does not offend you in any way Light, or cause a problem with our relationship as it is, but I do not feel comfortable with that yet. Please understand that it is not a rejection of you in any way, but just meeting you like this was a very large step for me. I'm afraid anything more right now is just not possible. I am sorry." He told him and looked away; ready to accept whatever Light would say to him. Light reached out and turned L to face him.

"It's fine, Ryuzaki, I don't feel rejected and no it's not going to affect our relationship, I understand. I will wait until you are ready, otherwise there's no point." He leaned forward and gently kissed L again, hoping it would cement what he just said. L stared at him again after the kiss, searching his eyes for proof of what he'd said. He found it in Light's warm smile as well as his eyes and he smiled back.

"Thank you. Now, can I interest you in more coffee?" he asked and Light nodded

"Absolutely, I'm in no rush to leave." Light answered and that put an even bigger smile on L's face.

"Good." L answered and then buzzed for Watari.

Matt finished his cigarette and stepped on it to make sure it was out. Mello reached for a candy bar, a small frown of worry on his features. They were outside of the hotel sitting in the courtyard watching people go by and laughing at most of them.

"Stop worrying, he's fine." Matt said and Mello sighed.

"I know, I'm more worried about him emotionally then physically. It would just kill him if the first time he steps out of the shadows it ends up hurting him." Mello answered taking a bite.

"Yea, I know. But somehow I don't think that's going to be the case." Matt said pulling the earphone out of his ear again with a sly grin. Mello laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't even see you put that thing back, you are a devious bastard!" Matt moved closer to him.

"Yea, but you love it. I think I'll stop now, though, they just got thru what could have been a really ugly moment but they got through it, and Light's moved up in my estimation."

"Why what did he do?" Mello asked snapping another piece of chocolate.

"He wanted a little more than a few kisses, and when L told him he wasn't sure about it, he backed off without question and assured L it was fine. I think that's a good sign." Mello looked surprised and then nodded.

"He does move quickly though, doesn't he?" It was Matt's turn to laugh.

"Well I think he's counting the past couple of years that they've been talking as getting to know each other. But at least he respected L's wishes." Mello nodded again and snorted.

"He should be glad or he'd be picking his balls up off the floor." Matt laughed and agreed.

"Oh yea, that pretty boy face would have a pretty high voice to go with it!" Matt reached over and grabbed Mello's hand with the chocolate in it, brought it to his mouth and took a big bite, laughing at the surprised look on Mello's face.

"Let's go to Watari's room and wait for L to call and tell us to take Prince Charming back home." Matt said while laughing at Mello's face as he looked from the candy bar and back to him again. He leaned over to him and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Mello's mouth, letting him taste the chocolate that was still on his tongue.

"See, you didn't miss much of it." He said and headed back inside.

"Devious bastard." Mello complained and followed him in.

Light had stood up and was looking out at the view from the hotel window as he finished his coffee. L had followed him and was standing next to him, watching his expression as he took in the sight.

"This is a great view, Ryuzaki. This room must be costing you a fortune." He commented and L shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps. I let Watari handle all the details, I don't wish to deal with those types of things."

"He's very important to you, I can see. Matt and Mello, have they been with you long?"

"Yes. They are a special situation which perhaps I may explain to you at a later date."

"All I know is that they're ferociously loyal to you. Even if I had any ulterior motives, I would have changed my mind after meeting them." Light said turning to look at L's profile. Somehow, as corny as it sounded, the moonlight bouncing off of his porcelain skin nearly took his breath away. Unconventional looking he may be, but he was beautiful in his opinion. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"I think I should be going, soon. It's been a long day and I think I hear my bed calling my name," he said smiling.

"Perhaps the next time we meet you won't have to go at all." L said turning to him with a small smile.

"Whenever you're ready, Ryuzaki don't worry about it. Now that I've met you after all this time, you're not getting rid of me that easy." He reached and pulled L to him, his arms wrapping around him.

"That is very good to know," L answered and this time he took the initiative to lean up and kiss Light softly. Light grinned wickedly and returned the kiss but it definitely wasn't gentle. He moved a hand behind L's head and held him in place while he plundered the detective's mouth, his tongue entering his mouth and beating L's tongue into submission as he completely took over him over. L let him take complete control, his eyes closing as he surrendered himself to the kiss. When Light finally pulled away they were both panting for air. Light cleared his throat as his body threatened to betray how turned on he was after that kiss.

"I think I need to leave before I forget myself." He said and they both laughed.

"I'll call Watari and tell him you're ready. I'm afraid the blindfold will be necessary again." L said apologetically and Light nodded.

"I thought as much. I'm very happy you allowed us to finally meet, Ryuzaki, it's worth whatever I have to do. I hope that soon you will trust me enough to not need these precautions." L smiled at him and reached up and carded through Light's hair with his fingers.

"I am sure that will happen very soon. I am also very glad we finally met." Light smiled again and then bent down to kiss L again, but L backed away and walked to the desk.

"I believe we should refrain from any more of that before we both forget ourselves." He said as he walked away. Light laughed behind him as L hit the intercom for Watari, telling him that Light was ready to leave.

"The boys will be in directly, I'll be waiting in the garage." Watari answered and L nodded. Within a few moments Matt and Mello came in, and Matt grabbed the blindfold.

"So did you boys have a good time?" he asked as he walked behind Light and L rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it was most agreeable." he answered anyway and smiled as Light grinned at him.

"Wait just a moment before you put that on." Light suddenly said and walked over to L, "Just one more." He said and quickly kissed L before he could say no. L's face colored slightly as he realized the boys were watching. Matt and Mello looked at each other and grinned.

"I'll call you tomorrow as I work on the case," L said as Matt tied on the blindfold,"

"I expect to hear from L about the case, " Light said, "Will I also hear from Ryuzaki?"

"I'm quite sure Ryuzaki will be in contact with you as well." L said smiling at the now blindfolded Light, "Good night, Light."

"Good night, Ryuzaki." He answered and Mello took his arm to lead him out of the room to the private elevator.

"We'll be right back, L." he told him and L nodded as they went out of the door. L turned and walked back to the window, his hands in his pockets as he stared out into the night. One hand reached up and his fingers rubbed back and forth across his lips, reliving the feel of Light's mouth on his. He already knew how much he cared about Light, it had happened gradually over the time they had been working together, and now that he had been with him it had only cemented his feelings. It appeared that Light felt something for him as well, but he knew what he was doing, L did not. He was blindly going forward, hoping he was doing the right thing and hoping putting his trust in Light wasn't going to turn out to be the wrong thing to do. He sighed and put his hand back in his pocket. After tonight, it didn't matter whether it was the wrong thing to do or not; he needed Light in his life now. There was no turning back, no pretending he didn't feel anything for the young detective. All he could do was continue forward, and he smiled thinking about the possibilities.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Near waited until after the students had left the cafeteria to return to classes before he went down for lunch. He didn't want to stay away from the computer for too long, but he wanted to talk to Jennifer a little more and thought after lunch would probably be his best bet.

He went into the kitchen as he usually did and before he could reach for a plate there was one suddenly in front of him, laden with all the foods that had been available for lunch. Jennifer was holding the plate in front of him, giving him a bright, beautiful smile.

"I wondered where you were. If you were a student here you know how much these guys eat so I made you a plate and I kept this warm in the oven for you." Near looked at the plate and then looked at her, eyes wide and completely taken by surprise. She looked at his reaction and laughed.

"What's the matter, are you that surprised I did that?" she asked and Near nodded reaching for the plate.

"I am surprised and grateful, thank you Jennifer." He said as he took it.

"You're welcome, but it wasn't really such a big deal." She said still smiling. He smiled back at her and then turned to leave. She reached forward and touched his arm.

"You don't really have to rush back up do you? Couldn't you stay here and eat in the cafeteria? All the children have gone, and besides, I haven't had my lunch yet." She said and reached into the oven removing another plate.

Near stared at the floor, going over in his mind whether he could afford to take the time to eat here and not rush back. After looking back up into her smiling face, he made his decision.

"You're correct, I do not have to rush back. I would be pleased to join you for lunch." He said and headed towards the cafeteria and sat at one of the tables, Jennifer joining him.

"So…what is it exactly that you do that keeps you so busy?" Jennifer asked after a few minutes. Near thought while he took the first bite of his food, deciding exactly what it was he could tell her. Although everyone here knew of L, they didn't know he actually lived and worked here. Most everyone thought the slightly odd looking man with the wild hair was a private teacher named Ryuzaki who ran the criminology department and privately taught certain students and who seemed to have something to do with Mr. Whammy.

"I work with the private criminology teacher who is also somewhat of a private detective in his free time. He's away at the moment working on a case so I'm keeping an eye on things while he is gone." Jennifer nodded and smiled.

"Oh, so you must be quite intelligent then if you're working with him. I hear that teacher is quite the braniac and wields a lot of power around here. I think I've seen him a few times here and there, struck me as a bit of an odd ball…no offence. As I remember he doesn't seem to like shoes!" she giggled, "He doesn't say much either."

"No, he stays to himself, mostly. He may seem like an oddball but then so am I so we work together very well." Near demonstrated by sticking his feet out from under the table. Jennifer looked slightly alarmed as she realized that he also wasn't wearing shoes, just socks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it it's just that he doesn't seem like everyone else around here and he's very rarely around."

"I took no offence. I have always known that I was different from everyone else here and labeled "odd" as well. It is a badge I wear proudly as it eventually led me to being tutored and working with Ryuzaki. Please do not feel I am offended in anyway."

"You don't seem like an oddball to me," Jennifer said smiling again, "Just a little quiet. What do you do for fun?" Near was quiet again wondering if he should tell her truthfully and then decided being honest was the best way to be.

"I collect toys, robots mostly, but all kinds of toys. And before you ask, yes I also play with them," Jennifer's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Really? That sounds like fun. When you say robots, you mean Gundams and things like that?" Near's eyes widened from surprise, she knew about Gundams?

"Yes, I do like those among others. How do you know of them?" Jennifer looked a little embarrassed and stared at her fork for a moment.

"Because my obsession is anime and mangas. I don't really tell people because they always look at me as if I have a problem."

"This I can understand. I no longer care about what others think, and it is also why I, like Ryuzaki, stay to myself. I grew up here, I stayed to myself then as well and was ridiculed quite often for the things I liked to do. I learned not to care."

"If you're anything like me, I think you learned not to think you cared. I know it bothers me if someone makes fun of me for the things I like to do, I just don't let them know it did." Near swallowed and studied Jennifer closely as she looked at her plate. She was right, being ridiculed continued to bother him as he grew up, he just never let on that it did. Once he had been chosen to work with Matt and Mello as heirs to L, he regarded everyone else in the orphanage that bothered him not worth letting them get to him. The only ones that mattered were Matt, Mello and L and even though those two teased him constantly it was not the same. They had a special relationship, they cared about him and he knew they didn't really mean it. Well, sometimes Mello did actually, but then Mello was Mello.

"You have a point, I learned not to let them think they had bothered me. But after a while it became easier."

Jennifer nodded as she finished her lunch, and then looked at her watch.

"Well, if I don't get back in there soon they'll be looking for me and believe me you don't want them looking for you." She said standing up.

"I can understand, Ryuzaki can be a very exacting task master as well." He agreed standing up as well. They looked at each for a few minutes, both suddenly coloring and then looking at the floor for a few moments. Jennifer was the first to speak.

"Well, thank you for having lunch with me." She said quietly and Near nodded.

"I enjoyed it as well. I must get back before Ryuzaki looks for me, I can guarantee he is worse when angered than your superior." She laughed and picked up both plates.

"Will you be coming down for dinner?" she asked before walking away.

"Yes, I believe I will." He answered and she smiled again.

"Good. I'll make sure I save you a plate." She said, then turned and walked away back into the kitchen. Near stared after her for a few moments then followed through the doors to access the back way to get back upstairs. As he walked past her they smiled at each other, and he continued through.

L frowned as he placed the call to Near a second time and still received no answer. He looked at the time, in England it should be about 1:00 in the afternoon so Near should be there. Mello looked over at him when he heard the exasperated sigh coming from that direction.

"What's the matter, Near not answering?" he asked and L nodded.

"I cannot understand what the problem could be. I am sure everything is set up correctly as we spoke to him earlier and I can't imagine what he could be doing." Mello snickered and turned back to his computer.

"Well, I have an idea." He said and L turned towards him.

"And that would be?"

"Well, the last time I talked with Near he told me he had met someone that had knocked his little white socks off."

L brought a thumb up to his lips and his head cocked to one side as he tried to understand what Mello meant. Mello looked at him and started laughing at the quizzical look on his face.

"It means that Near met a girl in the kitchen that he found attractive. I imagine he's been having his meals down there instead of bringing them up to your apartment." L continued to stare at Mello as he digested the information.

"I see. Although I can certainly understand being distracted by hormonal impulses, I did not realize that Near had an interest in such things." Mello smirked at him.

"No one thought you did either." He said and L's eyes lowered for a moment and then returned.

"Point taken. I will give him a little more time and then I will call his cell phone." L turned back to his computer when it beeped behind him. He smiled as he realized who the caller was.

"This is L."

"This is Light. I discovered I couldn't sleep without telling you again how much I enjoyed this evening."

"Then this is Ryuzaki, and I also enjoyed this evening." L said and enjoyed the quiet laugh that came through the speakers.

"I am very glad. Now that I have been reassured that you did, I think I can sleep. Good-night, Ryuzaki."

"Good-night, Light-chan." He answered and ended the connection. He was aware of being looked at and turned back to Mello who was looking at him with a big grin on his face.

"The information that Matt learned?" he said, his eyes deadly serious. Mello cleared his throat and clicked a few keys.

"There wasn't a lot to learn from the employee records of each victim, other than they were all very good at their jobs, received their yearly raises, and very sociable. From some of the comments a bit too social sometimes. There were reprimands on each of their records for being office gossips…" he turned and looked at L at the same time L looked at him.

"Strangled and an ear removed…strangled to cut off their being able to gossip…" L began

" And an ear removed because they listened to it as well?" Mello added.

"Then this has to be an act of revenge of someone who was possibly wronged by the gossip spread by these girls?" L worked out, his thumb at his mouth again.

"But that would mean that there is one person who knows all of these victims and apparently a victim to their gossip…"

"And they all knew each other as well to be able to spread whatever hurtful gossip this is."

"But what kind of gossip could there have been to warrant killing someone, and are there anymore out there that either heard of or knew of this situation and passed it along?" Mello asked scanning the information again.

"We are dealing with someone who is obviously not well mentally, " L speculated, "They could simply be deluded into thinking these women knew anything or spread anything. "

"Well there would have to be some reason why the murderer would think so, something about them that is similar besides the fact that they talk too much. Otherwise there would be a mass murder spree that we couldn't keep up with, with all the loudmouths out there!" Mello answered laughing. L continued to stare at the screens, his thumb rubbing back and forth at his lip. His computer beeped again and this time it was Near.

"I hope you enjoyed your lunch." He said dryly when he connected. There were a few moments of silence before Near answered.

"Well…I did actually. I guess you tried to call while I was out..I'm sorry." Near apologized quietly.

"I am not angry, it is fine. I do not expect you to live your life around that computer waiting for me, although the next time you feel you may be away for a while you should let me know so that I am not concerned for your well being."

"I understand. I will be having most of my meals away from the computer, but I always have my cell phone if you need me." Near told him and L nodded at the microphone.

"Good. Then you will always be available should I need you. How have you been handling the territory you've been covering?"

"Pretty well considering I'm not physically there. Would you like me to physically take over until you get a replacement?" L shook his head before remembering that Near couldn't see it.

"No, absolutely not. You haven't the experience for being on site and you will only get yourself killed. Continue to keep up with the information flow only, I should have someone out there very shortly, is that understood?"

"Yes, understood. How did your meeting with Detective Yagami go?"

"It went very well, Near. Better than I had suspected it would."

"And how was your lunch, Near!" Mello called over the microphone.

"Also better than expected. You and Matt enjoying Japan? That is when you leave the hotel?" He answered and Mello chuckled until L's look silenced him.

"You may compare notes later, I need you to send me what you have acquired so far so I may go over it."

"Right away, L." Near answered and began to do just that. As the information began to appear on L's computer he turned to Mello.

"Why don't you got to bed Mello, I'm going to work on this now, and I wish to speak to Light and the Director to see if they've come to the same conclusions that we have before we can go any further in this case. Good-night, and thank you for your help this evening…with everything." Mello saw for a moment the part of L that he always kept hidden from everyone else. He stood up and smiled at him.

"No problem, glad to do it. We think this is a good thing for you as long as Light keeps his act together." L smiled at him.

"I believe Light is honest in his intentions Mello, I don't think you have to worry." Mello nodded as he turned to walk to his bedroom.

"From what I saw, I have to agree with you. Good-night, L." he said and went to join Matt who was already fast asleep on his side in the huge bed. He stood at the foot of the bed for a few moments and gazed at him for a while. He really did hope L and Light worked out, L deserved to love and be loved the way he loved Matt, and how he knew Matt loved him. He got out of his clothes and climbed into bed behind Matt, wrapping his arm around him and burying his nose in the red hair before drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone,

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Someone I considered a very dear friend, someone I have been talking to every single day for hours on end for over the past year and a half, the same person who helped me get started with writing, suddenly decided out of the clear blue sky that she no longer wanted anything to do with me. Of course she took the coward's way out, not telling me anything, just refusing to answer any emails or messages. I know she's fine because I left a message on her Deviant Art page which when I checked for an answer I found had been hidden. So needless to say I've been devastated, I still am. Not knowing what I could have possibly done to deserve this is killing me, and the loss of someone I thought was a really good friend has left me more hurt than I thought possible.

Anyway, that on top of my cast on my left arm certainly didn't help, but I did manage to get this done finally and I also apologize if it's not up to usual standards, although I really did try.

Hugs, everyone!

Chapter 15

Matt woke up first, finding he had to untangle himself from Mello's arms and legs which had completely surrounded him in his sleep. He must have been really tired last night because he hadn't heard the blonde when he came to bed. Jet lag probably had a lot to do with it as well. He yawned and slid out of bed, immediately reaching for his cigarettes on the bed stand. He lit one and took a long drag, letting it fill his lungs before releasing it in one long breath.

There were many things going around in his brain, facts about the case were swirling, trying to make sense of themselves; his happiness and concern over L's blossoming relationship, his and Mello's future. He looked over at the still snoring blonde and smiled. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was his love for Mello and the fact that he would spend the rest of his life with him, no matter what else happened.

He took another drag of his cigarette and stood up, making his way to the bedroom door and opened it quietly. As suspected L was at the desk, a trolley of sweets by his side and a coffee in his hand. He wondered if L had talked to Light yet, if they had planned another meeting. An idea crossed his mind, an idea that would probably make L feel more comfortable about having Light over again. Perhaps he should talk it over with Mello first, but he was pretty sure Mello wouldn't mind what he had in mind.

He pulled on his jeans, put out his cigarette and went out to see how he was doing. L looked in his direction as he heard the soft sound of bare feet padding on the carpet.

"Good morning," he said smiling, "There's coffee and Danish if you'd like." Matt nodded smiling back.

"I'd definitely love the coffee," he said going to the table where the pot and extra cups were sitting, "Anything else new come up?"

"Mello and I made a few discoveries last evening, I just went over them with Light and he's on his way to their workplaces to get a better idea on exactly how they could have known each other and the murderer enough to make them his or her victims." Matt nodded as he took his first sip of coffee.

"So, what do you need us to do?" he asked and L thought for a moment as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"I'm going to need you to do some searching for these victims online, perhaps they were all involved in the same chat rooms, or other kind of online social networking where they could have met somehow."

"Good idea, I'll go shower and get right on it. So did you and Light discuss when you would get together again?" L shook his head.

"No time for that this morning, it was all about the case."

"Well, when you do decide, don't worry about Mello and I. We're thinking of getting a separate room from this so you can feel you have more privacy and not have to worry about us being in the way." L looked at him, a thumb coming to his lips as he thought about what he'd heard.

"I do not want to make you feel you have to do such a thing, Matt. It isn't necessary. I do not want you to think I am pushing you two away." Matt shook his head as he finished his coffee.

"You're not, I just think you'll be more comfortable not having to think about us. I know how important privacy is at a time like this. I want this to have every opportunity to work for you, L."

"Thank you, Matt I appreciate your efforts on my behalf. Let Watari know you wish to find a separate room, he'll make sure you get one."

"I will. Now, I'm going to wake Mello up, shower and get to work on finding what you need to know. I just wanted to let you know what we were thinking." L smiled at him again and nodded before turning his attention back to his computers. Matt smiled back and went back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He looked at how peaceful Mello looked sleeping and a wicked grin crossed his mind. He ran across the room, leapt into the air and landed on the bed beside Mello as hard as he could. The blonde bounced into the air, his arms flailing up and around as his eyes flew open in surprise.

"What the fuck!" he yelled bouncing back down as Matt fell over laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gawd if you could have seen your face!" he sputtered in between giggles. Once Mello got in control of his breathing he leaned over and punched Matt's arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you do that?" he yelled as Matt clutched his arm.

"Because it was funny," he said and looked at his arm that was already beginning to bruise, "Christ Mello it's bruising already!" he complained and Mello smiled.

"You're lucky I didn't break it, you ass."

"You're awake aren't you?" he said smirking

"Yea, coz you scared the piss out of me!" Matt laughed and lifted the covers.

"Really? Did Mewwo have a wittle accident?" Mello pulled the covers back, reached up and pushed Matt completely off of the bed but it didn't stop his laughter.

"God why are you being such an asshole this morning!" Mello complained finally getting out of bed as Matt picked himself off of the floor.

"Come on you know you love me," Matt said moving closer to Mello.

"Not when you act like this!"

"It was funny and you know it." Matt said when he was nose to nose with the complaining blonde. Mello glared at him and slowly Matt saw the humor start to show in those blue eyes.

"Okay, now that I've had time to calm down…it was pretty fuckin funny." And then he started laughing as he reached around and put his arms around Matt.

"You see, I knew you'd realize how funny it really was." Matt said as their faces got closer.

"Yea, it was. But I definitely owe you one." Mello said as he brought his lips in kissing distance to Matt, "And payback starts….now!" he said and instead of kissing Matt he put his hand over his face and pushed him backwards. Matt went flying backwards and fell into the bed.

"Now that was funny." Mello said laughing and headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "And no coming in while I shower!" he yelled through the door as Matt picked himself back up off the bed. He grinned at the closed door, this was going to be a fun day.

An hour later they were both in the main room with L, Matt on his laptop and Mello at L's side following up on his thoughts from the night before. L had gotten up and was pacing in front of the window, pausing for a moment to look at the skyline and then beginning to pace again.

"Do we think there will be another victim, L?" Mello asked as he watched L move back and forth across the carpet. L stopped pacing long enough to unwrap a cherry lollipop.

"Yes and no. I am not looking for another; the established pattern has already passed. I believe our killer has done what he set out to do and now he or she is done and is going to continue along as if nothing has happened."

"Until someone else pisses them off." Matt interjected and L nodded as he popped the candy into his mouth.

"That is correct. Now that he has established that he can kill with impunity, that will be the way he fixes all of his problems from now on. So although I do not expect another victim in this scenario, I am sure there will be others in the future for other reasons."

"How is it they can kill without leaving any clues? Without any witnesses?" Mello asked in frustration as he searched the crime scene pictures again for anything at all.

"All three victims were found in their homes, no signs of struggle, no signs of forced entry.." L began

"Which means they knew their killer and the let them in or the killer was already in the apartment when they arrived which also means they had to have had access so in either case, the killer was a trusted person to the victim."

"This person also had to be someone who was known in the building to not call attention to themselves by the neighbors. None of them saw anything or heard anything unusual, no one stood out to them. No one can remember seeing the victims with anyone around the times of death."

"That on it's own is not unusual, Matt. People tend to mind their own business these days, tend not to want to see anything and keep to themselves," L said, "So there could have been someone different with these victims but they wouldn't know."

"Yea, the days of neighbors knowing each other and looking out for each other don't exist anymore." Mello added as he zoomed in on the crime scene picture he had on the screen.

"The ligature marks around the neck are from the wire used to strangle, there aren't any fingerprints on the body at all. Gloves had to be used to leave such a clean site." He said as he stared at the pictures.

"Yes, and the ear removed after death and the instrument used left with the killer." L said looking over Mello's shoulder. Mello pointed at the close up of the area where the ear used to be.

"Looking at how it was removed, it's too clean a cut, it had to be a razor or a scalpel of some sort instead of a regular knife."

"Yes, all of this we know and have known. There is a fourth person out there who knew all three somehow and somehow all three knew each other, although they don't seem to have socialized with each other, worked with each other, they didn't attend the same schools…so how did they know each other in order to cause the killer so much distress that murdering them was the only answer for them?"

L's computer beeped and he sat down in front of it, connecting the call.

"This is L."

"L, this is Light. I have finished working their three places of employment and I don't have that much to show for it."

"What did you learn?" L asked around his lollipop.

"Only that each one of them was very friendly, popular and especially around the water cooler?"

"The water cooler?" L echoed and Matt laughed.

"It means they were big talkers. In offices people congregate around the water cooler for quick breaks and office chat. Apparently, as we discovered earlier, these three were apparently really good at that." L nodded his understanding.

"And their talent cost them their lives. Light, there is not a fourth person that was known to all three that those they worked with could collaborate on?"

"No, because they were never seen together, they don't appear to have socialized at all with each other, I tried every avenue to link them and then link someone else with them. I keep going around in circles and getting absolutely nowhere."

"Light, this is Mello..." there was the sound of a chuckle over the microphone.

"What have I done now?" he asked and Mello laughed.

"Nothing…yet anyway. Have you put into the mix that they were all killed on a Thursday evening?"

"I have. I discovered that all three seemed to have some kind of date or get together or some sort on those evenings before they were found dead. I have been trying to ascertain exactly where it was they were before their deaths and if they were together, but that doesn't seem likely."

"Do we know if it were just those Thursdays or did they have something they went to each and every Thursday?" L asked suddenly and Light was quiet for a moment.

"That has not surfaced in anything I've looked into, but I can chase that down," he said.

"Do so, that could be where our killer comes in. Perhaps they all go to the same place every Thursday night, that could explain a few things."

"Maybe. If that is true then we can start checking who else goes that same place each Thursday." Light added.

"Then that is your next step, Light. I want to hear what you have found this afternoon."

"Okay, I'll get right on it and talk to you later, L."

"Good." L answered and broke the connection, "Have you found anything that links the victims together, Matt?" he asked and Matt shook his head.

"I've tried to cross reference each of their interests to try and see if there's any one thing that they have in common, but if they do they've hidden it really well."

"I believe this is the case. There is something they have in common that they didn't want the world to know. What kind of things would they want to hide? I want you to think what people would want to hide, and yet share with others."

Matt stopped for a moment, the wheels clicking in his head as he ran over in his mind ideas that would fit that criteria. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he turned to L.

"Any kind of addiction, alcohol, drugs, over eating. People hide these things but they often go to meetings to try to control it. Alcoholics Anonymous, for one." L nodded, a smile on his face.

"Very good. Didn't take you very long at all. You know what to do next." Matt took in that smile from L as if it were a shot of adrenalin and began the search for such meetings that would get together on a Thursday night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Light dialed L's number excitedly. He had found what the three victims had in common and he had to tell L right away. Although he was fairly sure that L had figured it out as well, but he wanted to let him know that he had figured it out as well.

While interviewing co-workers, one particularly giggly secretary had let it slip that she wasn't surprised that the victim was dead, she expected it at any time with some of the people she hung out with when she was drunk, which was practically every night. He then began to wonder if the other two were also heavy drinkers. Perhaps that was where the commonality lay; they weren't friends, but perhaps they hung out in the same bars, drinking buddies of some sort, and no one outside of the bars would know they knew each other.

He remembered that all three had been murdered on Thursday; perhaps that was they day the three got together at whatever bar they all seemed to frequent. The first thing he had done after that was try to get a corroborating story from the other two offices; that the other two had been known for their drinking. Unfortunately, no one who worked with either of the two victims mentioned any drinking, if anything just the opposite. He then spoke to their managers, and upon threat of a warrant to take all of their files; he finally learned that both of them had been in danger of losing their jobs due to missing many days of work, which was linked to drinking.

Light hadn't read any of that in their files that he had obtained before, and when he had questioned that he was told that kind of information was stricken from their records when they took the step to rehabilitate themselves. As long as they continued it would stay off of their records. When he asked what kind of rehabilitation they had been doing, both offices told him that the victims had been going to weekly meetings and that it seemed to be working.

Light then ran to his car, dialing L's number as he slid in behind the wheel. He had found it, the three were meeting members, that's where they all got together and undoubtedly that was where the murderer also was. All he had to find out was where the meetings had been.

"I was hoping to hear from you Light, we have made a few discoveries." L's soft monotone resonated in his ear; and now that he could put a face and body to that voice, hearing it warmed him even more than it had begun to recently when he realized he had been developing feelings for the reclusive detective, without ever actually meeting him.

"I have made a few myself. I have discovered what our victims have in common." L paused before telling him that he had figured it out as well.

"What have you discovered?" he asked first.

"They're all alcoholics attending meetings on Thursday nights!" Light answered excitedly and L smiled into the microphone.

"Excellent work Detective Yagami. I had just come upon that same revelation, although we were running down all types of meetings, as we had no proof exactly which addiction they shared. I assume you discovered this through diligently running down clues and conducting interviews?"

"Yes, talking to co-workers and supervisors. When did you discover it?"

"It came to me as I was going over the information I already had; and I allowed my associates to work it out for themselves as sort of an exercise."

Light leaned against the car seat and smiled in satisfaction. He had come up with the same conclusion as L. They had been working together long enough to be able to come up with the same answers at almost the same time; this had to be a good omen for the personal side of their relationship.

"So Matt and Mello are learning from the master," he said, "They will make you excellent assistants I'm sure."

"They already are excellent assistants," L said glancing at both of them, "They have found the location and time of the meetings they were attending."

"That's great, because I wasn't looking forward to running that down after everything else I've done today. Perhaps you could give me the information and as tomorrow is Thursday I will attend this meeting myself." L thought a moment and then suggested something else.

"Perhaps you might think about meeting with me and we could go over our information at that time." Light had been about to make the same suggestion and was pleased L came up with it first.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Will Matt and Mello meet me as they did before?" L's thumb came to his lips as he thought. He looked to Matt and Mello for a moment and then made his decision.

"No. I believe I can tell you where I am, I feel I can trust you with this information."

"L are you sure? You've only met him once!" Mello asked and Matt nodded his agreement.

"L if they don't feel right about it, I have no qualms about being brought there as I was before. Whatever is safest for you is fine with me." Light said as he heard the question over the phone.

"No, I feel confident that I have nothing to fear from you, Light. I am in the Presidential suite of the Mandarin Oriental on Chuo Dori. You will have to take the elevator directly to the lobby on the 38th floor. Call when you are there, you will be met there and brought up to the suite."

"Wow, no wonder that suite was so phenomenal, that's in the Nihonbashi district if I'm not mistaken. Okay, what time would you like me there?" L looked at the ornate clock sitting on the mantle.

"About an hour would be acceptable. We can have dinner again if that is agreeable to you."

"I would love it, L. I'll be there in an hour, and thank you for your trust in me, I can assure you it's not misguided."

"I am sure it is not, Light. I will see you in an hour, then." He broke the connection and looked at his two heirs who were still staring at him in surprise.

"Is there a problem?" he asked and Matt shook his head.

"Not really, I guess, L. We're just a little surprised you did that so quickly."

"We have physically met once, but we have been creating this relationship over two years. Unless I lowered my guard somewhat and trusted him we would be continually dancing around each other. He took the first step in allowing himself to be blindfolded and shuttled around without any proof of what he was getting into, I needed to take the second step and so I have. Please do not feel you cannot join us when he arrives, we need to go over everything we have on the case and what the next step will be. He wants to infiltrate the meeting tomorrow night, I am thinking he will need some kind of back up."

Matt and Mello looked at each other with large grins coming to both of their faces. L was going to trust them with shadowing Light.

"That's fine with us, L. We've done that kind of work in New York, we know what we're doing." Mello said and L nodded.

"I have no doubt. Why don't you take a break right now, I need to check with Near and then go over a case with Watari that I'm doing under Eraldo Coil." They both nodded and stood up, stretching. They had been sitting at the computers for hours with only a small break for lunch. They realized that L had already figured out what he needed to know, but was allowing them to figure it out on their own for which they were grateful. Mello was riding on a high of working with L and being able to hold his own, as was Matt, but for Mello it meant more.

He had always been second to Near in everything, even when it came to working with L, but he had finally been able to prove his worth and abilities to L and nothing could have made him happier. He looked over at Matt as the redhead stretched his back, well nothing except continuing to mess with Matt. He'd continue to get him back for his rude awakening this morning. So far he had kept any and all romantic contact away from him and would continue to do so until he drove Matt crazy. Matt walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Why don't we check out our new room?" he said smiling and Mello nodded, withdrawing his hand from Matt's and running it through his hair.

"Sure. Even though I wasn't consulted about getting a new room in the first place." He said walking towards the door.

"Well, I knew you'd agree with me and would probably enjoy a little privacy yourself." Matt said following.

"Yea, maybe." He answered as the went out of the door. Matt looked at him from behind with a smirk. He knew what Mello was up to, but he was sure he could persuade him to change his mind.

Near jumped when the computer beeped at him, he had fallen asleep in front of the computer screen. He looked at the clock, it was 1:00 am, which meant is only about 5:30 in the evening where L was. Near had been waiting to hear from the new contact L had sent to replace the one he had fired to give him some new information before he turned in.

"This is Near." He said stifling a yawn and he could hear L chuckle through the connection.

"Up past your bed time?" he asked.

"Not really, just bored waiting for your new contact to reach me."

"I see. If you don't hear within the hour you go to bed and I will contact him myself. He should have been in contact by now."

"Perhaps he's unable to, L. I haven't contacted myself for fear of compromising his position."

"This is a point, however, my orders still stand. You are not me, you cannot be up for hours on end without rest."

"I will go to bed in an hour whether or not I have heard from him. I will let you know either way."

"That would be appreciated."

"Have you reached any conclusions on your case?"

"Yes, I feel completion is imminent. I will be meeting with Light later this evening to try to finalize some plans or narrowing down who our suspect is. I don't expect it to take too much longer."

"That's great, L, but not unexpected."

"Do not forget that you laid a great deal of the ground work for this case." L reminded him and Near smiled at the microphone.

"Don't worry, I won't let Mello forget it either." he said and then yawned again.

"I will leave you to get your rest, Near. Excellent job on keeping up with the information flow, but I expected no less. Good-night."

"Good-night, L. Thank you." Near said and signed off. He decided to go lie down on the couch. That way he could take a nap and if the contact beeped he could still hear it. Besides, he needed to make sure he got enough sleep to make sure he was up and ready for breakfast. He smiled to himself as he made his way over to L's couch, definitely had to be ready for breakfast.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Light arrived at L's hotel and stood in front of it for a few moments before actually going in. Last night he had no idea where he was, and now that he was standing in front of the majestic building he was not surprised this is where L chose to stay. It was well known for it's security and privacy for their special guests, something that L would definitely want. It had two separate lobbies, one for the regular patrons, and the one on the 38th floor for the special patrons.

He took the elevator up to the 38th floor and as the doors slid open it didn't take him long to locate Matt and Mello sitting at one of the tables in the lounge, two drinks in front of them. He walked over and sat down next to them, smiling.

"Hey, how are you guys tonight?" he asked and they both nodded and smiled back at him.

"We're great, Light. Would you like a drink before we go up?" Matt answered and Light thought a moment.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea, it will give me a few moments to talk with you without being at gunpoint." He said and Mello chuckled waving over the waitress. Light ordered a glass of white wine, and when it arrived he sat back in the chair and looked at both young men.

"I know that both of you still have some...reservations about me and the relationship I want to have with…Ryuzaki. Now is the time if you want to ask me anything." He said and took a sip as he waited for their response. Mello was the first to jump on the opportunity.

"What worries us the most is exactly what kind of relationship you want with him. You know this is the first time he's ever ventured out to do something like this, and it would be horrific if the first time he does, he ends up getting hurt by it. It also wouldn't be too healthy for you, either. We just want to make sure that you aren't going to just run off once you feel you've attained what you're after. Ryuzaki deserves much more than that." Light put down his glass and leaned forward, his auburn eyes boring directly into Mello's blue ones.

"Let me tell you this, right now. I already care a great deal for Ryuzaki, and I can only imagine that it will only grow the more time we spend together. I want a serious relationship with him, he is the only person I have met who meets me on every level imaginable, and over and above in some cases. I feel I can relax with him, and be myself because I don't have to explain anything to him or pretend to be something I'm not. I am hoping that he feels the same way, because to tell you the truth, he isn't the only one who's laying everything on the line for this." Mello found Light's gaze was almost as compelling as L's and he could see the truth and emotion of his words in them. He nodded slightly and looked at Matt.

"That's all we really wanted to know, Light. Ryuzaki is the most important person in the world to us and we will do anything to protect him." Light nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I realize that. I believe I am ready to say the same. "

"Have you thought of how you're going to handle this extremely long distance relationship? It's not really our business I guess, but we were wondering." Matt asked quietly and Light sighed, wrapping his hands around his glass.

"That is something we will have to work out, once I am sure he wants this as much as I do. Obviously one of us will have to compromise and move. I am sure neither one of us wishes to give up what we enjoy doing with our lives, but I'm sure something can be worked out. If nothing else, wherever it is he lives must have a police department. I am not against relocating as long as I can continue my line of work."

"Or you could just work with him. I'm sure that would be an opportunity you wouldn't get elsewhere." Matt suggested and Light thought a moment and nodded.

"That would definitely be an amazing opportunity, to work with him on his fantastic cases. That would ultimately be up to him of course. This is all premature, I'm not even sure he wants to be that serious. I know I do, I know I've thought of all kinds of possible scenarios," he looked at the two young men, "Am I believed?"

Matt lit a cigarette and took a long drag before releasing the smoke from his lungs. He looked at Mello who nodded and then turned to Light, a big grin on his face.

"Absolutely, Light. I can honestly say we both believe every word you've said." Light took a large sip of his wine and sighed heavily.

"I'm glad, thank you. So now I can stop worrying about being shot anytime soon?" Matt and Mello both laughed and nodded.

"For now anyway," Mello said, "Just keep your nose clean." They all laughed, any uncertain feelings now draining away. Anyone who was willing to be that open and honest with them when the really didn't have to made them both feel better.

"I'd suggest that now we finish up and take you up to his room," Matt said, "Before he starts wondering what's happening. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." Light finished his wine and stood up.

"This I know, I've run into his impatience a few times before. His bark is definitely as bad as his bite." They laughed again, Matt and Mello finished their drinks, and headed for the elevator.

L finished his coffee just as the door opened to his suite, and the boys walked in, followed by Light. He was unnerved by the feeling that swept through him as their eyes met, feeling again that he had forgotten how to breathe for just a moment.

"Good, you met up with no problems." He said when he found his voice.

"Yes, and we had a great conversation," Light said resisting the urge to take L into his arms, "I hope we didn't keep you waiting." L shook his head as he gestured for Light to sit down on the sofa.

"Not at all, I was thinking strategies for attaining information from the meeting tomorrow evening." He sat down next to Light, his legs drawn up and his hands resting on his knees. Light tried not to show how amused he was at the way L sat, he thought it was adorable although he still couldn't understand how it made him think better.

"I was toying with two ideas, to go in as the detective I am and get the attendance sheets for those three Thursdays as part of the ongoing investigation, or to infiltrate it as a member myself and try to get to know our killer."

"I was thinking the same scenarios, but I believe it would be best if you go as you are, let our killer know we've centered on the meetings. Undoubtedly it will rattle him or her into doing something foolish we can catch them at."

"Matt and I will be your back up, just in case someone wants to follow you when you leave." Mello said and Light nodded.

"I think I agree with this scenario, Ryuzaki. Hopefully you're right in that it should rattle someone that we've managed to trace them to these meetings." L nodded and they discussed exactly what the plan would be, and how the boys would work the surveillance. He called Watari and asked for his assistance as well, knowing full well how excellent he was with firearms, and especially a high powered rifle.

Once everyone knew their roles and how it would play out, Watari left and had dinner delivered to his adjoining room, and then brought it out to them. While the others marveled at the grilled Japanese beef dish with fresh vegetables and all the amenities one could ask for, L's eyes saw only the chocolate fondue surrounded by fresh fruit. Light watched L's eyes light up as he reached for the largest strawberry on the dish and dipped it in the warm, rich chocolate, and then close in pure ecstasy as he took the first bite. He then looked at the other two who were also watching L's reaction, their grins almost as large as L's as they watched him, their deep affection for the detective in plain sight.

"L, can I try one?" Mello asked reaching towards the fondue dish, knowing full well what the answer was going to be and laughing when L pulled the dish away from him, a frown on his face.

"I'm sure your dinner is more than sufficient." He said grumpily and Light nearly choked on his beef trying not to laugh at the pout that had formed on L's face. Here was a side he hadn't seen and was enjoying.

"You're lucky he didn't stick the fondue fork in your hand," he said and Matt burst out laughing himself.

"You do know him better than I thought!" he said as L glared at them both, hands wrapping around the fondue dish, which only made the three of them laugh more.

After coffee and large pieces of caramel cake, Matt and Mello excused themselves to go their room.

"We will go over the plan again tomorrow and it would probably be a good idea if you took a practice run over to the area to mark out all streets and exits and entrances to the building." L told them as they went to the door.

"Good idea, we'll do that early. Good night." Mello said opening the door.

"Yea, good night. Don't do anything we wouldn't do—which of course leaves you wide open to practically everything!" Matt called as he followed Matt out of the door. L looked at Light, a slight blush highlighting his pale skin.

"I apologize for their exuberance." He said as Light put down his coffee cup and stood up, walking over to the L's chair.

"No need to apologize, I love their exuberance." He said, his fingers reaching over to brush some cake crumbs from L's face, "You're such a messy eater." He said as he did so. L's blush grew as he realized how much he enjoyed Light's touch to his face. Then his eyes widened as Light's fingers moved his face in his direction, then leaned down and kissed him gently.

"I've been waiting all night to do that," Light told him and L nodded.

"I have to admit that I've been doing the same." He said making Light smile and lean forward to do it again. This time he put his hand behind L's head and held him steady as he kissed him harder, his tongue seeking entrance to L's mouth. L opened his mouth and welcomed Light's tongue in, allowing him complete access and control over his own, unable to control the moan that escaped, his hands reaching up to Light's hair. Light released L's mouth and smiled at him, running his fingers through the wild raven colored hair.

"Kissing you is like having dessert all over again," he said and L laughed.

"I hope that isn't a problem." He said and Light shook his head as he pulled L from the chair.

"Oh no, not at all. As a matter of fact, at least I get a taste of what that fondue was like." L snorted and his slightly up tilted nose lifted into the air.

"I see, so you only want me for my chocolate." He said and Light chuckled at him.

"Yes, exactly, I only want you for your chocolate." He reached down and took the hand L had been using to dip the fruit into the chocolate, and as he suspected there was chocolate on his fingers. He lifted the hand and put one of the fingers into his mouth, his tongue licking around the digit, sucking it deeper into his mouth, his eyes looking directly into L's. L's breath caught in his throat as he stared back into Light's eyes, feeling the warmth of his mouth and tongue all over his finger and knowing full well that Light was offering him a idea of what he wanted to do to another area of his body; and area that was beginning to respond quite uncomfortably. He was quite glad his jeans were baggy or it would have been quite obvious just how aroused he was getting.

Light finished with one finger and moved on to the next, making L's eyes close and his entire body tremble with want and need for that mouth and tongue to be elsewhere. Yet he was still so unsure if he was ready to go further, no matter what his body was telling him.

Light released L's finger and began to loosen his tie and removed it from around his neck. He had slipped off his suit jacket earlier at dinner. He reached for L and pulled him against him, their hips meeting and L could feel that he wasn't the only one who was aroused at the moment. He felt himself blush again and looked away, unable to meet the smoldering auburn eyes. He felt Lights fingers against his cheek, moving him to face him again.

"I need you to look at me, L. I need you to see how much I care for you, how much I need you. Let me show you how much I do." He whispered and attacked L's mouth again, as he slowly moved their hips together. L moaned into the kiss, his nerve endings on fire as Light moved against him. He suddenly pulled away from the kiss and backed away from Light, staring at the floor.

"Light I..I don't know if I'm ready for this." He said quietly and Light sighed but made no move towards him.

"You know I'm not going to push you if you're not ready, but what do you need from me to help you make a decision. Any assurance I can give you…" L shook his head and raised his face to Light, who was startled to see tears in the large dark eyes.

"You've given me all the assurance I need, it isn't you. It's me. I've never..this is all new to me and I'm afraid of this complete surrender. I don't know what I should do." Looking at L's distress nearly broke Light's heart and he closed the distance between the two of them and slowly reached for L's hand.

"Answer me two questions, do you want this? Do you want me?"

"I don't remember ever wanting anything more, Light, yes to both questions."

"Then trust me," Light said smiling and took L's hand, "Stop thinking of it as a surrender, it isn't. You're sharing yourself with someone who wants to do the same with you, you're not giving up anything, you're in as much control of this as I am, even more. It is completely up to you what happens next and no matter what you decide, I'm still going to be here. I'll need to take a cold shower, but I'll be here."

L stared up into the attractive face of the person he knew he was falling so deeply for and all he could see there was caring, tenderness and need. He reached up with his free hand and stroked Light's face. He nodded smiling, then leaned forward and kissed him reinforcing his answer. Light kissed him back passionately, moaning his own need into the kiss, which just inflamed L's need even more. Someone wanted him in every way possible, it wasn't something he ever entertained happening and now that it was happening, the knowledge was coursing through his veins like adrenaline.

"The bedroom?" Light asked and L turned and led him towards it. Light stopped suddenly and ran back to his jacket, fished around in his pocket and removed something before returning to L's side. L looked confused and looked in his hand, his blush reappearing as he realized it was lube.

"You were certain of your success?" he asked and Light laughed shaking his head.

"Not at all, but I believe in being prepared for all possibilities. Hey, it's strawberry flavored!" he added and L rolled his eyes, his blush getting deeper as he led Light into his bedroom.

Light closed the door behind them and marveled at the view of the city through the huge picture window in the room. He held L against him as he looks at it.

"That's quite a romantic view," he said as he nuzzled L's neck, his hands slowly reaching underneath the white cotton shirt. L's eyes closed as the combination of Light's hands under his shirt against his cool skin and his warm mouth against his neck.

"I never noticed." He managed to say as Light began to push him towards the bed. His knees bent as they hit the back of the bed and he sat down as Light found his mouth again. As he kissed him he reached the hem of L's shirt and began to pull it up. He released his mouth long enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside. He admired the thin but well toned chest and taught abdomen.

"Look what you've been hiding under that baggy shirt, what a crime!" he said causing L to blush yet again. He pushed L so that his head was closer to the headboard and then straddled him as he began to kiss down his chest taking delight in the delicious sounds the detective was making as he worked.

"Oh, Light….." L called out as Light took in one of nipples, licking and then sucking on it. When he bit down lightly on it, L nearly leapt from the bed. Light then worked his way to the other nipple and did the same thing, receiving intense pleasure watching L writhing beneath him.

He stood up and removed his clothes, hanging them on a nearby chair, careful to retrieve the lube from his pocket.

L watched, getting more excited as each piece of clothing left his body, marveling at the well toned, tanned body before him. Light crawled back on the bed, and kissed down L's body until he got to the top of his jeans. He felt L stiffen as he began to undo them and push them past his hips.

"Relax, L it's okay." He whispered as he pulled the jeans down the rest of the way and off. He could see L blushing furiously, his eyes shut tightly, his hands trying to cover himself. He grabbed L's hands and moved them from his body, crawling back up to L's face.

"Open your eyes and look at me, L." he whispered and L did so, his blush so strong he could see it in the low light of the room. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, or embarrassed for. You are beautiful, I'm loving every part of you." He said as L's eyes opened and he looked up at him. Light kissed him as his hands began to slowly slide down L's body, eventually reaching L's straining cock. L moaned under Light's kiss as he began to slowly stroke him, his hand slowly going up and down L's length. L's hips began to move against Light's hand, his whole body on fire with feelings he had never experienced before. Light released his mouth and began to suck at his neck, nipping and licking as he increased the pace of his stroking. L was repeating his name over and over again as he felt himself rushing headlong into his orgasm. Light could feel it too and he didn't want him to come quite yet, so he stopped stroking as he slid down L's body, smiling at the slight whimpering that came from L as he stopped. He then slowly took L into his mouth, taking him as deeply into his throat as he could.

L stopped breathing when Light had taken him into the warmth of his mouth. His hands clutched the bed covers as the most amazing feelings he hadn't even imagined assaulted his senses. He didn't even try to hide the groans of pleasure Light's mouth was giving him, his very skin was tingling. Light slowly increased his pace, knowing that L was probably very close to climaxing. He sucked harder, his tongue dipping into the slit and licking around the tip before he swallowed him. L cried out at the sensation and felt the ball of fire in his abdomen begin to grow hotter.

"Light…I can't…I'm going to…" he sputtered unable to finish the sentence, but Light knew what he was trying to say. He took a moment to squirt some of the strawberry lube onto his fingers, and began to slowly insert one into L.

L jumped at the sudden intrusion, wincing a little at the burning sensation as Light went deeper. The intense pleasure he was getting from Light's mouth overpowered what ever discomfort he was feeling and as Light began to move his finger back and forth, it began to add to the pleasure. After a few moments, Light began to add a second finger, as he licked around L's cock, hoping to distract him. L grimaced slightly as the second finger moved in, beginning to feel the discomfort. Light stopped for a moment and concentrated only on his mouth, humming around L's cock sending brand new sensations. L suddenly felt the ball of fire move and he knew it was only a few moments before he would explode into Light's mouth. He tried to warn him but couldn't form words coherently as Light held massaged his balls and sucked harder. Suddenly there was white lightening going off behind his eyes and his entire body convulsed as he came hard, spilling powerfully into Light's mouth, nearly screaming Light's name. Light took it all, L's warm essence going down his throat, his fingers still deep inside L as his body convulsed around him.

He kissed along L's abdomen as L began to come down, holding his hand at the same time with his free hand. He began to continue to move his two fingers inside of L at the same time, taking advantage of L's relaxed state before introducing the third finger. He reached up and attacked L's mouth as he began to insert the third finger. L cried out against his mouth at this last intrusion, the burning beginning again as he went deeper, stretching the virginal opening a bit wider.

"Try to relax," he whispered against L's mouth as he felt L tense up around his fingers, "Give it a few more minutes and it's going to feel wonderful." He promised and L nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.

A few minutes moments later Light was true to his word as he found L's prostate causing L's eyes to fly open and he cried out again, this time in sudden ecstasy. Light continued to assault his prostate while flexing his fingers, getting those tight muscles to relax and expand as much as possible. L had begun to move down against Light's thrusting fingers, enjoying the feel of them inside of him. Light kissed him again and slowly withdrew his fingers, causing L to whimper with their loss and Light smiled down at him.

"I think you're ready for me now" he said and L swallowed and nodded slowly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said smiling, carding through Light's sweat dampened hair. Light kissed him and then sat back, squirting the lube into his hand and then applying it to his own cock, and then applying a little more to L's opening. He positioned himself and began to slowly push himself past the tight ring of muscles. L took a deep breath and gritted his teeth against the pain as Light pushed forward into him, the burning almost becoming unbearable as Light went deeper. Light felt L tremble against him and cry out in pain and he stopped to allow L a few moments to adjust.

"Are you okay?" he asked and L nodded, "I know this is the hard part, but it gets so much better." He whispered and leaned forward to kiss him again, then began the final push until he was completely inside. L felt as if he were going to split in two, but at the same time he felt a special kind of warmth at being joined with Light. He took a deep breath and tried to relax as Light waited for him to adjust. After a few minutes he nodded, he wanted more and he wanted it now.

Light kissed him again and slid almost completely out of L, and then slowly pushed back in. L groaned and wrapped his arms around Light as he began to move slowly in and out of him, and found himself rocking his hips against Light in time. Sooner than he expected he went from being in pain to being in near ecstasy as Light increased his speed slowly, and hitting his prostate with every thrust in.

He threw his head back against the pillow as Light increased the speed of his thrusts once he knew L was ready. Light groaned his own pleasure as he was surrounded by L's tight heat, the muscles holding tight to him ash e thrust causing him delicious friction that was nearly driving him insane.

He almost couldn't believe he was finally with the one person he had been dreaming about for almost two years. No one had even come close to what he had with L, and that was without meeting him and now he had been everything he had hoped he'd be, and he was with him in every way possible. He closed his eyes and let himself surrender to the sensations coursing through his body, and knowing he was bringing pleasure to L.

L was now meeting Light's speed and thrusts, his body beginning to tremble his ecstasy and he cried out again as Light began to stroke his new erection in time with his thrusts. The room was filled with the sounds from both men, the moans and soft cries of passion and ecstasy resounding.

L felt that ball of fire begin to move again; at about the same time that Light could feel his own orgasm racings towards him. He felt L tremble beneath him, his breathing getting more shallow as he pulled Light tighter against him.

Light's thrust began to get erratic as L's muscles tightened around him as his orgasm roared through him, spilling across his chest and abdomen and the power of it nearly making him dig his nails into Light's back and scream his name. Light followed right behind him as L's muscles nearly milked it from him, his entire body shaking from the force of it and making him lose the strength in his legs and fell on top of L's still trembling body.

He held L to him tightly, their sweat-covered bodies sliding against each other as they tried to regain control of their breathing and their trembling bodies. He moved unruly damp hair from L's face and smiled down at him, his emotions nearly getting the best of him as he stared into the dark eyes that were searching his.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did." He finally said and L nodded slowly.

"It was amazing, Light, I've never experienced anything like this."

"Please don't laugh when I tell you this but, I think I love you, L." Light said and L reached up and touched his face.

"Why would I laugh when I believe I feel the same way?" he answered and Light kissed him deeply, and then held him against his chest.

"Thank God. I thought you're logical mind would tell me it was too soon."

"Perhaps in a normal situation it would be, but we have been in almost daily contact for over two years, this isn't us just meeting for the first time. I couldn't have done this with someone I just met."

"And now that you have?" Light asked.

"I have found something that makes me feel better than eating chocolate cake…although just barely." L said laughing and Light raised an eyebrow.

"Just barely? I have to try harder then." He said and kissed him. When he released him he held L against his chest.

"Thank you for trusting me," he said and L nodded, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

"Hmmmm, you're welcome." L mumbled as he began to fall asleep. Light looked down at him and felt his affection for this odd detective warm him. He leaned over and kissed the sweat-dampened hair and closed his own eyes in satisfied and happy exhaustion, a smile still on his face as he slipped into sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mello followed Matt to their new room, thinking up ways to drive Matt crazy without losing his own mind in the process. Matt on the other hand was planning to do the same thing, but on a different level.

"So,what do you think is happening now with them?" Mello asked closing the door behind him. Matt dropped the keycard on the desk and walked back over to Mello.

"Probably a bit of this.." he said kissing Mello's lips, "Probably a bit of this…" he added, nibbling on Mello's ear and nipping his ear lobe, "Probably more of this though.." he added licking down Mello's neck and sucking slowly. Mello tried to think of ice cream and cold showers as his eyes closed and his body began to respond to Matt's attentions. He had to think of something quick or he was going to lose this battle way too easily. He pushed Matt away and walked towards the television and turned it on.

"Yea, you're probably right, they're adults I guess they know what they're doing. Wanna watch some tv?" Matt put his hands on his hips and sighed. This was going to be a bit more difficult than he thought.

"Sure, why not. You want something out of the bar?" he asked walking over to it and opened it, surveying the various bottles on the shelf.

"You pick something, you know what I like." Mello called to him, climbing on the bed and stretching out against the headboard. Matt found a couple of bottles of Godiva chocolate liqueur and pulled them out. He found ice in the small refrigerator and two glasses. There was something to be said for luxury rooms, you certainly wanted for nothing. He poured the two drinks and walked over to the bed and handed a glass to Mello who nodded his thanks and turned his attention back to the tv, taking a sip.

Matt put his glass down on the bedside table and began to undress. Mello could see what he was doing out of the corner of his eye and made himself not look, if he did it would be over, he loved Matt's body. He kept his eyes on the tv as he heard the rustle of Matt's clothes and winced to himself when he heard the zipper on his jeans go and could hear the material as it slid down Matt's legs and onto the floor.

Matt climbed into bed, and reached for his glass. He took a sip and then fumbled the glass, spilling most of the sticky chocolate liquid down his chest.

"Damn it, I spilled most of it!" he complained and Mello turned to look at the damage and groaned. Matt had strategically let the chocolate flavored alcohol dribble down his chest and run down his stomach. Mello jumped up and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll get a towel, hang on." He said nearly running into the next room. He stood at the doorway and tried to get control of himself. He knew Matt had done it on purpose, and it was driving him crazy. He grabbed a towel, went back to the bed and sat down, handing the towel to Matt.

"Here and stop wasting good alcohol." He said making the mistake of looking at him. Matt had run his fingers through some of the spilled drink and was sucking and licking at his fingers, staring directly at Mello.

"I'm not wasting it," he held out his fingers, "You want some?" Every nerve ending in Mello's body was on fire as he stared at Matt's fingers, and watched the alcohol as it slowly trickled down the red head's body, slowly making its way towards the thatch of red above his cock.

It was more than Mello could stand, the combination of chocolate and Matt totally broke his resolve. He growled from deep inside his throat and leapt on Matt, licking from his mouth all the way down his body to get the chocolate liquid. Matt mentally high fived himself and giggled at his victory as Mello pulled away from him long enough to peel off his clothes.

"You're such a devious bastard!" Mello growled at him as he reached for the lube in the bedside table.

"I can't help it if you're a slave to your addictions!" Matt said laughing and then stopped breathing as Mello dribbled more of the chilly drink on his cock. He then took Matt into his warm mouth, the sensation from cold to hot made Matt cry out and clutch the bed. Mello then began to suck him earnestly, the taste of his two favorite things, Matt and chocolate, heightening his own excitement and arousal as much as his actions were pushing Matt faster to the edge than he'd ever done before.

Mello groaned, his tongue finding every drop of the Godiva he had poured, delighting in the ever escalating moans from Matt, watching him writhe before him. But he wouldn't let him finish yet, he was going to torture Matt as long as he could, bringing him very close but not letting him come until he was good and ready. He swallowed Mello down his throat, delighting in the strangled cry that came out of the red head, and then slowly pulled away, his tongue flicking out to give the tip a quick lick before dropping him completely out of his mouth. He sat up grinning evilly at Matt as his lover tried to catch his breath and looked at him confused.

"What..why.."he stammered sitting up and Mello merely smiled at him as he poured the lube on his fingers.

"Well since you worked so hard to get to this point, you wouldn't want it to be over so soon would you?" he smirked and Matt groaned and fell back against the pillow. Mello moved his fingers to circle around Matt's opening, massaging around the tight ring of muscles but not going in. He knew he was driving Matt crazy and that made it even more delicious.

"Mello you're killing me!" Matt finally cried out and the blonde laughed.

"Yea, I know. Sucks doesn't it?" He leaned down and captured Matt's mouth with his before he could answer. He took that opportunity to insert one finger slowly, causing Matt to groan against his mouth, his eyes closing and his hips moving against the intruding finger.

Within a few minutes he had all three fingers inside, assaulting Matt's prostate with every move of his hand, bringing him again to the very edge, and then withdrew his fingers, leaving him wanting again.

"You're doing this on purpose!" Matt groaned and Mello lay down next to him, making little swirls on his chest with his fingers.

"Really? Why would you say that? How cruel do you think I am?" he asked innocently.

"Pretty damned cruel, Mello please do I have to beg?" Mello leaned up on one elbow and looked into the pained blue eyes.

"Yes, I think that would make us even." Matt groaned and ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair.

"Okay, okay I'm begging!" Mello leaned downed and kissed him deeply.

"What are you begging for?" he whispered.

"For you to fuck me and if you don't do it soon I'm gonna shoot you with your own gun!" Mello laughed and moved into position behind Matt.

"Now that you've begged so sweetly, how can I refuse?" he said adding more lube to his hand and putting on himself. He then moved Matt's legs and moved forward, pressing the head of his cock against Matt's opening, but not going in. It was now Matt's turn to growl as he moved his hips to try to capture it. Mello laughed again and then decided it was time to end the torture as it was beginning to get to him as well. He pushed into Matt, slowly at first and then with one final push he sheated himself completely inside him.

Matt cried out at the sudden intrusion, but so glad it had finally happened. Mello took his time with long, slow strokes, as he bent over and kissed Matt, kissing down his neck and down to his chest. Matt tolerated the slowness for a while until he couldn't stand it any longer. He reached up and pulled Mello to him, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Stop fucking like an old man and get on with it!" he told him and Mello burst out laughing.

"Okay, you asked for it." He said and grabbing Matt's hips he increased his speed and depth of his thrusts. Matt's eyes closed and he met each thrust eagerly.

It didn't take long for both of them to reach the edge, Mello's fingers digging into Matt's hips as he felt his release roll through him, slamming into Matt almost brutally. Matt welcomed it, his own release exploding from him at the same time, erupting harder than he could remember because of having to wait so long.

Mello collapsed on top of him, a giggle managing to come through in spite of his trying to catch his breath.

"We're even now," he said finally and Matt punched his shoulder.

"It's a good thing I love you!" Matt complained and Mello grinned.

"Yea, but you do love me." He said and kissed him tenderly.

"Yea, I do, stupid me." Matt said and laughed as Mello pulled the sheets around them. Lying on his side behind Matt, Mello reached forward and pulled the red head against him, kissed the back of his neck and wrapped his arm around him. He leaned his head against Matt's and they both fell into an exhausted, sated sleep.

They had forgotten to close the blinds over the huge wall length window, so when the sun came up, it's rays spread out across Light and L as they lay sleeping in each other's arms. Light woke up first, shielding his eyes against the rays as he pryed his eyes open. He extracted himself from L's grasp without waking him, got out of bed and closed the blinds. He got back into bed and for just a few minutes he just sat there, watching L sleep. Those impossibly large eyes were closed, the dark lines underneath standing in stark contrast against his pale skin even in sleep. He reached over and gently moved strands of raven black hair from his face and smiled as a quiet sigh escaped from his slightly opened mouth.

There was no doubting his feelings, he knew he loved this slightly strange detective, he was sure of it. Light knew he had feelings for him almost a year ago, but since he wasn't sure exactly where L stood, he never voiced it, but merely used every opportunity to work and talk with him. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. He really should get up, he needed to go home, shower and get clean clothes before going to work, but he didn't want to leave L yet. It took him a long time to get to this point, he didn't want it to end this soon.

He lay back down and snuggled up against L, wrapping his arm around him and closing his eyes. He would stay here until the last possible minute, and he needed to be there when L woke up. This had been L's first time and he wouldn't let him wake up alone, it would send the wrong message and he didn't want to do that at all. He might be a little late for work this morning, but he didn't really care. He knew this was the most important thing that could happen to him right now, and he would do whatever he had to do it right. He smiled and let himself fall back asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When L opened his eyes he was immediately confused as to where he was. It was so rare he actually used a bedroom in the hotels he stayed at, there was nothing immediately recognizable as he looked around. Then he looked to his left and stared into Light's sleeping face, and he smiled. He remembered everything now and why he ended up sleeping in the bedroom. He very rarely ever slept at all, it simply wasn't necessary and the few times he did fall asleep it was always in his chair.

He gently touched Light's face, then leaned forward and kissed him softly, mostly to prove to himself that he really was there. Light's eyes fluttered open at the touch and he smiled at the sight of the large eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning," he said and then returned L's kiss, "How are you feeling?" he asked and L looked at him quizzically.

"I feel fine, more rested than I have in quite a while and…." He stopped short when he tried to sit up. The ache in the lower part of his body made itself quite clear and he groaned.

"Yea, I thought so." Light said and sat up scooting out of bed, "Don 't move, I'm going to run you a bath, it will help." He opened one of the closet doors, knowing this type of hotel would pride itself on leaving fluffy robes for it's wealthy patrons, and as he suspected there were two white ones hanging inside. He grabbed one and threw it on, tying it closed as he looked around the room for a door that might lead to the bathroom.

"If..if you're looking for the bathroom.." L said pointing to a door at the other end of the room. He once again tried to pull himself up and grimaced at the pain. Light went back to him and sat down on the bed.

"Relax until I get the bath ready and don't worry it's not always going to be like this, first time can be a bitch though." He said smiling and L smiled back at him.

"So I see. As much as I enjoyed it if this is what I had to expect afterwards each time I'd have to rethink my choices." Light laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Alright, be right back," he stopped and suddenly became aware of the aroma of coffee, "Do I smell coffee?" L nodded.

"Watari is probably bringing coffee and breakfast." He said and tried again to move.

"Stay right there, let me start the bath water and I'll go and get your breakfast." Light said and moved to do just that before L could protest. L stared after him, his thumb coming to his mouth as he tried to process what was happening. Other than Watari no one had ever done anything for him, at least that he could remember and yet here was Light fussing over him. He wasn't sure he knew exactly what to do with it, so he decided to just let Light do what he wanted, it was easier that way. Light started the tub, making sure the temperature of the water wasn't too hot, then came back out and opened the door to the living room, closing it behind him. He smiled as he did so, as he had seen the perplexed look on L's face, his thumb at his mouth as he watched Light go by. He had learned that was a sign of him thinking about something deeply, and he could only assume L was wondering at what he was doing. Knowing L had never had a relationship he knew he had no idea what went on in one, no wonder he looked confused.

As L had said, Watari was in the main room, moving a trolley of pastries across the floor towards L's desk. He looked up and smiled at Light, nodding.

"Good morning, Detective Yagami. There is coffee, pastries and fruit if you'd like." Light wasn't exactly sure what Watari thought of him standing there in only a robe and realizing what it meant, but apparently it didn't phase the older man a bit. He poured a cup of coffee and began to practically fill it with sugar and cream, then placed it on a tray with several pastries and handed it to Light.

"I imagine he would rather this came from you this morning than me under the circumstances, Detective," he said winking and Light laughed relieved.

"You might be right, Watari, thank you, and please, Light is fine." He said taking the tray. He turned and went back into the bedroom, balancing the tray as he opened the door. L had managed to sit up and was surprised to see Light carrying a tray.

"Watari suggested I bring this to you rather than him." Light told him as he walked over to the bed and L sighed, his thumb coming back up to his mouth and a small blush appearing on his face.

"I see, then he knows." He said quietly as Light placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Obviously, and he doesn't seem to be worried about it at all. Relax, L you've done nothing to be ashamed of. Here, take your…coffee flavored sludge while I check on your bath." He said handing L the cup and turning his nose up at its contents. L took it, taking a sip and smiled.

"You may think it's sludge, but it is quite tasty." He said as Light walked to the bathroom with a shudder.

"I'm surprised you just don't simply chew it." He said laughing. He turned off the water and tested it one more time, it needed to be very warm but not too hot. He smiled as he swirled his hand in the water, it was perfect. He walked back into the bedroom and watched as L licked the chocolate from a donut and a small shiver of arousal ran through him. No time for that kind of thinking, he told himself, he did have to get to work at some point this morning, and L certainly wasn't ready for another round yet.

He helped L out of the bed and marched him towards the bathroom. L couldn't believe the ache he felt, it made it difficult to even walk properly. He looked at Light's determined face as he helped him get into the bathroom and realized he didn't care even if he did have to face this every morning, it was worth every moment.

He sat down in the warm bath after Light made him take a quick cleansing shower and groaned in pleasure, Light had been right, it felt really good. He leaned against the back of the tub, closed his eyes and sighed happily. He had never taken the time to take a bath like this, a quick shower was all he allowed himself daily, there was always too much to do to waste time in a bathtub. He heard Light moving around and he opened his eyes again to see what he was doing. He was going through cabinets and checking the shelves.

"What are you looking for?" he asked him and Light looked at him.

"Where's your shampoo and body wash? Do you have it in another room?" he asked and L stared at him wide eyed.

'"Body wash? If you mean soap it's in the shower and I don't generally worry about shampoo, I just get my hair wet and use the soap." Light looked horrified and stood with his hands on his hips shaking his head.

"Soap? On your hair? That's so bad for your hair, it will dry it out! No wonder it's reaching out in all directons. What about Matt and Mello, I'm sure they must have shampoo at least."

"Light, it isn't necessary to worry about my hair right now, although I appreciate your concern even if I'm not sure I understand it." L said and Light sighed and kneeled by the bathtub.

"Okay, but when I come back I'm bringing you proper toiletries." He said and L looked at him earnestly.

"You're coming back?" he asked quietly and Light looked at him and smiled.

"Ofcourse I'm coming back, if you want me to. What a ridiculous question," He said and leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I had to ask, I needed to be sure that what you said last night…that you didn't change your mind in the light of day."

"What, that I thought I loved you? You're right, I was wrong about that, I have changed my mind."

"I see," L said quietly and looked down , "Your feelings are not what you thought?" he asked.. Light reached over and took L's face in both of his hands.

"No, I told you I thought I loved you. I know now I do love you, period. I love you L..Ryuzaki..whatever you want to call yourself." He leaned in and kissed him deeply, then pulled back and smiled, "Now, relax for a while and I'd better go grab that other robe in the closet because if I keep kneeling here looking at you we'll never get out of this bathroom." He stood up and went to the bathroom door and opened it.

"Light, I love you too." He heard from behind him in almost a whisper and he grinned back at L before running out to get the robe.

Half an hour later they were both in the main room, having more coffee and pastries before Light realized he had to leave.

"I've got to go home and shower and get clean clothes before I go to work," he said finishing up his coffee.

"Perhaps you may want to think about bringing some things here as we do not know how long this case will last," L suggested and then blushed slightly when Light looked at him and smiled.

"Is that an open invitation?" he asked and then laughed as L's slightly uptilted nose went even higher into the air.

"Merely an offer of expediency." He said as Light grinned and checked his watch and stood up.

"I will take it under consideration and when I come back before heading out to the meeting, perhaps I will bring some clothes with me." He leaned over L and kissed him.

"I'll call you if I come up with anything else on the case before I come back." He said and L nodded just as Matt and Mello came through the door, Matt carrying his laptop under his arm. At seeing Light standing over L they looked at each other and grinned.

"Good morning, guys" Light said happily and then grabbed his suit jacket, "I've got to go right now, but call me when you're on your way to check out the building, I'd like to go with you." He leant down to kiss L again but L moved away, making it obvious he didn't want to in front of the boys. Light leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"It's alright, L they know, you don't have to hide anything from them." He said and L sighed and looked up at him.

"Perhaps but there is no need to flaunt in front of them" he answered quietly and Light smiled.

"I think there is, I'm happy about it and I'm not hiding it from anyone I don't have to. I know the rest of the world can't know, but they certainly can," He said, kissed L quickly and then ran out of the door. Matt and Mello's smiles got even bigger as they watched L's face color slightly again before he looked up at them.

"Everything seems to have worked out okay then?" Mello asked and L lowered his legs and stood up….slowly.

"If you are asking if Light and I have established a relationship then your answer is yes, I believe we have." He looked at them both and smiled.

"I must thank you both for your help in this, I could not have done this without your support."

"Just as long as you're happy, L that's all that matters, we're glad we could help." Matt told him and tried not to giggle as he watched L walk towards his desk with a slight limp, "Nice legs." He added as he watched L walk in the robe. L stopped and looked down, he had forgotten he was still in the robe. He turned and walked to his bedroom without another word, causing the boys to practically double over in laughter as soon as the door was shut behind him.

The laughter was immediately quieted when L came out dressed and obviously in full L mode as the very air around him seemed to crackle with electricity the minute he walked out of the door. He appraised them as he walked to his desk, eyes letting them know fun time was definitely over.

"What are your plans for checking out the building?" L asked them as he gingerly sat on his chair, slowly drawing his knees up to his chest. Mello poured himself coffee and grabbed a Danish from the table.

"Matt found a blueprint of the building on line this morning while we were checking out the building, would you like to check it out?" he asked and L nodded. Matt opened his lap top and brought up the file, sending a copy to L's computer.

"As you can see there are several entrances and exits in this building, there's the main double doors, one in the back and then upstairs there's an emergency exit that leads to a small balcony and an escape ladder. It was originally a movie theatre, renovated to a community center when it closed a few years ago. So the upstairs houses what used to be the projection room, I'm assuming it's being used for storage or office space right now. The area is not the most built up, lots of tiny streets and alleys with little to no lighting which makes it easy for our killer to not get caught."

"All three bodies were found in the their homes, so we can assume the killer either went home with them or arrived sometime later after they arrived home. As we had discussed before, obviously someone they all knew and trusted as there was no evidence of a break in and the doors were locked when the police arrived. So it's obvious the killer wore gloves."

"And their cars?" L asked studying the blue print, knowing the answer but wanting to see if they had taken the time to check it out.

"Their cars were all parked at their homes, no other fingerprints than their own inside." Mello answered proudly, he had studied this case after all.

"It is also possible they rode together," L mused his thumb at his lips, "If they had become acquainted enough during the meetings to be involved in the type of discussions that got them killed, and yet did not want to be seen together in a public place, being in one vehicle would afford them the opportunity."

"What could they all be discussing between themselves that would be dangerous enough to someone to get them killed?" Matt wondered aloud and L shook his head.

"If we knew that we would know the who as well as the why. Now, your plans?"

"When we're done here, Matt and I will head down to the building and make a thorough examination of the area, as well as the areas where the bodies were found for anything the police may have missed. We will install cameras outside each exit and if there are any utility poles around the building we'll stick a couple there to watch the comings and goings in the area, maybe a listening device if we can find a good spot." L nodded.

"We only have the one chance to do that unnoticed. Once Light goes in there and announces what he is, if we're correct that the killer is there, he will do what is necessary to save himself and will most likely be on the lookout for any kind of suspicious activity around the building. Doing this kind of operation during the day makes it twice as dangerous, try not to be seen by too many people, separate to cover more areas quickly and keep the chatter to a minimum. I do not wish the killer to think he's managed to get away with this and decide he can continue doing with impunity, so the quicker we catch him the better. Please keep in contact during the operation, let me know exactly what is going on. Watari will transport you." He pressed the button on his intercom.

"Yes, L?"

"They are ready to leave as soon as you are ready."

"I will meet them in front of the building in five minutes." He said and snapped off.

"Alright we're on our way." Mello said heading for the door.

"I would appreciate it if you would take precautions every step of the way." L said unfolding slowly from the chair, "This is going to be very dangerous, I need you to be aware of this and take the necessary precautions at all times. We are not certain that the killer is not going to be in the area during the day."

"We'll be fine, L its only checking out the area. Tonight might be more exciting, but this will be easily taken care of." Mello said, then grinned, "But thanks for the warning, Dad."

"Mello, I'll meet you at the car in just a minute." Matt said and Mello nodded and went out of the door. Matt walked over to the table and picked up his laptop and then turned to L and walked over to him.

"Listen, just so you know, you only feel like this the first time," he said quietly, "By tomorrow you're gonna be fine, believe me." L looked slightly startled and looked away for a moment. Then he sighed and turned back to face him.

"I see. You experienced the same?" he asked and Matt nodded.

"You have no idea, Mello's an animal." He said laughing and L looked away again.

"I don't think I need to have that kind of information, however, I do appreciate the advice." Matt smiled at him and then headed for the door until L's voice stopped him.

"Matt, please remember that Mello can be impetuous and sometimes moves before he thinks, I need you to make sure he keeps that at a minimum. Keep in constant contact."

"He's not as bad as you think when he's actually working L, but I will make sure he behaves. Stop worrying so much, we'll be fine. I'll contact you as soon as we arrive." L nodded and allowed him to leave. He turned back to his computer, he needed to contact Near and see how he was doing.

Near looked from the starry night sky to Jennifer's face. She was staring up at the stars, the constellations bright and visable as there were not many lights outside of the Whammy mansion and nothing else for miles outside of the property to interfere with their natural light.

"I don't think I've ever just sat out here and looked at the stars," he said softly and she looked at him.

"Then you've been missing out, it's a beautiful sight," she said looking from him back to the sky. He looked back up and pointed out what he could recognize immediately.

"Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, they're the easiest to see," he pointed out, "Then there's Orion's belt right there.."

"Near, can I ask you a question?" she ventured quietly.

"Yes." He answered.

Do you have a girlfriend?" Near started visibly at the question, and he could feel his face warm.

"I…I have not had the opportunity…" she laughed merrily, eyes twinkling in mischievous delight.

"How could you spending all of your time with Mr. Ryuzaki locked up in whatever office you're in." she said and he looked insulted.

"I enjoy what I do, my role is an important one. I don't feel as if I'm locked up anywhere." He said and she sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. But don't you ever want to just go out and just hang around with someone? Maybe go out to dinner, go shopping.." she stopped and looked him over, "Well maybe not so much shopping, but Near don't you ever want to go outside of Whammy's?"

Near shook his head, he really had no desire for going anywhere outside of Whammy's unless it was absolutely necessary. He'd had that discussion with Matt and Mello a couple of years ago when they decided they wanted to go to New York and work for L there and they had assumed he would be joining them.

"There is nothing beyond these walls that interests me," he said, "And other than those I work with, I don't have anyone with whom I would wish to just "hang" with. The type of work that I do, things can change at any time, I can't really be too far away from my desk for very long periods of time, especially with Ryuzaki gone." Jennifer stood up and brushed off her clothes.

"Well, I would get stir crazy just looking at this place constantly day in and day out without some kind of change of scenery. But for now, how about we just go for a walk around the property before I have to go home, see how many more constellations we can recognize?" she smiled down at him and stretched out her hand. He looked up at her and stared at her hand for a moment as he tried to understand what she wanted. She reached down and grabbed his hand from twirling in his hair and pulled him up to a standing position.

"You know you'll go bald in that spot if you keep doing that" she said laughing and he looked indignant.

"There is no scientific proof to that statement." He said seriously and it just made her laugh harder.

"Near, you have to relax a little, stop being so serious about everything. You'll feel better, I…"she stopped when the sound of his cell phone pierced the quiet night air. He pulled his hand back from her and dug in his pocket for the phone, knowing who it had to be.

"This is Near,"he answered indicating to Jennifer that she needed to be quiet.

"Near, anything interesting to report?" he heard L ask him.

"No, things are pretty quiet right now. Your new contact is turning out to be very resourceful, he followed the latter ones trail without fault and is right on track with the case. I should think when we hear from him again you'll be able to crack this one."

"Excellent, I am fairly sure we'll be done with this one rather quickly as well, we have opened some new leads and are checking out where we think our killer comes from even as we speak."

"That's great," Near said and then started as Jennifer began to card through his hair with her fingers.

"I don't think I'll bother you again this evening, keep up with what's happening on our other case and let me know tomorrow." At that moment Jennifer sneezed, much to Near's great alarm. She covered her mouth with both hands and tried not to giggle. L was quiet for a moment as he realized what that sound had to be.

"Where are you, Near?" he asked finally and Near hesitated a moment before answering.

"Outside of the building, I was looking at the stars." He finally answered.

"YOU were looking at the stars?" L echoed and had to smile.

"Well, we…I and a friend." Near stammered.

"A friend, ah I see. Well then, continue star gazing, but make sure you will be ready when I call tomorrow."

"I will be, don't worry." Near assured him.

"I am not worried, I know what I expect from you." L said and signed off, sitting back in his chair and thinking. He knew that sneeze came from a female, but somehow he had difficulty picturing Near with a girl, he just never seemed to show any kind of interest in that sort of thing. He sighed and decided he would take this time to get some fresh coffee while he waited to hear from the boys—and not think about Near.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Detective Yagami," Light answered his phone by the second ring.

"This is L. Matt and Mello are on their way to the site right now, I would imagine they'll be there within 20 minutes." Light checked his watch and nodded.

"Okay, I'll leave in just a few minutes and meet them there."

"Good, please get back to me the minute you arrive. Also, I have blueprints of the building in case you need help locating anything."

"I'm sure that's definitely going to come in handy, could you forward that to my computer?" L stroked a few keys and sent it on it's way.

"It should be arriving shortly, Detective." L said and smiled thinking of the face on the other side of that phone.

"Great, I have it. All right, let me print a copy of this out and I'll be on my way. I will call you when I arrive."

"Good." L answered and broke the connection. He stood up to get another cup of coffee, he hated waiting but there was nothing else to do until he heard from them upon arrival.

Light had brought the other officers who had been working on the case up to speed as to what he and L had discovered, and that he was going to case the building before going in tonight. He told them he wouldn't need their back up now, but probably would this evening. He didn't tell them why he didn't need help at the moment, he'd wait until he had the okay from L before bringing up Mello and Matt.

Watari parked a block away from the building and positioned his long range rifle from inside the car and out of sight of anyone walking by. Mello checked his own gun and then put it back where he hid it.

"Matt, you head to the top of the building, see if you can position a camera or two up there aimed at the street access to the building so we can see things coming and going. I'm going to get inside and get to that office to set up a few listening devices and a camera if I can. I'll also see if I can find their sign in book, chances are once Light announces he's a cop and wants to see it, pages might suddenly be missing before he gets it." Matt nodded and kissed the blonde quickly.

"For luck," he said grinning when Mello stared at him, "Turn on the wire and keep it on, L will be listening too remember." Mello nodded, got out of the car and took off for the building. Matt watched Watari make sure the gun was positioned properly and appraised the older man for a moment. He knew there were stories that he would probably never know about Watari, but it always surprised him when he saw him in this mode; efficient, precise and deadly.

He looked through the window to the street; there wasn't a lot of traffic this time of the morning in this neighborhood, and even less foot traffic. He waited a few more minutes to give Mello a little bit more time to get started and then got out of the car after nodding at Watari. He reached into his shirt and turned on his own wire.

"L, this is Matt and I'm about to get started on the building, Mello has already started his end of it."

"Good. I take it Watari is in place?" L's monotone asked.

"You know he is. Is Light on his way?"

"Yes, he should be there very shortly. He isn't wired so he'll keep in contact with me by phone."

"Okay, I'm going to get up on the roof now, let me know when he gets here." Matt said and started towards the building.

He walked through the few people who were on the streets, it was mostly a residential neighborhood and a relatively poor one with very little in the way of shops. From what he had discovered, the community center was very rarely open during the day, just in the evenings for meetings and other gatherings, but little else was done there. He was fairly sure they could get what they wanted done without any interference. It was tonight he was mostly concerned about. His earpeace began to buzz and he listened.

"L, it's Mello. I'm inside, there was no security, all doors were locked but the windows weren't. I got in through a back one. I'm going to find my way to the office and set up some surveillance and then I'll be getting out."

"Good, Mello. Light should be there soon." L's phone line beeped on his computer and he answered it immediately.

"L, I'm here. Where are the guys?" Light asked.

"Matt's on his way up to the roof to set up surveillance, and Mello's in the building to do the same. I think it would be best if you let them handle this part of it Light, we wouldn't want you to be seen before tonight."

"I'll keep an eye on traffic around the building then, and when they come out we can go over the blueprints and they can let me know where they've planted surveillance." L then went back to Matt.

"Matt, Light is in the area but he is leaving this part of the operation to you two and will wait for you when you have finished to go over what you've accomplished."

"Wow, that's an honor, I'm choked up," Matt said laughing and L could hear a snort from Mello's end of the wire, 'Wait a minute L, I think I found something.." Matt had been scouring the roof for the best spots for surveillance when his eyes happened upon what appeared to be a wire on the ground by the door that led back into the building.

"What is it, Matt?" L asked impatiently.

"I can't be sure until it's tested, but it looks like we found a murder weapon, it's a wire, looks like fish line."

"You know what to do next," L told him and Matt sighed.

"I do but I didn't bring an evidence kit L, I didn't expect to find…"

"Poor preparation", L snapped at him, "I will tell Light to meet you up there."

"Sorry, L" Matt apologized but he received no answer and hadn't expected one. He sighed again and placed a camera to focus on the area.

"Light, Matt believes he has found what could have been used to strangle the victims. I need you to join him and gather it as he was not properly prepared to handle evidence."

"On my way. Which is my best way to get there?" he pulled out his copy of the blueprints.

"Matt, how did you reach the roof?" L asked him.

"There is a second escape ladder at the back of the building in addition to the one in the front. That's the one I used, there's very little visibility in that area." Matt answered and L repeated it to Light.

"Okay, tell him I'm on my way and tell Mello not to shoot me if he sees me!" he answered and L smiled at the microphone.

Light made his way to the building, looking around at all times and then made it to the back of the building. Unknown to him, Watari had him in his sights and all around him, looking for the smallest of movements.

Light climbed the ladder and jumped over the top to reach the roof where he found a smiling Matt waiting for him.

"Hey, Light." He said and Light nodded at him.

"So what do you have for me?" Light asked and Matt led him to where the wire lay. Light squatted down and looked at the long wire lying on the ground. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out latex gloves and a plastic bag. He put the gloves on and picked up the wire.

"It's hard to see but I think it's definitely the right size going by the marks on the necks. This puts a whole new spin on this. If this is really the murder weapon, then that means they were murdered up here and transported back to their homes already dead."

"But that means carrying a dead body from the roof down to the ground and putting it in the victim's car to drive them home." Matt mused and Light nodded.

"Perhaps, but it could also just mean the murderer was up here before he followed the victims home, or came up here afterwards for some reason. But if they were brought up here, then I would think our murderer is a man, not that there aren't strong women out there, but I would hesitate to think that our murderer is one." Light put the wire in his evidence bag and placed it in his inside jacket pocket. He looked at Matt and smiled.

"Good eye catching that Matt, good work." Matt shrugged.

"Thanks, but it would have been better if I'd remembered my evidence kit," he said looking down at the ground. Light immediately understood the problem.

"I know L expects a lot out of you, but as far as I'm concerned you guys are better than a lot of the detectives I work with." Matt looked up and grinned and Light patted his arm.

L heard the exchange through Matt's wire and sighed. It certainly wasn't difficult to be better than the regular detectives on any police force, L ran circles around them constantly, but he wouldn't take away from what Light said to Matt by saying so. He knew both Matt and Mello were exceptional and brilliant in every way, and he intended to make sure they stayed that way and he would continue to be hard on them.

"L, I've found the office and the sign in book was just laying on the desk", Mello's voice came to him, "I guess they weren't expecting anyone to be snooping around. I've taken shots of the last four weeks of meetings and the names of our victims were there. Ofcourse the second week one was missing, the third week two were missing and all three were missing last week. I've dropped ears in three places and two eyes."

Very good. Get out now and get back here." L said, "Matt, you and Light should make your way clear from there as well if all devices have been placed."

"Yes, L. Light wants to look around up here a bit more now that he thinks the murders could have been done here."

"Fine, just remember the longer you are there the more likely you are to be noticed."

"I will remind him." Matt said and turned to Light as he hunched back down and looked around the floor.

"As we just discovered this place had anything to do with the murders, we need to look for more evidence," Light said as he continued to look, "But without a warrant anything I find is inadmissible so I better get back to the station and take care of that little problem." He stood up and smiled at Matt, "Are you all set?" Matt nodded.

"Yea, I've placed what I need to and as L pointed out, the longer we're up here the more likely we are to be seen."

"I've been keeping an eye on everything and so far no one as even glanced at the building," he heard Watari's voice in his ear, "But I do agree your chances of being seen are probably growing."

"Thank's Watari, we're leaving now." Matt answered and headed for the ladder, looking across the lot and below him just in case. Light followed him down and they both joined the flow of foot traffic and separated without speaking as they each headed for where their cars were respectively parked.

Matt climbed into the car, and a few minutes later was joined by Mello. It wasn't until Mello was safely in the car that Watari took down his rifle and placed it back into its compartment in the front.

"We're all back in safely, L" Mello reported as Watari got ready to start the car.

"Very good, report back immediately." L answered and shut off communications. He then called Light's number.

"What are your plans now?" L asked him once he had answered.

"Right now I'm going to make sure I have a warrant ready with all the probable cause I have now, or I can't use this evidence I just found. Ofcourse, they don't need to know that I found it before I got the warrant."

"That sounds agreeable. I wish to address the other officers involved about what he have discovered once you have returned, and I suggest that you meet us back here before this evening's mission." L said.

"That's what I have planned as well. Is it okay if I talk to Ryuzaki now?" Light asked and L smiled.

"Yes, ofcourse." He answered.

"Are you feeling better now?" Light asked.

"Much better as a matter of fact, thank you."

"And now that you've had time to think about everything, are you still okay with it?"

"Light, I believe I've already told you that I love you, I am more than okay with it."

"You have no idea how great that sounds to me, Ryuzaki. I've got to go, we'll talk when I get there."

"Ofcourse, later then." L said and disconnected the call. His thumb went to his mouth as he thought of what the next step would be with Light. They needed to spend more time together, and he knew this could also be dangerous as he was not the easiest person to deal with and a relationship built on phone conversations, no matter how in depth the conversations, simply could not stand. He sighed and prepared for the boys' return.

Mello sat back against the seat of the car, then reached over and grabbed Matt and kissed him, his adrenalin rush from getting back into what he loved doing fueling the kiss.

"Geez Mello, warn a guy next time!" Matt said gasping for air and Mello laughed.

"Didn't that feel great? Everything went well, we got in and out without a problem, you even found evidence that's changing the whole case. L's gotta agree to our own agency after this case is over!" He beamed and Matt nodded.

"Yea, as long as I don't screw anything up again," Matt sighed and Mello smiled at him.

"C'mon, it was an evidence kit. Don't beat yourself over that."

"I know but he's right, I should have had it, disappointing L is not something I like doing, he can be brutal." Matt answered miserably and Mello kissed him softly.

"Look, your track record is a helluva lot better than mine about that, and I've survived it. I wouldn't worry, Matt he's not going to be that hard on you. You might have to wear smaller jeans for a couple of days though..." he said laughing and Matt finally smiled.

"I guess I can survive it this once since you have so often," he said and Mello leaned over and kissed him again putting his arm around the red head.

"And after tonight when we crack this case, it won't matter anymore anyway." Matt nodded and leaned against Mello for the rest of the ride back to the hotel.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mello held Matt's hand as they walked into L's hotel room, as he could see Matt was still visibly upset about disappointing L. When they walked in, they found he was talking on the phone and Matt sighed relieved he didn't have to face it quite yet. Mello nudged him and smiled.

"He's not going to throw you out or anything like that, you need to relax." He assured the nervous red head and Matt nodded as he set up the second computer to bring up the feeds from the various cameras he and Mello had set up. There were six in all, two on the roof, one watching the front entrance, one watching the back entrance, one in the office and one in the main meeting area. When he had it properly set up so that the screen would go from one camera to the other in sync, he was suddenly aware that L had finished his conversation and his attention was now focused on him.

He turned slowly to face him; the large dark eyes that were staring back at him were completely unreadable and unwavering. He heard the unmistakable sound of Mello opening a chocolate bar and felt the blonde's hand on his shoulder in support.

"L, we got all the cameras up and running as you can see," he started, "And I think Matt did…." He stopped as those eyes slowly moved to him, and he knew L did not want to hear anymore from him. He cleared his throat and took a bite of his chocolate bar, looking down at the floor.

"There is no excuse for not being prepared in the basics of investigation," L began and Matt nodded.

"I understand L and I'm sorry. My only defense is that I didn't think of it as being a crime scene..."

"That was another lapse in your judgment. The entire reason for our going there and setting up surveillance was to look for evidence and set it up so we could find more if it is there. I do not wish to see this type of lapse again, it can be dangerous." Matt nodded and dropped his eyes to his lap, unable to face the fierce stare any longer. L reached over to his intercom and pressed it for Watari.

"Yes, L." he answered.

"I wish to address the police within the hour, Watari." He told him.

"Very well," came the answer and L released the button. He looked back at Matt and allowed a smile to grace his features.

"Now, I must commend you on excellent observation skills in finding the evidence in the first place although I expect no less from you. Mello, I need to see the log."

Matt's eyes moved back up to L's, surprised and happy to find the smile and the warmth that had returned to L's eyes. He nodded and returned the smile as behind him Mello immediately reached into the small pouch he had attached to his belt and removed the small camera, handing it to L.

"I told you not to worry," Mello said to Matt a little later as they ate the late lunch they'd had delivered by room service.

"I know, but unlike you I very rarely piss L off." Mello snorted at him.

"Nice," he said, "You make me sound like a total asshole." Matt stopped eating and grinned at him.

"Come on, Mello admit it. From the time we were kids who was the biggest thorn in L's side, not to mention practically every teacher and administrator at Whammy's?" Mello grinned, pointing his chopsticks at Matt.

"Don't pretend as if you weren't in on it as well and enjoying it!" he accused and Matt laughed.

"Yea, I spent a lot of time laughing my ass off, but everyone knew I was merely the innocent, hapless assistant, being egged on by the instigator." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Hapless? Innocent? Who hacked Roger's computer to play loud gunfire each time he opened a program, adding extra speakers all around the room and a screen that read 'bang bang you're dead'?" Matt dissolved into peals of laughter, remembering the vision of Roger crawling out of his office trying to avoid the "bullets".

"Well he deserved it, remember? He made some comment about holding L up on a pedestal, that we had to remember he was just an ordinary guy with great talents and to stop looking at him like he was something else AND he told us he was only interested in us as heirs, he didn't really care about us!" Mello nodded remembering the conversation the three of them had with Roger. The administrator had eventually recanted what he had said; apologizing for it, citing extreme pressures at the time, but that hadn't set well with the three. They knew better and it was Matt that had come up with his punishment.

They were so deep in conversation that they hadn't realized that L had turned around, listening to that last exchange. He also remembered the incident because he had received a rather violent phone call from Roger demanding he do something with his unruly heirs. He had not known what the cause had been but he had imagined something had set them off. His reaction was to not laugh like he wanted to, and tell Roger he'd speak to them when he had a chance, but as Roger was administrator, it was his job.

The boys suddenly realized that L was watching them, and to their great surprise when they turned to face him, there was a huge smile on his face, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I also remember that incident, and only wish that I could have witnessed the result," he turned back to his computer, "One day perhaps I will tell you what I did to Roger as a child." The two looked at L and then each other wide-eyed and then burst into more laughter.

"L, you are connected." Watari's voice suddenly came from the speakers, a picture of the squad room now on the computer. L's eyes immediately sought out and found Light, who was sitting front and center, trying to hide the smile on his face with his hand as he stared into the computer's camera. L smiled back, unknowingly sitting closer to the screen, knowing Light couldn't see it but hoping he'd realize he was just as happy to see him. He enjoyed the rush of warmth he felt gazing at Light and then immediately shut it down to get to work. L's change in posture didn't go unnoticed by Matt and Mello and they grinned at each other as they watched their mentor lean closer to the screen, his head cocked to one side. They got up from the table and stood on either side of L watching the proceedings onscreen.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." L began and they all answered back, "Light, any word from forensics?" Light shook his head.

"Not yet. I got the evidence to them as soon as I had my hands on the warrant so there would be no question. I asked them to put a rush on it so we should hear something by the end of the day at least." L nodded his approval.

"My operatives managed to place surveillance inside and outside the building. There are six cameras and six listening devices, which are all working and feeding me information as of now. There is no one in the building at the moment, and no one anywhere near it, so it appears our work earlier went unnoticed. If the evidence shows any relation to any of our victims then we have an entirely different scenario to work from."

"L, have we a list of the participants in these meetings?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes, and I am sending them to Light's computer now. I suggest you spend the day checking with the participants of these meetings, and see if they have any useful information. I also suggest you find what person or persons actually run these meetings and get as much information as possible on them as quickly as possible as our next operation is this evening. I will be contacting you again at the end of the day."

"Will Aizawa and I be going with Light this time tonight?" Matsuda asked.

"That is entirely up to you and Light. My operatives will also be there as I have a feeling that once Light goes in and announces who he is and asks for those logs, if our killer is among them, he will act immediately. As we already have them, this is merely an exercise in pushing the murderer into action. Having as much backup as possible would probably be a good idea as we are not even sure how many are involved."

Light had moved to his desk to retrieve the information on his computer. He printed out a copy for each of them and skimmed the pages quickly.

"Your operatives are quite skilled to have been able to accomplish what they did in such a short amount of time," he said smiling into the camera and managed to sneak a wink meant for Mello and Matt, which both young men understood, "We'll get as much information as we can before reporting back to you at the end of the day, L."

"Very good. Watari, the meeting is over." L said and the connection was broken. He turned to Matt and Mello.

"Matt, I need you to find out who is running those meetings and get a complete background check and everything else you can find out about them. I don't trust that the NPA will be as thorough as I know you can be. Mello, we will take turns watching the surveillance cameras, you may begin now." Both young men moved to their positions eager to get started. L unfolded himself from his chair and went to refill his coffee cup watching his two young heirs working diligently as he walked past them, a proud smile gracing his features.

Jennifer had gone home after work and changed out of her uniform into something that was a lot more flattering than what she worked in. It was a simple blue dress with a scooped neckline, cinched waist and a-line skirt but it did what she wanted it to do. She had suggested to Near that they have a sort of picnic on the grounds for dinner instead of eating in the cafeteria again, if he didn't mind eating a little later. He had readily agreed and they planned to meet at 7:00 p.m.

She now made her way past the front entrance of the sprawling mansion and headed for the wooded area behind it. There was a lake, play area for the children and what seemed to be acres of trees. As the sun was beginning to go down, the entire area was lit by pole lamps that resembled old time gas lamps and several lights on the mansion itself pointed in that direction. No one would be able to sneak through the woods to the mansion without being seen, or the other way around.

She found Near sitting on the ground by the lake, setting several rubber ducks adrift in the water. She stood for a moment watching him; had it been any other guy she knew doing that she would have laughed out loud, but for some reason it looked perfectly normal for Near. She watched as he set another duck out on its way, sitting with on leg under him and the other spread out. He sat back, one hand finding its way into his hair, twirling the strands around his finger. She felt a warm feeling as she watched him and it brought a smile to her face. She walked over to him, the basket she carried filled with food, drinks and a blanket.

"Hey," she called and he turned at the sound of her voice. It seemed to him that she was gliding across the grass, the wind gently blowing her blonde hair around her face, the form fitting blue dress billowing around her legs. He suddenly realized he'd never seen her legs, the cafeteria uniform consisting of pants and a shirt. He suddenly felt very warm and there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow away. More importantly, there was an ache in one area of his body that he very rarely even thought about and he felt a blush on his face. He stood up as she got closer, hoping the smile he had would cover up the strange feelings he suddenly had.

"Are you having a duck race?" she asked gesturing towards the lake at the several ducks bobbing in the water.

"No, not really. I just like watching them glide on the water, it's rather peaceful." He answered turning his attention back to the ducks and then back to her and the basket.

"What's in the basket?" he asked and she smiled placing the basket on the ground.

"Well, first there's a blanket to spread out on the grass," she said pulling out said blanket and handing it to him. He looked at it for a moment and then proceeded to spread it out on the ground. She then kneeled on the blanket and began to pull out dishes from the basket.

"I tried to think of things that we could easily eat out here, mostly sandwiches, and finger foods like crisps and pretzels and I brought lemonade." She said as she placed the items on the blanket. She frowned slightly when she saw a laptop sitting on the ground on the other side of where Near stood. He followed her train of vision and picked up the laptop.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had to bring this with me, just in case Ryuzaki needed me for something." He said apologetically and she smiled at him.

"Ofcourse I understand. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of something I wanted to do." She said and he knelt down in front of her.

"Oh that wouldn't be the issue as I wanted to do this as well. I just need to make sure I'm ready in case he needs me, not that I think he will." She smiled again and poured him a glass of lemonade as he reached for a sandwich.

"Wouldn't you like to do something else, Near? Like go to the movies or something?" he shook his head as he took a bite of the sandwich.

"I can't, I believe I've already mentioned that I cannot be far away from my work. Besides, I truly have no interest." Jennifer sighed as she poured her own drink.

"It's just that we seem to always meet around food, I just thought it might be fun to do something in which food wasn't involved." Near swallowed what he had in his mouth and thought for a moment. Perhaps this was not such a good idea; she had no understanding of what his life was, what his responsibilities were. It would not be fair to expect her to put up with his limitations.

"Jennifer, you must understand something. I am not able to do the things you are probably used to doing with others. I have never had the desire to be involved in these social activities; I have always preferred to stay to myself. The work that I do, and especially now that Ryuzaki is away, does not afford me the opportunities to do the things that you keep suggesting, but that isn't a problem because I'm not really interested. It will do you no good to suggest we do something outside of these walls because I will not be able to, nor will I want to. If our friendship is contingent on my being able to go out and do these things, then perhaps we should rethink the situation. I would not want to keep you away from doing the things you like doing just to spend time with me."

Jennifer had stopped eating and was staring at Near as he spoke, her mouth slightly open in surprise. When he finished she put her sandwich down and took a deep breath.

"I never said we had to do the things I suggest, I'm just trying to come up with ideas that you might like." She protested.

"I understand this. However, I do not want to keep you from doing things that you enjoy and instead doing things you don't want to do in order to spend time with me."

"One thing you have to learn about me, Near…I don't do anything I don't want to do. Now do me a favor and stop thinking so much and eat your dinner."

"But..."

"Eat!" she said again and he picked up his sandwich and looked back at her to find she was beginning to break into laughter and although he was slightly confused, he couldn't help but join her.


	22. Chapter 22

I know originally this was a MattxMello story but the rest of the Whammy boys and LxLight has managed to come into it, so I'm just going to recategorize it as such. There will be a full MattxMello story soon so don't give up hope!

Chapter 22

After they had finished eating, Jennifer and Near sat next to each other watching the ducks float along the small lake, the small ripples making them bob and weave along the route. They bet on which duck would make it back to the shore first when Near churned up the waters to make them come back. Jennifer actually got up and began cheering her duck on, whopping and yelling as it seemed hers was coming in ahead of Near's. He marveled at her enthusiasm, never having met anyone who understood his love of toys, much less one that would enjoy it with him. He watched her yelling at the duck to move it, and for a moment he'd never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than she was at that moment. He tried to dissect the warm feeling that was flowing through him, to what it really meant. He had only known her for a few days and yet it almost felt as if he'd known her so much longer. He stopped thinking when she started yelling.

"I won! I told that duck to move it's ass and it did!" she bent down laughing and without warning, kissed him in pure excitement. The minute she realized what she did she drew back, her cheeks coloring with her embarrassment.

"Oh…Near….I'm sorry I was just excited…" she stammered. Near barely heard her. He was too busy accepting the fact that he had just received his first kiss. His fingers dropped from his hair and went to his mouth, tracing the outline of her lips on his. His own cheeks colored as he thought about it, and looked up at her slowly.

"Please, don't apologize, I enjoyed your enthusiasm it's quite alright," He said standing up to face her, "As a matter of fact, I think I would like to experience that enthusiasm again." He then reached out and took her shoulders, pulling her to him, touching his lips to hers. Jennifer squeeked her surprise when their lips met again, but very quickly relaxed into it and kissed him back, enjoying the slightly clumsy but soft feel of Near's mouth on hers. It wasn't a long kiss, and for Near it was more than enough to make him feel it throughout his entire body as he finally pulled back. So this was what it was like to kiss someone, it was definitely something he would have to read about later now that he knew what it was like, so he could understand it better.

"Are you glad you did that?" Jennifer asked him and he nodded and smiled at her.

"I am actually, it has led me to wish to study it further." Jennifer stared at him and then laughed.

"Oh, I see, study. That's a way to put it, I guess." Near looked at his watch and then back at her, the sarcasm totally lost on him.

"Perhaps it is time to go back inside," he suggested, "I am sure you may wish to go home soon. But before you go, perhaps I could show you some of my collection?" he asked hopefully, and Jennifer jumped at the opportunity excitedly.

"Near, I would love to! We'll see how many I recognize." She said and they began to gather the ducks and picnic items to head indoors.

Several hours later, L looked over the information Matt had found, his thumb at his lips as he studied it. There were two principals involved in the running the meetings, an administrator and the person who actually ran the meetings and worked hands on with the participants.

The administrator Mitsu Shinta, had a fairly ordinary past, definitely nothing of note and nothing that would suggest he was a possible murderer. Akemi Yamagata didn't seem to either and yet L couldn't shake the feeling that is one of them. Matt also sent him a run down of each of the other participants. There were ten others, 6 male, 3 female. L went through each one, the fact that nothing was jumping out at him frustrating him.

"L, someone's entering the building," Mello told him and he leaned over Mello's shoulder to see who it was.

"Mitsu Shinta", he said, "So the administrator arrives early. Not unusual within itself, but let us see what he does with the extra time." As he watched the screen his computer beeped and he smiled, it was Light.

"This is L," he answered.

"L, I'm on my way over so please don't shoot me when I knock on the door." Light said and Mello snickered beside him.

"I can guarantee your safety," L said and he heard Light laugh softly.

"I'd also like to pay Ryuzaki a visit if that would be agreeable," he said and L looked quickly to Matt and Mello who looked back at him with huge grins, and pointed at the screen in front of Mello who immediately snapped his head back.

"I believe that could also be arranged," he finally said.

"Great, I'll be there shortly and I also have some news from forensics."

"Good. We will see you soon," L answered and closed the call then looked at Mello's screen, "What is he doing?"

"Nothing exciting, just what you'd expect, going through the main room, making sure the chairs are set up, he brought the coffee urn out and set it up and the cups, bringing out the log.…whoa wait a minute…" L stood up from his chair and got closer to the other screen, Matt coming in on the other side of him. They watched as Shinta picked up what they knew was the attendance log and flip through the pages, a look of anger on his face.

"I told him to fix this.." they heard him mutter thru the screen and watched as he systematically began to remove pages. He then sat down and began to write on the remaining pages, erasing something and then rewriting.

"How much do you want to bet he's redating that log, and that he's removed all the pages that the victims were on?" Matt said and Mello nodded.

"How lucky were we that we went in there today and got the proof they were there?" he said and high fived Matt.

"Premature congratulations will only blow up in our faces if we are not careful," L warned them staring at the screen, "But this is definitely an interesting development, he is practically handing us the case."

"We still need more concrete proof though," Mello said, "He could always say he just didn't want their memories sullied by their being there, that he was trying to save the dead from ridicule. We've got to find something stronger." L nodded and walked to his table of sweets.

"I will continue to watch, you two take a break. Light will be here soon and we can keep surveillance until time to go this evening.:" Matt and Mello nodded, grateful for the break.

"We'll be in our room if you need us, L," Matt told him and they walked out of the door.

They both collapsed on the bed when they got there, Matt rolling over as Mello gathered him in his arms.

"Holy shit I'm tired," Mello said and Matt nodded.

"Working with L is no joke, " he added kicking off his boots. Mello lifted his feet and then decided he was just too damned tired to worry about it. His eyes were tired from staring at the screens and he closed them to stop the burning.

"He does this crap all day, every day for all kinds of hours, this is crazy," he said as Matt snuggled against him.

"Yea, and you're following in his footsteps," Matt answered yawning and Mello nodded.

"But only to a point, this isn't my life it's my job. With L, this is his entire being, I think." Matt nodded.

"Yea, but that's only because he's never had anything else. Now there's Light and he'll bring other things into his life, I'm sure. Not that being L will ever stop being the most important thing in his life."

"Oh, I dunno, I think Light's going to give that some stiff competition," Mello said and then started giggling. Matt lifted his head and stared at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Stiff competition…" Mello said and Matt got it and giggled with him and then lay back down on Mello's chest.

"You're such an asshole sometimes," he said and that only made Mello laugh harder.

Light knocked once before opening the door to the suite. L motioned him over to the computer immediately and he rushed to L's side to look, not before he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the detective's. L was surprised by the sudden kiss but welcomed it and returned it with as much fervor as Light was giving him.

"I couldn't wait a minute longer to do that," Light said finally pulling away from him and L smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you didn't, I have to admit I really wanted that as well," he answered, "But now I must show you something." He then proceeded to show him what the administrator had done. Light whistled and sat down in Mello's seat next to L.

"Are you serious? We just made it didn't we?" L nodded and set the computer back to real time.

"Yes, but then he quite stupidly just threw the pages into the garbage can at the end of the room, easily retrievable."

"He doesn't think anyone has made the connection between the victims and the meetings, so he doesn't think anyone would be snooping in the garbage. He did that just to be on the safe side. I'll make sure I grab those when I go back." They watched together as Shinta continued his mundane duties of setting up the hall for attendees, then going back into his office and making a few phone calls, none of which seeming to pertain to the case. He then got up and left the building, probably to get something to eat before the meeting.

Light looked from the screen to L's face and couldn't help but reach over and take his face in his hands, and began to plunder his mouth with his tongue. L groaned into the kiss, allowing Light total access to his mouth, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Light's neck.

"Shouldn't we be going over what you're going to do tonight?" L asked him afterwards while trying to catch his breath.

"Yea, I guess we should…eventually," Light answered and kissed him again, this time standing lifting L from his chair and pulling him against his body. He allowed his hands to roam L's body, sliding from his mouth to his neck, loving the delicious sounds it was causing L to make.

"Light…wait…wait… you said you had a forensics report?" Light stopped dead and sighed, dropping his head onto L's shoulder.

"I must not be trying hard enough," he said laughing and L stroked his back.

"No, no it's not you, it's me, I'm centered on the case. I'm sorry, Light," he said and Light brought his face up and kissed him quickly.

"It's alright, don't apologize. It's my fault, now that I have you in front of me after all this time I find it hard to keep my hands off of you," he explained, "But I want your mind only on me when we try this again, so let's get the case out of the way," he said and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a paper and handing it to L. L took the paper and read it over, his thumb coming to his mouth as he did which always brought a smile to Light's face.

"Epidermal cells, dna matches the first victim," he read and looked up at Light, "So we have our murder weapon for at least one of the victims." Light nodded.

"Absolutely, but now comes the question of how and where they were killed. Did they get tricked into coming up onto the roof then their bodies dragged down later, or did he just think that would be the best place to drop it so it wouldn't be found?" L began to pace as he thought.

"I'm inclined to believe they were lured up there and killed, then brought back down and placed in their cars and driven home. Neighbors don't pay attention anymore, and those that knew of them knew they drank and though nothing of someone bringing them home looking as if they'd had too much to drink. We now know there is an accomplice by his stating that he told someone to fix those logs, so he obviously had help. I'm assuming the ears were removed once they were inside the apartment." Light nodded his agreement and watched L pace back to the computer desk. He followed behind and sat in the second seat, knowing L was in work mode and there was nothing else in his mind at the moment and in all honesty it was the better thing to do, no matter what he felt for L at the moment.

"When you go there tonight, go through the log while you're there and see if you can see the edges from where the pages were torn. If you can, you can legitimately ask about that," L told him as he watched to screen running that sequence again, "Otherwise he will know he's being watched and will not behave normally after you leave."

"Okay, that's what I had in mind anyway," he anwered, "And once I listen to his excuse, I will let him know that once I've gone over the log, I will return it the next day and go over any questions I may have." L nodded and turned to look at him.

"Then hopefully we'll see him panic and try something we can catch him at." He added just as Watari came thru the adjoining door pushing his cart.

"Ah Detective Yagami, I am sure there will be something here to your liking for dinner," he said pushing it into the main room.

"Watari you are a lifesaver, how did you know I was starving?" Light asked as he stood and walked over to the cart.

"Watari has his ways," L answered looking at his guardian, "I have often wondered myself about some of his abilities, all of which I am most grateful for." Watari smiled and bowed at L and then left the room. Light reached over and grabbed L's hand making him stand up from the chair.

"You need to eat something, there's nothing happening and we can see the screen from here," he told him as L kept turning to look at the screen. L finally turned to look at him, his eyes wide in question.

"Are you know taking on the role of my keeper?" he asked sitting down next to Light on the couch and Light laughed.

"You certainly need one," he said and he handed him a large fruit cup, knowing immediately that was what he 'd want. L took it and huffed at him.

"I do not need a keeper, I am perfectly capable of handling myself," he said holding his spoon with his thumb and forefinger, taking his first bite of his fruit, making Light smile again. He leaned over and kissed him, his tongue tasting the fruit juice.

"Well, whether you need one or not, I'm applying for the job," he said reaching down with his chopsticks and bringing food to his own mouth. L stopped eating and stared at Light after his statement.

"What does that mean?" he asked and Light turned and looked at him seriously.

"I want this to continue, L. I don't want this case to be over and be reduced to just talking to you through a computer or a telephone again." L put his spoon down and looked away for a moment.

"I am not sure how possible that is, Light. I am L, I can't stay here in Japan, I go wherever I need to in order to work on the cases at hand."

"You must have a base that you work out of?" Light asked him and L nodded.

"Yes, ofcourse, but would you willing to give up what you are doing to come with me?"

"Here's what I'm thinking. I have time coming to me, when this case is over, why don't I come to wherever your base is, as a sort of trial to see what is available to me. I love my work, L and I certainly don't wish to give it up easily, but there are criminals everywhere." L stared at him incredulously, he wasn't sure he believed what he was hearing.

"You would give up what you have here, your family, friends in order to be with me? After only knowing me for a few days?" he asked.

"I have been physically with you for a few days L, I have known you for a couple of years," Light defended and then reached over and ran his hands through L's hair, "I'm not letting you get away." L found himself in another embrace, his eyes still wide as he tried to digest everything Light had said. It was more than he expected and more than he had hoped for.

"Don't you want this to continue?" Light asked him and L nodded slowly.

"I just never expected that you would want it to enough to do the things you describe," he said looking down at his fruit cup.

"What part of I love you don't you understand, genius?" Light said laughing and L had to look up and smile as well as he stared at Light as he began to eat again. This was much more than he expected and definitely more than he had hoped for. But he would think more on it when the case was done, not right now.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After dinner, Light and L began to go over what the plans were for that evening. Light would go just after the meeting ended and meet with the two principals, discussing the knowledge that the victims had been members. They expected the two to deny their attendance since they removed the pages, and depending on the log's appearance he would either question it, or leave it up in the air pending further investigation.

Matt and Mello would get there earlier, Matt getting back on the roof and Mello stationing himself somewhere outside the building to watch for anything suspicious while L continued his surveillance at the hotel. Light checked in with his team and told them to be on standby to be able to move in and arrest the suspects if the need arose. After hanging up the phone, Light turned to find L was back at his desk, stirring an impossible amout of sugar into his coffee and staring at the screen. He walked over and sat in the chair next to L's and turned L's chair to face him. L's head tipped to one side as he stared at Light quizzically.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sipping his coffee and Light smiled at him.

"Yes, you haven't said anything about what I proposed earlier." He said quietly and L nodded slowly.

"Oh, I see. Well, I have to admit that I am unsure exactly what to say to it." L answered.

"You must have some opinion, L. You told me that you love me.."

"Indeed, I believe I do."

"Well then you must want what I do, to stay together?" Light pushed and L sighed.

"In all honesty Light I had not thought this far ahead when I decided to meet you finally." L answered and Light felt a slight rush of anger go through him.

"Then what had you thought about when you decided to meet me? Did you just want to use me to find out what it was like to be with someone and then go back and hide in your little hole after getting what you wanted?" L's eyes narrowed for a moment, his own anger beginning to show.

'Unlike you Detective Yagami I have had no experience in these things and did not know what would happen when I met you. I fully expected you to be disappointed once you did meet me and decide that you wished only to continue our working relationship. No, I did not plan out what would happen if you did like me, I thought it unlikely."

"And now that you know better? Why won't you deal with this?" Light asked.

"Because first and foremost is this case. In my life nothing has come before my work, before bringing criminals to justice." Light smirked at him.

"That explains so much," he said and stood up, placing his hands on either side of L's chair and looming over him, "Well right now there is nothing to be done on the case until this evening. Right now there is nothing more important than deciding what our next step is and I'm not moving until you do." L put his cup down on the desk and glared up at Light.

"You cannot force me to deal with this right now!" he snapped and tried to move out of the chair, Light stopping him.

"Yes, I can. What are you afraid of, L? That's what this is truly all about isn't it? You've given me your love, your body, why can't you give me the rest?"

"I am not afraid of anything…" L told him and Light shook his head.

"That's a lie. As much as you want me, you're afraid of sharing your life with me aren't you? You've been secluded and alone for so long you don't know how else to act."

"That's not true, I simply didn't plan.."

"You're L, don't try to tell me you simply didn't plan ten steps ahead because you always do. It was much easier to sit at your desk and imagine what it would be like to be with me, thinking of a possible relationship with me than to actually look at me and plan it wasn't it?" L looked away from Light and down at his hands which were now resting on his knees. It was true; whatever his daydreams had been, now that he was faced with the reality of it, he was afraid of it, what it really meant and what was worse, how he would face it if once he allowed Light completely into his life and something happened and he was suddenly left alone again. Light reached down and took L's face in his hands.

"Let me prove to you that I mean what I say, L. I am willing to shake up my rather boring perfect life here in order to follow you to some unknown spot that you work out of, just because I want this to work out. Can't you at least tell me that you want this too?" L nodded slowly, his large eyes searching Light's.

"Yes, of course I do. I am just so unsure of what to do, what this will mean in the future."

"The future doesn't matter right now. We both need to take this a day at a time; we both have to work on this carefully. But we can't do it long distance and through a telephone. Tell me you like my idea of a trial time that we spend together, getting to know each other better, if I can find a place in your world. I love you, we need to do this."

"But what if we do this and you decide you don't want to be with me, that you'd miss your life here too much. I am not sure how I would deal with that once I've had you." L worried and Light smiled softly.

"That's not going to happen. This trial is more for you than me; I already know what I want. Unlike you I've had a lot of experience out there, I know what's out there and I can quite easily say that you are exactly what I want. You're the one that has to be sure about it, L." He leaned down and softly kissed the raven haired detective, the kiss starting out slow and tender and eventually building to show the passion he had for L, and L returning it with as much fervor. Light pulled away, his amber eyes still questioning, still wanting an answer. L smiled up at him and nodded, one of his hands going to Light's face and then up into his hair.

"I am sure, Light." He said and pulled Light down into another kiss, this time under his control, his tongue demanding entrance into the young detective's mouth and moaning in passion when entrance was granted. They held that kiss until breathing became an issue and they had to release each other or pass out. Light stood up and ran a hand through his hair, grinning down at L feeling the affects of the deep kiss.

"I need to remember we have work to do in a little while and can't go any further," he said and L smiled back up at him.

"Indeed, we shall finish this after this evening's activities," L agreed and turned back to his screen, trying to ignore his own body's reaction. He rewound the view that had happened while they had been talking and noted a few cars had begun to show up in the parking lot. He switched the view to inside the building and noted that Mitsu Shinta and Akemi Yamagata had both arrived. Yamagata was a bit shorter than Shinta, wiry with extremely short black hair. Shinta was ushering Yamagata into his office and closing the door behind him. L gestured to Light to sit down and they both leaned forward staring into the screen.

Shinta turned on Yamagata waving the sign in log at him.

"Didn't I tell you to fix this? I found the pages with their names on it still in here!" Shinta told him and Yamagata shrugged.

"I don't know why you're worried about it, no one knows they came here so no one's going to check up on it."

"You don't know that, you know how much they talked, that was their whole problem! They could have told anyone they came here, we can't take that chance."

"And so what if they did? They can't prove anything else, no one remembers seeing me take them home afterwards and if they did they thought they were drunk anyway," Yamagata pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up, "It's been weeks, if anyone would have figured it out they would have been here by now."

L's thumb went to his mouth and Light chuckled at their arrogance. They were going to be a pleasure to take down.

Mello sucked down another cup of coffee and yawned as Matt finished his dinner.

"I could sleep for another 5 hours," he said nodding as the waiter offered to pour more coffee.

"Yea, I know. I thought I was going to have to blow your ass up to move it off the bed," Matt said laughing and Mello nearly snorted coffee.

"I don't remember anything until you were in my face yelling.." he said and they both laughed. Mello looked at his watch and sighed. "I guess we'd better finish up and get back up there. I know Light's there, do you think we should give them a few more minutes?"

"Let's give them half an hour while we have dessert. Maybe they're already

having dessert…" they both laughed and ordered dessert.

Half an hour later they arrived at L's hotel room and Matt stopped Mello from just opening the door.

"I think we should knock first, I don't want to see anything that might warp my delicate growth." He said laughing and Mello snorted but nodded and knocked anyway. The door opened and they were surprised to see Watari on the other side.

"Hey, Watari!" Mello said and they walked in and saw Light and L in front of the computers. He nudged Matt when he noticed Light's hand was on L's and they both grinned.

"So, what's the story, L?" Matt asked walking over to them and looking over their shoulders.

"We have more than enough evidence to put them away, they have talked about removing the names from the book, driving to their homes after their murders. We merely have to get them to do something stupid as we cannot use these tapes in court. " L told them. He turned and told them the entire plan for the evening, what their positions would be and what he expected to happen.

"Watari will get you there and remain in the car in the vicinity, he will again have his high powered rifle trained on the area as back up for you both. Light's going to leave in just a few minutes so he gets there just as the meeting is letting out. He's going to introduce himself, ask for the log. If the log looks as if it's been tampered with he will bring it up, otherwise he won't mention it because they'll know they've been watched if he does. We are betting that the minute Light leaves they're going to panic and try to stop him somehow, that's why I need you there. I've told you where you need to station yourselves and you are to arrive within ten minutes of Light's arrival, is that understood?"

They both nodded and Mello pulled his gun to make sure it was loaded and ready to go. They tested the headsets and mics and made sure Light was fitted with one as well. They watched the meeting as it progressed, noticing that Yamagata was especially touchy/feely with the female members of the meeting. He seemed to be acting as their mentor and/or sponsor.

"Light, do you have the feeling that he is behaving inappropriately in his capacity?" L asked him and Light nodded watching the screen.

"I wonder if that was the problem with the victims, were they complaining about inappropriate behavior…"

"Or were they expecting more and had to be put down?" Light finished.

"That wouldn't explain the mutilations, the message being given by removing ears." L mused, his thumb at his mouth.

"Perhaps one was talking too much to the others and they were being punished for listening and passing it along," Matt added and both genii turned to look at him.

"Of course, that makes perfect sense," L said turning to Matt, "Brilliant deduction, Matt." Matt smiled and bowed while Mello placed a booted foot against his ass and pushed him.

"Geez, now he's going to think he's special," he said laughing.

"I am ashamed I did not follow that through myself, I can only assume it was because my mind has been occupied with other thoughts," L said turning to Light who smiled back at him.

"I'm not apologizing," he said and leaned forward to kiss L who backed up and placed his fingers over Light's mouth.

"Not now, we have to get ready. You must all make sure you are completely prepared." Light sighed and nodded standing up. He checked his gun and the equipment Watari had given him. Everything seemed to be in perfect working order and he told L so.

"Everything's fine L, and I guess I should get started. I'll keep in contact with you the entire time." He leaned over L's chair, once again putting both hands on opposite sides of L, "I'm not leaving without a kiss." He said and L rolled his eyes and Matt and Mello looked at each other and turned their backs to them as if totally engrossed in checking their own equipment. Light leaned down and captured L's mouth in a soft, quick kiss and pulled back, then leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I love you," he said and stood up to see L's reaction. L smiled at him and reached up to touch his face. Light stood up straight and walked to the door.

"Okay, I'm on my way, give me ten minutes and then you guys can show up. My team will be arriving at about the same time and will be ready to take them into immediate custody if they screw up. I think this is going to work just as planned." He smiled at L once more and then was out of the door. Matt and Mello finally turned around and saw L stare at the closed door for a few moments before he turned back to the screen. Matt walked over to L and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you glad you agreed with me and met with him?" he asked and L turned to him and smiled.

"I am quite glad I listened to your advice," he said, "He wants to come to where I work and spend time with me, getting to really know me. He's thinking of moving there, he wants our relationship to continue."

"That's great, L. You can double date with me and Mello." The face that L made at the idea made Matt burst out laughing and back away. "Okay, okay it was just a thought, wow!" he said and went back to where Mello was standing. Watari walked over to L and went over a few things with him before turning to the boys.

"We should get started, it will take us at least 15 minutes to get there and we want to be in place when Light may need us." He said and the boys nodded and followed him to the door.

"Please make sure you are both are very careful as well, do not let your guards down at any point," L told them without turning to face them.

"Don't worry about us, L. We're professionals." Matt told him and saw a small smile find it's way on his face. They then followed Watari out of the room, closing the door softly behind them. L looked after them and then turned back to his screen. He realized that everyone he held dear had just walked out of his hotel room and he worried that they wouldn't all return.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Light pulled up into the parking lot and cut the motor. He watched as members began to pile out of the door, some stopping to talk to each other, others going immediately to their cars. As the numbers dwindled, he got out of his car and made his way to the front door, nodding to those who were still there as he walked by.

He made his way inside and saw both men standing at the podium, shaking hands with several members, all of which were female. Shinta began to move away from the podium towards the office, a female member following. Light also noticed that he was carrying the log under his arm, and the other arm going around the waist of the woman he was with.

"Excuse me…I'm sorry to interrupt but may I have a few words?" he called out, startling all in the room. Yamagata stepped away from the podium and walked towards him, a friendly smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but our meeting has ended for the evening. If you would come back tomorrow I would be happy to give you information on our meetings and sign you up for next week's session." He told Light, who shook his head and pulled his badge from his pocket.

"Detective Yagami, NPA. I need to speak with you both." The two men looked at each other and Yamagata continuing smiling.

"Certainly, Detective. What can I help you with." Light looked to Shinta and gestured to the woman with him.

"It would probably be best if we talked alone." He said and Shinta nodded to the woman who then left him and walked past Light as she went out of the door, Shinta then coming towards Light.

"Fine, we are alone. Now, what is it you wish to speak to us about? If it's about any of our members you must first realize everyone comes here in anonymity, it is part of the program to make them feel safe, so if you're looking for information on any of them…"

"It has come to our attention that three recent murder victims were members of your meetings. I am sure they won't mind if we discuss them." Light said reaching for his notebook and pen from his inside pocket.

"Members of our meetings? Murder victims? I think not.." Yamagata started to protest and Shinta shushed him.

"Why don't you come into the office, Detective we would be more comfortable there." Shinta offered and Light nodded and followed him, Yamagata following behind.

L listened and watched as Light began his investigation, hoping the small mic would stay hidden behind Light's ear under his hair and not give him away. There was only one camera in the office and he hoped most of the conversations would be done in his viewing area. For the moment he was in luck, as the two men were at the desk, Light sitting down in one of the chairs nearby.

"I am Mitsu Shinta, administrator here and this is Akemi Yamagata who actually runs the program. What can we do for you Detective?"

"Well, as I said earlier, it has come to us that the three victims of recent murders were all attendees here. I would like to look at your attendance log so that I may see exactly when they started coming here and when they stopped, if they stopped before they were murdered."

"Well, as I said earlier, it has come to us that the three victims of recent murders were all attendees here. I would like to look at your attendance log so that I may see exactly when they started coming here and when they stopped, if they stopped before they were murdered."

"As I have said, anonymity is the reason we are able to help our members. They come here knowing no one will know who they are, able to freely work on the3ir addiction without the fear of being called out. How would you know those unfortunate victims were ever here?" Shinta asked calmly.

"We have followed leads that have ended here; all I need now is proof in either direction." Yamagata finally spoke.

"What kind of proof?" he asked and Light nodded at the notebook that was still under his arm.

"If that is the sign in log, I would like to take a look at it."

"Detective, that would be against our policy and most of them do not sign their full names anyway." Shinta cautioned and Light shrugged.

"That's fine. Unless they're using fake names all I need is a first name, and by the way, I do have a warrant." The two men looked at each other and finally Shinta nodded. With a small hesitation and a sigh, Yamagata handed Light the notebook as Light pulled latex gloves from his pocket.

L watched the proceedings leaning forward toward the screen, his thumb rubbing back and forth on his lower lip. He watched the two men as carefully as he could through the less than perfect camera. He noted the increased respiration in Yamagata as he handed Light the notebook, while Shinta remained calm, his hands clasped together on the desk. He did note the slight narrowing of the administrator's eyes as Light took the notebook and their quick shift towards Yamagata.

Light casually began to flip through the pages after donning the gloves. He said nothing for a few moments as he checked for signs of tampering. It was a normal spiral notebook, the type Light despised when he was in school because when he had to tear a page out, remnants would remain in the coils that would eventually fall out at a later time, usually on his pants. He looked for those remnants and found several. He also noted erasures on all of the pages after a certain date. He also noted on several pages the handwriting had changed. Generally the list was of different handwriting, each participant signing his own name. On the later pages although it was obvious the signer had tried to make each signature look different, it was obviously the same hand.

"It appears that there has been some…changes on some of these pages," Light commented.

"Well, errors can be made, the wrong date accidentally put on the page that you don't notice until several weeks later and then you have to redo.." Shinta offered, "Have you seen any name that looks familiar." Light shook his head; he hadn't expected to. He stood up and reached into his pocket bringing out an evidence bag, dropping the log into it causing Shinta to also jump to his feet.

"What are you doing?" he demanded and Light sighed.

"As I have questions as to the authenticity of this log, I am taking it back to my office to have it studied by forensics.

"But that's ridiculous," Shinta said with a long look towards Yamagata, "You found no trace of who you're looking for!"

"While this is true, there is evidence that changes have been made, it needs to be examined more thoroughly."

"Fine, I am sure you will find you are in error. Yamagata show him out!" The other man nodded with a smile and escorted Light out of the office.

"Mello, where are you?" L said into the microphone quietly as he knew Light could also hear.

"I'm watching Matt get back on the roof, I'm at the back ladder."

"Good, Light has taken the log, and obviously they are not happy. Both of you watch for strange behavior and also lookout for Light's partners, they will probably show up any moment."

"Okay, I'll ask for a badge before I shoot," Mello chuckled and L rolled his eyes.

"Mello, please..wait a moment." He heard through Light's connection Yamagata's voice. They were away from the main camera so he could not see them.

"Detective, if you have a moment, I would like to speak to you away from Shinta, "Yamagata was saying, "I have some information that I have felt uneasy about, and I'd like to tell you."

"What kind of information?" Light asked.

"I know he changed those pages, and I know he threw the others away. He took the old pages upstairs to the trash bin we keep on the roof. We put papers of a sensitive nature up there, you never know when people get nosy so we keep them out of the general area until we can shred them. I'll take you there." He said quietly. Light raised an eyebrow, knowing full well where those torn out pages were and it wasn't the roof.

"Why are you showing me this? Isn't Shinta your partner?" he asked and Yamagata shook his head.

"I am afraid Shinta has gotten into something that I'm afraid is going to destroy this operation eventually. The people that come here depend on me, I'm more than just the monitor here, I'm their sponsor, they need me and these meetings. If he's done something illegal that could close this down, I want no part of it."

"Why didn't you bring your questions to the police earlier." Light asked as they walked towards the stairway.

"Up until now I believed everything Shinta told me when I asked questions. Now that you've found enough information to lead you here, then there must be more to it than he's been suggesting. I want out before it gets any worse."

"Light, be careful we know those papers aren't there," L told him, "Matt is on the roof, but still be careful. Matt…Light is being led up to the roof by Yamagata, I propose it is because he wishes to eliminate him. Get out of sight but be ready."

"Understood," Matt said and suddenly wished he had Mello's gun. He hid behind the air conditioning motor on the other side of the roof, hunking down.

"Watari, set your sights on the roof, and if Light appears in any danger, shoot to kill." L told him and Watari acknowledged, gazing through the sight of high-powered rifle clearly seeing the roof, and seeing Matt hide.

"Mello, stay in place you do not want to be seen, also still keep an eye out for the other detectives," L told him and he acknowledged just as he heard a car pull up into the now empty parking lot.

Aizawa and Matsuda climbed out of the car as soon as the motor was off and began to walk towards the building. They had heard nothing from Light, but wanted to be in close proximity to the door in case someone tried to make a run for it. Aizawa motioned for Matsuda to head towards the back of the building and Matsuda nodded, pulling his gun.

Light followed behind Yamagata, and within a few moments they were on the roof. Matt could see them come up from where he was as they walked by his position and readied himself to move forward if he had to. He now wished he hadn't run completely to the other end of the roof, it would take him a few more steps than he liked to get to Light if he was needed.

"It's right over there against those pipes," Yamagata was saying. Light nodded and turned towards where he was pointing. Yamagata picked up one of several boxes and retrieved one of several long wires and a set of gloves, putting them on quickly as Light began to dig through the papers. Light was listening intently for the sound of Yamagata sneaking up behind him as he pretended to search the contents of the bin, but instead heard the man talking.

"Can't you find it, do you need my help?" he asked, his voice masking the sound of his footsteps, but Light was aware he was moving. He reached inside he jacket to grab his gun but he was just a moment too late.

L leaned so close to the screen that his nose was practically touching. The camera Matt had placed there had been set up to show what was going on below the roof, so he could see very little and it was driving him crazy.

"Yea, maybe you better help me so I can find it faster…ugh!" Light stopped mid-sentence as he felt the wire wrap around his neck. His hand leaving his gun as it shot up to try to pull it away, unable to do so.

"Matt! Move Light's being attacked!" L shouted over the mic, leaping from his chair as he heard the unmistakable sounds of choking. Matt had also heard it and had already moved from his position, standing up and running towards the other end of the roof.

On the ground below Aizawa saw movement on the roof, his gun already out and shouted at the figure moving.

"Stop! Police! Stop!" Matt heard but assumed he was yelling at someone on the ground and kept moving, aiming himself at Yamagata's back. Mello heard the shouting and ran in the direction in time to see Aizawa take aim. He followed the aim and screamed at the detective.

"No! Don't Shoot! He works for L!" he ran at Aizawa just as the detective yelled again.

"I said stop!" Aizawa called again not hearing Mello soon enough and then fired at the running figure just as Mello hit his arm. The bullet instead of hitting Matt's chest where he had aimed it, slammed into his shoulder causing Matt to cry out, spin around and fall just as he had reached out to pull Yamagata off of Light.

Watari swore, trying desperately to get a shot out, the man strangling Light was bent down following Light as he started fall, losing consciousness, his head out of sight. Then he saw Matt running towards them and took his finger away from the trigger just as he heard one of the detectives yelling for someone to stop. He realized too late that he was yelling at Matt before he heard Mello yell and the shot rang out. He could see Matt spin and fall just he reached the person who had Light.

Yamagata after hearing the shouting and then the shot had dropped Light before he was sure he was dead and jumped up looking around. That was all Watari needed and another shot rang out, Yamagata's head snapping back with the impact of the bullet and crumpling to the ground.

It had all taken mere seconds to happen but to L it was as if the world was moving in slow motion. He could only hear what was happening, his heart beating so hard in his chest he could hear it. He no longer heard sounds coming from Light, and he had heard the first gunshot and Matt's cry; then Mello's scream and the second gunshot. He waited desperately for someone to say something. He could hear the sound of Matt groaning, of Mello calling Matt's name again..but nothing from Light.

Mello made it to the roof and looked quickly around. Light was slumped on the ground, the killer lying on the ground beside him. He stepped past them and found Matt lying on the ground on the other side of them, blood pooling on the ground, his eyes closed.

"Matt, oh God, Matt!" he cried and ran to him, pulling him up and against him. Matt groaned again in pain then opened his eyes and stared at Mello.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, Mello, just my shoulder. Oh shit this hurts!" Mello held him tightly, then ripped at the sleeve to see how badly Matt was hurt. He winced as he saw the blood pouring from the wound, and looked around frantically to find something to hold the bleeding back when he felt Matt pull at him.

"What about Light, I couldn't get to him.." he whispered and Mello turned to see Matsuda coming up the ladder behind him and he pulled out his gun.

"Light!" Matsuda cried out and kneeled next to him making Mello realize this must be another one of his stupid detectives.

"Mello, what is Matt's condition?" L asked after hearing Matt's voice.

"L, he's been shot in the shoulder, he's losing a lot of blood…" Mello answered, his voice cracking.

"And Light…" L ventured and Mello looked again as Matsuda sat Light up, trying to revive him.

"I don't know L, I'm sorry. His detective is with him, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Matsuda called for ambulances with one hand as he held Light with the other arm, grimacing at the marking the wire made around the young detective's neck.

"Light, damn it Light wake up!" He felt for a pulse in his neck and sighed in relief, it was there, he was still alive.

Aizawa stood in shock for a moment going over the last few moments in his head. He didn't hear that he was shooting at one of L's operatives until he had squeezed the trigger. He didn't know anyone from L would be there, he just assumed he was one of the suspects. Before he could think anything else he saw movement coming from the double doors of the building in front of him.

Shinta heard the shouting and the shots and ran out of his office towards the door. Obviously something had gone horribly wrong and he didn't want to wait around and see what had happened. He ran through the doors and headed for his car until he saw the man in front of him holding the gun on him.

"Who are you?" the man asked and Shinta stopped dead.

"I..I'm a member of the group, I was leaving and I heard the shots," he stammered and Aizawa holstered the gun and reached for his handcuffs.

"Until I know exactly who you are, you're not going anywhere." He said and turned Shinta around, cuffed him and made him sit on the ground.

"Matsuda! Are you and Light alright?" he yelled and Matsuda yelled back down.

"I'm fine, but Light's unconscious. Ambulance should be here any minute, send them up here as soon as they get here." Aizawa nodded and waited.

"Watari, I need you to come and get me so I may go to the hospital," L said quietly trying to maintain control.

"Do you want me to check on Light and Matt before I leave?" Watari asked.

"No, you can't afford to be seen by the police. Just come and pick me up."

"L, I'm sure…"

"I'm not. Please hurry." He answered and sat back down in his chair, drawing his knees up to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them. Matt shot and Light…he had no idea whether or not Light was alive or dead. He had heard Matsuda yelling at him to wake up but there had been nothing from Light. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, his ears straining to hear every sound from the headsets.

"Mello, find something to slow Matt's bleeding until the ambulance gets there," he finally said and keep yourself calm. I am sure he will be fine."

"Okay", Mello said gingerly laying Matt back down on the ground, he got up and looked around for something he could use, and then looked at the detective behind him. He walked over to him and looked down at Light in the other man's lap, he was still unconscious but he could see that he was breathing. He looked at the detective holding him, "Give me your tie, asshole." He said and Matsuda looked up at him, surprised and not understanding.

"What? Who are you?" he asked reaching for his gun and Mello pulled out his faster and pointed it at him.

"I work for L and I said give me your goddamn tie!" Matsuda reached up with his one free hand and tried to undo it, fumbling badly. Mello put his gun back and reached down, untied the tie and pulled it off of him. He then walked back over to where Matt was lying and lifted his arm, tying the tie around the wound. He could hear the sirens from the ambulances getting closer and he reached down, helped Matt sit up and held him in his arms.

"Ambulance should be here in just a few minutes," he said kissing the top of Matt's head, "Hang in there." Matt nodded and leaned against Mello's chest, trying not to groan in pain.

"I'm sorry L," he said into the headset, "I almost had him.."

"That is not for you to worry about right now," L told him, "Mello, get him down the stairs and to the ambulance." Mello stood up, slowly bringing Matt to his feet with him, then leading him to the stairs that led from the roof into the building. The ambulances were pulling up as they made their way out of the front door. Mello told them how to get up to where Light was as they put Matt on the stretcher. Every grimace and groan of pain that came from Matt was cut through Mello like a knife. As he was about to crawl into the ambulance behind Matt, he saw Aizawa walking back towards the building; he had put Shinta into his car. With a cry like a ferocious animal, Mello leapt out of the ambulance and ran at Aizawa, and punched him as hard as he could, blood pouring from the detective's nose as he staggered back and onto the ground from the blow.

"You fucking asshole I told you not to shoot, that he worked for L!" he screamed at him as Aizawa fell back, his hands going to his nose. He drew his arm back for another hit when he heard L in his ear.

"Mello please calm down. This will help nothing, except to cause more problems. The most important thing right now is to get to the hospital with Matt, you don't want him to have to go alone."

"Alright, L. I'm sorry," Mello said turning back to the ambulance as he heard Matt also calling his name. He ran back and climbed in just as they were about to slam the door shut, taking one of Matt's hands in his.

A few moments later the second stretcher was coming out of the building carrying Light with Matsuda behind it. He looked at Aizawa's bloody nose as the detective was getting up off the ground, but didn't have time to ask what had happened.

"Get the ME out here, there's a body on the roof, I think it's one of the killers. I'm going with Light." He called as he went past him and climbed into the ambulance. Aizawa nodded slightly and watched them pull away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

L sat in the darkened hospital room, his knees drawn up to his chest as he watched Light breathe. In reality he was watching the respirator breathe for him, his chest rising and falling to the rhythm set by the machine. The attempt to kill him had left his throat bruised and battered, his windpipe damaged so he could not breathe on his own until it had healed. He had sent for the best possible ent specialist and he had made sure that what was being done for Light was the best that could be.

He had done the same for Matt and had just checked on him after returning from emergency surgery and was now resting comfortably with Mello at his bedside and now he was back at Light's side, wondering how everything could have gone so wrong. He had everything set, plenty of coverage and yet both Light and Matt had been severely hurt; one murderer dead and the other spilling everything to the police. He frowned realizing it was because of the over reaction of one detective whom he would personally deal with.

He reached out and ran his fingers through Light's auburn hair and down his jaw

-line. He knew Light would live, but he would need time to heal once released, his voice would be practically non-existent for a while so he wouldn't be able to work. This would be the perfect time for them to have the trial he had spoken about. He would take Light home with him, and make sure he received the proper care and rehabilitation. He would not trust it to his family and he couldn't care less what they thought, he knew Light would agree. He had heard that they had visited earlier while Light was in the trauma room, he had gone to see Matt and had missed them. Apparently they had been in the waiting room afterwards.

As if on cue, the door to the room opened, revealing Soichiro Yagami, whom he recognized from seeing him through his computer and his own private files; and he was being followed by his wife and daughter. Mrs. Yagami gasped at the sight of her son being hooked up to the respirator and immediately went to Light's side, worry and fear on her features. Chief Yagami's eyes went immediately from his son's bed to L.

"He is resting comfortably, the respirator is breathing for him until his throat is healed better and able to sustain him," he told them, "He is no danger, but they are keeping him sedated to keep him from moving or trying to breathe and/or talk until that time." The information seemed to calm Light's mother, but Chief Yagami looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he asked the still sitting figure at his son's bedside.

"My name is Ryuzaki Rue," L told him and offered no more information.

"And what is your connection to my son?" Soichiro asked when no further information was given. L thought for a moment, he had no clue as to whether or not his family knew of his persuasion and didn't believe it was up to him to tell them if they did not.

"I am Light's friend, a private detective and we have worked together. I was in the area when this situation arose so I came here to see how he was." Soichiro stared at the wild haired man who was sitting with his knees against his chest and...was he barefoot? He could see what appeared to be beat up sneakers on the floor by the chair he was sitting in. He was unnerved by the wide eyed dark stare that gave him no hint of what he was thinking, and that only moved from his face when he heard Light stir in his sleep. It was then he saw something in those eyes, was it caring, an affection for his son? He took in the dark lines underneath those huge eyes, and wondered if it was from worry or exhaustion, or something else altogether.

Soichiro knew of Light's being gay, it had been a sore point between them for several years when his brilliant son with the perfect unblemished background and a future brighter than anyone's he'd ever known, hit him with the bombshell that he was gay. Soichiro had been angry, as well as hurt, that the future of his family was now in jeopardy, that Light seemed to be throwing his entire future away. His mother had been surprised, but didn't seem to be too upset about it, but this was his only son, it would cast a bad reflection on him, embarrassment. He had spent years preening and proud of his brilliant son, the envy of practically everyone he knew, and now this. He had not spoken to Light for weeks afterwards and Light had moved out. When Light had been accepted into the NPA their relationship began to repair itself, as long as it was never mentioned. He had never stopped loving his son, but it was difficult for him to deal with.

He looked again at the odd man dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans and wondered just how close a friend he really was as it appeared he'd been at his son's bedside for quite some time. He needed to find out the truth, but he wouldn't do it here.

"Mr. Rue, I wonder if I could speak with you privately for a moment?" he asked and L looked down at Light and then back at Soichiro.

"If it can be done quickly, then yes." He said standing up and followed Soichiro out into the hallway. He waited as it appeared the Chief was having difficulties with finding the right words, but he would only be away from Light's side no longer than ten minutes, he would not wait any longer.

"I need to know exactly what the nature of your friendship with my son is," he finally stated and L understood it then. Obviously Light had told him, and he appeared not to have taken it well. He would not lie, however, he would have to simply accept the fact.

"My relationship with your son is more than friendly Chief Yagami, I am sure you understand what that means. I intend to take care of him when he is released."

The chief raised a hand to his head as if he were struck with a sudden pain, and then stared angrily at L.

"You will stay away from my son," he ordered, "His family will take care of him." L shook his head, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans.

"That is not an option, and you need to understand this. I am sorry you are unhappy with Light's life, but it is his. I am sure than when he awakens he will confirm that he wishes to stay with me and I have the means to have him cared for far better than you could even imagine. I love your son, Chief Yagami, and I will not allow us to be separated." He wondered for a moment if it would go over better if the Chief knew he was L, and not just some guy Light had wandered into. He decided against it, the Chief would have to accept it, regardless.

"You cannot think that I will allow you to take my son anywhere. We are his family and we shall make sure he is properly taken care of!" Soichiro told him angrily and L sighed and turned and walked away from him.

"I have already told you what will happen. Light is an adult and can make his own decisions and I assure you he will wish to be with me. The discussion is terminated." He told him and walked back into the room leaving a flustered and angry Soichiro behind him.

He went back to his chair and sat down, checking his vital signs to make sure there had been no changes. He looked at the iv's to make sure they were still running perfectly and looked down into Light's face, reaching down and moving some hair away from his eyes.

The gentle touch did not go unnoticed by Light's mother who was surprised at first, and then smiled.

"Sayu, why don't you find your father and ask him to get you a snack" she said to her daughter who nodded, wiping tears away from her face. Once she had left she turned to L, "You care about my son," she stated and L looked up at her, a small smile on his face.

"Very much, Mrs. Yagami. I am sorry if it upsets you." He said and she shook her head.

"It was a surprise ofcourse to learn, but he is still my son, it does not upset me any longer. Have you been here the entire time?" L nodded, his hands resting on his knees.

"I have already told Chief Yagami that when Light is released from the hospital, I am taking him with me, where he will get better after care than anyplace here. He was not happy to hear this, but it is what we both will want. I have the means to make sure his care is on a par with none other, and it is what he deserves." He told her and at first she was unsure but then she nodded.

"I see," she said simply and took Light's hand in hers, "You are sure he will be fine?" she asked and L nodded again.

"Yes, he will be fine. His doctor should be back soon, you can speak with him yourself, but I assure you he will recover." She nodded, leaned down and kissed Light's cheek then released his hand.

"I should go to my husband now, I am sure he is still…unhappy with what you've told him and will need some calming down. I am sure I will see you again." She told him and L nodded, his eyes not leaving Light's face. She turned and walked out to the door and turned back to look at Light again, when she saw the young man lean forward and kiss her son gently. She was startled at first, but then she smiled and left the room.

Mello was probably on his tenth chocolate bar when Matt groaned and opened his eyes. He leapt from the chair he was sitting in and leaned over Matt, taking his hand and smiling at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked softly and Matt smiled up at him.

"I'd be better if you'd stop spitting chocolate on me," he said laughing and then groaned when the laughter moved the arm in his sling. Mello grinned at him and wiped away whatever chocolate had dropped on him, being careful of his arm.

"God, I'm sitting here worried about you and you're worried about a few flecks of chocolate!" he told the redhead who continued to smile up at him.

"You were worried?" Matt asked, the medications making him feel silly. Mello stopped brushing the chocolate and looked down at Matt, his face completely serious.

"Matt, a few inches and you could have died. Do you know what that would do to me? From the time we were kids, you have always been with me. It's hard for me to remember a time when I didn't look around and see your goofy face grinning at me, even before anything ever happened between us. I can't imagine my life without you, it just…just wouldn't…" he stopped as he felt tears, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried, "God damn it Matt I love you, ofcourse I was worried, you asshole!" he said and Matt reached up and patted his face.

"Love you too. Takes more than this to get rid of me," he said and Mello leaned down and gently kissed him, then buried his face in Matt's neck, allowing the worry and fear to run out of him. Matt reached up again and ran his fingers through Mello's hair and kissed the side of his face when a thought hit him.

"Hey, how's Light? He isn't…" Mello shook his head and pulled himself up, wiping his eyes.

"No, he's alive. On a respirator right now because of the damage to his throat. L's with him, he's going to pull through."

"What a fuck up. Who the hell shot me?" Matt asked and watched as anger sprang to Mello's eyes.

"Stupid fucking detective, and I told him not to shoot that you worked for L, he shot anyway." Matt laughed.

"Took too long for the words to reach his brain, I guess." He yawned and closed his eyes, "Still so tired…" he said.

"Then go back to sleep genius, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Mello told him and Matt opened his eyes long enough to smile at him and nod, then they closed again and he was asleep almost instantly. Mello leaned forward and lay across Matt's legs and closed his own eyes, able to rest now that he knew Matt was going to be alright.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello readers! I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out, my computer flipped after getting one of the "You need this antivirus program" Trojans..I just couldn't get it out of my computer no matter what I did. Thanks to someone using my laptop to download something from Deviant Art, the most virus riddled site I have ever known. It's okay as long as you don't try to save from it or download, but boy if you do and your antivirus/malware program isn't up to date it will screw you big time.

Well, anyway, I had to completely wipe my computer and I forgot to retrieve the last chapter I was working on so now I have to regroup and try to remember what it was I wrote. I think I've got most of it and hopefully this will turnout okay.

Hugs!

Chapter 26

L left Light's bedside only to check on Matt's progress, and to shower when Watari would bring him a change of clothes each day. Having his laptop with him he had Watari set up communications with the NPA, putting the final touches on the report for closing the case and having a few choice words for Aizawa for shooting one of his operatives, letting him know that it would be a very long time before he trusted his judgment enough to work with him again. Other than that, he thanked them for their assistance and looked forward to working with them again in the future, and let them know that he would make sure that anything Detective Yagami needed in his convalescence would be taken care of.

It was now several days later and Light's throat had healed sufficiently for the breathing tube to be removed and the sedatives lessened gradually so he could wake at any moment. L had just returned to his side after speaking with Matt's doctor, as he was being discharged. After having all of his questions sufficiently answered to his satisfaction, he had left Matt in Mello's hands to get dressed and wait for discharge papers.

Now he was back sitting in the chair by Light's bed, speaking to him softly, coaxing him to wake. His family had visited each day, and each time his father had glared at him the minute he walked into the room, which he completely ignored. His mother had smiled at him each time she saw him, in spite of her husband's obvious disapproval.

Watari had kept him supplied in coffee and sweets, and had just recently left him with fresh coffee, strawberries and his favorite strawberry covered cake which he was now having a piece of when he saw Light stir. He had moved in his sleep several times, but this time it seemed he was seriously trying to wake up. He put his cake down and took Light's hand with one hand while the other gently stroked his face, moving auburn hair across his forehead.

"Light..you are fine, you are in the hospital. I am here with you, you can wake up now," he told him softly, watching his eyes flutter and then finally open wide. He blinked a few times looking at the ceiling and then turned his head to see L smiling down at him.

"Don't try to talk, your throat was injured badly when he tried to kill you, and for a few days you had a respirator breathing for you. I am sure it's still quite tender, so don't force anything." L told him and he nodded, but he had to try anyway. He opened his mouth to say something then grabbed at his throat, pain on his face.

"Did I not just tell you not to do that?" L told him, "If you feel you must say something, whisper do not try to make a sound." Light nodded and gestured for him to come closer. L leaned down to hear him whisper.

"I…love…you," he whispered and L smiled at him.

"I have waited for days to hear that. I love you too, and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from frightening me like this in the future." Light smiled back and L took that opportunity to kiss him softly.

"What happened?" Light whispered.

"I imagine you want to know about the case," L ventured and Light nodded, "Yamagata started to strangle you, Matt ran to your aid, only to be shot by your detective Aizawa who thought he was one of the murderers, even though Mello told him no, but Matt is fine. Mello managed to deflect the shot so that it ended up in his shoulder instead of his chest, this however did nearly cost your life but luckily Watari got a good shot at Yamagata and killed him. Mello got to Matt, Detective Matsuda got to you and ambulances were called. Shinta spilled everything at headquarters once he learned of the death of his partner.

Apparently our victims, unknown to each other at first, all began to have affairs with the two murderers under strict orders not to speak of it to anyone. This type of thing is taboo between administrators and sponsors in meetings such as this. Apparently somehow one of them managed to leak it to one of the others, they confronted the two and threatened all kinds of legal action. Each one was lured up to the roof as you were, killed and brought back down to their cars once the other participants had left, driven to their homes and placed inside. As each of the young ladies were known to drink quite heavily, anyone who saw them assumed that a good Samaritan was taking the ladies home and making sure they got inside safely. Once inside, one of their ears were removed as a message. Well, the first was a message but the next one didn't get it, so she was killed and then the third but once they had established a pattern they had to remove her ear as well so it would continue to look like some crazed serial killer. I am not sure what they thought they were going to do with your body had they succeeded, but they had panicked at this point and only thought about eliminating you. Thankfully, they did not succeed." He finished still holding Light's hand.

"Now, as far as your convalescence is concerned, I have made arrangements for you to come home with me where I will make sure you get the best care available, and we can have that trial you mentioned before. I believe this would be the best time for that to happen. I trust you are in agreement with me?" Light smiled up at him and nodded, squeezing his hand tightly. L watched as Light's eyes tried to close and he fought to keep them open.

"I also believe that this is a good time for you to continue resting. I will be here when you wake again, so do not worry," L told him and leaned forward, kissing him gently again. Light smiled up at him and allowed his eyes to close again.

L turned as he heard the door to the room opened to see Matt and Mello entering the room; Matt's arm in a sling. He smiled at them as they got closer to the bed to look down at Light.

"He just awoke for the first time, he is going to be fine," he told them and they both nodded.

"I'm so sorry I didn't move faster," Matt said, "I could have.."

"You're being ridiculous, Matt you did what you could. No one could have expected that an idiot detective was going to shoot you," he turned his full attention to both of them, "As a matter of fact you both have shown me what you are capable of and you have both done extremely well. Your help in this case was invaluable to me." He turned his attention back to Light as the two beamed happily, "When we get back to England, I thought we could…"

"L…we're not going back to Whammy's," Mello interrupted, "We're going back home to New York now that the case is over." L stared at them for a moment and then looked away back at Light, a pang of sadness reflecting on his features.

"I see. I am sorry, for a moment I had forgotten that you no longer lived with me. It was incorrect of me to assume. When will you be leaving?"

"We think tomorrow morning would be good," Mello said quietly, "If that's okay with you." L shook his head.

"It is not up to me when you decide to leave, it is yours. If tomorrow is best for you, then by all means leave tomorrow," he released Light's hand and stood up facing them both, "I told you before that I would know when you were ready to begin your own agency, and I believe that your work on this case has earned you the right to do so now," he told them, "Finish up what cases I have left with you and you may then hang out your own shingle." Mello's eyes widened in surprise and happiness.

"Are you sure? Really? L I thought for sure you would hold it back because I punched that asshole detective." He said and L smiled at him.

"On the contrary I believed you showed incredible restraint. Under the circumstances had I been in your shoes, I would have shot him." He said completely serious causing both young men to laugh.

"I don't know what to say, except thanks," Matt told him, "It means you have faith in us and that is everything to us." He said and closed the gap between the two, hugging L with his one arm. L paused a moment and then slowly returned the hug, patting Matt gently on his back.

"You have earned it, but do not be surprised if I stick my nose in from time to time to see how you are doing. I am always available to you if you need anything from me." Matt released him and moved away and then it was Mello's turn. The two stared at each other for a few moments, the wayward wild child and his mentor; so much being said in absolute silence. Mello leaned forward and hugged L to him, feeling tears sting his eyes. All he had ever wanted his entire life was to have L be proud of him, to feel that he truly had L's acceptance and now, with him allowing them to work on their own, he finally felt he truly had it.

He felt L's arms slowly encircle him, and softly pat his back. It had not been easy being one of L's heirs; there had been many times he had wanted to just forget the whole thing and join the regular population of Whammy's where he held power and had no peer. It was often that he felt L demanded too much of him and the others and sometimes all he wanted to do was just play. But he refused to give up, he needed to prove to himself and especially to L that he was worthy of being his heir and finally he felt he had made it.

He pulled away from L and could see more emotion in his eyes than he could ever remember seeing in his life with him. They both looked away for a moment as they sought to control themselves and broke away. L finally took a deep breath and turned his attention to Matt.

"Matt, I must also thank you for your aid in my situation with Light. I doubt I could have made the proper decisions without your input and I believe my life will be better because of it." Matt nodded and smiled again as Mello joined him and took his hand.

"It was fun, L. How often do I get to play cupid with you?" he said and L nodded, going back to his chair by Light's bed and fussed with his blankets.

"If you're planning to leave in the morning than I suggest you get back to the hotel and get your things together. I won't be leaving here until Light is released so it is possible I won't see you before you leave, so I will say good-bye to you now." He wasn't looking at them, he continued to fuss with Light's covers and taking his hand once again.

"Okay, then, good-bye L. We'll call when we get back to New York so you can tell us how Light's doing. He's a good guy, I think everything's gonna work out with you two.. Oh and when you get back to Near, remind him a condom is a good thing!" he said laughing and the two of them went out of the door, closing it behind them. L sighed when he heard the door close. He sometimes missed the chaos that was his heirs when they were young, from the hours of quiet study, to the sleepover type craziness that would generally happen afterwards, the fist fights that occasionally broke out, the pranks and the moments when they would just be lazing around, reading, playing, hanging around each other. He smiled thinking of times he was draped in boys, lying on his legs, across his back, anywhere there was a spot. He was surprised as he felt a dull ache of loss inside his chest as he remembered.

He was brought out of his reverie as the door opened again, this time bringing in Chief Yagami, alone without his wife and daughter. He braced himself, assuming the reason he was alone was because he wished to have words. L watched him as he walked over to the other side of the bed and looked down at his son.

"He woke up a little while ago, he seemed fine other than not having a voice. He is still exhausted, plus I am sure traces of the sedatives are still in his system so he went back to sleep." L told him and the chief nodded, then looked at L.

"I think we need to talk more about your proposal to take my son away with you." He said and L shook his head.

"It is not a proposal, it is a fact and there is nothing more to say about it." L answered, returning Soichiro's glare with his unwavering gaze, "And I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down so that you do not disturb him."

"What makes you think that I'm just going to allow you to waltz out of here with my son without any kind of a fight?" he demanded ignoring L's request to keep his voice down, and L sighed.

"There is no need for a fight Chief Yagami. Light is able to make his own decisions and he has already agreed to and is looking forward to coming with me. You need to realize that this is going to happen and be happy that he is going to get excellent care.."

"Excellent care? From who, where? Look at how you're dressed, you don't give me any indication of how you can possibly provide what you promise. Who are you that I am supposed to just allow this to happen?" L unfolded himself from the chair, his eyes never leaving Soichiro's.

"I am…" and he stopped before he could reveal himself as he felt a tug at the hand that was still holding Light's. He looked down to see Light had awakened, his eyes wide and he was shaking his head no at him.

His father's voice had seeped into his subconscious mind and the only thought that had come to him even in his sleep was to protect L from him. He knew his father hated the fact that he was gay, and he knew L would not shrink from a fight if provoked. He heard what his father had said, asking L who he thought he was and felt him stand. He had to stop him from telling his father who he was, he had no idea what Soichiro would do with that information but he was fairly sure he would use it against him to get his way. He pulled L's hand hoping it would stop him before it was too late as he couldn't cry out.

L watched him shake his head, saw the slight panic on his face and immediately understood. He squeezed Light's hand and nodded, turning back to his father who was not happy that they were holding hands, but glad to see Light was awake. He leaned down closer to his son.

"Forgive me for disturbing you son, but I have to ask you a question. First of all, are you feeling okay?" Light nodded, touching his throat and shaking his head.

"Yes, I understand. But Light, are you clear headed enough to answer a very important question?" Light nodded again, "This…person has told me that you have agreed to go..God knows where…to get better once you're released. I believe you would be better with your family taking care of you. Do you really want to go with him?" Light smiled at L again and squeezed his hand, and nodded. Soichiro sighed heavily and looked to L with an almost murderous glare.

Light saw the glare and tried to sit up, pulling his father closer to him as he whispered, "I…love..him…dad." he breathed out and it proved more than he expected. He started to cough , having difficulty catching his breath. L grabbed the pitcher of ice water that had been sitting on his side table and poured some into the waiting glass with a straw, the nurse knowing that eventually he would need a drink. He reached around Light and held him up, putting the straw to his mouth.

"Just drink a little, it will calm the coughing," he told him and Light took a tentative sip, grimacing slightly as the cool water ran down his dry, sore throat. L was right, it did begin to calm down the spasming of his throat. Soichiro watched as L tended to his son gently, firmly holding him up with one hand and offering the water with the other. But most of all he saw the look on his face as the water soothed Light's coughing and he lay him back down and the way Light looked up at him. There was no denying, as much as he hated it, it was obvious they did love each other.

He stood away from the bed and turned his back on them as he tried to make a decision. He could stay true to his convictions, march out of this room and refuse to deal with this, and in the process he could lose his son forever. Or, he could simply accept this to the best of his ability and while he was by no means happy with it, he could find a way to live with it and keep his relationship with his son. Soichiro turned back around and walked back to the bed and leaned closer to Light who stared up at him warily.

"Alright, son if that's what you want. Just try to keep in touch and let us know how you're doing. Your mother should be up to see you in a little while, you rest and get better." He patted Light's shoulder and the young detective reached up and grabbed his father's hand.

"Thank…you…Dad," he whispered and his father smiled at him. As he let go of his hand and walked past L he stopped.

"Thank you for taking care of my son," he said simply and continued out of the room.

"It appears we have achieved a victory of sorts," L said to Light as they watched Soichiro leave the room. Light nodded and pulled L down into a soft, quick kiss.

"Now, you have had enough excitement for quite a while," L told him when he pulled away, "You will rest now until the doctor comes to see you again, no more talking." Light nodded again and reached for L's hand, then closed his eyes again and relaxed, falling back asleep almost instantly.

L waited until he was sure Light was deeply asleep and slowly released his hold on Light's hand to reach for his laptop and his phone. He had to check on some of his other cases now, and he had to speak to Near about coming home soon and bringing Light back home with him, although he had a feeling Near wouldn't mind hearing that he was coming home and thus free him from some of the responsibilities and free up a little more time for new found activities.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Near sat back in his chair and thought about what he had just learned from his conversation with L. He had never heard of one of L's operations going down so badly, but that's what happens when outsiders get in the way. He would have to call Matt and see how he was himself; it simply never occurred to him that any of them could be hurt and it shook him to realize it had happened and what a close call it had been.

Then there was the Light Yagami situation. He admitted to himself that part of his trepidation over the idea that L was bringing him home, was the loss of his relationship with L. For the past several years he had enjoyed working with his mentor and father figure side by side, and now he worried that he would be replaced. He knew that he wouldn't be replaced in L's affections, they and the other heirs had a special bond that no one else could understand, but perhaps he wouldn't need him as much to work with him.

As he thought more about it, he realized that in one way, it would be good if he had more time to himself. He was already fighting the desire to spend more time with Jennifer as opposed to working at the computer, something he never thought would happen. He had begun to look forward to seeing her much more than he expected to, and especially when she had come to his room and shown such delight in his collection of toys. He normally would allow no one to touch any of his things, but she had been gentle with them treating them with the same care that he did.

He found that he was gazing at the computer sometimes and not really seeing it, seeing instead only the last moments he had just spent with Jennifer. Especially since they had been getting that kissing thing down better. He shook his head, he had to concentrate on the cases, L would want a full report when he returned which would be very soon. He looked at the clock and smiled, besides, it would be lunch time soon enough.

Light handed his bags to the handler who was taking them to L's private jet, which he now stared at open mouthed through the window.

"This is your own private plane?" he asked, his voice still very weak, but more like himself. L nodded as he led the way to the departure gate.

"Yes, I must have my own jet as my arrival and departure times can be chaotic and I cannot depend on others to be available to me when I need it."

"Well, ofcourse it makes sense I just never thought about it, I guess." Light answered following through the walkway. When he was finally released from the hospital, he and L had gone to his apartment and he had packed everything he thought he might want for his extended medical leave, giving his sister the keys to and the job of house sitter which she enjoyed getting far too much he thought, before leaving for the airport. He had said good-bye to his parents, his mother seeming genuinely happy for him, while it was quite obvious his father was not happy, but at least accepting of the situation and for once, no harsh words.

Now he was following L through the walkway that led to his private plane, on his way to Winchester, England. Light had barely left Tokyo much less the entire country in his lifetime, so this was a bit overwhelming, as well as extremely exciting. He had finally found that the person he had believed over the past couple of years could be the one for him actually seemed to be just that and he was about to find out if they were as compatible as they both hoped they were. As he watched L walk ahead of him he realized he didn't care if things weren't perfect between them, they probably wouldn't be. He heard a clichéd line go though his mind but had to admit that it worked perfectly for him right now, L completed him in ways no one else had even gotten close to and he would work to make sure he didn't lose him.

L became aware that Light was no longer moving behind him, so he turned and stared at him, his head cocked to one side as he tried to understand what was happening. Light reached out his hand and L smiled, walking back to grasp it with his and holding it tightly.

"You're not having second thoughts?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"Just the opposite, planning how to make things better," he answered and L nodded, as they now walked together to the plane.

Once inside, Light marveled at the beauty and space inside the jet, as he walked through.

"Make yourself at home Light, you can sit in any seat. After takeoff you can move to the dining area if you wish or any other part of the plane." L told him as he headed for the cockpit.

"Don't tell me you fly it too?" Light asked and L only smiled and kept going to the cockpit. Light followed him, too intrigued not to. He stood at the door and watched as L and Watari prepared the plane for take off. He tried not to laugh as he watched the headset disappear into the forest of L's hair.

"Light, you need to get strapped in we're taking off in five," L told him finally and he nodded and went back out to the cabin and sat down in the closest seat by the window, locking the seat belt. He sat back and looked out of the window and found himself thinking about L again. How could he have gotten so lucky, L was brilliant, L was strangely beautiful, L was rich, (and this was the first time he actually thought about L's financial status), he had the most amazing job possible and on top of everything he was also a pilot with his own jet. He felt that if he were a girl he'd be absolutely giddy and giggling like he's heard his sister and he friends did over certain personalities. That thought made him laugh out loud and he was suddenly very glad he was alone.

Once they were off the ground and leveled up to crusing level, L came out of the cockpit and stood over Light.

"Your captain says you may unbuckle your seat belt and leave your seat," he said and Light laughed, then pulled L down to him for a kiss.

"Why thank you, Captain," Light told him when he released him and L laughed.

"Let me show you the rest of the plane, and then we could have something to eat. Watari and the auto pilot can handle the plan for a little while, and then I will give him a rest period and take over for a while." Light nodded and got up to follow L through the plane. He showed Light the dining area and all the items that were stocked in the fridge, the cooking area and the bar. They then walked to the back of the plane and L opened the door that led to the bedroom. Light stared at it and then back at L and back to the room.

"I can't believe this is all on an airplane," he said finally walking into what turned out to be a very nice room, which led to a shower on the left side of the room, a closet, a dresser with a mirror and side tables on either side of the bed . L smiled and walked in behind him, looking around the room.

"To be perfectly honest I have never used this room. I usually spend all of my time in the cockpit, and when I do take breaks I sit at the table and have something to eat, work on my laptop. I've certainly never used the bed."

"Oh now that certainly is a shame," Light said walking over to L and taking him in his arms, "We really have to do something about that." He leaned down and kissed L tenderly, his tongue licking at L's lips until he gained entrance and took total control of the kiss, beating L's tongue into submission. L moaned into the kiss, his body melting against Light's as he welcomed it.

"Light.. I know where you're going with this and I am not sure…"

"How long before you relieve Watari?" Light asked while kissing down L's neck.

"We relieve each other in two hour intervals," L whispered, his eyes closing as he concentrated on Light's kisses.

"Then we have time to relax and enjoy each other. It's time you used this beautiful bed." Light answered, his hands beginning to roam over L's body. He began to slowly move L towards the bed as he continued to kiss and caress him.

"But how are you feeling?' L asked in between kisses and Light chuckled.

"Believe me, everything below the neck is in excellent condition," he said and to prove his point he ground his hips against L's, his excitement obvious. L moaned at the contact, his own excitement growing by the moment.

"You know what I love about these oversized jeans you wear," Light purred as he moved his hand lower.

"No, what?" L answered and Light grinned slyly.

"The fact that I can do this," he said and slid his hands inside the front of L's jeans, and grasping his hardening cock. L cried out at the sudden contact, his head falling back exposing more of his neck to an eager Light who attacked it greedily. L held on to Light tightly as he felt the strength leave his legs while Light continued to stroke him and then pushed him down on the bed.

It seemed in no time the clothes were off and scattered on the floor and their bodies were against each other on the bed, re-exploring what they had only shared once before. Light reacquainted himself with every inch of L's body, marveling again at the porcelain quality of his skin.

He kissed and caressed practically every inch of it, loving the noises the attention was eliciting from L, he loved hearing them from him, it made him feel he was giving him experiences that no one else could and that felt wonderful. He sat L up and wrapped his arms around him as L laid his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, L," he whispered into the ear he knew was hiding somewhere under all of that glorious black hair and L nodded.

"Yes, I know this but I have not heard it enough to be tired of hearing it yet. Especially when I thought I would never hear it in my lifetime." Light lifted L's head from his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I honestly never thought I would say it to anyone either…and mean it." He added with a laugh and L frowned at him.

"That statement does not speak very well of you past relationships," L told him and Light grinned.

"There's a reason they are past relationships and why this one will never be past," he said and leaned forward and kissed the raven haired detective while one hand played through the unruly tresses. He stopped for a moment when he pulled away from L's mouth and frowned.

"I just thought of something," he said "We don't have any lube do we?" and L shook his head.

"But I will be fine.." Light shook his head.

"No, you're still too new to this to try that. But never fear, there are other ways.." he said and pushed L back onto his back, climbing on top of him. He then moved his hips and rubbed their members together, the delicious friction causing L to moan and push his hips up to meet Light's. Light continued moving against L, the heat being generated from the friction going through both their bodies pushing them closer to their much needed climax.

L felt the stress and fear he had been holding inside since Light had been hurt begin to finally begin to wash away as he held the young man tighter against him as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through him. Light captured L's mouth, muffling the moans and soft cries, mingling them with his own.

He moved his lips from L's mouth down his neck and his chest, stopping at each nipple, licking and sucking until each was a hardened nub. He was so involved that he didn't an

The sudden und surprise contact made him gasp and then closed his eyes and moaned loudly as L tightened his grasp and he began thrusting harder into L's hand. L smiled, happy to be able to do bring something pleasurable to Light, and was surprised how much he enjoyed it. He leaned up and kissed Light's chest, the salt from the sheen of sweat there tickling his tongue; a taste that he normally didn't have, but found in this instance it was exciting. He felt Light's body shudder above him, his thrust becoming erratic and faster. He let his his thumb rub along the head of Light's cock as he continued to stroke him, making Light call his name.

"L..if you don't stop…I can't…it feels too good.."Light warned and L laughed.

"And the problem with that is?" he asked and bit down on Light's nipple, causing Light to explode onto L's hand. Light's body shook with the force of it and lost all strength in his arms, falling heavily onto L who was feeling quite proud of himself successfully put some late night reading into practice.

Light finally was able to pull himself back up and looked down at L who continued to smile triumphantly at him.

"That was a sneak attack," he said, "Not fair at all!" L laughed and ran his fingers through Light's sweat dampened hair.

"I specialize in sneak attacks, how do you think I manage to win all of my cases?" he asked and Light grinned at him then and then kissed him.

"Your turn," he said when he pulled away and moved down to L's cock, taking the entire length into his mouth, making L cry out, grabbing the bed beneath him as the warmth engulfed him.

It took very little time for Light to get L to the edge, as he licked and sucked, his hands caressing the intensely sensitive area of L's inner thighs as he did. He suddenly let L slip from his mouth and looked up at him, letting one hand continue to stroke him as he put the fingers of his other hands against L's slightly open mouth.

"Suck," he told him and L did without a thought, his mind was practically blank with anything but what he was feeling and he sucked Light's finger's greedily, his tongue lapping around them. When Light felt they were sufficiently wet he removed his fingers and moved them down around L's opening, and at the same time that he took him back into his mouth, he inserted one finger.

L's head fell back hard against the pillow, his hands digging into the bed as he called out Light's name, thrusting harder into his mouth as the finger moved deeper into him. When Light's finger found his prostate, lightening went off behind L's eyes and he came in a hot rush into Light's mouth, his back arching as he cried Light's name.

Light took it all, holding L in his mouth until he was completely spent and then allowing the now soft member to slip from his mouth. He moved up L's body and lifted him up, holding the trembling detective against him tightly as he rode out his orgasm, kissing his neck and mouth as he did.

Finally L opened his eyes and stared up into Light's auburn ones, his breathing coming back to normal. He smiled and gently caressed the face in front of him.

"I love you," he whispered and Light leaned against his hand.

"I love you too," he answered and then frowned as his voice cracked. L reached up and gently touched the still bruised area on his throat.

"I think we need to get cleaned up and get you something to drink…and keep the talking down to a minimum." He said and Light nodded.

"It's your fault, with your sneak attack…"Light said and L laughed as he climbed out of the bed.

"I'll take the blame this time," he held his hand out to Light who took it and climbed out of the bed behind him,"Now that I've tried out the bed, let's try out the shower." He said and pulled him towards the bathroom.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mello couldn't believe how excited he was to be back in their apartment. New York had become their home together and that meant a lot to him. The best part was that they were now able to work on their own, their own cases and he felt that now their lives were truly beginning. He also felt that they could start thinking of themselves as their own people, more than just L's heirs. They were fiercely proud of being his heirs, but sometimes he wanted to be thought of as Mello first, known for what he was capable of and then also be L's heir.

Matt sat at the computer, cigarette dangling from his mouth, with several folders on the desk next to him as he updated the few cases they had left behind, trying not to move the bad arm too much as he used the fingers only on the keyboard, and was surprised when he felt Mello's hands on his shoulders, and then his mouth on his neck.

"You always do this when I'm trying to work," he said trying to ignore him.

"I told you not to worry about that right now," Mello told him, "And I'm sorry but I keep seeing you shot over and over in my mind and how it could have turned out. I have to keep proving to myself that you are still here with me." Matt stopped typing and turned to face him.

"It's okay Mello, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad a wound anyway. I should be out of this sling in a few more days." Mello leaned down and removed the cigarette with one hand and put the other behind Matt's head as he plundered his mouth with his tongue. He replaced the cigarette when he was done and smiled down at him.

"When did you start smoking menthol?"he asked laughing and Matt shrugged.

"When that's all they had at the damned airport," he answered and Mello nodded.

"You taste so minty fresh now," he said and Matt pushed him away.

"You're such an ass!" he said as Mello laughed at him. Mello walked over to the couch and lay down on it.

"What are we going to call our agency?" he asked and Matt stopped typing again as he thought.

"I dunno, it's gotta be something catchy that represents us," he said as Mello reached for another chocolate bar.

"We could call it Twigs and Berries, let them know real men are working it," he said laughing and Matt laughed, then turned around to face him.

"You would think of something like that," he watched as Mello took a huge bite and something crossed his mind, "Something simple, how about….Bar None." He said and Mello stopped chewing.

"I was thinking something simple like M & M, Inc. Bar None? Where'd you get that?" he asked and Matt pointed to his candy bar.

"Because there isn't a candy bar in the world that's safe from you," he said laughing, "But it also says we're good at what we do and we probably won't deny your case unless it's something really stupid," he laughed again, "M & M, Inc.? It sounds like we make candy!"

Mello thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay, cool. The Bar None Agency, I like it. Clever play on words; I guess you earned your keep this week." Matt rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer.

"You know you could do something worthwhile," he suggested and Mello laughed.

"I plan to as soon as you're done," he said wrapping his arms around the red head's neck.

"I mean work wise, you've got such a one track mind," Matt complained finishing his cigarette. Mello sighed and sat up on the couch.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Call L and tell him I'm sending him the report on the Benson case so he won't be looking for it." Mello chuckled.

"He brought Light home, he's not going to be looking for anything except his jeans…" Matt burst out laughing and shook his head.

"You might be right. I think I'll just send him an email and tell him it's on his way, I wouldn't want to interrupt.." Mello nodded and lay back down.

"That probably wouldn't be healthy," he said finishing his chocolate bar and laughed.

Light stared at the huge house that seemed to get larger the closer the car got to it. This wasn't what he expected when he pictured L's base of operations, he had pictured a huge office building, teeming with all kinds of people, not a huge mansion type building. He looked over at L who was also staring at the building.

"You work out of here?" he asked and L nodded.

"And live here, I have for most of my life." Before he could ask anything else, the car pulled up in front of the doorway and came to a halt. Watari got out of the driver's side and opened the passenger side door.

"Welcome to The Whammy's House Light," he said smiling as Light climbed out of the car following behind L.

"The Whammy's House? What is the Whammy's House?" he asked and L reached out and took his hand.

"It is my home, and for as long as you wish, yours as well," As they walked up the staircase, children began to pile out of the main doors and down the stairs, waving at L as they ran past him. Light was now so confused that the expression on his face was comical and L chuckled.

"The Whammy's House is an orphanage for gifted children," he told him as they walked through the large double doors, "Watari brought me here when I was quite young, and I grew up here."

"You were an orphan? I'm sorry…" Light started and L shook his head.

"No need to be, I have very little recollection of my parents. Watari raised me, taught me more than the teachers here ever could." They had entered the building and Light looked around as they walked through the hallway; he saw what appeared to be a huge common room that had children engaged in all kinds of activities, and various rooms that fed from the hallway. They walked past a huge and winding stairway, until they reached another set of double doors, which to his surprise opened up to another stairway, and the top of which was another set of double doors which opened up into an apartment.

It was handsomely and tastefully furnished, huge bay windows looking out onto the grounds, one set of doors that led out onto a balcony. There was a living room, dining area, kitchen that was off of the dining area, and at the far end an office set up with his computers and screens. Towards the right there were a couple of doors and he assumed they must lead to bedrooms or extra rooms. L turned and faced Light, gesturing around the room.

"And this is my part of Whammy's. This is where I am based and work out of most of the time, except when I have to travel. What do you think?" Light continued to look around as he put down his two suitcases.

"I think it's beautiful L, it really is. Somehow I didn't picture you in a place like this, I sort of thought of you being in a more austere environment."

"Had I decorated, you would probably be correct, however, luckily Watari handles all of these things." He said smiling and Light closed the space between them taking him in his arms.

"I think I'm going to enjoy being here in many ways," he said and kissed L softly. L reached up and caressed his face.

"I hope you do, and not discover that you can't tolerate being around me." He said and Light shook his head.

"I doubt that's going to be the case, so don't worry about it," he answered and kissed him again, "So where do I put my things?" L led him to one of the doors which opened up into a huge bedroom and opened a set of sliding doors inside which revealed a huge closet.

"You may use this for your clothes, and there is also a dresser over there you can use. Watari should be up with your garment bag shortly. Use as much space as you need, I require very little space for clothes." Light chuckled.

"I imagine not, how much space can jeans and white shirts take?" L's uptilted nose rose even higher into the air.

"Are you making a statement about what I choose to wear?" he asked and Light laughed pushing him further into the bedroom and onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

"Absolutely not, I love the way you look," he said and kissed him, then slid off of him so that he was now lying next to him, "Don't take this the wrong way but I've just realized that I'm really tired," he added and L smiled at him.

"A little jet lag no doubt," he said, "A nap would definitely be in your best interest." He added then was startled when Light reached over and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him, so that he was lying on Light's chest.

"Okay, but stay with me," he said and L nodded bringing his hand up and carding through Light's hair.

"I think I can manage that," he said and kissed Light softly before placing his head back on the detective's chest, closing his eyes and drifting off into a contented sleep himself.

Watari walked into the apartment carrying Light's garment bag and was surprised to see the two young men snoozing in the bedroom. He couldn't remember the last time L had taken a nap during the day, even after the many times they had flown long hours. He smiled and closed the door to the bedroom after leaving the garment on the couch and quietly left the apartment


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jennifer walked Near to the stairwell then wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into the dark eyes that looked back at her in amusement.

"You're sure I can't come up with you?" she asked again and he shook his head.

"No, you can't come up to Ryuzaki's apartment with me, he wouldn't approve. He's a very private person and wouldn't appreciate a stranger in his home. Besides, don't you have to work?"

"Yea, spoil sport, I do. Didn't you say Mr. Ryuzaki's supposed to be back today?" he nodded.

"Yes, he should be back any time now as a matter of fact," he said looking around.

"Then you should have a lot more free time now. Maybe we can do something outside of this place," she suggested and Near sighed.

"I have already explained to you.."

"That you've been too busy to leave and you have no interests outside of Whammy's. Yes, yes I know but you don't know that until you try. For example, there is going to be a toy exhibition at the Museum of Modern Art this weekend. Wouldn't you be interested in something like that?"

"A toy exhibition?" he asked and she nodded smiling.

"Yes, I just happened to see the advert for it on the telly and I looked it up. I knew you'd be interested, I know I am, and with Mr. Ryuzaki back I'm sure you'll have free time."

"Perhaps, but I will have to let you know." He answered.

"Will you call me when you find out?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I will call you. But now I have to get upstairs." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Okay, I gotta go anyway before I get into trouble." She leaned forward to kiss him again and he moved away.

"We shouldn't be doing that in public, in front of the other children it will cause talk." She laughed merrily.

"They're talking anyway, we are an item! I'll see you later!" she said as she turned and walked away, heading for the kitchen. Near's hand went up to his hair, his fingers twirling furiously as he went over what she said. They were an item? What exactly did that mean? He shrugged his shoulders and went up the stairs to L's apartment.

He went in and looked around after noticing the garment bag on the couch and the other luggage.

"L?" he called out when he didn't see him and received no answer. He shrugged, they must be out taking a tour or something he thought and took his place at his computer to work.

L suddenly opened his eyes, certain he'd heard his name called. He looked around to see that Light was still asleep so it couldn't have been him. He took a moment to gaze at the young detective as he slept, still not sure he believed Light was actually there with him. When he had left to go to Japan, he certainly hadn't expected he would leave Japan with Light in tow; he hadn't even been sure Light would like him once they met. He smiled and felt the warmth of his love for Light as he reached out and stroked his hair.

He then heard the sound of someone typing in the next room and realized it must be Near. He slowly sat up and moved out of the bed, taking great care not to wake Light. He walked out of the room, opening and closing the door quietly. He looked towards the office and saw the shock of white hear bent over the computer and smiled

"Good afternoon," he said quietly trying not to startle him. Near turned and smiled broadly.

"Welcome back, L!" he said standing up and going to him, throwing his arms around the slim figure when he was close enough. L returned the hug and smiled at him.

"You did extremely well on your own Near, I am quite pleased." He told the young man who beamed his appreciation of the rare praise. L walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Especially well done when you consider your concentration was somewhat challenged." He said and Near started at the accusation.

"No..no it wasn't my mind was always on the cases while working, and I only spent minimal time with her," he protested and L turned to him smiling and held up his hand.

"Do not concern yourself with unnecessary explanations I am not criticizing you in any way. It would be hypocritical of me to do so." Near relaxed visibly and sighed.

"Do you wish to tell me about her?" L asked and noticed the immediate change in Near's demeanor, he looked brighter almost glowing. He wondered if he looked the same way when he thought of Light.

"Well, her name is Jennifer Blakely, she's blonde, blue eyed, very pretty. She works in the kitchen, that's how we met, and she's very intelligent and she enjoys toys almost as much as I do!" he rattled off and L nodded.

"She sounds quite interesting, I would like to meet her." He said and Near stared at him completely surprised.

"You would?" he asked and L nodded turning back to his computer.

"Indeed. Anyone who elicits this much excitement in you must be quite special," he answered.

"She is, I will tell her this evening," Near said and then realized there was someone he wanted to meet. "When can I meet Detective Yagami?"

"Right now is as good a time as any," they heard from behind him and they both turned to see Light walking across the room to join them. The first thing Near noted was how attractive he was in reality, and the sense of self confidence that was in his stride as he crossed the room towards them. His smile was just as confident, and he could see the warmth in his eyes as he looked at L. He walked over to Near and bowed slightly, then held out his hand.

"Light Yagami," he said as Near tentatively reached out and shook his hand.

"Near," he answered and Light smiled at him, seeing his unease of him in the young man's eyes.

"It's good to meet you." He said and Near nodded, his fingers back in his hair as he gazed at the detective.

"Near is next in line to become L if something should happen to me," L explained. Light frowned.

"What do you mean if something should happen to you?" he asked and L had him sit down.

"When you first met Mello and Matt I told you at that time that there was more to their relationship with me than just associates, and that perhaps in time I would be able to explain to you what it was. I believe now that since there is very little about me that you don't know, I can explain it further. The work that I do and the contacts that I have made are far too important to simply disappear if I should be killed or be unable to continue as L in any way. I have heirs who have been trained to take over for me when and if that happens; Near is number one, Mello is number two and Matt is number three. As no one has ever seen L, it will not make a difference as long as L continues." Light shook his head as he listened.

"That's just wrong, of course it would make a difference, it wouldn't be you! I'm not sure I like this idea, I guess I understand it but it just seems…wrong."

"It is the only way to assure that L will go on, however," Near told him, "Although it began with one person it has become larger than that and now must be protected at all costs." Light sighed then leaned closer to L, his hand reaching up to touch his face.

"It just sounds so cold, but I understand the importance of keeping the operation going. But nothing's going to happen to you so they'll have to wait until you get old and gray before they take over." L smiled at him.

"You seem certain of that," he said and Light nodded as smiled back.

"Very certain, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he stated and L laughed.

"Oh, I see," L said smirking and turned back to near, "If you would excuse us, I'm going to take Light for a tour and will be back shortly," he said and stood up.

"Detective Yagami, how long do you think you will be staying with us?" Near asked and L gazed at near before answering for Light.

"He is recovering from the attack on his life, there is no set time for recovery. Is there a reason for your question near?"

"I was merely wondering if perhaps this was a permanent move," Near answered and the two detectives looked at each other.

"That is something we have to discuss among other things," Light answered, "Would it bother you if it were?" Near was quiet a moment.

"It is not for me to be bothered about, I was merely curious," Near answered and smiled, "I hope you do enjoy your stay, Detective."

"Please call me Light, and I'm sure I will," Light answered and L continued to gaze at Near…perhaps these two needed a few moments alone

"I need to find out from Watari about when your appointments start for your vocal therapy. I will be right back." He told him and walked out of the apartment. Light took that opportunity to turn back to Near and sat in L's chair next to him.

"Near, I have already met Mello and Matt as you know, and if you're anything like them you are strongly protective of L, and also if you're like them you must have questions for me. As I did with them, I'm willing to answer anything if it will put you at ease," he said and Near turned back to face him.

"My concern, like Matt and Mello's, is only for L's well-being. I am hoping that you are not only here to learn what you can about L's operations and then leave, which is why I wondered about your length of stay." He said honestly.

"No, Near I can guarantee you that is not why I'm here. I am here primarily because I love L, and because he suggested while I was in the hospital that I come here to convalesce and at the same time we could spend more time with each other, get to know each other better. I am not here to cause any problems, nor am I here to take anyone's place." Near raised an eyebrow at Light's last statement.

"I did not say that you were here for anything such as that," Near countered, "And you would not be capable of taking my place if that was what you were intimating." Light laughed and stood up.

"You're quite right about that, you're way out of my league. I'm looking forward to earning your trust, Near." He added just as L came back into the apartment.

"According to Watari your first appointment will be at the end of the week, and the therapist has ordered that you refrain from speaking as much as possible and keep from straining your voice and throat until he has examined you."

"Fine, then you'll have to find a way for me to keep my mouth busy so I'm not tempted to talk too much." Light told him coming closer and then laughing when he saw the expression on L's face as he reached for him. He turned back to near.

"Near, you wouldn't mind if I kiss your boss would you?" he asked and Near rolled his eyes and faced his computer, not completely able to hide a smile as he was suddenly reminded of Matt and Mello.

"Light you're being ridiculous!" L protested and Light shook his head.

"Near doesn't mind, so kiss me," he said pulling L to him and capturing his mouth. L resisted for only a moment before he relaxed against Light, returning the kiss.

"Do not get into the habit of this," L warned him, "I don't approve of public affection in front of the children of school staff," he said and Light smiled at him.

"Fine, I'll behave in front of the children and the staff." He told him and L nodded.

"Good. I will now show you the rest of the school and grounds and warn you about certain security measures here that could prove dangerous if you walk into them," he said and turned to leave. Light took that opportunity to lower his hand and caress L's ass through his jeans as he walked out of the door, causing L to turn around and glare at him.

"We're not out of the room yet, just thought I'd get a grab in before I had to behave," he said and L rolled his as Light laughed and continued out of the room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Light marveled at the size of The Whammy's House, and listened as L explained how it came into existence and the most amazing item, the fact that the man he knew as Watari was truly Quillish Whammy, inventor and philanthropist. The fact that this place was originally the Whammy estate also surprised him, and that the money from his inventions and what L earned kept the place up and running, along with the several others he had opened around the world.

He learned that Mello, Matt and Near were also orphans here with extraordinary intellect which was why they were selected for being replacements for L if he could no longer do the job and that they each had their own separate talents which together would most likely surpass the talents L had, but ensured that the L name would continue and get even better.

Light listened to everything as he moved through children of all ages and eventually ended up outside walking through the lush grounds. When they got to the small lake behind the house he asked if they could sit for a while. L nodded and they sat against one of the trees that overlooked the lake.

"This is an absolutely beautiful area," Light told him as he continued to view the grounds.

"Yes, it is. I can't think of any other place I would rather be. This is the only home that I can actually remember." L said and looked at Light, "I am happy that you also find it beautiful, that you enjoy it; I had hoped that you would," Light smiled and reached over taking L's hand.

"I do and I find it peaceful as well in spite of the short residents running through it. Strange we don't hear anything from your apartment."

"Watari made sure it was well insulated against that very thing," L answered, "It wouldn't help my work to constantly hear children screaming at each other. The little bit that I can hear from the balcony is more than enough."

"Do they know that you're L?" he asked and L shook his head.

"No, they all believe that I'm the head of the Criminal Investigation Department of the school, that I also do detective work in my spare time. It would be too dangerous for the children to know, it would open them up to all kinds of dangers. L speaks to the CI class weekly through the computer, answers their questions, gives them a little pep talk." Light watched L's face as he spoke about them, and he could see how much affection he had for them.

"You love these kids don't you?" he asked and L smiled as he looked towards the building.

"They are my family Light. This is my world and it means everything to me." Light couldn't help himself, at that moment L looked so vulnerable and so beautiful to him that he leaned forward and kissed him. L was surprised but knew there was no one around at the moment and he accepted the kiss, returning it softly.

"I'm sorry, I know I promised but I couldn't help it," Light apologized as he pulled away, "You just looked so…kissable." L smiled and began to stand up.

"It's fine for we are alone, but I must ask you to control yourself in the future." Light stood and faced him.

"Why are you afraid of being seen with me?" he asked and L shook his head.

"That is not the problem, being seen with you. Public displays of affection from the head of the CID would not be appropriate for the children to witness. I am proud to be seen with you Light, please do not think otherwise. Please remember this is all new to me and I am still feeling my way."

"And I'm so happy about it that I'm pushing too hard, I'm sorry." Light said and L reached out and touched his face.

"I wish you to continue to be happy, just give me a little time to adjust," he said and to Light's great surprise he leaned forward and kissed him gently. He then turned and began to walk back towards the building.

"Now, I must get back to my office and get back to work. I am afraid this part will be boring for you, but perhaps Watari can take you into town to pick up things you may need that you didn't bring." Light nodded as he followed in step.

"Maybe, but I think today I'm going to let my body catch up and just rest. I don't know how you just bounce back like this." L turned to him and with a completely serious look on his face he answered.

"I'm L," he told him and turned and walked into the building. Light stared after him for a moment and then burst into laughter.

By the next day Light's body had adjusted to the time change and he took the free time he had while L was working to do his own exploring around the grounds and took up L's offer to have Watari take him into town to do some exploring there and pick up a few items he needed. The first thing he had to do was get used to the quiet, the laid back atmosphere of Winchester. Being used to the huge, constantly moving city of Tokyo he was not used to being able to move so leisurely through nearly empty streets, at least to him they were empty. He and Watari stopped for coffee at a small café and Light decided he would take this rare time alone with L's guardian for some serious conversation about how he felt about their relationship.

"Ryuzaki tells me that you are the only parent he remembers," he began remembering not to mention who he really was in public, and the older man smiled.

"He was quite young when I found him in a rather shabby orphanage, his great intelligence being unchallenged and wasted."

"You must be incredibly proud of what he has been able to accomplish at such a young age," Watari smiled and then looked a little sad.

"I am indeed, he has far exceeded my original expectations, although sometimes I feel it has shortchanged his personal life," he then smiled at Light, "Until you came along."

"I wanted to ask you about how you feel about all of this," Light ventured, "Did you know he was gay?" Watari shook his head.

"I am not sure how he knew since he's never had any kind of relationship with anyone to find out, but if you are asking if I am upset in any way I am not; surprised perhaps but not upset. I have seen a great many things in my lifetime to be concerned about such a thing." Light sighed and smiled sadly.

"I wish my father felt that way. He feels as if I am an embarrassment to him and only recently talked to me civilly about it."

"I'm sure he will eventually come around, Light he loves you," Watari told him warmly and Light nodded.

"Hopefully. How do you feel about me?" Watari reached over and patted Light's hand.

"First of all, it doesn't matter how I feel, only what Ryuzaki feels is important and I've known for quite some time he has been…interested in you. But since you have asked, I have been quite impressed with you and how much you seem to care for my ward. As long as you continue in that vein, you will have no problem with me." Light didn't miss the meaning of that statement. He stared into the seemingly gentle, softly lined face of L's guardian and understood that he was fiercely protective of L and would probably be capable of doing great harm to Light if he thought he was hurting L in any way. Watari looked back at him, a smile growing on his face as he watched Light realize what he meant.

"Believe me you don't have to worry about that, I love Ryuzaki, and I like my legs where they are," They both laughed and finished their coffee.

Light's first appointment with the throat specialist proved more comical to him than anything else, at least for a while. L stood beside him in the bedroom as the doctor checked him over, watching everything the doctor did, asking so many questions that he thought for a moment that the doctor's head would explode. He remembered hearing something similar while he was in and out of consciousness at the hospital between L and the doctors, but now that he was aware, it was definitely amusing to him.

At the moment the doctor was looking into Light's throat, after listening to his breathing to make sure there were no obstructions and checking to see how well it had healed inside when his view was obscured by piles of black hair thrust suddenly in his view. He sighed and turned off the light he was using, making L turn to look at him.

"Have you finished already?" he asked and the doctor shook his head.

"I have barely started but you are in my line of vision," he said tersely and Light grabbed L's hand as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Ryuzaki, why don't you sit down and let the poor man do his job, I'm fine."

"But Light I am merely ensuring he misses nothing…" he protested and Light laughed.

"You told me he was the best, then I would imagine he wouldn't miss anything. Sit down, Ryuzaki." He told him and L sighed and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets as he backed away.

"Fine, but I will continue to observe closely," he walked out of the room and over to the chair at his desk, bringing it back with him and placing it next to the one Light was sitting in and stared at the doctor, "Please continue." He said and the doctor rolled his eyes causing Light to try and suppress a chuckle.

When the doctor finally finished and left Light with instructions and when he would return, Light finally addressed L's actions as he put his shirt back on.

"You know you can't do that again next appointment," he said and L looked at him confused.

"Do what?" he asked honestly and Light sighed.

"Drive that poor doctor crazy. Let the main do his job, L" he explained. L's nose lifted into the air as he answered.

"I was merely making sure he left nothing out, I was working in your best interest,"

"Yes, I understand that but you have to trust your doctor at some point and you made it more difficult for him and could actually cause him to make an error that way. Just promise you'll behave next time."

"I am not a child, needing to be told to behave," L countered his annoyance at being chastised quite clear.

"Then don't behave like one," Light told him, his own annoyance rising, "I am not a child either and can handle a doctor."

"Your knowledge of medical terms and procedures is not anywhere as extensive as mine," L told him as he moved closer to him.

"I'm sure that is true and yet I have managed to survive to this age without your help." Light snapped back and L eyed him carefully.

"Miracles do happen obviously," he said and turned to walk out of the room but Light grabbed his arm.

"Why can't you simply admit you went over the top, and just say you won't do it again?" he asked and L pulled his arm back.

"I admit nothing except that my concern for your recovery may be more than you wish from me, perhaps I care more for you than you do me," Light grabbed both of L's arms and turned him around to face him, his large eyes shining.

"What are you talking about, of course I want your concern for my recovery, and there's no way you care more for me than I do for you, I love you. I'm just saying that perhaps you could be a little less…overbearing and trust me a little," he got closer and pulled L to him, his arms encircling him, "There's nothing I want more than your concern, it means you love me." He leaned forward and captured L's mouth with his, his arms pulling the defiant detective closer against his body. He felt L relax against him and return his kiss. When he finally released him L sighed and looked away for a moment as if thinking.

"Perhaps I was a bit harder on the doctor than I should have been," he said once his gaze had returned to Light, "I will try to not be quite so hard on him next time." He told him and Light nodded.

"Good, that's all I ask. Although it was funny when you took his tongue depressor from him so you could take a look yourself. I thought he was going to hit you!" he said laughing and L thought a moment.

"Next time I shall have one of my own so I do not trouble him," he said and Light shook his head.

"That's what I mean, that isn't necessary," he said and then watched as L pouted and he tried not to laugh.

"Fine. I'll check his findings online at a later time," he said and Light rolled his eyes.

"Good you do that," he said and leaned down to kiss him again but L backed away.

"I must get back to work, I've left Near alone long enough. His new friend is coming to visit at dinner so he will have to leave soon to prepare."

"Well, maybe I can sit in his place and help out a little, I would enjoy that." Light suggested and L thought a moment and then nodded.

"Perhaps that would not be a bad idea," L said and then turned to leave the room, Light following behind.

"Near, as you have asked to leave and prepare yourself for our dinner this evening, I am going to have Light sit in for a little while," he told the white haired youth as he walked into his office. Near looked at Light who was smiling at him and then back at L.

"Do you feel that is a good idea? He doesn't know anything that's going on." He said and L nodded.

"He is not going to do anything too deep, I will let him know what he needs to know to give me information, do not worry," L told him as Light neared his chair. As he began to stand Light leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"I am not replacing your Near, I couldn't if I wanted to so please don't take this the wrong way. I just want to help so you can go and get ready for your friend," he told him and at first Near looked at him skeptically and then he finally smiled.

"Okay, thank you," he said and moved out of his chair so that Light could sit down, "We will be back promptly at 6:00," he told L who nodded, his eyes not leaving his screen. Light watched him leave and then turned his attention to the monitor in front of him and the several around L.

"So, what would you like me to do?" he asked and L got up and walked over to him to explain.

Jennifer fidgeted slightly as she checked herself one more time in the mirror. She was extremely nervous; she had never really spoken to Mr. Ryuzaki and right now it was important that he like her. Near had explained that he was as close to a father that he could ever remember and that he meant the world to him, so she felt it was important she make a good impression. She had purchased a new dress and shoes for the occasion and had her hair done so that it was piled nicely on her head and would stay out of her face. Her dress of lavender had a tasteful scooped neckline and touched her knees, long sleeved and a-lined that she had accessorized with a single strand of pearls and matching earrings. They had arranged to meet at the staircase that led up to Ryuzaki's apartments and she made her way there now from the Ladies Room.

The first thing she noticed was that Near wasn't dressed any differently than he usually was, but then she really hadn't expected him to be. He had obviously showered, as his fluffy white hair still seemed a bit damp. She had learned that he was most comfortable in his white pajama-looking outfit and took it to mean he saw no need to continually change. She just chalked it up to the eccentricities of a genius mind and never let it bother her. Since she had begun seeing him, she had asked around about him and had learned several things; that he was a certified genius but then most of the children here were incredibly intelligent, that he and two others, Matt and Mello by name, had been chosen to work with Mr. Ryuzaki exclusively because of their intellect and that from the time that he had been brought here he had kept to himself, and had no friends other than the previously mentioned Matt and Mello. If anyone knew what had happened to his family that led to him being orphaned they never said and she didn't think it was her place to pry. If he wanted her to know he would tell her.

"You look really nice," he was saying as her mind came back to the present.

"Well, I want to make a good impression on Mr. Ryuzaki, I want him to like me," she said and Near smiled at her.

"How could he not?" he said and leaned forward, kissing her softly. He then took her hand and led her up the private stairway to L's apartment.

"I guess this is a casual dinner?" Light was saying as he decided what to wear. He had left the office and had gone into the bedroom, L following in interest.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? I just wish to meet her, see what kind of person it is that seems to have won Near's attention." Light picked a casual pair of slacks, shirt and a sports coat and began to change, and L watched in confusion.

"Why do you feel you need to change?" he asked as Light removed the shirt he had on and reached for the newer one.

"I would just feel better in fresh clothes, I've had those on all day, I even napped in them." He answered and L continued to stare at him.

"I see. I am glad I don't worry about such trivial matters as fresh clothes," he said and turned to leave when Light practically leapt on him and tossed him onto the bed, falling on top of him, L staring up at him in surprise.

"Are you making fun of me?" Light asked as he began to move his hands to where he thought L might be ticklish.

"Not making fun per se, just stating a fact," L answered wondering exactly what Light was up to, "What are you doing?" he asked warily.

"Just trying to see how ticklish you are," Light answered and dug his fingers into L's ribs. L let out a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a screech having never been tickled before. Light burst into laughter and continued his attack, running his fingers up and down L's rib cage as L began to thrash on the bed, his legs trying to kick Light off of him.

"Light stop this…. Light!" he yelled in between bursts of laughter.

"Why, this is too much fun!" Light said, until L managed to get his legs positioned properly and pushed Light off of him and onto the floor beside the bed. Light hit the floor with a crash, still laughing and L slid off of the bed and came down on top of Light, sitting on his legs.

"Of all the ridiculous, childish activities!" he began and Light kept laughing.

"Come on, I bet you've never been tickled!" Light said.

"Of course not, and I am glad about that. You will never do that to me again!" L told him and Light stopped laughing long enough to shake his head.

"I'm not making any promises like that," he said and sat up, pulling L down to him into a kiss. L at first resisted but then melted into it, his body stretching out on top of Light's. When Light released him he let his head fall onto Light's bare chest, as Light stroked his back.

"I hope this is not a sign of other activities you're going to surprise me with," he said, "I find I don't think I'm thrilled with tickling," he said and Light chuckled.

"Oh I've a lot of things I haven't tried yet, I've just been waiting for the right person to try them on," he answered and L sighed.

"I may have to rethink this relationship business," L answered then gently kissed Light's chest before sitting up, "Near does not need to find us in this position, however."

"Which one would you rather he found us in then?" Light asked and L's eyes narrowed in exasperation as he climbed off of him.

"I have not seen this side of you before, I am not sure what to do with it," he stated as he held a hand down to help Light stand up.

"Enjoy it," Light told him, "I haven't let my silly side out in quite a long time, it feels good to be relaxed enough to do it, to be with someone I trust enough to let it show." L smiled and ran a hand through Light's slightly messy auburn hair.

"I see. It is my fault the tickling side of you as emerged then, so I shall take responsibility for it and be more careful about letting it out. Although I am happy you trust me enough to do so." He put his hands on Light's chest letting them trail down to the waist of his pants, "Perhaps you should finish changing before I forget our time alone is short."

"Don't worry, save it up for later," Light said smiling slyly, kissed him quickly and went back to where he had dropped his clothes. L walked out of the bedroom just as Watari had finished placing dishes on the table. He looked up at his ward as he walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"I was beginning to wonder if you two had forgotten we were going to have guests," he said with a wicked grin. L felt his face warm slightly but then smiled.

"Light decided I needed to learn the joys of tickling." He said and Watari smiled.

"Ah, I see. And was it informative?" he asked.

"I'm quite glad you left that chapter out of my schooling, Watari." L answered reaching for a lollipop from the ever-present bowl of candy that was on the table as Watari laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"So, are you excited to see meet Near's young lady friend?" Light asked L as they sat at the computers.

"I have no reason to be excited," L answered, "But I am interested in finding out what she is like, what she wants from Near and where she expects this relationship to go." Light stared at him in surprise.

"You're not planning to put her through an inquisition are you?" he asked and L sighed.

"How I decide to conduct the interview should really not concern you, it is between Near, this young lady and myself," L answered icily and Light shook his head.

"I understand that but if we're going to be together I would hope that you would allow me to help, give you a little insight from my experience in things like this, especially since you have had none."

"I have years of experience in conducting interviews, Light," L answered turning towards him, his eyes beginning to betray his annoyance.

"That's just the point L, this isn't an interview of some criminal, and this is a get together to meet someone who obviously means a great deal to Near. The last thing you want to do is cause a problem or upset either one of them." Light explained and L stood up from his computer, moving away from Light.

"You do not understand what is at stake here, Light. Near is not just some run of the mill young man here, he is my heir and I have to make sure that there is no danger to him in this situation, that he is not being led by his nose into something he has no idea about. I have checked her background and have found nothing questionable but that does not mean that she could have been sent here for other reasons. I did no less when I became interested in you." Light sighed and ran a hand through his hair in slight frustration. He realized L was right about that, and remembered his interrogation from Mello and Matt before he met L for the first time, L was doing the same thing for Near. He got up from the desk and walked over to where L stood putting his hands on the detective's shoulders.

"Okay, I understand this but there is a big difference. I knew what I was getting into trying to get involved with you; I knew there would be all kinds of walls I had to get through. This is a young girl who simply knows she likes some guy named Near who works for the head of the Criminal Investigations Department. She knows nothing of what she's walking into and if you treat her like this you're going to scare her away and upset Near." L sighed and then smiled at Light, his hand reaching up to his face.

"You didn't run away and I'm sure Matt and Mello had their say," he said and Light laughed putting his hand over L's on his face.

"Oh indeed they did, but there was nothing that was going to drive me away from you after fighting so hard to get to you in the first place and I was prepared for it. This girl is probably terrified of meeting you in the first place, don't make it worse." He said and L finally nodded.

"Fine, but if she truly cares for Near then she would not run away either," he said as Light pulled him against his body.

"They haven't known each other as long as we have, you can't judge everything by our standards," he said and captured L's mouth with his. L leaned into the kiss his arms finding their way around Light to hold him tightly. When they parted Light smiled at him.

"I love you," he said and L smiled back.

"And I you, Light Yagami even when you interfere," he answered and Light laughed.

"You know I'm right, otherwise you wouldn't allow me to," Light told him and kissed him again. The door opened and Watari came in with his trolley with coffee and hors devours and rolled it towards the beautifully set table.

"I saw Near and his young lady in the hallway, they should be here any moment," he said as he put the food on the table, "I do hope you won't be too hard on her," he said to L as he finished and L rolled his eyes.

"I have already been cautioned," L said as Watari and Light shared a knowing smile. He sat back down at his computer, "And I have things to finish before this begins." He said and Light sat down at the other computer to help.

"I must warn you that Ryuzaki can be difficult, he believes everyone has ulterior motives until he proves otherwise. It's just his way of being sure, it's nothing personal. Just stay sure of yourself and once he's sure you are what you say you are, there will not be a problem." Near cautioned as they approached L's door.

Jennifer nodded and took a deep breath as he opened the door to L's apartment to steady herself. She had seen Mr. Ryuzaki on occasion going through the halls and had thought him a bit of an odd duck, what with going around barefoot and wild haired, but she had never spoken to him so she didn't know what to expect.

The first thing she noticed was how spacious the apartment was, she wasn't expecting it having only seen the rooms that were the kids living spaces which were comfortable rooms but nothing like this. The second thing she noticed was Mr. Ryuzaki himself and his workspace. He was seated at a computer at the farthest end of the room, surrounded by several screens, which were all on, and running different things. She also noticed a very good-looking young man sitting across from Mr. Ryuzaki at another computer who stood up as she walked in. He was obviously Japanese and he smiled at her as she walked in, moving towards Mr. Ryuzaki and touching his shoulder, letting him know that she was here. Near closed the door behind them and moved her towards the middle of the room as L finally stood and moved with Light towards them.

She took the time to look at them both, Mr. Ryuzaki as she remembered him in the white shirt and jeans and of course barefoot. He walked towards her slightly stooped, his hands in his pockets, and his black hair just as wild and thick as she remembered, a completely blank look on his face, his large eyes regarding her with no emotion, but she felt as if she were being x-rayed by them. The other man with him was totally different, he had a beautiful smile gracing his handsome face, dressed impeccably and WITH shoes and she was amazed at the honey color of his eyes, she had never seen that before. She then noticed Mr. Watari at the beautifully set table, placing what appeared to be coffee and tea on a trolley, which sat by the table, adding cups, and condiments.

"Jennifer Austin , as you know this is Ryuzaki and this is Light Yagami," Near said simply and Jennifer smiled outstretching her hand to Ryuzaki who merely nodded, his hands never leaving his pockets, but Light took it quickly and shook it also giving her a small bow.

"It's good to meet you Jennifer," he said and moved closer to her, his head nodding at L, "And don't mind his bad manners he's not great on the rules of etiquette but he's teachable," he finished and ignored the look L gave him as Jennifer laughed.

"I'm very happy to finally meet you Mr. Ryuzaki. Of course I've seen you around," she looked at Light "But I haven't seen you around, are you a new teacher?"

"He is not a teacher," L answered before Light could, "He is my guest. Let us sit down while we wait for dinner to be finished," he said and made his way to the couch, hopping on it and sitting in his fashion, his knees drawn up to his chest, hands resting on them. Light rolled his eyes and waited until Jennifer was seated before sitting himself and speaking again.

"Would you care for some coffee or tea?" he asked, quickly realizing that he was the only one with any kind of idea of how to behave in a situation such as this. He knew L was a complete social virgin, but now it appeared that Near shared the same problem as the young man's hand went to his hair, twirling it with his fingers and said nothing.

"Yes, coffee would be nice, thank you," Jennifer answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable under L's constant gaze. Light turned towards the table and saw that Watari was on his way with his tray and he smiled gratefully as he then sat down.

"Near tells me that you work in our kitchen," L began as Watari handed her a cup of coffee, "What is it that you do?"

"Well, I received my degree in nutrition and culinary arts so I do some of the cooking, but mostly I'm responsible for making sure the meals are what they should be nutrition wise and properly prepared; and then cleaning afterwards. I enjoy the kids at meal times and that is how I met Near," she said smiling and Near smiled back.

"I see," L said taking a sip of coffee, "I understand you have your own apartment, do you still live alone?" he asked and Jennifer nodded slightly surprised he knew.

"I do, I live in town on my own and I have since l got out of school," she answered sipping her coffee. L leaned closer to her so that he was staring directly into her eyes, making Light realize that L obviously had no idea of personal space.

"What is it exactly that you are expecting from this relationship, what do you want from Near?" he asked suddenly and the question took them all by surprise.

"Ryuzaki!" Light exclaimed and L turned giving him a definite warning look then turned back to Jennifer. Light looked to Watari who merely shook his head sighing as Near stood up in obvious defense of Jennifer.

"I don't believe either one of us has thought about that, Ryuzaki. We are just enjoying each other's company," he answered but L's gaze never left her and she stared back as she answered his question.

"Mr. Ryuzaki I don't want anything from Near except his friendship," Jennifer answered, " I haven't known him for very long, but I do know that he's fun, and smart and different from anyone I have ever met," she turned and smiled at Near, "What else could I possibly want from him? We're just taking it a day at a time to see where it goes," she finished, her gaze going back to L's. L continued to stare at her, his thumb coming up to his mouth. He hated to admit it but he was impressed by the fact that her eyes never left his no matter how deeply he stared at her.

"I'm sorry Jennifer he never turns off his detective mode," Light apologized, "He doesn't really mean any harm."

"I do not need you to apologize for me, I asked a simple question which she has answered to my satisfaction, I believe she is telling the truth," L finally said and then stood up from the couch and looked at Near.

"I believe that she is exactly what she seems to be and you may continue your relationship with my approval," he told the white haired genius and then walked over to the dining area as his attention now trained on the bowl of strawberries Watari had just added to the table. Light stared after him in shock as Near sat back down next to Jennifer.

"In Ryuzaki speak that means he likes you," Light told her and she let out a breath she had forgotten she was holding.

"You maintained eye contact with him and didn't flinch, that's what did it," Near added, "That's not easy."

"No, it wasn't. It was like being pulled into a black hole," she said and laughed again.

Light had gotten up and walked over to where L was standing at the table, putting a large strawberry into his mouth.

"I thought you were going to go easy on her," he asked him and L reached for another strawberry.

"I believe I was easy on her, I only asked her a few questions when there were many more I was planning on," he looked at Light suddenly, his eyes narrowing, "We must discuss later your penchant for feeling you have to cover for what I am saying."

"I felt you were being rude and possibly upsetting to her when I knew you really didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry if you think I was interfering but I was only thinking of Near's and Jennifer's feelings," Light told him, "She doesn't understand you as I do," L looked away.

"We will discuss it later," he said again and reached for another strawberry. Light sighed and turned to go back to the couch when Watari touched his shoulder, a warm, sympathetic smile on his face. Light nodded his understanding and went back to Near and Jennifer as they waited for dinner to be finished.

The rest of the evening went by without incident, with Jennifer and Light doing most of the talking; Light being used to having to carry on conversations in public life whether he wanted to or not. After desert and coffee, Jennifer told them she needed to go as she had to be back quite early the next morning.

"Mr. Ryuzaki, I'm glad I finally got a chance to meet you, Near has told me a lot about you so I was looking forward to it," she said and L smiled at her.

"I have wondered what type of a person could lure Near away from his desk and now I know," he said and she smiled back. She turned to Light with a huge grin that was not lost on L and was met with a frown.

"It was great to meet you Mr. Yagami, I really enjoyed our conversation. I hope we run into each other again!"

"Me too, Jennifer. Near is a lucky guy," Light answered causing her to blush as she shook his hand again.

"I'll walk you to your car Jennifer," Near said and she nodded, waving good-bye again as they went out of the door.

"Well, I think she's a really nice young lady and seems to be perfect for Near," Light said turning to L with a smile that faded when he saw the look on L's face, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Yes, she does seem to like you as great deal," L answered icily turning towards his work area and beginning to walk away. Light stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"What does that mean? I was only being nice to her, she was nervous I only wanted to make sure she felt comfortable. You're not jealous are you because that would be ridiculous." He said and L pulled his arm back.

"I am not jealous, it seemed to me that during the entire evening you were consistently making me look as if I were doing something wrong while you were her new best friend," L answered and continued to walk towards his desk.

"I did nothing to make you look bad, as a matter of fact I tried to lighten the way you were treating her." Light called after him, following him to his desk.

"Yes, you did continually feel you had to explain what I was doing. I do not need an interpreter, Light."

"Sometimes you do, L. You say things without realizing what they might sound like to someone who doesn't understand what you're doing. You can't help it, you're not used to social situations, you've spent your entire life alone, you can't be expected to know the delicacies of social behavior, but I can help you if you let me." Light said and was taken aback when L suddenly turned on him, anger flashing in his dark eyes.

"I do not need you to change who I am, Light. I have lived my life just fine being the way that I am, I do not need you to make me better!" he nearly yelled surprising both Light and Watari who was collecting the desert dishes.

"L…I am sure Light does not mean that you need to change, he is simply suggesting that there are some things you don't know because you haven't needed to." The older man tried to explain only to have L turn on him.

"Watari this is not your concern, please leave us!" his ward snapped at him and after a moment of staring in surprise, Watari left the apartment.

"L that wasn't necessary!", Light told him, "He was only trying to explain…"

"It is NOT his concern, just as how I handle situations with my heir is not yours. Had you not been here the evening would have gone perfectly well!" Light shook his head.

"I doubt that very much. This is something you probably never expected to have to deal with. Had I not cautioned you on not to be so hard on Jennifer you would have scared her away and upset Near. He would never tell you, but he would be upset just the same and probably hold it against you for the rest of your life. Is that what you wanted to happen?"

"Perhaps that would have been better because as I am beginning to understand dealing in a relationship is more of a problem than one would originally assume!" L snapped and Light felt as if he had been punched in the chest. He grabbed L and spun him around to look at him.

"What are you saying? Are you changing your mind about us?" he asked and L stared at him, his eyes suddenly completely blank.

"Perhaps I am," he said finally, "You seem to think I need to be different, I need to change from what I am. I am what I am Light, I am L and that's all I have ever been and all I know how to be. You cannot change me."

"I am not trying to change you, L. I love you as you are; I am just trying to help you in a few areas that you haven't had to deal in, that's not the same as changing you. Maybe I didn't do it the right way, but I meant well. You don't mean this, you're just angry.."

"Do not tell me what I mean, you have done enough of that tonight!" Light stared into those now blank eyes and found nothing of the affection he had seen before in them, he didn't even see the anger he heard in L's voice, he saw nothing. He backed away from him and released his hold on his arms.

"Do you want me to leave, L? Is this what you really want?" he whispered and for just a moment he saw doubt and pain flicker in those huge eyes, but then it was gone.

"Perhaps that would be best. This does not seem to be working as we had hoped. I am not what you want, and I do not think I ever can be." He said and turned away, sitting down at his desk. Light stared at him, tears filling his eyes and pain coursing through his entire system.

"You can't mean this, over one argument L. I love you and I love you as you are. You are everything I want, don't you understand that?" he told him.

"I am not sure that is true, Light. You love an idea that you created through a computer link, you do not love me, I do not believe anyone really could once they really know who I am," L answered and Light heard a crack in his voice and knew he was breaking and didn't really mean what he was saying. He reached down and pulled L out of his seat, turning him around to face him and saw tears trying to break through.

"No, that's a lie. I love YOU, not some voice through a set of speakers! Stop playing the "no one can love me" game it's bullshit! No, I don't like everything you do, but you don't like everything I do either. That's why I'm here now, to learn how to deal with these things; it's part of every relationship. Who lied and told you a relationship was easy? You can't think of ending this because we've had one argument, L. Besides, don't you love me?"

"That is not the problem, the problem is do you really love me?" L asked and Light pulled him against him and kissed him as deeply as he could, his tongue forcing it's way into L's mouth as he held him tightly, holding the kiss until he felt L kiss him back, L's tongue dancing with his. He didn't release him until they were both struggling for air. L let his head fall against Light's chest.

"Yes, I really love you," he heard Light say to him softly, "Now stop being an idiot and let's go to bed, it's been a long day and I'm tired." L nodded against his chest, then lifted his face up to kiss Light again.

"Perhaps, but I hope you are not too tired," he said smiling slyly and moving his hand to Light's crotch. Light smiled back at him as he moved into the touch.

"No, I definitely am not THAT tired," he answered and kissed him again before moving towards the bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Mr. Ryuzaki is certainly different from what I thought he'd be," Jennifer was saying as Near walked her to her car.

"What were you expecting?" he asked as they got to where she was parked.

"I guess I was expecting more of a teacher type of person, but he certainly isn't that," she giggled, "I'm not sure exactly what I'd call him besides incredibly intense."

"Yes, that's a good word for him, I guess. You impressed him Jennifer and that's nearly impossible to do, so you should be proud of yourself," he told her, his hand reaching up to her hair.

"It wasn't easy to meet that stare of his, I kept feeling like my soul was going to be sucked right out of my body!" she said and they both laughed.

"He can still do that to me, so don't feel badly about that," Near said and then slowly pulled her to him, kissing her softly. Jennifer thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Mr. Yagami, he's more than just Mr. Ryuzaki's guest isn't he? They are a couple aren't they?" she asked and Near nodded slowly.

"Yes, they met recently after working with each other long distance over the past couple of years. Is that something that bothers you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Oh no, not at all. I just got the feeling there was more to it than he was letting on. Mr. Yagami is a very attractive man, and from what I could tell he seems to understand Mr. Ryuzaki so it seems they're a good match."

"I hope so for Ryuzaki's sake, I don't want to see him get hurt," Near said sighing and Jennifer smiled at him.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine, they look great together," she said and then thought a moment before speaking again, "Near, I have the next couple of days off and I wonder if maybe you might want to come to my place for dinner. I would really like to cook for you," Near stared at her for a moment and then looked away from her as he thought.

"I don't know Jennifer, I don't generally leave Whammy's…"

"I know, but maybe it's time that you did," she grabbed his hand, "You need a change of scenery from this place. I promise I won't bite, I'll pick you up and I'll bring you back afterwards."

She watched as he looked away from her, fingers twirling furiously in his hair. Of course there were times growing up where he along with Matt and Mello had been taken places with L like museums and the like as part of their education, but he'd never gone anywhere on his own outside of Whammy's' doors. He had always been perfectly content within it's walls, or outside on the grounds and had never felt the need to go elsewhere. He couldn't deny that he was curious to see where Jennifer lived, to see the things that she enjoyed around her. He finally looked at her and smiled.

"I think I might enjoy that actually," he said and Jennifer practically squealed in delight.

"Excellent! I'll go home and plan what I'll cook for you and I promise you'll love it!" she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I look forward to it," he said and then looked towards the building, "I'd better get back, I have some things I have to work on before morning. Good-night, Jennifer I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself this evening."

"Good-night Near and I really did," she said as she got into her car, "I'll call you and let you know what time I'll be here to pick you up, okay?" he nodded as she started up the car and began to pull away.

"That's fine, I will talk to you tomorrow then!" Near called after her as she drove away. He watched until the car disappeared out of the gates and then he walked back towards the building. He would check what time it would be in New York, he felt a call to Matt and Mello was in order, he had a few questions to ask before tomorrow.

L had barely shut the bedroom door behind them when Light was on him, pulling him tightly against him and kissing him almost desperately. For just a few moments, Light had feared it was over before it had really begun and it reflected in his kiss. He had feigned total confidence before while trying to talk L out of making him leave, but now that it was over he felt the true fear that had run through him and it came out in his kiss.

L could almost feel the desperation in Light's kiss and in the way he held him tightly as if he were afraid he would simply disappear if he let go. He reached around and held Light just as tightly, returned his kiss with as much passion as he was feeling, opening his mouth and welcoming Light in with a moan. Light offered his own moan in answer and then pulled away, kissing down L's jaw line and down to his neck where he sucked and bit until he had marked him, causing L to whisper his name and close his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling, making his knees feel week and adding to his already heightened arousal.

Light finally lifted his head and kissed the glowing red mark, smiling at his own handiwork.

"If you didn't already realize it, you are mine," he told him as L opened his eyes and stared at him, the dark eyes reflecting his need.

"I think I can live with that, and I almost threw this away," he whispered as he slid Light's jacket from his shoulders, tossing it on the foot of the bed and beginning to unbutton his shirt, "I believe I shall enjoy being owned," he added as he slid his hands onto Light's now bare chest, leaning forward to kiss it, inhaling Light's scent as his mouth moved on him.

Light closed his eyes at the feeling of L's cool hands and warm mouth on him, his hands going into the mass of black hair, his fingers moving through the softness, finally caressing his scalp as he moaned slightly as L took one of his nipples in his mouth.

Having never thought he would ever experience lovemaking, L had never really looked at it until recently; going through pages and pictures on line of instructions and suggestions while Light was eating lunch, and now he wanted to put what he had been reading into practice. He didn't think it was fair that he constantly received from Light without giving and after his behavior earlier it was the least he could do. He continued on to Light's second nipple, his tongue lapping and sucking until he felt it harden and then he gently drug his teeth across it, delighting in the sound it elicited from Light. He kissed down his chest as his hands reached Light's belt and began to undo it, and then the button on his pants. He stopped for a moment and looked up at Light in slight embarrassment.

"As this is all new to me, I hope you will bear with me if what I do isn't as enjoyable as you're used to, but I wish to try to give you as much pleasure as you give me," he said apologetically and Light smiled at him.

"As I'm used to? You make it sound like I've spent half my life in bed!" he said.

"Well, I know you have had other lovers and I am inexperienced."

"Believe me there haven't been many and you are the only one that I actually loved, L." he told him, making L smile broadly and then proceeded to reach down into Light's boxers and grasp his hardened cock. Light groaned at the cool touch of L's hand on his hot flesh, his eyes closing as L began to slowly stroke him. He moved against L's hand, and leaned down to capture L's mouth. L continued to stroke him, his thumb rubbing across the tip, enjoying the sounds the touches were eliciting from Light against his lips. He then kissed down Light's chest again, moving so that he was kneeling in front of him, bringing Light's pants down with him. He leaned forward and slowly licked the underside of Light's cock along the very sensitive vein, licking around and gently sucking the head. He stopped for a moment, trying to get used to the foreign taste.

"You don't have to, it's okay I know you've never done this.." Light told him and L shook his head.

"No, I want to it's just new to me," L answered and took Light back into his mouth, this time ready for it and concentrating on trying to do what would feel good to Light. He started slowly, letting his tongue dance around it before moving his head back and forth. He let his hands reach around and hold Light's hips to steady himself and began to work on him earnestly.

Light watched him for a moment before L's ministrations began to get to him, causing his eyes to close in pleasure, his hips beginning to move pushing himself deeper into L's mouth. L continued to lick and suck surprised by how much he was enjoying it as well, looking up into Light's face and seeing how much pleasure he was bringing him.

Suddenly he heard Light groan loudly, his thrusts coming faster and he struggled to keep up. Then to his surprise Light suddenly stopped and pulled himself out of his mouth, reaching down to pull him up to face him.

"As much as I was enjoying that, I don't want it to end there yet, " he said and kissed him as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them away while telling himself to remember to get them before they wrinkled.

He reached down and pulled L's shirt off over his head, also tossing it aside, then pulling the over large jeans down with his boxers, which L also kicked away. Within moments they were on the bed, exploring each other again, the frustrations of the evening disappearing in a haze of pleasure and want. Light had L lie on his stomach and massaged his back muscles, tight from the constant stooping and the evening's worries. L had no idea his muscles were as tight as they were until he felt them unwinding under Light's ministrations, it was almost painful as they released their hold. Then he felt warm kisses down his back to the base of his spine, a slight pause and then the feeling of Light's lubed finger entering him. Light continued to kiss his back as he moved his finger in and out, and then added a second causing him to groan at the slight discomfort, but found himself moving against the fingers in no time, wanting more. Light scissored his fingers stretching him wider before adding the third and all that did was add to L's growing want and need.

Light heard L cry out when his fingers reached his prostate and he smiled in triumph, continuing to assault it as L writhed in ecstasy below him. When he felt he was ready he removed his fingers and quickly placed himself at L's opening, gently pushing himself in, his hands lifting L's hips up and towards him as he entered him. He groaned himself at the tight heat that enveloped him, trying to hold back the desire to just push himself completely into him all at once. Once he was in he leaned forward and continued to kiss L's back, running his hands up and down as L leaned against him, getting used to being filled by Light again.

"Light…" he finally whispered and Light began to move against him, holding his hips with his hands to hold L in place as he withdrew and pushed back in, beginning the slow rhythm he always started with. L pushed back with every thrust, holding on to the headboard for support as Light began to thrust into him harder.

The room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, names being whispered, cries of ecstasy, the sound of their bodies moving together as one. As Light felt himself getting close, he reached around taking L's cock and began to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts, making L lose the strength in his arms and fall forward on the bed, his face falling into the pillow.

Light kissed down L's sweat streaked back again as his oncoming orgasm began to roll through him, causing his thrusts to speed up and go deeper into L's body. L felt his own rushing towards him, seeing white light behind his closed eyes as it began to rush through him, making him cry out Light's name as it actually hit him

Light brought his hand back up to L's hips holding him steady and he drove into him relentlessly until he exploded inside of him, L's muscles tightening around him as he came heightening the pleasure. They rode their nearly simultaneous orgasms together, Light wrapping his arms around L and spooning behind him as they both collapsed on the bed, their breathing calmed back to normal.

L leaned back against Light, his head resting on Light's shoulder as Light held him close, kissing his neck. As he lay in Light's arms he felt at peace, a feeling he couldn't remember ever having and it frightened him that he had been so close to losing it all. After a few minutes Light realized that L had been unusually quiet and he stroked his hair.

"I love you," he whispered and L turned to face him.

"I love you too, which is why I am so sorry," L answered and Light frowned in confusion.

"For what?" he asked and L sighed heavily.

"For my behavior earlier, I realize now that you were correct and I was not," he said and Light smiled at him.

"Well, maybe, but it worked out okay in the end," he said smiling but L shook his head and sat up.

"But that is no excuse for how I spoke to you, how I spoke to Watari. I realize that I am conflicted about things I never thought I would have to deal with and I am not handling it very well, and I am sorry," L said quietly, and Light was alarmed as it sounded like he was fighting back tears. He sat up and gathered the detective in his arms and held him.

"Tell me what's bothering you so much L, let me help you," he said and L took a deep breath.

"There are several things, I do not wish to burden you with my inability to handle them," Light lifted L from his chest and looked deeply into his eyes.

"That's not going to work, L. I love you and I want to help you, please tell me," Light told him and L sighed and looked away.

"My feelings are in turmoil over several things; I feel loss over the fact that Matt and Mello are truly on their own now. I did not realize how much I missed them until they were with me on this case and now that they are gone I feel that loss acutely. Near's relationship…I never thought that Near wanted such a thing so I did not expect it to happen and there is somewhat of a loss there as well," Light smiled at him.

"You are like any other parent L, you have empty next syndrome. Those boys are effectively your sons, you've practically raised them and now they are moving on with their own lives. I can imagine you have spent long hours with them on a daily basis between the training and just being with them, of course you're going to miss them." He said and watched as L's thumb came to his mouth, his eyes seemingly staring off into space as he contemplated what Light told him.

"I see. I am still unsure how to handle this," he said turning back to Light.

"Accept the fact that you feel the loss and stop thinking of it as some kind of problem that you have to fight. It'll get easier as time goes on and I'm here, you're not alone L." he told him and kissed him softly. L smiled at him and reached up and touched his face.

"I know, and that is my other problem-my love for you."

"Why is that a problem?" Light asked him in concern and L shook his head.

"I never expected this to happen me and now that it has, I am so afraid you will find out that I am not what you truly thought I was, that you will leave me. My biggest fear is that the more you get to know me, what I am will push you away. I almost did it tonight and I'm so sorry for being ridiculous Light," he finished, letting himself fall against Light's chest, feeling almost dizzy after admitting to so much.

Light held him tightly, hoping he could find the right words to soothe the most powerful man in the world in his arms, who he now knew was also the most fragile in so many ways. For a few minutes he just held him as he thought through what he was going to say. He finally moved L's head so he could look into his eyes as he spoke..

"First of all, I love you L and that's not going to change no matter how ridiculous you get so stop worrying about it. I know all of this is new to you, and I know it's not going to be easy for either of us. But I also know it will eventually work out the way we want it to if we each bend a little," he kissed L again and then tried to stifle yawn, "And I have never talked so much after sex, I'm exhausted!" he said laughing and L smiled at him, relief visible on his face. Light began to lay down, intending to bring L with him when the detective suddenly pulled away and began to reach for his clothes.

"Now what are you doing?" Light asked him and L didn't answer until he was dressed.

"I must now apologize to Watari," he said.

"L I'm sure he understands and you can wait until the morning," Light told him and L shook his head.

"No, I must do it now," he stopped long enough to kiss Light, "You can sleep, I shouldn't be too long. I love you, Light." He added and then left the bedroom. Light lay back against the pillows and sighed; he certainly had his work cut out for him, but he loved the challenge of loving L. He had never had a relationship like this; he had been bored by the few he had and he certainly had never loved any of them. He knew that even when things had settled down, being with L was never going to be boring. Now he had to just make a decision of what exactly he was going to do about his career and everything would be fine.

Light made his way down the hallway until he arrived at Watari's door. He had been unduly harsh with him, and although he had been on other occasions, this one was different. He knocked quietly and opened the door, calling him quietly just in case he was asleep, which he doubted.

"Whammy?," he called as he closed the door behind him. He walked into the tastefully decorated room which was dimly lit and extremely quiet. He walked over to Whammy's vacant desk, all the monitors on and buzzing but he was not there.

"I am in our room L," he heard from down the hall. He turned and walked towards the little alcove that they used when having their frequent talks; when the world outside ceased to exist and there was only them to discuss whatever they wanted to. L had spent many hours in that room with Whammy as he was growing up, usually sitting on the floor by his chair, usually reading or studying with his guardian having a cup of tea or coffee and watching over him, ready to answer any questions he might have.

He walked into the room and found the older man sitting in his chair, this time a glass of cherry beside him on a small table and a large book in his lap. He had heard L's voice when he came in and was watching the doorway, a warm smile on his face as L walked in.

"Has everything been settled between you and Light?" he asked gently and L nodded as he walked to him.

"Yes, and now I must settle things between us," he said and sat in his usual place by the chair. He leaned to the side, allowing his head to rest on Watari's lap and his guardian lifted a hand from the book and began to stroke the black tresses before him.

"I behaved like a fool Whammy and I am so sorry for how I spoke to you, please forgive me," L began and Watari smiled down at him, enjoying hearing his true name from L.

"There is no need to apologize to me L, you were upset. I knew you were speaking out of anger and didn't really mean it as it sounded,"

"Yes, that is true but it does not excuse it. I cannot remember a time when you have raised your voice to me, and yet I did it to you. There are many things that are confusing to me Whammy and I'm having difficulty handling them," L told him and Watari nodded.

"I know, I imagined as much. Too many changes in your orderly world and it is understandable. Did you speak with Light about them?" L nodded again and then lifted his head to look at Watari.

"I did and he has helped me. But I had to make sure you were not angry with me, and you deserved an apology," he said, his large eyes shinning with emotion.

"Thank you L, but it's getting late and I think you need to get back to Light," Watari answered and L nodded as he rose from his lap.

"Yes, I should, but everything is fine between us?" he asked and for just a moment Watari heard and saw a small boy, large eyes shining with his thumb by his mouth, "Are you mad at me, Whammy?" He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing that past moment and then opened them again to look at his ward of today.

"Everything is fine between us L, it was always fine and always will be." He said and L smiled at him, a beautiful warm and grateful smile that Watari rarely saw before reaching out and hugging him.

"Good night then Whammy, you are correct I need to get back to Light," he said and turned to leave the apartment. Watari smiled after him and took another sip of his cherry.

L made it back to his apartment and back into his room, expecting to find Light asleep but instead found his lover sitting up and reading.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," he said peeling off his clothes and climbing back into bed.

"I couldn't sleep until I knew everything was alright between you and Watari and you were okay," Light told him placing the book on the bedside stand.

"Everything is fine, so now we both can sleep," L told him as he crawled into Light's arms, "Thank you for waiting for me," he said and Light nodded, then kissed him before reaching to turn off the light.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Near made his way to L's apartment bright and early. He wanted to make up for the time he lost yesterday when getting ready for dinner, and now he was going to leave at dinner time tonight to go to Jennifer's so he wanted to make sure he put in some extra time.

He walked in to see Watari with his faithful trolley filled with breakfast goodies and coffee and tea, placing them on the table but no L and Light to be seen. He walked over to Watari and picked up one of the cups, pouring coffee for himself.

"Good morning Watari. Where are L and Light?" he asked as he took his first sip. Watari smiled at him.

"Good morning Near and I don't believe they've arisen yet," he answered and Near stared in surprise at the closed bedroom door.

"Really? That's unusual isn't it?" he looked at his watch, it was 6:30 a.m., but L was always at his desk at this time. He frowned and looked at Watari again.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" he asked and Watari laughed softly.

"I assure you they are fine and just resting after what was a rather…eventful evening," he answered. Near thought a moment. Eventful? There was only the dinner and that didn't run that late, unless of course something came up after he left, that was always possible. He looked back up at Watari to ask if that were the case when he noticed the twinkle in Watari's gaze and realized what Watari could have possibly meand. He felt the blood rise to his face and hastily turned away and towards the food on the table.

"Oh…well then, I'll just get started then," he stammered and headed over to his computer, coffee and pastry in hand. Watari chuckled to himself and continued to set the table.

Light woke up to muffled sounds of breakfast being laid out in the next room and the exhilarating aroma of fresh coffee. He looked over at the still sleeping L and smiled to himself, he could get used to this life very easily. Although he knew he'd bore quickly if not kept busy, he had a problem with getting bored easily and he didn't want that to happen.

He sighed, putting his arms under his head and leaned back on them. There was the decision he had to make, exactly what was he going to do with his life now. He knew, without a doubt that he was going to stay with L. His life was now completely intertwined with the raven haired detective beside him, there was no where else he wanted to be than with him. But at the same time he couldn't just sit around and do nothing as he was now.

He remembered mentioning to the boys that there were police forces everywhere and while that was true, he couldn't just jump up and be accepted everywhere. He was Japanese and not a citizen here, and while well versed in English he would have to learn the new world of British law which he knew was quite different from that in Japan.

He supposed there was also the possibility of working in the private sector, detective for hire kind of thing, but that wasn't really his style. He also knew that whatever his decision, he would have to go back home to close things up and officially resign from the NPA. He groaned inwardly, he didn't look forward to the fall out he was going to get from his father when that happened. He turned and looked at his still sleeping lover and smiled; whatever he had to do it would be worth it to be with him, he'd find a way to make it work out.

He leaned up on arm and studied L's face, especially the dark lines under his eyes. Obviously a sign of his lack of sleep and probably a reaction of all the horrors he's seen in his lifetime. He believed that was also why he hunched sometimes, maybe being L was a lot heavier than he'd like to let on. Maybe he could help him with some of that burden, maybe that's what he'd end up doing if L would allow it. They worked well the day before when Near left early, although it wasn't much but it took it as a good indicator of what could be. He sighed again, even though he enjoyed working with L, sitting behind a desk all day was not going to work for him either. He'd talk it over with L later, maybe he had an idea. He leaned down and kissed the slightly opened mouth, and running a hand through the impossibly messy black hair.

L stirred slowly, his eyes fluttering open as he rose from the depths of sleep. He was not used to sleeping like this; he was usually fine with a quick catnap of a few minutes and at night maybe an hour's nap. Sleeping through the night was new to him, and it only happened because he had Light to sleep with he knew. He looked into Light's smiling face and smiled back.

"Good morning, have you been awake long?" he asked suppressing a yawn.

"No, not really, just a few minutes actually, I've been thinking." He answered.

"About anything in particular?" L asked rolling over to lean on one arm and face Light.

"About exactly what I'm going to do now." An expression of concern crossed L's still groggy features.

"To do? About what?" he asked and Light smiled at him.

"About my future with you, how I'm going to continue my career out of Japan." Light explained and L smiled, relaxing visibly.

"Oh, I see. You've already made up your mind that you're going to leave Japan?" he asked and Light nodded.

"Yes, but I already knew I would before I got here. Now I just have to decide what I will do and how feasible any of my ideas are." L sat up, letting his thumb move to his mouth as he thought.

"Are you sure you will be happy here? I do have other residences in other parts of the world if you would feel more comfortable somewhere else," L suggested and Light smiled.

"We can worry about that later, for right now here is fine. I rather like the sprawling countryside with all of this room after growing up in the middle of constant crowds and precious little space. My biggest problem will be finding work, you wouldn't like me when I get bored." He said with an evil grin.

"Whatever it is you wish to do, I can make it happen," L told Light and his partner laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," he said, "And as soon as I've decided I'll go over it with you."

"Perhaps we can talk about your options over breakfast," L suggested smiling even broader at Light, "But you don't have to make any quick decisions, you are still healing." He reminded him and the young man nodded.

"I think that's an excellent idea," he answered leaning forward and gently kissing L, "I also have to think about going back and tying up all my loose ends," he said sitting up and getting out of bed. L frowned as he sat up and watched Light grab a robe.

"Is that not something you can do by phone?" he asked and Light shook his head.

"No, I can't do it that way. I have to deal with my family who are not going to be thrilled with my decision, I have to give the NPA at least some notice before I leave and I need to pack and close down my apartment." L swallowed down the slight panic he felt creeping up on him at the thought of Light leaving him and going back to Japan.

"I can understand this," he said, "So I shall come with you and lend my assistance." He said and Light turned to look at him and shook his head.

"As sweet of you as that is, I can't ask you to do that and take you away from your work," Light answered sitting back down on the bed next to L, "I think I need to take care of this on my own anyway, my father is not going to be easy to deal with."

"That is part of the reason why I wish to accompany you," he told him, "He will try to sway your decision, and perhaps being amongst your co-workers and all that is familiar to you will work against me if I am not there to reinforce your feelings for me," L argued and Light sighed.

"Do you really think my feelings for you are so fragile that I can be talked out of wanting to spend the rest of my life with you? I fell in love with you before I actually met you, why would you worry that I can be talked out of it now that we've actually been together? Don't you trust me?" L looked away from him as he drew his knees up to his chest.

"It is not you that I do not trust, Light. I do not trust your father not to come up with some kind of excuse to keep you there. Some case or something that will need your exceptional skills, or something else that he can use." L complained and Light forced him to look at him.

"My father can't change my feelings for you, L. There is nothing he could do that could change how much I love you. Please believe that L, I'll come back within two weeks of my arriving there. I'll talk to you every day and let you know my progress, okay?" L sighed deeply and slid off of the bed.

"It is not okay but it will have to do obviously," he said tersely and Light grabbed him, bringing them together and kissed him deeply. When he finally released him he smiled at the still troubled detective.

"I love you L and I have waited too long for this to happen to just throw it away because you're out of my sight. You need to prove how much you love me by trusting me and my word." L smiled back at him and nodded.

"I do trust you and your word Light, you know that or you wouldn't be here," he answered and Light kissed him again.

"Good, now if I don't get coffee and food in me soon I'm going to get really ugly," he said and L regarded him as he moved away.

"That's impossible," he said as he headed towards the bathroom, "Shower?" he asked and Light grinned as he got up to follow.

As Light finished his breakfast, L took his cup and headed to his computer and sat down. Watari had left him several folders as he usually did when new cases came up that he would peruse and then decide if they were interesting and worth his time. Light had asked him during breakfast exactly what special criteria a case would have to reach to make it worth his while. L had told him that there either had to be a large body count that was out of the local law enforcement's control, or the possibility of international intrigue or possible chaos. There were other cases he received requests for that he felt could be best handled by the local governments and law enforcement that he believed were a result of them being lazy and just wanting him to do it and free up their forces. Either that or they didn't wish to pay his fee and unless he invited himself into a case he simply couldn't ignore, the fee was non-negotiable and his talents would not be wasted on basic mundane cases.

He told Light that he knew that he was criticized for the way he chose cases, was accused of not truly caring about justice only the money; called eccentric, weird, more machine than man and a host of other names that he completely ignored not allowing them to influence how he worked. Although it was definitely about the justice, it was also about what would give him the most challenge, what would put his brain into high gear, otherwise it was simply boring and he cared little about how others saw it. Light could understand why L probably felt the weight of the world on him as reflected in his darkened eyes and stooped posture. He carried so much on him, and up until now he carried it alone. He could sit there and tell him that he didn't care what people thought of him, but Light was sure that wasn't the case. eOf course he had Watari and the boys, but when he was alone at night, there was no one to turn to who would understand what he was going through and be there to hold him when he needed it, until now. He completely understood why L was so afraid to let him go back to Japan on his own; for the first time in his life there was someone who did understand and was there for him and he was afraid it would be lost to him.

Light finished his coffee and for a few moments he watched as L went through his folders and researched the cases, contacting Watari when he made the decision about the case or if he needed more information. They had discussed several options for Light to look into, but assisting L in any way had not been one of the options. He hadn't really expected it to be, not immediately anyway, but he wondered if it was because L simply didn't think about it, or he didn't think Light was up to it. He mentally shrugged, he didn't think he really wanted to be tied to a computer anyway, but he did wonder.

As he watched he could almost see an aura around L; he was so different when he was working. To the casual observer one would never guess there was so much pent up emotion and fragility within that slim frame; he was completely no nonsense and hard behind that desk, taking a contact to task for being late for giving him information he had been waiting for and snapping at Near for failing to follow a lead to what he believed was it's natural progression. Light shook his head, on second thought, maybe he didn't want to be anywhere near him when he was like this, much less working with him on a constant basis. Watari walked over to him with his tray of goodies and refilled his coffee cup, then quietly walked away and L didn't even acknowledge he'd been there. As he walked past Light he gently touched his shoulder.

"How would you like to get away for a little time? He is incredibly busy this morning and he may end up taking a bite out of anyone in the room." He said with a grin and Light smiled back.

"Actually Watari I was going to ask if perhaps I could go into town, I would love to get the feeling of the place," Watari nodded and then walked back to L.

"L, I will be taking Light out for a bit. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"I am fine, Watari," L answered quickly, his eyes never leaving his computer. Light stood up and quickly headed for the door as L began a conversation with someone in what Light recognized as Italian.

"Is he always that way when he's working, Watari?", Light asked once they were in the car and on their way, "I thought I knew how he worked while we were in Japan but this is completely different."

"This is how he normally works, yes," Watari answered as he looked at Light through the rearview mirror, "This morning, however, he is a little more…shall we say…focused than usual."

"Is there a reason for that?" he asked and Watari smiled,

"I don't know actually, perhaps something that passed between you two?"

"Oh. I guess he's not happy that I mentioned that I'd be going back home to settle affairs for two weeks once I've healed and that I'd be going alone," Light answered after a moment's thought and Watari nodded.

"That would definitely explain it," he said and eyed Light again, "You are planning to return?"

"Of course! I just have to give my notice to the NPA, clear up loose ends, get the rest of my things, explain things to my family…"

"That makes perfect sense," Watari said nodding, "You are sure then that this is what you want? Living with L is not going to be easy," Light smiled as he looked back at Watari through the mirror.

"There is no doubt in my mind Watari," he answered, "Besides the fact that I love him, I find learning to deal with him is an ultimate challenge. I don't see there ever being a dull moment with him!" he said and Watari had to chuckle.

"Well I must agree with that statement," he said, "Being with L is many things, dull is definitely not one of them." They both laughed and Watari eyed him again.

"I know he is difficult, his experience in personal relationships is minimal to say the least, but I do know that you mean the world to him Light, so I know he will try the best he knows how which I'm sure will fall short in some areas. I am sure you have realized that there is an incredibly lonely young man inside that hardcore cover he hides behind. I only ask that you are patient with him, and yet at the same time do not allow him to run you over, he is quite used to getting his way," he cautioned.

"Don 't worry Watari, I have no intention of running away, neither do I have any intention of letting him get away with anything. Not everything can be won over with that enormous pout of his." Once again they both laughed and Watari seemed satisfied. As they began to reach Winchester, he began to show Light the city.

Near waited until L had been quiet for a while before deciding to tell him he was going to go to Jennifer's for dinner. He went over in his mind many different avenues of how he could approach it. It was rather obvious that he wasn't in the best of moods, although he didn't know why, and he just hoped that his news wasn't going to make it worse.

He looked up from his computer and looked over at L who had just stood up and was walking over to the trolley Watari had left behind that had several shelves of his favorite snacks and cakes on them. He waited until he had selected a large fruit cup and was on his way back to his chair before speaking.

"L..I wanted to ask you if…it would be okay if I met Jennifer for dinner later," L looked up from his scrutiny of the contents of his fruit cup and stared at Near.

"Why would you ask me if it is okay? Have you not been meeting her for each meal anyway?" he asked and Near nodded.

"Yes, but this one is different. She has invited me to dinner at her apartment…" Near explained and then held his breath as he watched L's eyes narrow.

"I see," he said as he toyed with his spoon and then took a first bite, "Are you planning to return after dinner or are you spending the evening there?" he asked and Near felt himself blush up to the roots of his white hair.

"Of course I am intending to return!" he answered and then was surprised when a smile appeared on his mentor's face.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed," L told him as he took another bite and looked at him, "I am asking as that is part of the normal progression of a relationship and that I do not become concerned if the hour becomes late and you do not return. I do expect a phone call if your plans change, however." Near nodded and then returned L's smile, feeling a warmth from him he hadn't expected.

"L-is it normal to feel so good about it and at the same time be constantly confused?" he asked and L rolled his eyes as he finished his fruit cup.

"I am not the person to ask relationship questions, Near. I have never known such confusion in my life for which I have no answers. Nor have I ever been afraid of making incorrect decisions until now. I now understand why so many crimes are due to relationship situations, it obviously makes you insane." Near broke into laughter as L poured himself another cup of coffee, completely surprised that L had made a joke, L eventually joining him.

The door opened to L's apartment and Light walked in, surprise clearly registering on his face as he had heard the laughter.

"Well, this is a welcome unexpected sound!" he said and L smiled at him.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" he asked and Light nodded as he got closer to him.

"I did, it's beautiful in Winchester," he said resisting the urge to take L into his arms, knowing he wouldn't appreciate it in front of Near, "Could I speak to you for a quick moment?" he asked and L nodded and turned to Near.

"I will be right back, " he said to him and followed Light into the bedroom. The moment the door was closed behind him, Light took him in his arms and kissed him. L was startled at first but he quickly warmed to it, his arms encircling Light and holding him.

"I thought perhaps something interesting had come into your mind," L told him when he was released and Light nodded.

"Something did," Light answered and kissed him again, "It must be the fresh air," he said and L smiled at him.

"Then perhaps we should take our meals outside and see what happens when you've a large amount of fresh air," he said and Light moved against him, his excitement at holding L evident as he rubbed against him.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as L's eyes grew wide with the contact.

"Indeed. It is unfortunate I have so much to do," he answered as he pulled away from him and looked down, "Perhaps you should wait a few moments before joining us in the main room," he added and then turned and walked out of the room, giving Light a final smile before closing the door behind him. Light smiled at the closed door, going over in his mind again that the man he was in love with was the most powerful man in the world and finding it difficult to believe. He didn't see the great "L" when he looked at him, he only saw a young man in need of love and attention and he was thrilled to give him plenty of both. He sat on the bed and picked up the book he was reading that was laying on the bed table and stretched out on the bed. He'd read until L took his lunch break and suggest they'd go out by the lake afterwards. He'd enjoy being lazy until he left for Japan, knowing he was heading into difficulties when he got there, but it was all worth it.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Son of a Bitch!" Mello yelled as he turned away from the computer and stared at Matt who was busily playing one of his games as he sat on the couch.

"I told you it wasn't going to be that easy," he said smirking as Mello continued to fume.

"Everything pointed to him, absolutely everything! This doesn't make any sense!" he continued to rant and Matt just shook his head and paused long enough to take a drag on his cigarette.

"Yea, and one of the first things L taught us was not to trust it when it was too easy," he told him breathing out smoke and Mello growled.

"I don't need you to quote L, Matty," he said and Matt shrugged.

"Sorry," he said and continued to play.

"Don't just sit there, you have to have something to say about this, some idea…"

"I already told you what I thought, you laughed it off. You want to listen to me now?" Matt asked and Mello ran a hand through his hair.

"Do I have to fucking beg? I'm sorry, I was wrong and I wasn't paying attention when you were laying it out, I thought I was right, Matty." Matt put down the game and walked over to the distraught blonde. He leaned down and kissed him.

"That's all I wanted, a little apology, " he pulled up a diagram on the computer leaning over Mello's shoulder, "This is what I mapped out before…" and the computer beeped at him.

"It's Near," he said and clicked on the connection, "Hey Snowball what's up?" he asked, Mello laughing behind him as he heard the exasperated sigh at the name.

"Hello Matt…Mello. How are things with you?"

"Oh we're just peachy keen," Mello called out, "But since you called something must be up with you. Is L okay? Light's not misbehaving his he?"

"They're both fine. As a matter of fact they just left to have lunch out by the lake," Near answered, "So the romance is still working."

"That's good to hear, L deserves a little romance," Matt answered, "So if they're okay, is something up with you?" there was silence for a few moments and then Near answered.

"Well, Jennifer asked me to her place for dinner and…" the sound of Mello whopping in the background nearly broke his speakers.

"She's making you dinner at her place? You sly dog, you!" he yelled and Matt laughed.

"And we thought it was awesome when she knocked your little white socks off…" Matt added.

"If you would both please be quiet!" Near practically yelled and they both shut up, not used to hearing Near raise his voice.

"Sorry Near we're just happy for you," Mello said apologetically, "Is there something wrong with this?"

"I am not sure what is expected of me," Near told them, "We will be completely alone and I will be somewhere I am not used to being which means I will not be as comfortable as I am used to being. I am not sure exactly what I should do."

"Don't worry, everything will come naturally to you Near just let it happen," Matt told him, "Just go and enjoy dinner with her like you usually do, don't expect anything and don't push for anything just let the evening flow as usual. If anything else is supposed to happen it will happen. Just don't freeze if she gives you the all clear signal," he said and Mello nodded his agreement.

"The all clear signal?" Near asked and Matt sighed.

"Deliver me from virgins," he whispered under his breath and Mello burst out laughing, "Near, if she makes it clear that she wants you for desert, don't run."

"What? Oh…oh…you don't mean…Matt…I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't, but it's a possibility. Just go with it Snowball and by all means enjoy it."

"Otherwise just enjoy your dinner and take the time to get to know each other better and maybe next time will be the right time," Mello added.

"But I don't know anything about…what you're talking about." Near worried.

"Better read up, buddy," Mello said laughing and Matt pushed him away from the microphone.

"Look, don't worry about that. If it happens it'll work out, don't obsess on it. Bring some of your favorite toys, that will make some easy conversation," Matt suggested and they heard Near sigh again.

.

"I could do that, she likes a lot of my toys, I could bring more of the ones she likes," he said.

"Good idea, Near. You see, you're going to be okay kiddo. But you gotta promise you'll let us know how everything went, okay?" Matt told him.

"Sure, I'll call and let you know, I promise and guys…thanks," the soft voice said and Matt and Mello looked at each other and smiled.

"You're welcome, glad we could help. Now go get 'em Snowball!" Mello said and they both laughed at the huffing noise they could hear through the connection.

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped and broke the connection.

"Wow, first L and now Near? Is there something in the water in Whammy's this year?" Matt asked and Mello laughed as he reached for a candy bar out of the desk drawer.

"Naw, they were just jealous watching us and they wanted their own," he said leaning forward and kissing Matt, "How does it feel to be a trend setter?" Matt rolled his eyes and pointed to the screen.

"Almost as good as to be proven right after you laughed at me," he said and Mello groaned.

"Fine, explain to me how you figured this out," he said and leaned forward to study the diagram.

L was walking Light around the wooded area behind the lake after lunch, showing him areas where he used to go as a child away from the other kids with his books and he would just sit and read. Light listened as he described what it was like for him to be an orphan at Whammy's and although he was not sounding as if he felt he was deprived at all, Light simply couldn't imagine such a solitary life. Light had always been surrounded by family and friends, even if most of the time he tended to shut himself up away in his room to study, it was by choice not by happenstance.

"L…was there anyone you were close to as a child, any friends?" he finally asked and L was quiet a moment and then shook his head.

"There was only Watari," he said, "I didn't get on well with the other students, I had no time for their childishness," Light laughed and shook his head.

"L they were children, of course they were childish," he said and even L had to smile.

"Perhaps, but I was not interested in the things they were. It all seemed so trivial to me, or perhaps I simply felt there was no room for fun once my parents were dead. I seem to have an early memory of playing with toys with my mother, but after I was orphaned it was something I avoided." Light reached out and took L's hand as he spoke, feeling he needed to reassure him that he was no longer alone. L took it and turned to smile at him.

"Don't misunderstand, I don't feel like I was deprived of anything. Watari gave me all the attention I could possibly have wanted, he taught me everything, allowed me to learn at my own pace, opened avenues to me that I never would have found elsewhere. No matter what I found, what I asked to do or learn about he helped me with it and when I put my hands on my first computer and found my first police files he didn't tell me I shouldn't or I was too young he allowed me to explore and thus found my natural calling. I don't feel I missed out on anything."

"I understand, but I can't help but see a very lonely little boy behind a huge pile of books," Light told him and L looked away from him.

"Perhaps for a time I felt that way but it didn't last very long. I was soon too busy to think about being lonely." Light turned L to face him and smiled.

"And now you don't have to worry about it again," he said and L smiled at first, but it quickly faded and he turned away pulling his hand from Light's.

"What's the matter, don't you believe it?" Light asked him and L shook his head slightly.

"I will reserve judgment on that when you return from Japan," he said and Light sighed.

"Why are you being so stubborn about that? I've told you I'm coming back, why can't you believe that?" he asked.

"I believe that at this moment you fully intend to return; I simply do not trust the circumstances which could arise once you have arrived there."

"I can't wait to prove you wrong. I love you L, I am coming back," he leaned forward and took the now frowning detective into his arms

.

"You are so exasperating sometimes," he told him before leaning down to kiss him, "I think you do it on purpose," he laughed as L's upturned nose rose slightly into the air as he huffed at him.

"I do no such thing, I…Light I am simply afraid that this is all too good to be true, I don't mean to exasperate. I have never loved anyone, I don't know how to deal with this." L finally admitted and Light smiled.

"I understand and all I'm asking is that you trust me, L. Just please trust me." L finally smiled and nodded, reaching up and kissing Light softly.

"Fine, I will trust you," he said, "And I will not bring it up again." He said and then frowned slightly as the sounds of children began to filter through to where they were standing.

"It seems we have been found out," Light said as he watched the area around the lake fill up with laughing, running children.

"Indeed," L said and as he began to move away, "Recess is upon us," he added as Light grabbed him for one last kiss.

"Had to get that last one in," he said laughing as L rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the grin that was also there as they walked back to Whammy's.

As L and Near continued to work, Light took the opportunity to call home to let them know he was fine. He hadn't called since he arrived and he knew they would be anxious to hear from him. He grabbed a cup of coffee and took it with him into the bedroom, sat down on the bed and made the call. It would be dinner time in Japan so he was sure he'd reach everyone at home. It was his father who picked up the phone.

"Hey, Dad," he said when he answered.

"Light? It's about time you let someone know you were still alive!" his father barked through the phone and Light laughed.

"Now, now if you were really worried you have my phone number," Light told him and listened as his father huffed on the phone.

"How are…things?" he asked, "Can you tell me where you are?"

"Things are fine, Dad and yes I can tell you I'm in England right now."

"England? Why England?"

"Because it is where Ryuzaki comes from and where his home is. We are in the country, which affords me the opportunity to heal and rest with little to no interruptions. I'm quite happy here, Dad."

"I see. When are you coming home, son?" L toyed with the idea of letting him know now that he was planning on staying here, but thought better of it.

"As soon as Ryuzaki's doctor gives me the okay which I believe can't be more than a couple of weeks away," he answered.

"Very good, your mother is worried about you. Here, speak to her." He listened as Soichiro handed the phone over to his wife, her voice nearly bubbling over through the phone.

"Light! I'm so happy to hear from you!" she said and Light smiled imagining her face.

"Yes, I'm sorry it took me a few days to get back in touch, I've been getting used to my surroundings and seeing Ryuzaki's doctor. I've been resting a lot too."

"That's very good, dear your voice seems stronger than when you left," she said, "How is Ryuzaki?"

"He's great, Mom. I'm very happy with him, I have found who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I'm very happy for you Light, I hope it continues that way. You will be coming back home?"

"Yes I will, I will see you soon," he said and then heard the sounds of the phone being moved again and his father's voice.

"Light, let me know when you're coming home I'll meet you at the airport," he told him.

"That would be great, Dad. We have a lot to talk about when I get home," Light told him and then instantly regretted it.

"Talk? What about?" his father asked and Light sighed.

"It will wait until I get home. Tell Mom good-bye for me, good-bye Dad," he said quickly and hung up before his father could ask any more questions. He reached for his own laptop; he had left cases behind and he wanted to see how they were doing. He sent an email to Matsuda and then began to look through his files.

Near hung up his cell phone and turned to L who was looking at him, his face devoid of all expression as he sucked on large red lollipop.

"That was Jennifer; she'll be round to pick me up in about half an hour, that is alright isn't it?" he asked and L sighed.

"Yes, it will be fine," he answered holding the candy between his thumb and forefinger, "Just make sure you are very careful, Near. You've never been out of Whammy's unescorted," he warned and Near nodded.

"I will be fine L, don't worry," he said and L smiled as the young Albino stood and moved away from his desk.

"You will be careful with everything you do this evening?" he called after him and Near stopped turning towards L with a quizzical look on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Think about it," L answered with a smile and stood from his desk, walking past Near on his way to the bedroom. He stopped before he walked in and turned to Near, "Enjoy your dinner Near, she is good for you," he said and then turned and walked into the room closing the door behind him. Near smiled at the closed door then ran out of the apartment.

Light looked up as L came into the bedroom and smiled at him.

"Light you don't have to hide out in here while I'm working," L told him as he sat down next to him.

"I know, but I had to make a phone call to my family and I just thought it would better if I got it out of the way," Light answered and L frowned for a moment.

"Is everything as it should be?" he asked and Light nodded.

"They were glad to hear from me and know that I'm fine," Light told him and L nodded and stood up, playing with the lollipop in his mouth and walking towards the window in the room.

"Did you tell them you would be staying?" he asked gazing out of the window. Light stood up and walked behind him, putting his hands on L's shoulders.

"I was going to at first, but I decided I didn't want to start an argument long distance because believe me there will be one. I did tell them how happy I was here, and that I found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." L turned to face him, a happy smile on his face.

"How did they react to that?" he asked.

"My mother was very happy for me and said she hoped it continued," Light answered and leaned forward to kiss L and was surprised when L pulled back, putting his fingers on Light's mouth.

"And your father?" he asked and Light sighed.

"Well, I told him I was in England, in the country where it was quiet and I could rest and heal properly. I thought it best at the time not to say anything else by phone."

"I see, that was probably wise," L answered and then leaned forward and completed the kiss Light had started, "I must tell you that his reaction to all of this does concern me." He said afterwards and Light nodded, savoring the sticky sweet taste of L's kiss.0

"No, it won't be easy but just as he learned in the hospital to accept the situation, he will accept the fact that I am not staying in Japan. He has to, because that's the way it's going to be."

"There is no reason why I cannot purchase a house there so that we can visit often," L offered, "Perhaps if you tell him that it will make it a little easier."

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Light said with a grin, "Are you done for the day?" he asked and L shook his head.

"I'm never really done for the day, as I have cases going in all areas of the world and all time zones. But I can take the occasional break when something else comes up," he said and grinned as Light's gaze became heated and his arms wrapped around him.

"Near has left for his dinner so we are alone," he added reacting to the heat from Light's body against his.

"Then I suggest we find something to do to pass the time," Light said, leaning forward and kissing L's neck.

"I haven't finished my candy," L laughed and Light took the lollipop and tossed it onto the dresser.

"Later…" he said and pulled L over to the bed.

Near waited nervously on the stairs leading up to the front door, a small bag in his hand in which he had put in several smaller toys to bring with him and share with Jennifer. He smiled when he saw her car pull up in front of him and practically ran to the car door.

"Hey!" he called as he leaned into the window.

"Jump in, I still have food on the stove!" she told him and he did quickly and they sped away.


	35. Chapter 35

World 35

"Come in and make yourself comfortable, "Jennifer said as she ushered him into her apartment, "Excuse me for just a few minutes while I check our dinner." She finished and headed towards the next room. Near stood still by the door, looking around his surroundings.

The room was bathed in low light and flickering candles, with the aroma of whatever she was cooking in the air. The apartment appeared to be only two rooms, a large main room in which he was standing, and a second smaller room, which appeared to be the kitchen, the two separated by an arch and a small dining table. To his right was a large window draped in blue and white curtains, under which sat a sky blue couch with a small coffee table in front. Along the wall to the right of the couch were framed pictures and what appeared to be a certificate. Continued along the wall sat a small television and across from that a small loveseat. Between the TV and the loveseat was the archway where the dining table sat and beyond that a small kitchen where he watched Jennifer fuss over pots where he could see steam wafting above. There was a door to the left of where she stood and from it being slightly ajar he could see it was the bathroom.

He walked in slowly after kicking off his shoes and sat down on the couch, bringing one leg up beside him. He smiled; the rooms while small were very much as he expected they would be, attractive, functional and very much like her.

"Whatever you are cooking smells very good," he ventured trying to get a conversation started as he began to empty his bag. He heard her giggle slightly at the compliment.

"I'm glad it smells good, hopefully it will taste even better. Do you drink wine?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I've never tried it." He admitted and Jennifer grinned as she reached up into a cabinet overhead and removed two glasses. She then picked up a waiting bottle and walked back to where Near was sitting.

"Hmm, I've gotten you to do something besides work, leave work and have your meals elsewhere, leave Whammy's and go somewhere else for a change and now I'm going to get you to have your first glass of wine. I'm surprised Mr. Ryuzaki hasn't told you I'm dangerous." She said as she opened the bottle and poured each of them a glass.

"As a matter of fact he told me that you were good for me," he told her as he sniffed at the glass as Jennifer stared at him after hearing what he said.

"Really? He said that? I'm glad because I know what he thinks means a lot to you," she took a sip and watched Near as he took his first tentative sip. She had picked a very sweet wine, imagining that he had little or no experience with it. She watched as he seemed to run it on his tongue and then swallowed. He looked at her and smiled.

"It's quite good, I taste fruit and it's very sweet," he said and Jennifer nodded happily.

"I hoped you'd like it," she said as she sat down next to him, "What do you think of my place? I know it's not much or a match for Mr. Ryuzaki's apartment but I'm proud of it."

"Jennifer it's very nice and comfortable, just as I imagined your home might look like. I do have one question," he said as he looked around, "Where do you sleep?" She giggled and pointed down at the couch they were sitting on.

"It opens up into a really nice bed," she said, "In my price range I had the option of this or an apartment with a Murphy Bed, I preferred this. I had nightmares of being swallowed up into the wall if the bed decided to close up and eat me!" they both laughed at the idea and Near took another sip.

"You've seen my room, it's the same room I used to share with Matt and Mello while we were growing up. I just had their beds moved out so I had more room for my toys and laptop and I'm perfectly happy with that and I think your apartment is wonderful! Ryuzaki is a special situation so you can't compare yourself with him." Before he went to take another sip he felt something soft rub against his leg. He looked to see a large pile of white fur and looked up to Jennifer confused. She laughed merrily and reached down to pet what he now realized was a white, fluffy cat.

"I wondered where you were Socrates," she said lifting him into her lap, "Near meet Socrates, he's my roommate and special friend," she said nuzzling into the fur, "He must have scooted under the couch when you walked in but now he knows you're nothing to be afraid of." She reached over and placed the cat onto Near's lap.

"Look Socrates a kindred spirit, he likes white too!" she said laughing again and was amused watching Near deal with the cat. It was obvious to her that he had not been around animals and he was definitely unsure of what to do with the now purring cat that was rubbing against him. He tentatively reached down with his free hand and gingerly stroked the cat's head.

"Hello Socrates," he said and then grinned up at Jennifer as Socrates leaned into his touch, his purr getting louder.

"You see, he likes you," she said and felt the warmth of emotion as she watched Near continue to pet Socrates, realizing how much she really liked the shy, inexperienced young man sitting next to her. Whatever little quirks he had were so outweighed by everything else he offered to her, and he was better than other so called mature and worldly guys she had dated. It was so good to have fun with someone who seemed to truly enjoy her company without ulterior motives, and spoke to her as if she had a brain in her head. She found his innocence and true childlike qualities endearing and in complete contrast with his incredible intelligence. She had no idea where this was leading to, but she was willing to go along for the ride. The timer she had set in the kitchen went off and interrupted her thoughts.

"Why don't you come over to the table, I believe dinner is ready to be served," she said and Near nodded, reluctantly moving Socrates from his lap and standing up.

"I've never had the opportunity to be with animals," he said as they walked to the table.

"I would imagine they're not allowed in the dorms," Jennifer said as he sat and she poured him more wine.

"Well, probably not and Ryuzaki never had one, his suite of rooms are separate from the regular orphanage so I suppose he could if he wanted to."

"Mr. Ryuzaki doesn't strike me as the pet lover type," she said as she placed food in a plate, "And if he works and travels all the time, he wouldn't have time to take care of it anyway." She added as she placed the plate in front of Near. He looked down into a perfect plate of Yorkshire pudding with roast beef and gravy, with vegetables and bread.

"Jennifer…this looks amazing!" he said and she laughed.

"Looks are one thing, it's the tasting that's most important!" she said fixing herself a plate and sitting across from him. She watched as he put the fork into the roast beef and brought it to his mouth taking the first bite. He chewed and then looked at her with a brilliant smile.

"It tastes even better than it looks!" he exclaimed and she sighed happily.

"Then all the certificates and classes were worth it," she said laughing and began to eat.

Light wrapped his arms around the raven haired detective's sweat dampened body and held him close as they caught their breaths. L buried his face into the hollow of Light's neck, his body still trembling from what he considered the best orgasm he'd ever experienced in his still new sexual life. He felt Light had gone out of his way to give him extra pleasure to the point that he was seeing stars and completely forgot how to breathe. He had a feeling it was Light's way of trying to prove his promise to return after settling things in Japan. In reality he had no doubt that Light meant his promise, but he was still concerned about what could go wrong once he got there but he was beginning to trust Light's love for him and pushed his worry to the back of his mind.

He felt Light shift and kiss his forehead and running a hand through his sweat dampened hair.

"Stop thinking so loudly it's distracting," Light told him with a laugh and L frowned lifting his head to look at him.

"You're being ridiculous," he told him which only made Light laugh again.

"But you're not denying you're thinking deeply," Light countered, "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" L shook his head and lay back down.

"After what just happened I don't believe it's possible for me to have deep thoughts right now," he said with a smile and Light leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"I have to make sure you don't try to replace me while I'm gone," he said and was surprised when L moved like lightening pulling the pillow from under his head and hitting him with it.

"Of all the ridiculous things to say Light Yagami!" he said, hitting him again with the pillow, "Perhaps I will look for someone who isn't as foolish as you!" Light laughed and sat up grabbing the pillow and throwing it to the floor, then reaching up and grabbing L pushing him back down onto the bed and straddling him as he held his arms down.

"What are you going to do, put an ad in the paper?" he said and L smirked at him as he struggled to move his arms.

"Seems like an excellent idea, I'm sure there are several out there just like you," he said and Light smirked back at him.

"And how would you word it, what would you ask for?" he said as he leaned down and kissed L's neck, sucking and biting at one spot, eliciting a moan from his squirming captive.

"I…I would ask for an attractive man, aged 25, with auburn hair and honey eyes."

"And?" Light asked as he continued to worry at L's neck. L closed his eyes and tried to concentrate as Light continued to lick at his neck and then began to move down to his chest.

"He would…have to be slightly tanned, his intelligence and IQ would have to rival mine…"

"Oh I see, you don't ask for much," Light said in-between kisses, "I'm sure there's at least fifty of that type walking the streets of London."

"If not more," L huffed at him, "I would then ask that he be exactly 5'10, weighing no more than 119 pounds", Light stopped kissing and looked up down at him.

"You know how much I weigh?" he asked and L nodded.

"There is nothing about you I do not know," L answered and Light shook his head and moved to L's left nipple.

"What else do you require? So far you should have no problem finding what you're looking for," he said and licked it and then took it between his teeth, biting down gently causing L to squirm more and cry out.

"He would…would have to be well versed in criminology, perhaps even being a detective and he would definitely have to be Japanese…ung...Light…" he lost all thought as Light began to move against him, rubbing their cocks together as his mouth moved further down L's body.

"Anything else?" he asked finally releasing L's arms and moving his hands down his body. L didn't answer immediately, which caused Light to stop what he was doing and look up at him. He saw L was looking at him, his face very serious as he stared into his eyes.

"He would have to love me as you do," he said quietly and Light smiled up at him and moved back to his face.

"Ah well there you might run into a problem," he said softly, "Because there is no one who could love you like I do." L reached up and stroked Light's face.

"You're sure of that?" he asked and Light nodded and captured L's mouth, attacking it with renewed passion and hunger. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck, returning the kiss with just as much passion and need.

"I believe you are correct in that," he said when Light finally released him, "There is no one else who would love me as you do, nor could I love anyone else as I do you."

"Good thing we figured that out before you wasted money on an advert," Light told him and attacked his mouth again.

Jennifer picked up Near's dishes and carried them into the kitchen along with hers and placed them into the sink for washing later. She watched as Near coaxed Socrates into his lap after he sat back down on the couch and smiled happily. Dinner had gone well and he had loved the warmed apple pie with ice cream she had served him. He had pulled out a few of the toys he had brought with him and explained what they were and why he liked them so much. She had enjoyed watching his face light up as he described them and even more when she had asked him a few questions about them, and had examined them herself with care.

He had also been attentive when she talked about what she saw for herself in her future, wanting her own restaurant, or perhaps an inn. She found she enjoyed working with people as well as in the kitchen; she loved the kids and staff at Whammy's house, but felt there was more she could do if she ran her own kitchen. It was rare that anyone listened to what she wanted for herself, and he had been supportive and excited for her.

Now she joined him on the couch and they talked some more about a variety of subjects, finishing off the wine, before he turned to look out of the window and sigh.

"It is getting late, I believe I should be heading back to Whammy's," he said and she nodded, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"I understand. I have had a wonderful time having you here, Near." She said and he smiled at her.

"I have also enjoyed it very much," he picked up a now sleeping Socrates and slid him form his lap to the other side of the couch before standing up. Jennifer stood and reached for her car keys from the table as he walked towards the door. She followed him and made a decision. As he put his hand on the doorknob, she covered it with her own. He turned to look at her questioningly and she smiled softly at him.

"It doesn't have to end right now, Near. You don't have to leave now if you don't want to." She said.

"Well, as much as I enjoy being here, my day starts really early and I'm feeling a bit different because of the wine," he said and reached for the door again.

"I'll make sure you get up in time to get to work, I have to get up really early too," she said hoping he would get the hint.

"Yes, I would imagine you would so I should leave for both our sakes…" he stopped as he reran what she had said through his mind again, "You'll make sure I get up in time?" he echoed and she smiled nodding, a soft blush beginning to show.

"Yes, I do have an alarm clock, Near." She said and as he still looked confused she leaned forward and kissed him, making sure there was a difference between this one and the ones they normally shared. Near's eyes opened wide as it suddenly became clear to him what her meaning was. He suddenly heard Matt in his head, telling him not to run.

"Are you asking me to stay here tonight?" he asked when she finally let him go. She smiled and nodded and carded through his hair.

"Yes, but only if you want to," she said and he looked away from her for a moment and then down at his feet.

"Jennifer…I….it isn't that I don't want to…but I…I've never…" she put her fingers on his lips to stop him.

"Near, don't you think I know that already? You've never even left Whammy's House, how could you possibly have done anything else?" she giggled as she watched him blush then reached for his hand.

"If Mr. Ryuzaki isn't already annoyed with me, he's going to really hate this." She said laughing and led him back towards the couch.


	36. Chapter 36

Well we've come to the end of "The World is Ours." But this isn't the end of this particular universe, I've come to enjoy the idea of watching an LxLight relationship work from the ground up and without the problem of Kira and the Death Note. So there will be more to this world, never you fear! Thank you to all of my readers who continually let me know what they think and make me very happy I started writing!

Chapter 36

The aroma and sounds of sizzling bacon filtered through Near's sleep and he opened his eyes. For a moment he was confused as to his surroundings as he looked around, but quickly remembered where he was and why. He sat up and looked towards the kitchen and smiled as he watched Jennifer cook. He went over in his mind the details of his first sexual experience and couldn't help cringing a little. He was as awkward as he was afraid he would be, but Jennifer had been extremely patient with him and it eventually turned into the memorable experience he had hoped for. He groaned as his body began to react to the memory and it took every ounce of will that he had to make it stop.

"Oh so you're awake!" Jennifer called from the kitchen and her voice didn't help his concentration.

"Yes, I just woke up," he managed, "What time is it?" he asked and Jennifer walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"It's 5:30, plenty of time to eat and get ready for the day. You can go right into the bathroom and clean up for breakfast." She said and he nodded.

"I don't know what is usually said the morning after but I am glad I stayed. You don't regret letting me stay?" he asked suddenly and she laughed merrily, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"It was my idea remember, of course I don't regret it. Now go get cleaned up before your breakfast gets cold." She said and he nodded again, then reached forward and kissed her again. When he released her she could see his physical reaction to the kiss making itself known under the sheet and she giggled.

"Next time we'll have to get up earlier if you want to get a quick one in before work!" she said and then laughed harder when he blushed. She got up and went back into the kitchen and Near began to get up until he suddenly realized he was naked. He began to gather the sheet around him before leaving the bed and that only made Jennifer laugh again.

"That isn't necessary Near, it's not as if I don't know…" she began and watched the blush as it spread out from his neck to the top of his head, "Nevermind." She finished and turned her back. She stifled the giggle that arose as she watched him fight with the sheet, part of it falling from him as he went into the bathroom revealing more of his pale body than she knew he wanted to show in the light of day.

She walked over to where their clothes had been dropped by the bed and picked his things up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Near, I have your clothes here." She said knocking and she put them into the pale hand that reached out behind the slightly opened door.

"Thank you," he said and closed the door again. She shook her head and went back to the table and sat down. She'd have to get him to stop being so embarrassed, but that was for another day. She was thrilled she'd accomplished what she had so far, they had plenty of time for the rest.

After breakfast they were in the car and headed back to Whammy's. The first few minutes were silent until Near got the courage to ask a question.

"This changes everything doesn't it?" he asked and Jennifer smiled.

"It doesn't have to. Last night was just another step in our relationship, a very important step and it makes us closer but it doesn't have to change anything." She answered.

"It changes how I feel about you," Near said quietly, "I feel…closer to you."

"That's good, because I feel the same way," she answered, "But it doesn't mean we have to get married or anything!" she added laughing when she saw Near's horrified look out of the corner of her eye.

"Married? No…I can't…that wouldn't…not a good idea." He finally stammered and she agreed.

"All this means is that we have a closer relationship than we did before, no promises were made so don't worry about it." She told him and he nodded.

"Jennifer, I…I do care about you, you know that don't you?" he said and she smiled at him.

"If I didn't think you did I would have taken you home last night," she said and this time Near smiled at her.

"I'm very glad you didn't," he said and she laughed again.

"So am I," she answered just as they arrived on the Whammy's House property. She pulled into a parking space and turned to face Near. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I've got to get going, I'm probably already in trouble. But I will see you at lunch." He said and she nodded, leaned forward and kissed him again.

"See you at lunch then!" she said happily and they both got out of the car and ran towards the door.

"Light you have to stop keeping me from getting to my desk," L told him as they finally made it out of the bedroom and into the living room. Light smirked from behind him knowing L had not fought against what happened in the shower.

"I don't recall hearing you complain about anything," he said as he watched L pour himself a cup of coffee.

"That is beside the point. The fact remains had you not initiated the activities I would have been out of the shower at least a half an hour ago." L answered as he heaped sugar into the cup.

"All you had to say was stop and I would have," Light answered, "But I can't help it if I can't get enough of you." L sipped his coffee and reached for a pastry.

"Then what will you do when you have gone back to Japan and I am not there?" he asked and Light sighed as he began to prepare his own coffee.

"I'd rather not think about that right now," he said and looked up into L's questioning eyes, "But it will definitely make me finish what I have to do quickly so I can get back here."

"I see," L answered and walked towards his desk when he realized that Near was not there, "That's unusual." He added.

"What's unusual?" Light asked and L gestured towards the empty chair.

"Near is generally here by the time I have my coffee, and I am late so he definitely should be here by now."

"I'm sure he's fine, L. He did have a dinner date last night." Light reminded him.

"Yes, I know but he should have been back last night. Perhaps something has happened…" L began and hit the intercom for Watari.

"Yes, L?" Watari answered almost immediately.

"Have you heard from Near this morning? He is not here and it is past the time he usually arrives."

"No, I have not. But perhaps he is still having breakfast with his new friend," Watari suggested and L sighed.

"That is possible, I suppose. But if we have not heard from him within the next half an hour…" and before he finished his sentence the door to the apartment opened and the subject of his concern rushed in.

"Good morning Near, we were just wondering how your dinner went last night." Light said knowing full well by the look on his face just how well it went.

"You are quite late, Near that is unacceptable," L told him and Near nodded as he walked towards him.

"I know and I'm sorry but I…" L stopped him by raising his hand as he sat down, removing his finger from the intercom.

"It is not necessary to give me an excuse, just make sure that this is not a new habit," he said simply and Near nodded rushing towards the desk. Light sipped his coffee and then smiled at the nervous young man.

"Don't feel too badly Near, I'm sure this is the first time you've ever been late and I'm sure the reason was…worth it," Near looked up at him, a smile beginning to grace his pale features as he realized that Light completely understood. Light turned towards the door as it opened and Watari came in with his tray.

"Light, do not forget you have an appointment with the throat specialist in two hours," he told the young detective as he placed dishes on the table. Light nodded as he sat down.

"Thank you Watari I had forgotten. Hopefully he'll give me a clean bill of health so I can make arrangements to go home and take care of things so I can get back here." The heavy sigh that came from L was not lost on him.

"I'll be happy to make those arrangements for you when you get your clearance, Light." Watari said and Light nodded.

"I would appreciate that Watari, thank you." He said and then marveled at what Watari had presented him for breakfast. Instead of the British based breakfast items he had begun to get used to, he was looking at something he expected to get at home; there was a small bowl of steamed rice to his left, miso soup to his right, a rolled omelet draped with seaweed in the center. Watari then presented him with a fancy set of chop sticks as well.

"Watari…this is amazing! How…" Watari merely smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I thought perhaps you might be slightly homesick for something you're used to and it was my pleasure. Luckily there is a rather fine Japanese restaurant not too far from here and they were kind enough to deliver. There is plenty more soup if you wish more for lunch." Watari added and Light stood up and bowed to him before sitting back down, causing Watari to smile fondly at the young man. He then brought the coffee pot up to L and Near refilling L's cup and pouring one for Near, and leaving a dish of fresh fruit for L as well.

"Watari, I will need to speak to the Moscow police department. They ask for my expertise and then fight me every step of the way when I need information. Please get the Chief of Police or anyone higher than that." Watari nodded.

"Of course, I will buzz you when I get him on line," he said and then headed out of the apartment, smiling again at Light who was thoroughly enjoying his breakfast.

When Light's doctor arrived, L had them go into the bedroom for the examination as usual. Near took the opportunity to call Matt and Mello. He felt the need for a little more advice after what had happened.

"I think you've probably taken enough pictures," Matt was saying into the headset which connected him to Mello.

"I want a few more, just so we can compare them to the others," Mello's voice answered, "And then I'll be on my way back. There isn't a lot of evidence here, I think the police department compromised the scene."

"That won't make our client very happy, but we'll check the pictures you're taking closely when you get back…hold on there's a call coming in on the computer, it might be L."

"Okay, I'll finish up here and head back," Mello answered and Matt answered the call.

"This is Matt," he said.

"Matt, it's Near."

"Near! Are you calling to tell us how wonderful everything went?" Matt asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Actually, yes I am. But I need some advice, you see we…well we…" Matt choked on his cigarette smoke as he realized what Near was trying to say.

"No fucking way, Near! Really? You mean you took my advice and you didn't run? Awesome!"

"No, I didn't. But now that it's happened, I don't know what happens next. It feels different now." Matt sat back in his chair and took a deep drag on his cigarette, thinking as he released the smoke.

"Well, of course it's going to feel different, you guys just got as close as you can get. But doesn't it feel better now?" Near thought a moment and nodded at the microphone.

"It does, but it also feels…awkward," he answered and Matt laughed.

"Yea, it's kinda weird knowing someone else knows everything about all your little private parts isn't it?"

"Matt!" Near said and that only made Matt laugh more.

"Look, it's gonna feel a little weird, that's normal. But you guys talked and everything afterwards right, and this morning. You didn't just stare at your feet or anything?"

"No, we didn't do that. We talked, she even made me breakfast this morning!"

"Excellent! Okay, don't change anything, just keep doing what you're doing, and let the relationship continue to grow. You're doing everything right, Snowball."

"Can't you talk to me once without using one of those names you guys call me?" Near complained and Matt snorted at him.

"It wouldn't be us if we did, Near you know that. Truthfully, I'm happy for you. It looks like this could go on for a long time and relationships only get better with time."

"Thanks, Matt, I hope it does too. I really, really like her."

"Obviously, I didn't think you'd do something like that with someone unless you cared about them! Unfortunately, I'm waiting for Mello to get back with some pictures of a crime scene, so I'm gonna have to go but Near, like I said, I'm really happy for you and I wish you two the best. Light and L still doing okay?"

"Yea, they're doing fine speaking of relationships that seem to be headed for longevity," Near answered.

"So that means everyone at Whammy's is getting some, that's awesome! I gotta go, but don't hesitate to call us if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay Matt, and thank you again. Tell Mello I said hello."

"Oh, I've got plenty to tell Mello when he gets back, believe me! See ya, Snowball!"

"Good-bye Matt," Near said trying to ignore the nickname and hung up. He sat back in his chair feeling better about what was going on in his head, at least it was normal. Of course, that depended on how normal he thought Matt and Mello were. He grinned to himself and went back to work.

L watched the examination quietly. Each time he started to make a comment he'd get a stern warning look from Light so he decided it was best to stay away from the doctor while he worked.

"I see you've been doing your therapy as I've prescribed, your chords are looking very good," the doctor told him as he looked down his throat, "I don't think you need my services any longer."

"How can you be so sure?" L asked, "Perhaps you should give it another couple of weeks just to be on the safe side." He suggested and Light sighed, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"No, he's healed quite well, the bruising is nearly gone, and the swelling is completely gone. I wouldn't do any public screaming for a while yet, but I don't think I need to see him anymore unless he has a problem."

"Thank you, doctor," Light told him as he prepared to leave. L watched him walk out of the room, his hands in his pockets and an unhappy look on his face.

"Yes, thank you, doctor," he said a bit more strongly than was necessary and Light shook his head.

"I'll walk you to the door," he said frowning at L as he left the room.

Once the doctor had gone he went back into the bedroom where L was still standing, looking forlornly out of the window.

"Don't think I don't know what's in your mind," Light said as he walked over to him.

"I guess this means you'll be making plans to leave soon," L said quietly as he continued to stare out of the window. Light sighed and put his hands on the detective's shoulders.

"Yes, the faster I'm out of here the faster I can come back," he turned L around and stared into those large dark eyes, "And I am coming back, L. I love you, there is no place I'd rather be."

"What if your father comes up with a case that he feels you simply have to do? Will you do it or will you turn it down?" he asked and L sighed shaking his head.

"L why can't you just trust me? There is nothing that will keep me away from you. These past few weeks have made me realize that this is what I want. What you can do for me while I'm gone is to get what I need to begin a career here. I know my getting on the local police force would be next to impossible…"

"I am L, nothing is impossible if I put my mind to it," L told him and he laughed.

"I don't doubt it, but I wouldn't be ready for it anyway. I need to study British law, find out what I need to do to get dual citizenship because I'm sure that would be a prerequisite before anyone hires me."

"I'll make sure all information is gathered and ready for you when you return," L told him and Light leaned down to kiss him.

"I know you will," he said afterwards, "And then we can really start our life together." L nodded again.

"Tell Watari when you wish to travel and he will set it up," he told him and then reached up and ran his fingers through Light's hair, "I love you Light. If something goes wrong and you cannot return quickly, let me know and I will join you in Japan until you can leave." He added and Light nodded.

"That's not going to be necessary but if something does come up, I will let you know I promise." L nodded and turned away from him again, once more staring out of the window. Light sighed in frustration as he stared at the detective's back.

"What can I say or do to make you stop looking like that? To make you trust what I'm telling you?" he asked, the frustration clear in his voice.

"It is not that I do not trust your word Light, I have told you this. But I know that circumstances can change, the best laid plans can be destroyed overnight."

"That's not going to happen, L." Light said gently once again putting his hands on L's shoulders, "I will do everything in my power to make sure I get back here within ten days." L turned to face him and Light was surprised to see fear reflected in his eyes.

"You must understand why I am so afraid you will not return," L told him, his voice quiet, "But first you must also understand what it took for me to allow my emotions to surface, to even acknowledge them."

"I know it must have been difficult, I could tell it was from all of my conversations with you." Light told him and L shook his head.

"It's more than being difficult Light. I have fought my entire life to hide my emotions, no it's more than that to suppress them and not acknowledge that they even existed. I knew from an early age that being L would not afford me the normal life everyone else had, and because I wasn't like everyone else it didn't bother me. The only people I shared any feelings with were Watari and the boys and even they have not seen what I have allowed you to see. Allowing myself to love you required me to succumb to all those emotions I fought to overcome, and that was more difficult than I imagined.

Light, I do not know what it would do to me if you did not come back, if something happened so that we could not be together now…for the first time in my life I am afraid."

Light wrapped his arms around L and held him tightly, then kissed him deeply, trying to reassure him through that kiss that and hold that his fear was unfounded. When he released him he gazed at the detective, using his fingers to wipe away the one tear that had escaped.

"I didn't realize how difficult it was for you to let this happen L, which just makes me want to finish what I have to do that much faster. I'm sorry I have to do this, I really am but there are things that can't be done properly over the phone. I love you L…"

"Lawliet…" L added to the sentence and Light looked at him confused.

"Lawliet?" he asked.

"The rest of my name, I am L Lawliet. This is how much I trust you, Light Yagami." Light leaned down and kissed him again.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," he said and L smiled.

"I am letting you leave here with knowledge that would effectively stop my career and most likely get me killed."

"I know and I will bring it back with me," Light told him and L nodded.

"You should contact Watari now and have him set everything up for you." He said as he pulled away from Light, "And I have to get back to my desk." Light watched him walk away from him and out of the room, his back slightly more bent than before. He thought for a few moments about the information L and just entrusted him with and sighed, coming to a decision as he walked out into the living room.

"Watari, I'm ready to make arrangements for my trip back to Japan," Light said, his finger on the intercom.

"Very good, what day would you like to leave?" Light turned to look at L who was sitting at the desk, his knees against his chest as he listened.

"I don't know, how quickly can you get L's plane ready?" he asked and L stared at him.

"L's plane? You wish to use L's plane?" Watari asked surprised and Light laughed.

"I don't think it would be safe for L to be on a commercial flight, I don't think there's an airline that can handle him." He said smiling at L.

"Oh, I see. We should be ready to leave within a day." Watari answered, obviously amused. L stood up from his chair and walked over to Light.

"You have changed your mind?" he asked and Light nodded.

"I decided that you were right, I wouldn't do very well not having you with me now. Besides, we're supposed to be working on this relationship, it wouldn't be right to separate so soon after finally getting together even for a couple of weeks.. I love you and I want you with me during this transition. Is that okay with you?" L's grin nearly blinded him.

"It is more than okay, it is what I wanted and thought would be best. But I don't understand what changed your mind, you were so against my going with you."

"I know, and I realize I was wrong. I think I wanted you to prove that I had won your trust enough to do what I said and come back to you, but you just demonstrated how much you do trust me so there's no point." L's thumb went to his mouth, his head cocked to one side as he studied what Light had just admitted.

"I see, so I am not the only one who is having some difficulty in this? Being afraid that something will go wrong?" Light shook his head.

"No, you're not. This relationship means everything to me, and because of that there is that nagging fear that something will go wrong just because this seems too good to be true," Light then sighed adding, "I'm also used to doing things on my own and I didn't wish to subject you to the unpleasantness that will occur from my father." L smiled at him.

"As you witnessed from your hospital bed I am not concerned about facing your father, he poses no threat to me. As you have said to me, we will work through all of this together. I love you, Light." He leaned forward and kissed him.

"While you're working I'm going to get online and get the information I need for applying for dual citizenship and where I can go to learn British law," Light told him, "I want to be able to get started on it as soon as we get back."

"And if you need any help, please remember many people owe me favors." Light laughed and nodded.

"I can imagine," he said and then watched again as L walked away from him and back towards his desk. Although L never stood completely straight, there was a difference than when he had walked away from him in the bedroom, his hunch much less pronounced and his gait faster. He smiled and walked back into the bedroom, sure he had made the right decision this time. They would go back to Japan together, face whatever they had to together, and come back to Whammy's together to begin whatever was in store for them and that sounded perfect.

The End


End file.
